Fire Emblem Heroes: Summoning The Continental Pursuit
by DarkAntiMerc
Summary: Two Askrians and their commander are in for a ride when assigned to summon various Heores from other continents. Things turn for the worse when Veronica and Prince Bruno are involved. In an effort to end the ongoing mission, the Heroes, Veronica and Bruno must investigate a way to gather information. The question is—will they finally learn to cooperate with all continents at stake?
1. Chapter 1

Many interactions, duels, friendships, enemies, trusts, and rivals will be formed or broken. The Universe decides it and the universe depends on it...

~ ** _Handy Disclaimer_** : Don't own Fire Emblem nor its characters as they belong to Intelligent Systems/Nintendo.

 _C_ _hapter 1: Askr...and the mission!_

It was a quiet, normal day in the land of Askr. Soldiers took action, warriors defended their territories from invasion on occasion and tourists visited the worlds from time to time.

That was not the case on this very special occasion. With the gates closed off restricting people from entering, the Order of Heroes knew something big had happened. Day by day, the three soldiers trained for this moment. Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna were given a important task once they were done with their usual training sessions...

 **[Location: The Land of Askr]**

Alfonse sped up into the General's planning room. "We're here. What was it you wanted to tell us?"

The three stood upon a generic-looking General but looks were deceiving. The General was top-rank and high in priority. He was as quick as a ghost swifting in the air and as tough as a piece of iron. What he said was not to be taken lightly.

General gave off a deep hum. "Casualties are rising. What we need is new soldiers...BUT! Not just any ordinary soldiers. We need...heroes from other worlds. Strong, crafty, skilled men"

Anna frowned. "M-Men? Really now?

"My bad, women too. I hereby today ask of you three to start searching for allies. Do not disappoint the land of Askr. To assist you three on this mission is your own summoning pool of orbs. Unfortunately, I don't have any so I replaced that with a widely versatile map. With this, the world is in your grasp. Venture wherever you want and gather. Farewell," the General announced before leaving for duties.

Sharena smiled. Alfonse frowned as if he knew why she was smiling before she could reveal it. "Wow. More of these missions means more friends to make!"

"Really? That's all you are worrying about? Friends...?" Alfonse replied.

"C'mon Alfie. Don't judge. I didn't judge you when you—" Anna began to say to Alfonse.

"Hahah! Okay. I get it!" Alfonse said.

Sharena glanced at the commander. "Hey! Only I use that nickname for him!"

Alfonse hushed his sister up. "Back on topic, what world do you wanna visit first?"

Anna pranced on her feet. "There's just so many!"

"Easy for you to say. You've been to just about every one. You told us about your stories before. My my, how lucky you are, commander!" Sharena said in hidden jealousy.

Anna grinned. "True. I've worked with the best of the best, jusk ask em'!"

"Hm," Alfonse said as he takes a look at the map with the girls hovering over his shoulders. Alfonse recognizes many worlds on the map that are familiar and some that aren't

"Well. There's Valm. And another Valm..." Alfonse said, very confused.

"Also something called Hoshido and Nohr, and Valla. Don't forget Altea as well!" Sharena added in.

"I won't. I'd say lets get the more recent, modern worlds outta the way," Alfonse suggested.

"Eh, I agree with you there buddy. To...where to?" Anna asked.

Alfonse hesitated to answer. "We'll decide in a moment. Now that I think about it, we've never actually done recruiting this crucial before," he mumbled.

Sharena frowned a bit. "This sure is gonna be difficult! Usually we are content on our own. What the General's planning for us to do is really significant.." she told them.

Anna nodded. "We might have to fight some of them to really convince them.."

Alfonse pointed back at the map in his hand. This map was full of magical transportation powers. "Where are we heading?"

Commander Anna snaps her fingers. "Oh yeah! I've decided that we'll be going to future Valm—Awakening. I have a friend there named Virion that could be really helpful, I just remembered!"

Alfonse rasied the map. "To Valm!" he shouted as he touches Valm so that the map magically transports all three of them to future Valm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Impress Quest_

 **[World of Awakening—Valm]**

Granted power from the magical maps, the three Askr soldiers appear to be in Awakening's Valm, more specifically in Ylisse. In the daytime, the land gives off a beautiful shine like no other they've seen. It's usually very busy but something felt off. The world remained vibrant but it appeared to be manipulated in some sort.

Alfonse was in awe. "We're here!"

Sharena looked around. No one seemed to be around at least in their area. "It's so quiet here..."

Anna nodded. "Sure is. Anyone see Virion?"

"Virion? What does he look like?" Alfonse questioned.

Anna thought to herself for a brief moment. "Long sky-blue hair. Dressed to impress. Carries a—"

"There!" Sharena said, as she and the two run towards him.

Virion waved. "Commander Anna. Hello!"

Anna grins. "Hey Virion, we need your help," she asked.

Virion looked displeased for a second. "I assure you, I am not the best of fighters.."

"You don't understand. We need to recruit anyone we can that can fight. Trust me, there is a reason for this," Alfonse said to Virion.

"You sure are much more talented than an ordinary soldier, that's for sure!" Sharena shouted.

Virion picked up his Iron Bow and placed it into the holder. "It would be better if I asked Captain Chrom"

Anna snapped her fingers. "Oh right. Chrom!"

Virion motioned the group foward. "Follow me!"

The four of them walk further up into Ylisse and into the beautiful inner parts of the land.

"Just a bit further. They're here somewhere..." Virion muttered.

The four make their way by the gates and are stopped in their tracks by Frederick, who chooses to stop Anna and Virion although he knows them.

Frederick gave them a serious look. "Halt! No one sees Chrom without my sayso"

Virion smiled at Frederick! "Hey buddy, how's it going?"

Frederick stared at the archer. "Are you with these strangers?"

Anna stepped up. "Hey! I am not a stranger!"

Frederick stepped back a little. "Oh. Apologies."

Sharena groaned to herself. "We're wasting alot of time. Our General ordered us to recruit some fellows. We got a top mission coming along!"

Frederick glanced at the Askr lancer. "Mhm, and that is...?"

Sharena scoffed at Frederick. "Are you mocking me?!"

"Frederick," a stern voice said.

"Sorry. It's just that their "mission" seemed to be very self-centered on my end" Frederick admitted.

Chrom grinned at the group and Virion. "Hello. Warriors."

Alfonse waves and then shows Chrom the documents regarding Askr's mission.

Chrom nodded in joy with a grin still on his face. "Hm. It even has the certificate of truthfulness. Fine. Consider us recruited!"

Sharena jumped up. "Yay! We got Chrom on our side. That feels good to say. Trust me, we've been studying you among other noble swordlords requested by our General!"

Chrom hands Alfonse back his paper as he changed his face back into serious Chrom. "Bubble bursted but um, no. You don't. You've misunderstood. I am actually giving you a few other of my soldiers. This is a good way to test you though," he said.

Sharena waved the paper around in her brother's grasp. "Hello? Certificate of truthfulness? That ring a bell?"

A few of Chrom's allies come out as requested by Chrom and Frederick.

"Listen to them. Cooperate. I'll see you guys later," Chrom told his men.

Anna and the Askr duo gave their farewells. "Bye Chrom! Bye Frederick!"

Chrom and Frederick make their way back into the inner parts of Ylisse.

"Yeah, bye Frederick," Sharena said with a frown.

Alfonse pats Sharena on the back. "Sharena, please stop with that. We are supposed to be professional," he told her.

Sharena still frowned. "Ugh, that guy!"

Lon'qu falsely coughs on purpose to direct attention to him. "Let's get this over with..."

"Okay Chrom's people. We're in charge, got that?" Sharena said.

"Sure," Olivia said.

Donnel knocked on his tin pot. "What's our first mission, boss?"

"We're taking a visit to a few other worlds. Let's not forget that Veronica and her lap dogs are planning something. Right now, she could be in any world..." Alfonse revealed.

Anna turned to Alfonse. "Alfonse! Veronica's ally base has been seized, remember. We took it down and now she has no one else to run to!"

"Here we are just wasting time" Henry cried out loud.

"Then move your feet," Tharja rudely suggested.

Sharena smirked, showing her teeth. "I see this group will be quite the character..."

Anna discussed the main topic. "Watch out people! New world, new approaches."

"Luckily, there are many eyes aboard," Alfonse said. "H-Huh?!" Alfonse shouted.

The group notices that another continent is glowing on the map already.

"Cool! Recommendations!" Henry said.

Sharena stared at her brother. "Alfonse.."

Alfonse gave an intense stare at the map. "That means Veronica might be there. Let's get traveling!"

Alfonse touches the contintent on the map and the whole group transports to the world of Sacred Stones.


	3. Chapter 3

**[World of Sacred Stones—The Nation of...Grado?]**

Princess Eirika of Renais begins to regain consciousness and without further hesitation, immediately notices her twin brother on the ground beside her, in breathing heavily.

"Mmph...what are we doing here Ephraim?" Eirika asks.

"We're being...controlled.." Ephraim whispers. "I feel it, in my blood!"

Ephraim tries to lash out at a quiet, distant Veronica but Prince Bruno protects Veronica.

"You are not welcome," Bruno remarked.

"W-Why did you save me?" Veronica questioned.

Veronica was baffled at the thought of it. The two of them never openly interact much.

"Oh trust me, it wasn't for you..." Bruno replied.

Bruno disappears before Veronica could reply.

Veronica grunts. "I truly don't understand him, but you two! The two of you will understand me. Hahahahah!"

"Oh please...make us!" Ephraim mocked.

Veronica lowers her brows more and furiously begins to frown. The green mage unleashes a binding spell that forces the twins to listen to her.

"Do whatever I say—whatever, and the two of you can keep your lives," Veronica insisted.

Her control begins to take effect.

"We aren't to be used as toys...but if her greatness wants it—" Ephraim muttered.

"Then so be it," Eirika added. The twins became light-headed.

Veronica says with a grin, "You two, lure the pathetic Askr soldiers here. The sooner the better..."

"Who are they, and how..?" Eirika asked Veronica.

"You'll know them when you see them...now, group the army together. Signal their need so that they take the bait and arrive here. I have other armies to take," Veronica addressed.

"Have I misunderstood? Armies, to take? By ourselves" Eirika reiterated.

"So you are using us, basically? Ephraim suggested to the mage.

"QUIET! You will NOT ruin my day. No one will: Not the Askr dummies, not the Prince and certainly not either of you," Veronica shouted.

Ephraim is momentarily quiet.

"I trust that you two strong folks can handle this right? After all, I gathered you two first," Veronica revealed to the sacred twins.

Ephraim nods in agreement. Veronica begins to leave. The twins have an unfortunate plan to carry out. It will require picking a fight. Ephraim smiles at the compliment but Eirika nudges him.

"She's using us. News flash, I don't work for the bad guys," Eirika said to her brother.

"We haven't but a choice. A task is a task," Ephraim reminded Eirika.

The princess lets out a sigh. "I am going to feel really dirty after this Ephraim..."

"If we fail, her greatness will go after us," Ephraim told Eirika.

"I'm not scared of her!" Eirika shouted out loud.

"Please sister. Stop the rebellious act. At this rate, althought we are hardy experienced fighters, with just the two of us around, we should be scared of anybody," Ephraim told her.

Eirika frowned and briefly pauses for a moment to think.

"The Ephraim I used to know loved battle. What happened?

Ephraim lets out a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"Fine then. Let's go get the others," Eirika insisted.

The twins leave the area in effort to search for their own army in their own homeland, but the land is oddly empty, dull and unactive

Eirika groans.

"Not even Seth is around. This sure is getting mysterious.."

The twins walk right into Alfonse's group.

"Hold it right there!" Alfonse shouted.

Ask's newly formed group confidently leans ahead to confront the twins.

"Sister, after my lead," Ephraim whispered.

Ephraim restrains Eirika back with his arm and takes out his weapon.

"Hey look. At least we found SOMEBODY around here," Sharena joked, displeased with the bleakness of the area.

"Sharena. These could very well be...Grado soldiers. You know? The enemy soldiers we've read about in the beginning of our continential studies," Alfonse told his distracted sister.

"We are NOT Grado soldiers!" Eirika told Alfonse.

"Explain yourselves then!" Anna told the twins.

"We'd rather not. I'll let my Seigmund do the talking!"

Ephraim rushes towards Anna, but Alfonse and Sharena help fend off the attack. Alfonse gets some clean sword strikes on Ephraim.

"You two! Hold him still!" Anna yelled.

Alfonse and Sharena grasp Ephraim's arms as Anna plans a critical attack but Eirika strikes her as she has her back turned.

Anna crouches in pain. "Nghh!" The commander falls to the ground.

"Commander, no!" Alfonse screamed.

Ephraim takes advantage of the distraction and charges towards Alfonse next but Sharena blocks an attack off again. "Cannot hold him for long. Awakening army, HELP!

"Haha!" Henry laughed as he and Tharja fling fire tome magic towards Ephraim until he collaspes to the ground. Virion shoots an arrow towards Eirika to distract her.

"That's enough," Eirika pleaded, holding her wounded stomach. Lon'qu and Donnel restrict Eirika.

"Hey, listen up lady! You are being controlled by Veronica. If you continue to work for her, you two will be cast aside. Regardless of if you obey or not, that isn't the path you wanna walk," Sharena reminded the twins.

"As we all can see, you two don't have your army around and that is to Veronica's advantage, and ours if you oppose us..." Alfonse warned Eirika.

"We know that! Now let me go..." Eirika said, struggling out of the hold.

"On one condition. First, I must say, you two are uniquely strong" Alfonse proposed, as a form of compliment.

"I'm uniquely strong?" Eirika repeated.

"Yes. You are. In fact, we'd like to recruit you, if you don't mind," Alfonse asked the twin.

Eirika and Ephraim give each other a glance.

"Well, we've already lost so, do whatever you please. Just, don't hurt my sister, please. It'd break my heart, and me.." Ephraim told the group.

"What do you know about hearts...!" Olivia rhetorically cried out.

"Here's the deal. We patch you up and you permanently work for us, hehe, got it? Our boss said we needed to do some recruiting. You two are perfect candidates!" Sharena said, resorting to her cheery mood.

Eirika stopped frowning and looked up. "Got it," she said in agreement.

Lon'qu and Donnel let Eirika go and picks Ephraim up to his feet

"T-Thank you."

Eirika magestically hops and skips to her Silver Sword which she dropped on the ground and picks it up.

Ephraim scratches his head and humbly tells the group "Thank you for not killing us."

Alfonse smiled. He knew he felt happy because he didn't mistakenly kill off the good guys. "Anytime!"

"I don't even remember how we got far off from where we live—and ended up around here in Grado. Such a horrible place to venture around in. If you need any backstory on Grado, don't hesitate to ask, Ephraim told Alfonse.

"Don't worry, you were summoned by that stinking witch, Veronica!" Sharena told them.

"Thank for your offer, Ephraim. Remember, with us, the Order of Heroes, you are all always protected," Alfonse announced.

"..We are traitors," Eirika reminded everyone.

"No you aren't. Not in my book. Besides, now you'll be doing the right thing again, Sharena said.

"Anyways. Care to explain your little team you got here?" Ephraim asked the Askr trio.

Alfonse jumped up a little by surprise. "Oh. Haven't introduced you all here..."

Anna steps up. "Hey now. I think I should do it. I know everyone better than you think! This is Alfonse,"

Alfonse waves. "Hey."

"Sharena. Alfonse's sister," Anna continued.

"Yes!" Sharena shouted.

"He's Henry—the snow headed one.

"I am not snow-headed, I'm—Nyahahah!" Henry said, followed by laughter

Ephraim twiches while Anna continued the introductions.

"And she's Tharja!"

"Don't worry. I won't need any attention. All I need is the back lines and I'm all good," Tharja warned the group.

"'Betchu can't wait 'till the Robins come on along, eh Tharja?" Donnel joked while elbowing Tharja.

Tharja smiled. "Well said, farmer boy. Well said..."

Anna continued once again. "Ah, the humor in this group. Brings a tear to the eye. Oh right, uh, he's Lon'qu!"

Lon'qu nods in silence, sheathing his Killer Edge blade

"I guess it's me next huh? Uh, I'm Olivia," Olivia said with a pinch of confidence.

Virion bowed down. "I am, the great Virion!"

"Hello. Virion," Ephraim greeted.

"Virion...the archer...who hit me with this..." Eirika said.

Eirika picks a bow from her slightly wounded stomach.

Ephraim gasps. "...! Eirika. You're wounded. I promise I'll fix you up!"

Virion isn't phased by Eirika's immediate anger. "Why hello, beautiful female."

"Care to explain why you'd hit me with an arrow?

Virion freaks out in embarassment. "Oh, I am truly sorry, milady...I uh.."

"Okay, whatever. Just don't let it happen once more, please," Eirika demanded. Alfonse brought up his own topic.

"What's next?" he asked Sharena and Anna.

A portal from darkness appears and Bruno comes out of it.

Sharena frowned in disgust. "Ugh, it's the creep!"

Bruno gave a twisted grin. "I am to be referred to as Prince Bruno and you are to be referred to as scum, nothing but it!"

Sharena motioned a crybaby. "Oh. Boo hoo. Hilarious. For a calm man, who is angered on the inside."

"You all don't know me and I don't know you," Bruno assured Sharena and the others.

"Uh, we do," Anna responded.

"What do you want!?" Alfonse yelled.

"Just checking our your little...team here. Extremely pathetic to, say the least.." Bruno said.

"Oh, I don't see your team anywhere!" Nowi shouted to the masked prince.

"Don't need a team. I am the strongest there is. If people want to work with me however, fine..." Bruno replied.

"We'll see about that! Team, get him!" Alfonse demanded.

Everyone charges for Bruno but he disappears.

"Darn, he got away. He always gets away!" Sharena yelled.

"Woah, I can see it now. These random encounters, being a frequent occurence. As known as a waste of time," Tharja said.

"Tharja, and everyone else. Don't worry...we'll get him..." Olivia reassured the group.

Lon'qu mutters "How reassuring..."

"Guys, easy now. One opportunity will arise," Anna pitched in.

"Commander. I'd like to take a suggestion from you. Next destination?" Alfonse asked.

"One of my personal favorites, Altea!" Anna said.

"To Altea!" Sharena yelled.

Alfonse hands his map to Anna and she makes out Altea's location. She touches the continent and the whole group warps to Altea.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Dueling Prince!_

 **[World of (New) Mystery of The Emblem]**

The setting now visits Marth's world. More specifically—Marth's castle. The Hero-King and Jagen are conversing.

"Hm. I feel a sense of uneasiness," Jagen told Marth.

Marth stared at Jagen. "Hm?"

Jagen tried to picture the inage in his head before speaking. "Like, strange soldiers arriving on this land."

"I'll gather my allies up," Marth proposed.

Jagen grinned a bit. "That's a good idea, leader!"

Marth grins. The Hero-King heads outside to gather his fellows up and is confronted by a Nohrian Prince.

"Mar-Mar! There you are!" Xander mocked, holding back laughter.

"X-Xander? Are you goofing off?" Laslow asked.

"O-Oh, sorry," Xander said, regaining his tone. Veronica appears from behid Xander.

"Who are you people?" Marth asked out of curiosity.

"We'll answer that after you forfeit and submit to us. Your life," Veronica said.

Jagen rushes to the outside with Marth's Falchion in hand.

"Looks as if I was right..."

Jagen tosses Marth's Falchion in his hands

Marth raises his Falchion in the air and the Falchion glimmers.

Xander smirks.

"That's cute," Laslow joked.

"As long as I have the divine Seigfried, I fear no other blade!" Xander shouted in pride.

"Hey, isn't that right?" Laslow added.

"Yeah!" Peri replied.

"That's a good Peri now, yes you are," Laslow told Peri.

"Laslow, I'm not a dog!" Peri said, on the brink of tearing up.

"P-Please don't, Peri girl.." Laslow cried out softly.

"Silence! My loyal servants. Eliminate them," Veronica said, pointing to Marth and Jagen as she leaves the fighting up to the Nohrians and leaves.

"M-Marth. Should we surrender? Now isn't the time for fighting..." Jagen suggested.

"No. We got this!" Marth insisted.

Marth leaps in the air and lands a clean, direct hit onto Xander's horse.

"My stallion!" Xander screamed.

Xander ditches the horse then hops onto Peri's stallion and they both rush to duel attack Marth.

Laslow confidently yelled "Don't worry pals. I got the old man!"

Jagen frowned and said, "H-Hey!" eventually charging the oddly quick-footed Laslow. Laslow attacks Jagen non-stop until he tires out.

Jagen exhales loudly. "Uhh..!" Jagen collaspes to the ground.

"No!" Marth screamed out.

"He's all ours now!" Xander yelled.

"Out of the way!" a anonymous bystander yelled with bravery.

Alfonse strikes Laslow.

Laslow limps. "Ahh, no! Not right there!" Laslow drops to the ground.

Xander glances at Laslow, with true concern. "Retainer! Agh.."

The prince struggles to decide whether to retreat with Laslow or to follow Veronica's mission.

Xander nearly picks Marth off before "Grab him!"

Peri and Xander grab Laslow aboard her horse and they retreat as a unit. Alfonse decides not to chase them off however.

"Hah, I thought so. You okay?" Sharena asked.

Marth gripped his shoulder and his armor. "We're...fine."

Jagen breathes heavily. Marth takes a long stare at Jagen before lending a hand to Jagen.

"Maybe not," Alfonse muttered.

"It's decided. I have to bring him in," Marth decided.

Anna looked puzzled. "But we have to recruit you Marth! Don't go!"

"Huh?" Marth said.

"To stop Veronica, to stop Bruno, to stop it all," Alfonse told Marth.

"Someone say recruiting?" Cain politely butted in.

Marth's allies and friends rush foward from out of nowhere in numbers.

Jagen frowned. "Everyone sure loves to appear out of thin air. And arrive super late while we're at it..."

Abel gasped. "Whoops, I apologize sir. But ey, Alfonse, was it? Sure, we'll come along. Anything to help Marth and you guys!"

"Make some room for the pegasi," Est said. The youngest sister, Catria and Palla elagantly fly foward.

"W-Where'd you three come from?" Cain asked.

Est pointed at Cain. "Same place you two came from."

"Actually, we were laughing at you two operating your little horses of yours," Catria said, giggling afterwards.

"Not funny Catrie. Sometimes these bad boys just don't listen," Cain admitted.

"You mean the horse, is that correct?" Palla asked.

Alfonse smiled.

Anna stared at Alfonse and asked,"What's the smile for?"

"This world sure has some allies. It appears it's more active here as well," Alfonse told the red-head.

"This'll be a good recruiting area, Sharena said, a bit too loud.

"Consider the Bull on your team now," Cain told them.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Marth told us to come along," Catria remarked.

Marth nods in silence. "Go on. I'll miss you all. I have to tend to Jagen's wounds"

"You sure?" Palla asked.

"I'll join when the time is right. For now, bye," Marth said, as he and Jagen head back inside the castle. That leaves the others.

"Welp. Where to?" Catria said.

"I think we deserve a break. How about everyone else?" Alfonse suggested.

Chatting can be heard among the group.

"Anywhere nice and welcoming we can stay?" Sharena asked

Anna cups her chin in thought. "Let's make a quick stop to Askr. We must show the General how much allies we have along"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_ : To the Land of Tellius!

 **[World of Askr]**

Anna barged in first. "General. We're here!"

The whole army arrive in afterwards and relax.

"Why'd all the others stay back with Marth and Jagen?" Cain questioned.

"What? Saying you'd rather not come along?" Abel responded.

"That isn't it, it's just we always end up doing everything. Here the rest of them are, unwilling to come outside," Cain said.

"No! We're here as well," Palla told Cain.

Alfonse put on a grin to Marth's allies. "In this newly formed army, every unit has something to bring to the table. Later on, we will all see the purpose for gathering along. To defeat Veronica. She has the power to drag anyone along and use them. We're the cure!"

Sharena claps. "Yeah! You got that right bro! Woo!"

Lon'qu sighs under his breath. "Someone's very uh, energetic..."

Sharena stops doing a victory pose and sits down.

"We have many other worlds to go," Anna said in joy.

Grunts and sighs can be heard from within the group along with a few yays.

Alfonse balls his fist up and hammers in into his other palm as if he meant bisuness. "We need to catch Veronica and Bruno and end their scheme. They're recruiting their own army as we speak"

"Clearly they are unsuccessful," Eirika added in. "She tried to get me and my brother"

"Yeah. We are smart—as in we won't fall for her tricks!" Henry shouted.

"Hrm, she is a pretty lazy mage if you ask me. Plegians would be disappointed," Tharja commented.

Alfonse raised his eyebrow. "She isn't a foe to be taken lightly. After recruiting Xander, think of the powerful people she is capable of manipulating"

Sharena nodded. "Also, she is everywhere at once, terrorizing the worlds freely," she said.

Alfonse smiles. "Let's vow to put an end to her!"

Alfonse, Sharena and Anna strike a victory pose. Est, Catria, and Palla shakes their heads in disappoint.

Catria smiled. "Sisters, let's show em' what a true pose really looks like!"

The Pegasus Sisters form their own pose.

Cain gave a sly grin. "I see no pegasi around so you guys can stop now..."

Abel chuckles a bit, trying to hold it in.

"Guys. Soldiers spotted Veronica and Bruno both in Tellius," Anna warned everyone.

"Aww, we just got on break," Olivia said, frowning

"March on, to Tellius!" Alfonse demanded.

Cain's face became surprised. "Wait, we're walking there?"

Alfonse pointed to a strange device in the room. "Our transporter device is out of energy"

Alfonse shakes the map. It appears the map's magic must be recharged on it's own over time and they are forced to go to Tellius on foot. Palla whistles and three pegasi fly towards the group

"We're flying," Palla said.

Cain hopped up. "Take me with you!"

"Ugh, climb on.." Palla told Cain.

Cain climbs on Palla's pegasus, Abel climbs on Catria's pegasus, and Est climbs onto her pegasus and flies away after Anna gives them directions.

Tharja glanced around quickly. "Lon'qu. Olivia, come on.."

Donnel frowned. "W-What about me?"

Henry smiled at Donnel. "I got you. Believe in the spell!"

"Let's go!" Alfonse shouted.

Everyone else leaves and heads to unfamiliar territory—Tellius.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Radiant Encounter_

 **[World of Path of Radiance and Radiant** **Dawn—Tellius]**

Ike and Soren take turns peeping into a telescope planted on high ground.

"Mm. There's lots of unknown soldiers headed our way," Ike warned his allies.

Soren silently gasped to himself. "Should we take care of them?"

Ike gave a confident nod. "I think can handle them."

"Hm. I'll go get the others," Soren suggested. The strategist rushes out to retrieve any other allies. Ike grins, knowing that he can trust Soren. Ike stops grinning and whips out his Ragnell blade once a mysterious portal begins to appear in his territory.

Veronica eyed Ike. "My my.."

Ike gritted his teeth. "And you might be?"

Veronica grinned. "Your new summoner," the mage revealed.

Veronica pulls out magical orbs and holds a bunch of them in her palms.

"Not inerested," Ike said.

Prince Bruno also reveals himself. "Boy, you are easy to track..."

Veronica winces at the sound of Bruno's voice.

Ike grips his Ragnell with pressure. "I don't know who either of you are, but prepare yourselves."

"Pathetic," Bruno muttered.

Bruno casts a spell but it misses Ike and Veronica. Alfonse's group rushes in.

"Oh brother... I have alot of fighting to do..." Ike mumbled.

"Mister, we aren't looking for a fight," Est insisted.

"Too bad, trespassers," Ike answered back.

Mist rushes in the room. "This land is on the line!"

Ike becomes shocked. "Mist?"

"Ah hello Ike," Mist casually said.

"Go inside Mist. It hurts me to see you get hurt," Ike commanded to her.

"Ike," Titania said, coming in the room.

Ike frowned. "You too huh?"

Soren ran into the overpopulated room. "I bought them here to help. These two are the only ones here at the moment."

Ike shrugs his broad shoulders. "Help is help I suppose. You two can handle yourselves right?"

Titania nods. "Don't worry about me. Carry on the battle, please.."

Mist nods as well. "I brought my staff. I'm sure it can do something.."

"We're right behind you guys," Soren said.

Ike and Titania cover Mist and Soren. The four look outnumbered but determined and are in battle position.

Ephraim steps foward. "Men! Ladies! We mean no harm..."

Ike ignores Ephraim. "Attack them!"

Catria looks around. "W-Wait, who's them?!"

Soren casts spells at Ephraim, pushing him back with the tome's wind effects.

Prince Bruno rushes into a distance. "Take this!" He flings magic at Ike, who is trying his best to brush it off.

"Ngh.." Ike softly cried out as he drops the Ragnell and crouches to knee-level.

Mist riskfully dashes in Ike's direction. "Stay still. I'll tend to your wounds."

Ike declined her help. "Not...the best place to heal, but...do whatever you can.."

Veronica groaned out loud. "Can't you see I have not recruited not one toy yet?!"

Eirika unsheathes a blade. "We are not TOYS!" The princess swings at Veronica but Veronica glides backwards.

Veronica studied her attackers. "Sorry but this fight is pointless. There's no point trying to summon anyone here when those kids are at my neck. Veronica points to Alfonse, Sharena and Anna.

"These kids are gonna TAKE YOU DOWN!" Sharena yelled.

Veronica laughs as she enters her portal and leaves. Prince Bruno leaves as well.

Sharena sighed. "I'm tired of these cowards running away in their magic show props!"

Anna nodded in agreement. "Of course, we are getting super distracted," she told Sharena.

"Yes. We need to defeat Veronica. Also, we need a sturdy conversation with that mysterious prince.."

Sharena agreed with Alfonse. "You know, the one who says he isn't an ally of Veronica. Nor is he one to us."

Tharja grunted. "Time is flying by and the spoiled brat of a mage is getting away!"

"Yep," Abel said,

Cain beats his fist onto his chest armor. "Keep a move on. This is for Marth, like Abel said!"

"You got it. Ooh! I wanna pick the next place," Sharena shouted.

Alfonse reluctantly hands Sharena the map and folds his arms in suspense.

Lon'qu coughed. "I got my blade forged for battle. Don't be afraid to choose however you please"

Sharena gasps. "I got it! This one!"

Alfonse saw Sharena's suggestion. "This is the land of Fates. Everyone ready?"

Ike snapped out of thought. "Wait a second. Wait. I've been summoned there before. In a stranger's castle. With a dragon, and statues and...people..."

Alfonse smiled at the Radiant Hero. "Hah, okay Ike. Lead the way!"

Ike smirks.

"Brother?" Mist said.

"Mist, they seem trustable—Oh! I forgot to formally introduce us. I'm Ike. This is our healer and my sister Mist. She on the right is none other than Titania, and that guy over there is Soren. My strategist, my guide and the one who means the world to me. They are here, at my side!" Ike announced.

Soren and Titania wave to the group.

Alfonse and a few others waved back. "Coming along?" Alfonse asked.

"...No other choice. The mages have our world involved so a war is a war," Ike told Alfonse.

"Ah, finally. Someone super strong joining with no loopholing about it.." Anna joked.

Ike laughed to himself. "I see. You all are gifted in your own way, I'm sure of it!"

Alfonse touches the map and everyone transports to the world of Fates.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Masked Felony_

 **[World of Gaiden/Shadows of Valentia]**

Prince Bruno warps to a random world and decides to rest aside a tree.

"Urghh! If any one of them come here, I'm gonna go in a frenzy," Bruno muttered to himself as he gets comfortable. A man donning light blue light-weight armor walks from behind the tree with an apple in his hand.

"Hm..." Alm hummed.

"Who's there?" Bruno asked.

"I am," Alm said, revealing himself.

"What are you doing near my granpa's apple tree? Huh?!" Alm yelled. Prince Bruno gets up.

Prince Bruno eyes Alm's Falchion.

"What are YOU doing with a blade fit for royalty and such...ah! So they just give royal swords out to just anyone here. You're nothing but a mere boy!" Bruno shouted.

"Oh really?" Alm said with a grin.

Faye, Tobin, and Kliff run up to Alm and Bruno.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you in any way, however, my point stands.." Bruno continued.

"I accept your challenge to show you 'boy power'!" Alm said.

"Did you just offend Alm? Woah boy, you're in for lots of pain," Kliff warned Bruno.

Tobin facepalms. "Ugh, Kliff ruined it. Ya had one chance to properly smack talk and you did. Horribly!"

Kliff shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever Tobin. I'm new to this. You and Gray are the masters. The two of you've been practicing ever since you were in diapers.."

Tobin grins. "Ahahah. Right on dude!"

"Ugh, annoyance...no matter where I go..." the masked prince muttered to himself.

"You apple tree theif!" Faye shouted out.

Mycen and prison guards come out of the woodworks instantly.

Prince Bruno is shocked at their sudden arrival. "What the"—

"You are under arrest," the lanky guard says to Bruno.

One of the guards confiscate Bruno's tome and horse.

"Tch, glad we got you before anything got out of hand. Take it easy children," the chubby guard said.

"I got this under control," Tobin insisted.

Faye turns to Alm. "What happened Alm?"

Alm sighs. "I do not know. Who was he and why did he mention my Falchion?"

Kliff glanced at Alm. "If I was him, I'd be jealous too. I mean, really...riding a horse all day picking fights with children.."

"Thank you, grandpa.." Alm said, thanking Mycen. Mycen pats Alm's back in response.

"No problem Alm. All of you, come in and get some supper. I saw you were all huddled up and all," Mycen told the children.

Alm, Faye, Tobin, Kliff and Mycen walk into the elder's home to see the meals set up on a table. Gray is sitting at the table, eating as if he was on the brink of starvation.

"Oh, ey' what's up fellas?" Gray greeted.

Tobin sat in a chair. "Oh you know. Dealing with the outside freaks as usual..."

Alm sat in another chair. "This is not okay.."

Faye got into a chair as well. "What?"

"People rummaging in our land to take what they want, do what they want. Come on guys, we're in it with the Deliverance. There should be higher standards," Alm addressed to his friends.

Kliff sat in a dining table chair and looked at Alm. "Well, Alm. Think that guy was stealing or something?"

"I'm not sure. All I know for sure is that he is in jail now!"

Mycen stared at the children in concern. "You all need to be a bit more careful. Still much, much to learn outside."

Kliff sighed. "Okay..."

"You are still a young fellow, and my lad," Mycen said, nudging Kliff.

"Awww," Faye sang out.

Kliff blushes. "Not a joke Faye!"

Mycen picks up a envelope from a nearby counter. "I received mail earlier. It was about three Askr soldiers dying to recruit anyone capable. Despite what I said, this might be the perfect fit for you guys," he

Alm glanced at his friends, then at Mycen. "Um, I dunno...better things to do..."

Mycen hands Tobin the note as he cleans up part of the table. Tobin reads the mail out loud.

"It says: "From Veronica. If you want the rest of your friends, meet me at—no, actually just try to find me. That way, the game is more fun...bye now!"

Faye frowns. "That's not nice, to play with people's lives like that!"

"Uh ! "Rest of your friends." She means Celica and the others, right?" Tobin said.

Alm got up from his chair. "Celica's group! I HAVE to rescue her!"

"Word of advice, calm down Alm..." Kilff suggested to Alm.

Alm soothes himself to regain composure.

"We don't have many allies but will you all help me save Celica?" he said.

Kliff nods.

"Yeah, sure," Faye answered.

"All right," Tobin said.

"Gray and I will stay here. Someone has to be on lookout," Mycen reminded Alm.

"Ah, fine. Bye Gray," Alm said.

"And hellloo Lukas," Gray added as Lukas walked into the kitchen.

Lukas gives the group a deep and soft spoken "Hello."

"Care to join us? In saving Celica?" Alm asked Lukas.

"That's why I'm here," he told Alm.

Kliff smirked. "Here we are thinking you were just here for the food..."

Alm glances at the map given inside of the envelope. "Wow. The map had no location on Veronica's part. Alfonse on the other hand..."

"What about Alfonse, Alm?" Faye reminded Alm.

"..He gave us a map. With the power of touch, we can transport ourselves anywhere on this globe. He—no they, can be anywhere!" Alm mentioned.

Lukas points to a huge continent. "That one looks huge..and promising"

Alm nods. "Let's grab our weapons, items and food and head there!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Undeniable Fate_

 **[World of Fates—Nohr]**

The land of Nohr was in mild control despite Xander leaving every now and then. After the war, less citizens were around. No one on patrol, no barriers, and plenty of escape. Alfonse and his group arrive in a peculiar area of Nohr.

"Finally! This place took so long to reach," Sharena commented.

"The energy has to charge before we visit willy-nilly," Alfonse told Sharena.

Mist looks around and shudders. "This place looks dark and violent"

Ike hugs his little sister tight. "It's going to be okay. I'm not scared of anything anymore and neither should you be..."

Mist nods in agreement, but mainly reassurance.

Anna rests her Noatún beside her legs and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, where to search first?"

"I don't know...you tell us commander. You've been here as well, have you not?" Sharena asked.

"Actually, yes, I have. It's scary to say, we're in Nohr. Nohr was once notorious for being a dark land. This is the place where Corrin was kidnapped," Anna told everyone.

"See Ike? The land was dark. I knew it!" Mist yelled.

"Ssh!" Titania hushed to Mist.

"Who's Corrin?" Alfonse asked Anna.

"Actually, he's—" Anna began to say before she is interrupted by Prince Leo.

"Strangers...you have no business on this land. If you don't excuse yourselves to the exit, I have no choice but to make you..." Leo said in a deeply monotone and cruel voice.

Henry laughs. "We're not scared of you! Bring it!"

Tharja flips through the pages in her tome. "As a former Plegian mage and a dark mage of Ylisse, I won't fail.."

Donnel scratches the hair under his pot helmet."Haha, you still boastin' about Plegia?"

Tharja frowns. "It's called origins, tinhead! You of all people should know of it.."

"Let's get him," Lon'qu suggested.

"Wait!," a feminine voice screamed.

Kamui arrives to the scene just in time with her sisters. "There won't be any fighting this time. I learned not too long ago that fighting gets no one anywhere"

"Oh that's a bummer. Imagine if Garon told us to kill them and we failed to listen Kamui.." Leo said.

"No fighting? Yay. Playmates!" Elise cheered.

"Elise! Can you not peek your head where it doesn't belong for once!?" Leo barked at Elise.

"You did it too!" Elise screamed back.

Leo frowns in silence.

"Um, my bad Leo..." Elise mumbled.

"Actually we do need to speak with you all," Cain said.

"It's an urgent matter," Catria added.

"What is it?" Leo questioned.

"I don't like your tone, Sharena said to Leo.

"What do you want with us? Prince Leo repeated.

"Less harshly please..." Sharena commented.

Leo walks back to his sisters and allows Kamui to do the talking.

"I see a look of eagerness in your eyes, sir," Kamui pointed out to Alfonse.

"It is. I have a question for you. Since Veronica hasn't gotten to you yet, will you join us in our mission of recruitment?" Alfonse asked of Kamui.

"Veronica? Not familiar with whoever it is. That's ah..alot to ask. Kamui begins to blush a little bit.

"Kamui?" Camilla said.

"Sorry sister, it's just that there are lots of people here," Kamui whispered to Camilla.

Anna smiles. "Yeah! It's our current army. Neat huh?"

Elise smiles too. "You bet!"

"Since I trust you and she looks ever so familiar, okay. We'll tag along, Kamui said.

Leo scoffs at Kamui's comment. "I can't believe all of these people are super trustworthy. Even you Kamui. Do you realize where this had us the last couple of times? Fighting off traitors and whatnot?"

"Leo. In life, you have to learn when to trust people so that they trust you. If we actually intended to fight, Nohr would also no longer be peaceful nor trustworthy. We need to hold an honorable name for our nation," Kamui reminded Leo.

"I like your logic..." Olivia admitted.

"Thank you. Now, come siblings," Kamui said.

Kamui, Leo, Elise and Camilla join Alfonse's group.

"Yep, no Xander. Where's Xander?" Kamui asked her siblings.

"Who?" Sharena asked.

Elise plays with her hair. "Our oldest brother"

Leo rolls his eyes.

"That name rings a bell to us. Back in Altea..." Anna admits.

"Altea?" Kamui said.

"Oh, Altea. It's a continent. Iago told me about it when we had a good relationship. The best of the best reside there, I've heard.." Leo mentioned.

"Thank you!" Abel replied to Leo.

"You from Altea?" Leo asked.

Abel: I am, but I am a commoner in the presence of King Marth. Oh, how he'd be pleased to hear you say that sentence.

"I see. Would Xander really still be there? I know my brother loves to travel and be active on that horse of his.." Leo said.

"True," Camilla added.

"Only one way to find out," Kamui told the crew.

"I have the map—in case you guys want to check for," Alfonse told Kamui. Kamui nods. Alfonse pulls out his map.

"Phew! Headed back to Altea," Palla said in relief.

Alfonse takes out his magical map and taps on the Archanean contintent and everyone warps there.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Stalking New Mystery_

 **[World of Mystery of The Emblem—Altea]**

Ogma and Barst arrive in Marth's main land of Altea. Alfonse's group are nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"I'm late," Ogma announced.

Barst stood beside his cap'n. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll take the blame!"

Ogma stared at the ground. "I had one task, and I've failed. How will I ever approach Caeda now?"

Barst nudges Ogma. "Say where's uh, Bord? Cord? Guess they got bored and left..."

Ogma glances at his Brave Sword in silence.

Barst whistles. "This is awkward.."

Ogma clutches his fists. "Next time, I'll have you handle the offense. You are one of the best axe-wielders I know of!"

"Thanks!" Barst replied.

Jagen and Marth walk in. "Hey, you've seen her too?

Ogma and Barst exchange looks.

Ogma grins. "You mean that witch, huh?"

"I believe it was someone else, called "Laslow." People from the future."

Barst stares at his muscles. "Woah! They may be from the future, but they can't take on my killer biceps!"

Ogma sighs deeply. "If this is in well effort to defeat the likes of them, then I will sacrifice my concern for Princess Caeda"

Barst nodded. "Sure that. They can handle em'selves!"

Ogma tries not to frown.

"You are truly noble men. Marth would be honored to hear this..." Jagen said, muttering the last part.

"Only you and Marth are here, that correct?" Ogma asked.

"That's correct. Marth's friends went off with Alfonse and Anna. Some of them.."

Ogma: Huh?

"Alfonse, Anna, trusted people from the future entailing recruitments," Jagen continued.

Barst flexes his biceps. "Oh really? What's the criteria for being recruited?"

"I believe he said they needed anyone willing to fight," Jagen responded.

Ogma grunted. "I'm not entirely okay with venturing out in unfamiliar territory"

Caeda enters the room.

"Marth? Are you okay?" she asked.

Barst nudges Ogma and the two men bow down to Caeda.

"It's just our duties," Barst said.

"Thank you. Heheheh, you may rise now," Caeda replied.

"Anything for you princess," Ogma told Caeda.

"Uh huh!" Barst added.

Caeda looked around once again. "Where's Marth?"

A faint, lightheaded Marth walks towards three.

"Hello..."

"What happened..while I was gone?

"Ah, you know, things..." Barst

Caeda comforts Marth

"Marth...?" Ogma said.

"Hm?" Marth hummed.

"Know where they went?" Ogma asked.

"...I remember feintly hearing something about Askr," Marth told Ogma.

Ogma looked puzzled. "What is Askr?"

"Where my friends were headed with a group of new soldiers.

Ogma groans. "We're doomed. I don't know where Askr is and they are most likely gone by now..."

Barst swings his axe in hand. "Let's find out about this Askr location before I get bored and start choppin', Cap'n!"

Ogma sighs. "All right..."

Barst pulls out a map from his pants rear pocket and uncurls it.

"Lucky I keep one er' these around. So we're here and Askr is...?" he said.

"If we can't find the place, we might as well stay here and do what we can alone," Ogma suggested.

Barst shrugged. "Fair."

A dark portal appears and Xander along with his retainers group appear.

"The time has come! We will not fail you, master!" Xander shouted.

Ogma grits his teeth in anger. "Tresspassers..."

Barst unsheathes a Brave Axe attatched to a strap on his clothing. "Yeah!"

Caeda steps up to the Nohrians.

"I must defend this castle. Back off!" she yelled.

Laslow grins. "Oh my. Wonderful lady, hear me out. I am Laslow, from"—

Peri smacks Laslow on the back of his head.

"Thank you Peri. If that keeps him focused..." Xander said.

Xander and Ogma have a brief staredown before the Nohrians charge at Ogma. Marth jumps in to protect him.

Xander gives Marth a smirk. "Ow...I must admit, the tip of your blade really packs a punch, young man..."

Xander grips his Siegfried tighter and defiantly swings at Marth but Marth's defense doesn't break.

Xander hops back on his mounted steed. "Together now!"

The three Nohrians screamed "You're right where I want you!" The trio swing blades and spears at Marth simutaneously, knocking Marth to the ground.

"Your majesty!" Barst yelled. He leaps in front of Peri and swings his axe so hard she falls off the horse and on the ground.

"Got one!" Barst said, flexing his muscles.

Laslow scoffed. "As if we'd lose to a pig!"

Laslow riskfully throws his blade towards Barst like a dart reaching the bullseye. Barst's axe drops and he kneels to the ground in pain.

Ogma springs into action and goes after Laslow. "Man down!"

Xander violently grabs on to Caeda's collar and holds the Siegfried under her neck.

Xander grunts. "Make one more move and I'll end her! Right now!"

Marth tosses Peri's lance at Xander with brute force. The lance stabs Xander right below the heart area. Xander slowly descends to the ground, back first.

Marth wipes his forehead off. "Whew."

"What's this man made out of?" Barst blurted out loud.

"Beast!" Jagen answered.

"What!?" Caeda said.

Jagen sighed. "I've researched Prince Xander, Peri and Laslow while in the other room. They are from a land called Nohr. Nohr has a bad reputation,yet many allies appear to be on the radar there. After all, a bad rep is a beast rep..."

"So. Nohr. Got it!" Ogma said.

Barst approaches Xander and takes his map.

"Har! You lot ain't goin' nowhere!" Barst teased to the injured, fallen Nohrians.

The woodcutter opened the map. "This glowing place. Might be Nohr. Should I?" Barst asked his allies.

Ogma raised his arms. "Don't touch," he demanded.

Barst hesitates. "But boss!"

"Ogma," Caeda softly said.

Ogma sighs. "Fine then. To Nohr we go. Coming Jagen?"

"Yes. These three appear to be heavily injured. Luckily I managed to get a message out to guards prior to this chaos," Jagen replied.

The guards arrive, equipped with masks, armor and weapons.

"We're here!" the first guard yelled.

Jagen directed the guards' view to the bested Nohrians. "Arrest them this instance!"

"No problem!" the second guard said, cuffing Xander and his retainers. All of the guards pick up the Nohrians and carry them out.

Ogma waits until the guards leave with the criminals. "Watch out. We're visiting the monsters' homeland. Anything is possible.."

Ogma touches the Nohrian part of the map and his group including Marth and Jagen are warped there.

The young incarnation of Tiki rushes into the castle but is too late.

"..."

Young Tiki falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: The Con Quest to Altea!_

 **[World of Fates—Nohr]**

Ogma, Barst, Marth, Caeda, and Jagen appear in Nohr. By the time they arrive, the sun begins to set and the land feels as if it were a wasteland.

"HELLO? ANYBODY?" Barst shouted.

"We are late..." Ogma muttered.

"Boss, we're always late! Eh, Bord and Cord would be proud.." Barst said to his boss.

Ogma grinned a bit. "Very funny. Actually, they'd be more likely to bicker, as always.."

Elise's retainers, Effie and Arthur approach the strangers of Nohr.

"Looking for the crew? You just missed them," Effie said.

"Mmhmm," Arthur added.

"As always," Ogma mumbled, sighing afterwards.

"Eh, don't be down about it.." Effie said.

"Miss. They were here, is that correct?" Marth asked Effie.

"Yessir!" Effie responded.

Barst groaned. "Agh, come on! I wanna meet up with the crew!"

Arthur nodded. "Likewise pal. Likewise!"

Ogma looked up at Arthur and Effie. "Wha...they left you too?"

"Oh, no. They didn't necessarily leave us, they told us to stay behind. On their little errand to seize some mage," Effie addressed to Ogma.

Ogma stood there in silence.

Effie shrugged. "Eh, whatevs. They are missing out on these!"

Effie steps out of her armor, a first, to reveal her muscular arms.

Barst laughs. "Har! Outshowing a mate, are we now?"

Barst flexes his biceps. "Yeahhhh!"

"May we join you? Elise told us to stay put but I need to be certain she's okay!" Arthur asked.

"Me too. If that's okay with you, prince," Effie said to Marth.

Marth nods. "No problem."

Effie grins. "Alright! You won't regret it sir!" She and Arthur join Ogma's group.

Ogma stares out in the open. "What do we do here...?"

"They went to some place called Altea..." Effie said.

"Altea!" Marth shouted.

"We literally just came from there..." Jagen told Effie.

"Lets catch up to them already then," Effie replied.

"You got it. Boss, go ahead!" Barst insisted.

"I know what to do..." Ogma said, taking out his magical warping map he and Barst confiscated from Xander.

Ogma touches the map and the party warps back to Altea.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: To Hope—shido!_

 **[World of Mystery of the Emblem—Altea]**

Ogma's party transports back to Altea and encounter an awoken Tiki.

"Hello," the young dragon said, yawning afterwards.

"I see you've awoken from ypur nap, Tiki. Are you okay?" Marth said. "You usually don't wake up this early"

"I'm fine. I was safe," she said.

"That's all I want to hear. Promise me you will take care of yourself. You are a rare dragon, a rare species that risks going into extinction. I hope you understand that your safety means a lot, Tiki.." Marth said to Tiki in comfort.

Tiki nods her head impatiently.

Alfonse's group heads into the castle.

Sharena gasps. "Woah!"

She notices the large amount of recruits and soon-to-be's.

Barst groans loudly with exaggeration. "About time we caught up to you guys!"

Effie pushes her way into the central area. "Elise? ELISE?!" she yelled.

"I'm here Effie, reeellaaxx!" Elise said with a giggle.

Effie gave Elise a blank stare. "Um, what's funny?""

"You two still came to protect me even though I said it was okay. Are you the only Nohrian retainers around?" Elise admitted.

"Basically.." Effie muttered.

Camilla frowned. "Sheesh. Where are MY retainers when you need them?"

"Tsk! Mine also," Leo said.

"Mhm," Kamui added.

"Eh, still in Nohr...?" Arthur whispered.

Marth looks at Abel. "Abel.."

"Marth!" Abel said in relief.

"Yo!" Cain shouted at Marth.

Jagen smiles. "I'm glad you are all safe. We had a bit of trouble moments ago," he added.

"Why? What happened?" Camilla asked in concern.

"It was this man, named Xander. He, Peri and Laslow fought us. Fortunately for us all, they now live in prison.." Jagen replied.

"No they don't!" Camilla hollered.

"I'm sorry, milady from the future. If you knew the man and his pawns. I had to. They were causing a ruckus under orders from Veronica," Jagen revealed.

Kamui stood her ground. "Then lets just get them out!"

"You don't understand it gal. They are working for Veronica!" Barst told Kamui.

"Yeah, Veronica. A mage capable of manipulation," Alfonse said.

"Boy, Xander's in one of his ol' phases again. Kamui, care to get him out of it?" Leo asked his sister.

"I don't know. Corrin snapped him out of it last time.." Kamui said.

"Then lets find Corrin," Effie proposed.

Kamui nods. "I'm fine with that. He's in Hoshido anyway with his siblings and retainers," she assured.

"Ahh, Hoshido. Sounds like a lovely land," Titania echoed.

"You are about to witness Hoshido, when we get there," Kamui told Titania.

Elise jumped up in joy. "Yay, I get to play with Sakura again!"

The young princess hops up and down in glee. Camilla hovers her hand above Elise to stop the hopping. Elise frowns and groans uncontrollably.

"Elise, grow up please. You are not a baby anymore," Kamui asserted.

"Head to Hoshido? Break the madman out? Looks like we got ourselves a new mission..." Ogma said.

"Ah, it's nothing major, Kamui assured.

"B-But Xander's our brother!" Elise yelled.

"It's all Veronica's fault," Camilla mumbled.

Kamui angrily stares at her Yato. "I'm going to really hurt this Veronica girl. Lucky I have MY dragonstone with me today..."

"Haha. Me too!" Young Tiki cheered.

Kamui compares dragonstones with Young Tiki.

"Cute. This one glimmers. Never seen one before this shiny, yet ancient..." Kamui said.

"It's been years..." Tiki replied.

"Cut it out, dragons. Xander first, novelty items later," Leo demanded.

"Jagen, call upon the guards. We must cure Kamui's brother of manipulation," Marth said to Jagen.

Jagen orders the guards to come along with Xander and his retainers, arriving momentarily.

"Ugggghhh..." Xander moaned.

"Xander?" Camilla said.

Camilla lifts Xander's head up but no response. Xander, Peri and Laslow appear to be bleak and lifeless and most importantly injured.

"I must apologize. It's my fault. I am sincerely sorry, Kamui," Marth began to say.

Kamui stopped frowning. "It's fine. Guess we don't need Corrin, do we? I have it all under control"

Xander begins to laugh maniacally. Laslow follows along then Peri.

"Xander..." Kamui hummed.

Kamui slaps Xander across the face but it doesn't faze him at all.

Xander lifted his head up "Hahahahahahahah! Fools. You all should of joined my master Veronica!"

"Please! She's a weakling!" Sharena shouted.

"She is the best summoner there is. I see potential in her beautiful eyes," Xander whispered.

Laslow lifts his head up. "Also the cutest summoner.."

Peri's head rises as well. "Haha, yeah right Laslow!"

Sharena rolls her eyes.

"She's paying us too after we accomplish her ultimate mission. To take each and every one of you out," Peri boasted.

Xander lifts his body up. "After that, every world is ours. Altea, Nohr, Hoshido, Valm, Magvel, Tellius, Renais Etrunia and many more obscure worlds. Just to name a few."

Ike frowns. "Pardon?"

"You got that right!" Laslow shouted.

Alfonnse approaches Xander. "Listen to me, I may not be the best convincer there is, but my message still stands. Veronica is using you. She doesn't even know what to do with power! You don't either."

Anna nods.

Xander's eyes widen by a margin. "HOW...DARE YOU!"

Xander lashes out at Alfonse with his remaining energy but collaspes.

"We don't want to do this. Again..." Eirika mumbled.

"...Yeah..." Olivia said.

Veronica appears from nowhere.

"Oh boy, she's here..." Leo groaned.

Veronica rises into the air. "Another bunch of useless dolls..."

Veronica casts powerful wind magic at Xander then vanishes.

Alfonse chases her but she is gone. "Drat. She always gets away!"

Xander finally manages to speak moments later after the lash-out attack from Veronica.

"How...could she?"

"Xander, are you okay?" Elise asks while bringing out her medic staff.

Xander kindly pushes Elise's staff to the side.

"Just, leave me be. I deserve to die..." Xander groaned to himself.

"If he does, then so do it. Only if I can taste the blood.." Peri mentioned.

Henry rises up. "Someone say blood?"

"Don't get him going again," Tharja said to Peri.

Young Tiki looks at Marth. "Marth, what should we do?"

Marth stares at Xander and the other two.

"Someone help them up," Marth commanded.

Barst and Ogma assist Xander, Laslow and Peri to their feet while Mist and Elise heal.

"T-Thank you. It's the least I can say," Xander said softly.

"Thank the biceps an' triceps bud!" Barst boasted while flexing his buff tree choppin' arms.

"You're welcome Xander. We forgive you, right guys?

After some chatting and mumbling, many of the soldiers agree.

Xander nods and picks up his chipped Siegfried. Peri adjusts ponytails while Laslow places a bowtie on his neck area.

"See? You guys look normal," Kamui said to them.

Marth smiled. "Thank you for changing your ways you three.."

Ike folds his arms. "So that settles that..."

"Now that this predicament is outta the way, where do yall suppose we venture to next?" Barst asked everyone.

Alfonse glances at his commander. "Well, Veronica is collecting orbs but she fails to truly understand why her ways of summoning never work out—"

"Yeah, because she keeps trying to use us all!" Xander shouted.

"Accurately so," Ephraim added in.

Alfonse grabs his special powered map. "There are a few other worlds dozing around on the map. Unfortunately, Veronica and the masked prince are still loose, so..."

"We need a plan to keep Veronica binded in one place," Catria suggested.

Sharena frowns. "Believe me, won't happen. She's a tapeworm except bigger. Highly irritational!"

Alfonse laughs to himself. "Is that the comparison you are trying to use? Hahah!"

Sharena blushes from embarassment. "Go ahead. Try better!"

"I'd rather not," Alfonse replied.

Alfonse pulls out the map onto a huge table and everyone gathers around to see.

"Hm. So many of the continents that were visited are indicated by an afterglow on the map. That being said, we have several more left," Kamui pointed out.

Various groaning noises can be heard.

"Also, we have to recruit even more people before Veronica does AND stop the masked prince from harming other lands," Marth commented.

Ike slams his palm onto the table. "This is our chance!"

"Yes. As I can tell, we are missing a ton-load of peeps. I did want to invite everyone to a party later on after this is all done and through," Anna said.

Lon'qu groans. "Ugh, more...people..."

Anna giggles at Lon'qu. "You remind me of Lyn, Lon'qu. Both skilled as can be with a sword!"

Lon'qu puts on a false grin. "Tee hee, amazing..."

"We haven't been to Hoshido yet. My friend Corrin's there. Let's just recruit Corrin while we are close to the vicinity"

"Agreed," Leo mumbled.

Kamui touches the land of Hoshido and the whole army transports there in a flash,


	12. Chapter 12

_Chatper 12: Hoshido Meet–o!_

 **[World of Fates—Hoshido]**

Once Alfonse and co. touch the map, they end up in the land of Hoshido. Hoshido is extra peaceful, but this wasn't just on any occasion.

"We're here right?" Alfonse asked.

Xander grinned. "Believe us, we've been invading this place back then, on numerous occasions. We're here alright."

Ryoma approaches the group as if waiting for their arrival.

"Here they are. Xander! You look bruised up. Badly..." Ryoma told Xander.

"Ah hello Ryoma Didn't know we were still friends..." Xander said.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" Ryoma replied.

"Our nation had not visited yours for a while, that is why I ask.." Xander continued.

"We are!" Ryoma pats Xander on the back.

Xander silently winces. Corrin arrives shortly behind Ryoma.

"Hey...all of you..." Corrin said.

"I know. It looks odd with all of us trotting around in a bunch," Soren admitted.

Cain smiles. "I'd say. We look like a marching band!"

Corrin grins. "Nice army. There has to be a reason for this, right?"

Kamui moves foward. "Yeah. We gotta stop Veronica and another man in a mask. Seen either of them?"

" Ah, no. Sorry," Corrin uttered.

"Strange. Veronica only showed up in Nohr!" Effie shouted.

Camilla looked around. "You know what that means right?"

"Yep. That means she's a coward!" a voice yelled in the distance.

Hana, Subaki, and Sakura arrive on cue.

Laslow tears up. "So beautiful...!"

Hana groaned. "Laslow, please. Don't start this!"

Subaki grins with a perfect smile. "Perfection has arrived!"

Hana groans again. "Subaki. Quit it show-off!

"Retainers. Kamui and the others. Hi!"

Kamui waves. "Hey Sakura. How's life going?"

Sakura stares down. "Well..."

Leo coughs. "That's nice.."

Sakura looks up halfway. "But I didn't—"

Camilla nudges Leo painfully.

"Ow!" Leo yelled.

Elise hops towards the Hoshidan healing princess. "Sakura!"

"Hi," Sakura greeted.

"Where's everyone else?" Kamui questioned to Sakura.

"Well, we just got done wrapping up a celebratory annual Hoshidan bake fest. I could go get them for you," Corrin said to Kamui.

"Please," Ephraim blurted out.

Corrin heads into Hoshido Castle. Moments later, the other Hoshidans arrive.

"Woo. Parade!" Setsuna woos.

Azama sighed. "Idiot. We're being gathered!"

Hinoka frowns at Azama. "Watch that mouth, Azama,"

"Okay then princess," Azama replied.

"You all..." Takumi said.

Kamui smiles. "Hey look, it's Takumi. Hahah!"

Takumi grows offended. "Was that supposed to be funny Kamui?!"

"Hahah, calm down Takumi, I'm playing with you," Kamui admitted.

Takumi shakes his head.

"The master of battle's here!" Hinata sang.

Oboro stood in silence.

"We need your help. Our General wants us to recruit as many capable soldiers as possible. Veronica and Bruno must be stopped!" Alfonse addressed.

"Ah. Well, bring me along!" Corrin shouted.

Hana stepped up. "And me!"

Hinata steps up as well. "Me too!"

Sakura bravely steps foward as well. "I'm coming too..."

Subaki nods. "You already know about me!"

Oboro groans. "Losers. Alright. I guess me too..."

"Oboro. Be nice. Please," Takumi asked of his retainer.

Oboro fakes a smile.

Sharena cheered. "Great! More people!"

Alfonse adjusts the maps that are in his pockets. "Look out Veronica and Bruno. You don't stand a chance!"

Felicia and Azura come out.

"Us too!"

Azura nods.

Gunter appears behind the girls. "I may be old, but I can fight!"

"People, young and old are welcome as well. Hm. This is odd..." Alfonse said.

Alfonse takes a map out directs his attention to it once again.

"That continent hasn't glowed yet and it's been a while since we started this journey," Anna told Alfonse, pointing to a continent on the map.

Alfonse stared at it. "I guess we'll warp here. To...hm..."

Alfonse touches the continent of Elibe and they all warp there.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Brave Awaits!_

 **[World of Binding Blade—Elibe]**

The gigantic group now filled with Hoshidans, Askrians, Nohrians, Magvelians, Telliusians, Archeans, and more appear to now be in the middle of Elibe.

Roy lets out a deep sigh and grasps more onto his Binding Blade. As Roy contemplated life, he feels someone approaching him from at a safe distance.

Roy groans out loud. "What do you want?"

Alfonse holds his arms out in front of him. Alfonse's group of recruits were either afraid of Roy or Roy really is a "young lion" as titled. Alfonse gave Roy a uneasy smirk. Apparently, the faction must tackle the situation carefully.

"Easy there buddy...alright?" Alfonse said very softly. No one seemed to have been familiar with Roy.

"Seen my followers? My group of allies around?" Roy asked Alfonse. Roy still faced away from everyone.

Corrin steps up to Alfonse's distance. "Er, no?"

"The reason we came was to ask for your trust and loyalty," Alfonse revealed.

"...One can only imagine where this conversation will lead," Roy said in sarcasm. At this point no one, not even Roy was sure if he wants to cooperate with them.

The Askr prince paused for a moment. "We call out to you for your assistance in something big," Alfonse continued.

Roy turns around slightly. "The name is Roy from the small country of Pharea. Oh. Is it about Veronica?"

"How do you know about Veronica?" Sharena asked.

Roy points to the middle of nowhere. "She was just here. The girl announced her identity and then, bam! My whole army disappeared!"

"You know what that means right?"Sharena replied.

"Yes. She took my army away from me. I feel a bit lesser of a person now..." Roy mumbled.

"Cheer up, I've been there before. You know, the whole army-less thing," Ike told Roy.

Marth pats Roy's shoulder. "Rest assure that friends and allies are our strength. Look at how far our friends have gotten with this combined faction of diversity. That is why true leaders gather and lead. We are here to help you all the way"

Ike folds his arms and slightly turns away. "Eh I could of done this alone if I wanted to. Just me and the guys maybe.."

Barst nudges Ike. "Aw, come on man! Don't become a loner. Not when you have the biceps to prove you can win anyone!"

Palla giggles. "Um, Barst? That's a little—uh..."

"Out of line..." Est whispers.

The pegasus girls laugh among themselves.

Roy grins a bit. "If you guys help me locate my allies, I promise to help you in return..."

"You will? Fine! Thank you Roy, that means —" Alfonse commended to the lion.

Anna gasps. "Wait, hold on Roy. You said "Veronica appeared and then they vanished, right?"

Roy nods. "Precisely so!"

Sharena groans. "I guess she stole them from you too..."

Roy unsheathes his Binding Blade. "How dare she. I have to get them back. This one's for Father!"

Sharena pats Roy's shoulder. "Hey, no pressure. We got your back!"

Cain chuckles. "Puh-lease. That mage is a pushover!"

Roy stares at his blade. "I hope they aren't working for her as we speak. I'd sure hate to fight my father...and also to fight my friends.."

Ike beats his chest. "Where I'm from, I fight FOR my friends."

Azura sighs. "Perhaps you should fight together...?"

Tharja turns to Ike. "Contradicting yourself, lonewolf?"

Kamui steps foward with Alfonse. "So, Roy, where do we start?"

Everyone scopes out the place. The setting of this world is very destructed. Houses were knocked down, villages were torn down, no civilian in sight.

Roy frowns. "That pesky mage could of warped anywhere..."

"Well, I think we'd all agree that we all need a well-earned break from all of this warping!" Mist said with a yawn afterwards.

"Just so we catch up to this conniving fiend when we have a good amount of stamina and energy," Leo added.

Sharena gasps softly. "I'm noticing no other bad guys in any of the worlds. Did Veronica take them all away or something?"

Alfonse stares at his sister. "Hm. You have a good point"

Sharena wraps her palm into her chin. "Did she move them all to one, massive bloodshedding country?"

Roy hums to himself in thought. "...This country is pretty bad. That is strange how I don't see any signs of Zephiel either," he mumbled out loud.

"Roy. Who is Zephiel? Marth asked.

Roy smirks. "You'll see who and what type of guy Zephiel is soon enough.

"Here's hoping we do. This conflict needs to end," Ryoma whispered.

"Then we make poor little 'Ronica succumb..." Ogma mocked to himself.

"Don't forget our little interrogation with Bruno once we stop him in his tracks. I wonder where he is..." Alfonse said.

A portal of light shines in the air and a group of villagers come out. They aren't your ususal villagers though, in fact, they are soldiers.

Alm grips his Falchion's handle. "So it hit this world too, huh.."

"Excuse me?" Marth responded.

"That's a lot of people Alm," Faye whispered.

Lukas holds Faye in place. "Keep your calm milady"

Alm checks the entirety of Alfonse's army out.

"Are you the one named Alfonse?" the green-haired lad asked.

"Yes I am"

"We've been summoned here. I do not know how or why, but you need our help, clearly..." Alm reveals to Alfonse and the rest.

Alfonse nods with a smile. "Thanks for answering the mail..uh..?"

"Alm. My name is Alm, and my grandfather will be proud once I come home to Ram Village a successful man.

"Aww," Camilla sang.

"I need—We need our own help as well," Alm told Alfonse.

"Oh, right," Lukas remembered.

Alm stares at the Brand on his hand. "I believe Veronica took my childhood friend and her friends away. I cannot do this alone!"

"Join the club..." Roy mumbled.

Tobin nudges Kliff. "This sure is a big army Kliff. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yep, I do agree although I have better help," Kliff said, revealing Clair.

Clair strikes a pose witb her eyes closed. A moment later she unfreezes and opens her eyes. "I have arrived! Hi Alm!"

Alm gives Clair a weak smile. "Hey!"

Faye frowns. "Okay, you can go now Clair!"

"No Faye. I'm joining this team"

Faye waves her arms around. "We have a full team already!"

"It's fine Faye. Mycen called for Tobin and Kliff so Clair and I are taking their spot, in a sense.." Lukas told the youngster.

"I am a pegusus knight of high caliber," Clair cried out.

Subaki grins at Clair. "How high are we talking?"

"Very!"

"Mmmm.." Subaki hums.

Tobin and Kliff warp home with help from the map.

"Clair! Wanna be in our pegasi group? The Pegasi Sisters?" Est asked.

"Silly Est. She's not our sister," Catria replied.

"Yeah, we spoke about this days ago Est," Clair brought up.

"Oh, fine then. Sorry for asking..." Est said.

"We have a bit of trouble keeping Veronica in our grasp," Alfonse warned to the entirety of the group.

Alm smiles at the Askr trio. "I doubt it. You have a whopping amount of soldiers here!"

"Right," Lukas agreed.

Lon'qu sighs. "He certainly is not right. She keeps running away like a brat who dropped her candy on the ground!"

Anna stares at the commandee duo. "Alfonse. Sharena. I think it's time we split it on up!"

Alfonse frowns. "But commander! We did this enormous gathering for a purpose..."

"This purpose is not working clearly. Do we have a choice?" Anna asked with a hint of rhetoricalness.

"...No," Alfonse mumbled.

"Okay then. Everyone. Gather 'round. We have planning to do!" Anna shouted.

Leo steps foward.

"Fret not, I'm just the man for this type of task.." the Nohrian prince said with confidence.

Leo takes a good glance at the map.

"You got it?" Corrin asked.

"I'm not some type of architecht but I'll do it.

Corrin and a few other nod in approval.

"Okay then. Apparently Veronica is traveling all around the globe in efforts to find the ultimate summons—the ultimate adversaries for us and ones who will obey her every command," Leo addressed.

"We also don't know where my friend is. They are very important to me..." Alm adds in.

"Don't worry. We'll find them! I promise we will do everything we can to find them all!" Marth told Alm.

"Let's make this fast. I'd hate to cross swords with someone I know," Alm says, his voice gradually getting deeper.

"Leo..?" Xander said.

"Okay. How are we splitting up?" Prince Leo announced.

Everyone looks around—at their friends, their allies, the strangers.

Cain scratches his head. "How's about gals and lads?"

"Ugh! No! No being restrained to males. I don't want to flirt and dance for guys..."

Xander smirks.

"You hearing this, milord?" Laslow asks Xander.

Xander nods with a rare, silly grin on his face. "I believe that may be your best option Laslow. Hahaha!"

"Hey, I thought you were shy about dancing..." Olivia said.

Laslow scoffs. "How do you know I'm shy about dancing?"

Laslow has a good idea who Olivia is, but he keeps his identity as her son a secret.

Olivia panicks. "Sorry. You just look extremely familiar and I—"

Tharja puts her hand around Olivia's mouth. "That's enough Olivia!"

Barst gains everyone's attention. "How about muscle men and no muscle men?

"Um, no, because..where does that leaves us women where exactly?" Palla responded.

"Out of the muscle men!" Effie shouted.

Effie flexes her muscles, which causes some laughter in the background.

Hana gags. "Gross and disgusting. You're a woman. Act like it!"

Oboro laughs. "Vintage Nohr. Cracks me up!"

Effie steps closer to Hana. "You love to train just like me Hana. You're fooling no one"

Azama shushes the girls. "Quiet down, quieeeett. "I have a suggestion! The idiots go one place, the geniuses another.."

"Get serious, monk.." Alm barks at Azama.

Marth scratches his head and his hair. "I've never seen monks like this. I know of a monk too..."

"A goody-two shoes monk is a boring monk. Pure logic..!" Azama boasted.

Young Tiki frowns. "I'm staying with Marth no matter how the group splits!"

Alfonse groans. "We need an idea people! We're wasting time, again..."

Sharena snaps her

fingers. "How about I take a chunk of people? You take a group, and Anna does too?"

Alfonse puts Sharena's fingers down. "Sister, there's several continents. No way we'd reach them all that way..."

"How about trust some of us recruitees to lead?" Barst suggested to Alfonse.

"That's enough suggestions Barst.." Caeda told him.

The axeman is right," Alm said.

"I like the idea!" Alfonse admitted.

Anna nods. "Fair enough. Alm, you are gonna search both Valms with your people!"

"Both Valms? Both? ..What?" Alm questioned in confusion.

"Your Valm. The other one, Future Valm," Anna answered.

Alm gets a realization. "..Oh. Valm. In the future.."

Setsuna facepalms. "Duh!"

"I assume they came from Valm," Alm assumed, pointing at Chrom's men.

"Yeah! We're goin' ta Valm in the past y'all! Woo!" Donnel cheered.

"Wake me up when we actually get to our home," Tharja joked, rolling her eyes.

"Yep. We're Chrom's people, now you know! Hahah!" Henry shouted.

Anna motions at Chrom's group. "Alm, you take them!"

"Okay. This will be weird. Working with people from the future..." Alm mumbled.

Alm and his group and the Awakening people touch the Valm continent from the past and warp there.

Ike deeply groans to himself. "..I felt like we should of went with them Soren.."

"Me too. There's only four of us, after all.." Soren whispered.

"Oh. Ike's men. You'll travel with Sharena, Eirika, and Ephraim," Alfonse insisted.

"Nice! It's nice to have a healer with us whenever we need her," Ephraim complimented.

Mist waves her staff in the air. "Leave it to me!"

"Where to?" Titania asks.

"Tellius, perhaps?" Alfonse suggested.

Ike grins, because by now he knows that place like the back of his hand. Well, most of it...

"Understood!" Ike said.

Ike, Mist, Titania, Soren, Eirika, Sharena, and Ephraim touch the Tellius continent and warp there to search for Veronica as well.

"Nohrians, you can help Roy search for Veronica here in Elibe," Alfonse told them.

Elise jumped with joy. "Okay! Yayayayayayayaaaaayy!"

"Anna, you take Marth's group to Altea and summon more friends. Marth, Anna, the rest. Watch out for any signs of Veronica!" Alfonse said to his commander.

Marth raises Falchion into the air. "All of us are on it!"

Marth, Anna, and the people from the continent of Archanea touch their respective land and instantly warp there to start the search.

"I will take the Hoshidans with me to the unexplored places, okay?" Alfonse told the Hoshidans.

"The best mission fit for the best people!" Subaki boasted.

Azama smugly grins. "You can say that again!"

"This means, no contact with the other groups. No Kamui..." Corrin mumbled audibly, a bit too audible...

"I'm sorry Corrin. It's only until we catch Veronica and regroup," Alfonse assured.

Anna holds in laughter. "..Then you can see your girlfriend!"

"Anna?!" Corrin said with a red blushing face.

Anna releases the laughter. "Just playing around Corrin!"

Ryoma coughs. "I know you said that there are more unexplored places, but I have this uneasy feeling Veronica can very well be lurking in Hoshido while we are gone"

"Let's check Hoshido just in case when we get the chance," Alfonse answered.

Everyone leaves to their destinations they were assigned to check out. It's a mission now!


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Val-Plenty-a Searching!_

 **[World of Gaiden/Shadows of Valentia—Valm]**

The Team of Alm, consisting of Alm, Clair, Lukas, Faye, Henry, Tharja, Donnel, Olivia, Lon'qu, and Virion arrive back at the old Valm.

Alm grins. "Once again, here..."

"Valm is so...beautiful in the past. Don't get me wrong, Ylisse is beautiful and Ferox as well!" Lon'qu blurted out.

"Even Plegia was too!" Henry cheered.

Lon'qu sighs. "I doubt it"

"You've must of been to alot of places, Lon'qu," Olivia said shyly.

Lon'qu nods. "I've had my fair share, woman. Before you and I met, Flavia and Basilio would take me touring outside of Ferox.."

"Hey, future people, let's get on with the idle chat and start doing what we were told," Lukas reminded them.

"That is, look for Celica!" Alm added in, gripping his blade with more pressure.

Clair groans. "Ugh. Celica this, Celica that!"

Tharja chuckles under her breath. "Reminds me of the girls back at Ylisse that love Chrom like a lovestruck puppy..."

"...That's offensive you two," Olivia mumbled pretty loud.

Clair laughs it off. "Hahah, sorry whoever Chrom is!"

"You are about to meet him once we're done with this place," Lon'qu told Clair.

"Well, the only thing that offends me is kidnappers trying to kidnap my friends or my friend's friends!" Faye shouted.

"Don't worry Faye, we'll get them. Now let's go to Ram Village to look then we'll visit the docks," Alm said.

Alm and co. return to Ram Village. Rushing into Mycen's house in a worry, Alm looks around but no one is there.

"Anyone here?" Alm screamed.

"Hello?" Donnel echoed.

Virion looks around at the antiques. "My my!"

Alm groaned ahout something. "Please don't tell me she took my family too..."

"Gray? Tobin? Kliiiifff?!" Faye yelled.

Kliff comes downstairs into the main room. "Yes?"

"W-Where's grandpa?!" Alm cried out.

"Take it easy Alm. He and the others went to shop for food," Kliff told Alm.

"They just left you here all alone? The youngest?" Alm said to Kliff.

Kliff blushes from being offended. "Hey! I can handle myself!"

Alm points to Kliff's dagger and a tome. "With that?"

"The guys. They aren't too far off. One day I will promote into the superior villager, then I can handle everyone, you just wait and see Alm!" Kliff shouted.

Alm changed the subject with a blank expression on his face. "...Nothing happened when I was gone?"

"Ah. No. No one is here but me," Kliff reveals to Alm.

"Oh. Okay then. The ten of us will be on our way then. Bye!" Alm shouted to Kliff.

"Goodbye," Kliff said, excusing Alm and his party.

Alm leaves and closes the door shut to Mycen's house. Outside there appears to be a glowing aura around four shadowed figures.

Alm unsheathes his own Falchion and walks up towards the figures.

"No way...? I know who you are!" Alm barked at the figures.

The four floating figures reveal themselves to be Celica, Boey, Mae and Genny

Celica frowns. "Alm. I hate to do what I'm going to do to you..."

Alm gasps. "What are you up to?"

"Something, disasterous. They're all dead after I deal with you first!" Celica said.

Faye sighs. "Agh, not this again...!"

Alm hastefully looks around. "W-Whos dead? What are you talking ab— explain yourself, Celica!"

Celica stops floating and lands on the ground. She flips through the pages in her tome, the Ragnorak.

"Boey..." she mumbled.

"Together with Veronica, we wil be the unstoppable band of mages, featuring Genny," Boey said.

"No, no I'm afraid I can't allow that. Ready team?" Alm demanded.

Donnel adjusts his pot helmet. "Always ready!"

Tharja snaps her fingers. "Yes. If it will shut these poverty mages up..hahahahah!"

Virion aims bow at the mages. "You are going down!"

Lon'qu gets in sword stance. "Ready!"

Clair grabs her lance. "Uh. Let me at her!"

Celica bats an eye at Clair. "I will destroy you and your flying horse!"

"It's called a PEGASUS!"

Clair flies towards Celica but she dodges and Clair flies into a tree.

Clair wheezes in pain. "Oof. Rgh!"

"Celica, stop!" Alm screamed.

Celica casts spells towards Alm but he absorbs many hits and bats the rest off.

Alm twirls his Falchion to show-off. "You seem to forget that Dread Fighters resist magic!"

Alm runs to his branded friend and manages to hold her down. Boey and Mae cast more magic on Alm to release the hold.

"Agh! STOP!" Alm barks at the mages.

Faye attacks Mae with a lance.

"Get off annnndd stay down!" Faye yelled.

Lon'qu leaps behind Boey and strikes.

Genny gasped. "Boey!"

Alm approaches Genny. "Genny? I know you're in there. Please, help me!"

Genny takes a deep thought before pointing her staff towards Alm.

Genny frowns. "Prepare for the wrathful staff!"

Alm lowers his Falchion. "Please..."

Genny thinks again before attempting to rise the staff in Alm's face. Alm catches the staff before Genny attempts anything.

"There there," Alm whispers.

Donnel and Lon'qu restrict Boey and Mae from moving, while everyone else restricts Celica.

"Got em'," Donnel told Alm.

"...Friends..." Genny muttered.

After a while, the four mind-controlled friends simmer down from control.

Genny stares at Alm with teary eyes. "Alm. We are so sorry...I don't know what came of us.."

Alm smiles. "It's fine, it's fine! I'm only glad I actually found you four. You four had a glowing purple shadow around you too.."

Celica gets a hold of herself. "Mm. Yes, that was the one named Veronica who tricked us. She told us that she'd grant us a spell that would find Alm and his group wherever they went"

"As creepy as that is, I'd like to use that spell on Robin," Tharja said out loud.

"Yeah! What Celica said!" Mae shouted.

"You, that hurt," Boey said to Lon'qu.

Lon'qu rests the Killer Edge behind his neck. "..My bad.."

Alm balls his opened fist up. "Once we look for Veronica, she'll pay!"

Clair smiles. "Yeah, she will!"

Lukas pats Alm and Clair on the shoulder. "Continue on with the searching, my friends"


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Ike's Little Search_

 **[World of Radiant Dawn—Tellius]**

"Let's find that little runt," Sharena insisted.

Soren glances at his trusted mercenary friend. "Ike?"

"Yes, my trusted strategist?"

"Where should we go first?"

"Where DO we start?"

"Foolish of me to interrupt, but just what is this place?" Eirika asked.

"It's what I call my home. Our home," Ike said.

"Really? This run-down place...?" Eirika replied.

"Mercenaries sleep wherever they want, princess. There was a war we dealt with a while ago," Ike mentions to Eirika in partial mumbling.

"It is properly camoflauged here so I'll give you that," Ephraim added.

Ike exits the door and glances around. No one else appears to be around from outside their whereabouts.

Ike hums. "It's so quiet.."

"Better off this way," Titania commented.

Sharena yawns. "No way Veronica'd be here. She loves to mess with innocent people, like you guys!"

"That is quite harsh..." Soren admitted.

"It will be fine Soren. You are the strategic one, are you not?" Titania said.

Ike shrugs his bulky shoulders. "Who knows. This group might find her first"

Mist jumps up. "You got that right Ike!"

"This isn't a game, neither is it a contest," Ephraim mentioned.

Sharena grins to herself. "I hope we do find her first. That way I can deliver the beatdown!"

Ike grins a little. "I'll be back everyone. I have to check outside. It's awfully empty"


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: The Mal Encounter!_

 **[World of ?—?]**

Prince Bruno follows Veronica inside her "secret lair" of sorts. "Hey you!"

Veronica growls. "State your business here. I thought they threw you in prison"

Prince Bruno gasps. "You know of it little girl?"

"I was there the whole time"

"So you thought it'd be best to get front-row seats, huh?"

"I don't want them to confiscate my horse, if I had one, and especially my tome"

"Heh. Funny. Is it too much to ask for a bit of assistance?"

"...Huh?"

Prince Bruno's cheeks turn a hint of red. "Can I—can I work with you?"

"I can handle them, by myself. On my own. I don't trust you as much as the next man," Veronica mumbled.

"I can effortlessly say that I am a fallen man," Bruno said.

"So what? You got your prize weapons taken away. It's not a big deal, go hunt them like you always do. This time stay out MY way!" Veronica demanded from the masked prince.

"Hear me out please. I swear loyalty to you.."

Veronica sighs. "That's enough of that. You are weird, but I need someone who won't fail me. Although we have out differences, I hereby allow you to cooperate with me. It shall only be that!"

The prince smirks. "You will be proud of the results. Together we will summon the strongest of the strong, the craftiest of the crafty and the fittest of the fit!" he shouted.

"Yes... let's form a team of summons, alright? Gather some villians here.

"How?"

"With these!"

Veronica pulls out a bag of orbs and hands them to Bruno.

Bruno opens the bag then raises it into the air. "Here they come!"

Silhouttes appear in front of the two.

"Hahahahahahah!" the armored silhoutte shouted.

Guards appear from out of nowhere and try to tackle the armored one.

Veronica stands in awe. "Whaa?"

"Guards?" Prince Bruno yelled.

Zephiel makes quick work of the guards.

"I forgot to mention I have terrible luck, as in they followed me here.." Bruno uttered out.

"Guess we have to play to win," Veronica said.

Zephiel frowned with arched brows. "Where exactly am I?!"

Veronica grins. "You are now in the making of my killer army. My puppets. My TOYS!"

Bruno awkwardly stares at Veronica.

Zephiel grins as well. "Just the three of us? Bwahahahahah!"

Prince Bruno turns to Zephiel. "Oh don't worry, we will recruit and summon many more. Believe that, ally!"

Zephiel looks disgusted. "Deep down inside, I really despise you two. As well as the red-head and his so-called 'friends!'"

Veronica juggles the orbs in her tiny palms. "I don't care if you hate our guts. You WILL work for ME!"

"Cooperate with us, and we'll give you power. Authourity!" Bruno added in.

"The only catch is you won't authorize us. You will be third-in-charge," Veronica told Zephiel.

Zephiel scoffs. "I can take a whole army single-handedly. Believe me, ask the men I knew. Oh what's that? YOU CAN'T, only I came out alive to witness it!"

Veronica's face drew into a expressionless one. "That's fine. Also, our opportunity will answer eventually..."

"So tell me, what is this place? ...ANSWER ME!" Zephiel demanded.

Bruno: This is Askr. Now be quiet.

"Pathetic human, don't tell me to be quiet. I'll break you like a twig and carve your bones into backup weapons," Zephiel threatened to Bruno.

Zephiel pulls out his Eckesachs and approaches Bruno. Veronica binds Zephiel in place.

"Save it for later. I can see the bloodthirst in your eyes..." Veronica mentioned.

Zephiel relaxes so he doesn't get worked up. Veronica summons more villians but only one come out.

"Ahahahahahahahahah!" Narcian yells.

"I have to work with THIS BUFFOON!? Eagerly disgusting.." Zephiel said.

Narcian frowns. "You should be proud. Together, I will kill them ALL! When is our first mission?"

"Someone's very impatient. You two will return to Elibe. Eliminate them...now...!" Veronica growled.

Veronica casts a hologram showing the Nohrians with Roy.

Zephiel frowns and rubs his chin. "Mmh. Ohohohohoh! Ahahahahahah!"

"Well, you dunce. Move on!" Narcian barked at Zephiel.

Zephiel gives off a sadistic smile. "He's going to make me hurt him.."

"Who are you talking to like that?!" the flyer said.

"Between the two of you, the armored man's in charge," Veronica mumbled.

"I won't fail! Not with Roy running around and still breathing," Zephiel shouted.

Narcian looks around. "Do we have to...? Only us two?" he said with a gulp.

"...Yes," Bruno answered.

Narcian gags. "Ugh. I'm feeling different now..."

Veronica hands the two a map.

"Elibe. Here. Go!" Veronica demanded, snapping her finger twice.

Eager to kill Roy, the two of them touch the map and warp there, without a well-thought of plan.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Blazing Blades!_

 **[World of Binding Blade—Elibe]**

Narcian and Zephiel instantly warp in front of Roy's group with the help of Veronica's warping map.

"Halt!" Zephiel shouted.

Zephiel's orders were the most spine-chillingly sounding words Roy ever heard that day. Roy turns around to encounter a well-known foe.

Roy grits his teeth. "You. I don't have time for your games Zephiel. Unless you know..."

"Tell me...R—

"No you tell me! Where are my friends?"

Zephiel smiles. "Oh, you mean weak ol' Hector. The broad too you say? Heheheh. Nowhere to be found, as you can see..."

Kamui taps Roy. "He's playing games with you. This is a waste of time"

"I have to do what's right. I can't leave knowing my friend's lives are on the line," Roy mumbled.

"With you angering me, you might as well say YOURS ARE TOO, puny humans!"

Zephiel harshly lifts his partner in his hands and throws Narcian towards the Nohrians.

Narcian rubs his arms and scoffs. "What is WRONG with you?!"

"Great. We need answers from you two. Afterwards, we'll dispose of you!" Xander told them.

Narcian scoffs again. "I am Narcian! A man miles better than a man being treated like a balled-up piece of paper!"

"Just because we're tagging along DOES NOT mean I have use for you," Zephiel told his partner in crime.

Narcian smiles. "So do I, buddy! Narcian can do this HIMSELF!"

Narcian strikes Xander, but is brushed off to the ground.

Xander taunts a floored Narcian. "Nice one. Try harder this time!"

Roy boldly rushes towards Zephiel with the Binding Blade and slashes at his armor, but Zephiel seems to be absorbing the attacks.

"I don't even have to waste my energy," Zephiel boasted.

Prince Leo steps up. "Of course you don't. How nice, the coward mage gave her toys their own toys," he mocked.

"Good one Leo," Leo's brother said.

"Thank you. The mage...she sure does remind me of Iago," Leo commented.

Zephiel pushed Roy aside. "You want answers, huh red-head? You'd have to go as far as to kill me for me to speak!"

Roy rose up with a leap. "Hhahhhhhh!" The young lion damages Zephiel and his armor with a'blazin' hit. Narcian crawls away to avoid Zephiel's fate.

Zephiel falls to the ground. "Ughhh.

"It's Narcian time!" Narcian said.

Narcian runs with an Emerald Axe in hand like a crazy headless chicken, but Roy quickly deals with him.

"There we go. Now, tell me answers!" Roy demanded.

Roy lifts Zephiel's head up.

"Nnghh. Consider this an agreement. They're in—they're in my seige. My seige. MY soldiers built with their blood, sweat and tears," Zephiel mumbled.

Roy lowers his blade then drops Zephiel's head.

"Sorry but we don't care, about that last part Zephiel," Kamui smack talked.

Zephiel laid on the ground in silence.

Roy steps away from the armored one. "Fellows, make haste. To the seige!"

Roy and the Nohrians leave the area, leaving Zephiel and Narcian motionless on the ground.

"I knew I was the stronger man. Narcian will shine one day. Mwahahahahah! Yeah!" Narcian boasted.

"Shut. It. Now!" Zephiel screamed.

Veronica warps to Elibe an in front of her "failure toys".

She frowned while helping them up. "Tsk. Come on you two.."

Zephiel blushes. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Narcian points ahead. "Are we not going to go after them?"

Veronica stared at their injuries. "You two are broken up, it'd be a shame for me to send you out again. Nevertheless, I'll fix you up and back to Askr you go!"

Veronica warps to Askr with Zephiel and Narcian.

 **[The Seige]**

Elise jumps around in curiousity and in awe at the seige. "Boy, what a seige!"

Prince Xander rolls his eyes. "This is nothing to gawk at..."

"Let's get inside further, okay?" Roy said.

"Right behind you," Kamui added.

Roy heads into the seige deeper and witnesses Lilinia and Hector on the ground. The two are slightly aware of Roy's presence just from his voice.

Hector groans. "Even I just couldn't take em'!"

Roy leaps to his friends. "Hector. I am here. Worry not!"

Roy aids Hector and Lilinia to their feet.

Lilinia yawns. "I could use a nap right now!"

"I will manage, daughter," Hector said.

"Wait. The Nohrians and I can manage for you? Requests?" Roy insisted.

Hector pats Roy's head. "No, son of Eliwood. Nothing major, just wanna put my daughter to bed, which I can handle."

"Sleep? With Veronica warping around? She could get accidently summoned into her grasp," Roy warned Hector.

Hector stares at Roy. "I'm not aware as to who that is but if she truly is a threat then I say—whatever. We just gotta get home with me by Lilinia's side. That's my priority. Can't let my delicate Armads sit there lying cold."

Lilinia frowns.

Hector smiles. "Ah, you as well!" Hector rubs Lilinia's forehead.

"You want to go home? Fine then. I'll escort you two home!" Roy insisted once again.

Hector sighs. "Ahhhh, simple enough. The lead is yours, Roy!"

Roy stares at Kamui. "Nohrians. Kamui. Their home is that way. If you need us again, you know where to find us!"

Kamui looked at Roy and Hector. "You sure?"

"We'll be fine," Roy said.

"Well, okay, Roy. Good luck," Xander told Roy.

"While you are out here, see if you can do some more recruiting while you are at it? This group has great recruiting skills," Roy mentioned.

Prince Xander nods. Roy, Hector and Lilinia head home. The Nohrians look around.

Prince Leo hums. "Hm. Doesn't seem to be anything happening..."

Before Kamui grabs the map that enables them to warp away, a red-headed man rides past with a green-haired lady on a horse then begins to ride past the Nohrians in a circle before stopping to get a closer look.

"Hm. That clothing. They must be working for him," Eliwood whispered to his female friend.

"Certainly right," she whispered back.

Kamui gave them a puzzled look. "Whoever you two are, you appear to be late."

Eliwood glances at the group "Have you seen Hector? Any of you?"

Elise gasps. "Whaa? Who are you?"

"I don't mean to brag but I am Eliwood," he said.

"Best paladin around," his friend added.

Xander grins. "Holding titles around here eh? I am the future king of Nohr!"

"Nohr? Must be foreign..." Eliwood's friend said.

Eliwood groans in discomfort. "My concern is not entirely for Hector and his daughter. In fact, I'm searching for my son Roy. He went on this bold mission and I haven't seen him since..."

"Oh! Roy! We know Roy. He is in that house, right there!" Kamui revealed, directing Eliwood's eyes to the house nearby.

Eliwood: Oh.

Lyn gasps. "Woah. That is Hector's house. These strangers are telling the truth!"

"You didn't realize?" Leo said.

"No silly. First, we barely ever come around here to these parts and second, some crafty mage fooled us into brainwashing a bit of our memory," Lyn admitted.

"The mage," Kamui mumbled.

"Yes. It was to fool us and to also fool Roy!" Lyn shouted.

Alfonse steps up. "That doesn't make Veronica stronger than any of us. It simply means she has the upper hand! Do not worry, friends!"

Roy exits the home with Hector and Lilinia.

Roy smiles. "Father!"

Eliwood hugs Roy. "My boy!"

"Hector!" Lyn shouted.

"Lyn. Eliwood. Glad to see you two still operating and breathing," Hector told Lyn.

"We're fine by the way," Lyn said.

Hector nods. "Oh. No big deal. I've dealt with things too today. Come in you two. I have a proposition for the Nohrians. We'll do our own mission while you handle your business, with help involved.."

"Sounds fair Kamui?" Roy added.

"Sure does. Wait, what do you mean?"

Hector points to Eliwood. "Me, Eliwood, Lyn, Roy and my daughter will gather our friends again to prepare for helping you all stop that baclstabbing mage!"

Kamui smiles. "Really? You'd really do that?"

Roy nods. "I'm sure we can, we just have to find them somehow."

Lyn sheathes her blade. "Getting them on board again? Hahah. Challenge accepted!"

"It's time we check up on Corrin," Camilla reminded Kamui.

"Yeah, we need to go now. We'll be back later though. Bye!" Kamui said.

Roy's friends and the Nohrians part ways, with Nohr headed to another unvisited and unnamed continent.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Truce or Dare!_

 **[World of ?- ?]**

Eldigan raises his head up and dusts himself off. "Who...exactly are you, mad woman?"

Veronica chuckles under her breath. "I am Veronica. To make this simple, I summoned you seconds ago. You now work for ME."

Eldigan gave Veronica a grim frown and a stare. "Someone's ahead of themself...but it matters not. I have my sister at my side. It's all that matters, no matter what side we fight on..."

Lachesis gets up from the ground. "This makes no sense! Why are we here?"

"You will realize soon. Then you'll get it. No one seems to get it," Veronica muttered to Edligan's sister.

"Sounds odd," Eldigan said.

Veronica gave Eldigan and Lachesis a eerie grin. "The only odd part will be your fate if you try to attack me..."

Eldigan clutches his fist. "Where's my Mystletainn?!"

Veronica glances at the ground. "Calm down. Once we all settle down, your precious gear will be returned to you."

Eldigan sighs. "I feel so empty-handed. What will I tell my nation now?"

Veronica ignores Eldigan and starts to summon more Heroes.

"I'm getting the hang of this," bragged Veronica.

Lachesis backed away from Veronica. "Not good..."

Many Heroes appear from the blue.

"Outrageous!" Seliph shouted.

Seliph reaches for his Tyrfing blade he dropped out of amazement. "I ended up here, in another dimension!"

"For a good reason as well," Veronica said with a grin. She had a perfect plan, use her new pawns to destroy Alfonse and team Askr.

Reinhardt stands around in silence with his arms folded.

Veronica stares at Reinhardt.

"Not going to speak, you?"

Reinhardt grins. "No no, mere little girl. I'm too wise to fall for enemy tricks..."

"You are in the right place then because I summoned you. You are now my new ally. Congratulations!" Veronica cheered, mainly in sarcasm.

Reinhardt studies the outsiders and then the ground. The ground with his sister lying on it.

"O-Olwen...?"

Olwen lies on the ground. Reinhardt picks her up and wakes her up.

"Ah, I am fine..." Olwen mumbled.

Olwen rises up in dizziness.

"What did you do?!" Reinhardt yelled to Veronica.

Reinhardt's Dire Thunder tome surges in his hand. "What are YOU up to? Matter of fact, what are any of you outsiders up to?!"

"Relax there. It was just the summoning process," Veronica told Reinhardt.

"It happens," Zephiel mumbled in slight sympathy.

"Listen, you no good dung-for-brains! We have to cooperate. This is our leader Veronica. Our co-leader Bruno is away at the moment. I am the co co-leader!" Narcian barked at Zephiel.

Zephiel grunts. "Scum, it is I who holds that rank!"

Narcian scoffs. "Tch. You? YOU? A monster in armor?"

Veronica hushes them. "Ssh. Quiet or I'll make one of my new summons the second co-leader."

Olwen's eyes widen. "Oh, that reminds me. Me and my brother personally request Reinhardt to achieve that rank or we'll forfeit. We won't work for you!"

Reinhardt nods. "Agreed."

Veronica sighs. "Fine. This team's ability to carry out orders will be put to the test."

Zephiel smiles. "YES! Another chance to get my hands on Roy. That little redhead!"

"Save Roy for later. This time we are going after Alfonse," Veronica said.

Narcian grins. "Ahahahahah!"

"How are we going to get there? I mean how did we even come here?" Eldigan asked her.

"Something tells me I must stay here. Everyone else, go on. Zephiel and Reinhardt are in charge," Veronica told them.

Zephiel smirks. "I won't let you down. Not even me either!"

"His coordinates have been succesfully pinpointed. He's here," Veronica said to them, pointing to the Hoshido continent.

Zephiel brings out the map and touches the continent of Hoshido and the whole group transports there to Alfonse's exact coordinates.

 **[The Land of Hoshido]**

"There!" Seliph shouted out to the henchmen of Veronica.

Alfonse gasps. "What?"

Eldigan eyes Alfonse. "Don't tell me, you're this Alfonse she talks about?"

Alfonse grins. "So what if I am?"

Eldigan sighs. "You don't seem too bad, but what's to be done will be done!"

"And you don't seem good, but we must defeat you!" Corrin replied with Yato in hand.

Zephiel roars. "You all dare stand there. GET ALFONSE!"

Ryoma stands in Zephiel's path, but Zephiel picks Ryoma up and tosses him aside with ease, landing hard on the ground.

"Ryoma!" Corrin cried out, tending to Ryoma's aid. "Are you okay? Your armor is a bit chipped..."

Ryoma looks at his armor. "A bit?"

"Yeah," Corrin said.

Ryoma gasps. "Look out!"

Corrin ducks while Ryoma stops Narcian's attempted attack with his Raijinto.

"Leave my brothers alone!" Hinoka cried out. She rushes to her brothers but is restrained by Seliph.

Seliph continues to restrain the Hoshidan princess. "I got her. You, get her!"

"Hold still, pitiful coward," Reinhardt said

as electricity surges through the Dire Thunder.

Seliph releases Hinoka and springs out of harm's way as Reinhardt releases a missed shot

Reinhardt grits his teeth. "Learn to seize like your life depends on it!" Reinhardt screamed at Seliph.

"Because it just did," Olwen added.

Seliph shrugs his shoulders at Reinhardt. "Hey, I helped, didn't I?"

Eldigan charges towards Takumi while Takumi bounces back, indirectly aiming for the mount. "Yahh!"

Eldigan strikes Takumi with the Mystletainn and drops him just as Takumi's retainers come to his aid. Reinhardt and Olwen strike them from afar, before Zephiel strikes both retainers without hesitation.

Zephiel smirks. "One by one, they fall!"

"I wanna hurt someone! C'mon!" Narcian shouted as he swings his Emerald axe uncontrollably.

Olwen tries to hold a chuckle in. "Um, ever heard the saying 'the best defense is offense?'

Zephiel grunts. "I feel as though you are saying that backwards but whatever. The job is partialy done!"

Sakura tries to heal every Hoshidan but Narcian picks her up and tosses her aside and breaks her staff.

"Woo! Defenseless!" Narcian shouted out as he showed off with a victory dance as well.

Zephiel sighs. "Maybe you aren't too useless after all..."

Narcian stops dancing. "See, told you!"

"Corrin...they're so strong..." Hinoka whispered to Corrin.

"Hey, Hoshidans never give up. These goons will have to kill me to achieve what they want. I won't allow it!" Corrin shouted at Hinoka.

Azama flips in front of Corrin and his siblings and twirls a spear in his hands. "Never fear, the great Azama is here!"

"Give me a break," Eldigan said as he rams his horse into Azama.

Azama wheezes for air. "Oof. Ugh!"

"Victory is close. I can feel it!" Eldigan bragged to his teammates.

Hana gasps at Azama as he falls to the ground in pain. "Let's get him!"

Hana and Subaki fly towards Eldigan on Subaki's pegasus. Eldigan manages to fend off the double attack.

"This is new," Eldigan joked.

"I got it!" Reinhardt called out as he casts a giant thunderbolt on the pegasus and the pegasus riders who tumble to the ground. Hana lies in silence on the ground.

Subaki groans. "Ngh..."

"Anyone else?" Eldigan called out, sheathing his Mystletainn.

A silence fills the air.

"Get the boy!" Zephiel barked at the rest of his team.

Narcian gets an unconscious Alfonse and ties him to the rear of his wyvern mount. "Fitting spot for fitting scum!"

"We must go," Seliph said to them.

"If only it were easier catching Roy. The boss will be proud," Zephiel mentioned.

"Now this is what you call a successful co-co-leader," Reinhardt boasted.

Narcian approaches his wyvern. "I'm bringing him back to Veronica. You guys focus on killing the other ones!"

"Lachesis?" Eldigan said.

"Yes...?" she answered.

Eldigan points to Narcian. "Go. With him!"

Lachesis stares at Narcian. "B-But...I don't trust him..."

"You have to. Just go. I promise I'll be back for you," Eldigan promised to his sister.

Lachesis nods then climbs on Narcian's wyvern.

"The map please," Narcian said to Zephiel.

Zephiel hands Narcian the map and he warps to Veronica's secret base in Askr while Zephiel and the rest of them head to Elibe once again.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Encounter the Cavalry!_

 **[World of Elibe]**

"Hear that? Sounds like people arrived. Let's go see who it is," Roy addressed to the group. Everyone treaded lightly except for the Young Lion.

Hector speeds up behind Roy. "Ah, yes Roy. Please, tread lightly!"

Roy's army heads out and confronts Zephiel's group. Eldigan ventures further off before then.

Lyn gasps. "Trickery!"

Roy, Lyn, Hector and the rest of the crew encounter Zephiel.

"I thought the Nohrians and I took care of you?" Roy said to him.

Zephiel laughs and mocks the young redhead. "Bah, you tried, boy!

"How dare you! Monster!" Eliwood yelled at Zephiel in his son's defense.

"Being called a "monster" doesn't offend me. In fact, quite the opposite," Zephiel bragged.

Lyn's eyes widened. "You're a compliment-loving monster. We are going to take you down.

Lyn unsheathes her Sol Katti blade. The others do the same with their weapons.

Zephiel laughs. "Pft. Hahaha! Come out boys!"

Veronica's summonees reveal themselves from the shadows.

Olwen frowns. "B-Boys?!"

Reinhardt holds Olwen back fromdoing anything.

"Easy sister. This will be quick..."

Lyn waves the Katti around. "You got us figured out wrong stranger!"

Lilinia groans in annoyance. "Great! Just when the Nohrians decide to leave!"

Hector pulls his daughter behind. "There's truly no need for them when you have Hector at your side. Now, stay behind me and Eliwood and you'll be fine. Safe in my arms!"

Roy turns to Hector. "Hector, I can protect her, if you'd allow it...?"

Hector nods and gives Roy the okay.

Roy grins then nods boldly. "Alright!" he shouts, dashing in front of Lilinia

Lilinia peeks her head out from behind Roy. "Let me get a clear shot and this show will be on the road!"

Roy tilts his head to allow Lilinia to cast Bolganone onto Zephiel's armor.

Zephiel gave the redheads a crazy smirk. "Ooh, that felt GREAT! AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Zephiel offensively whacks his blade onto Roy's Binding Blade but to no avail. Eliwood and Lyn help Roy fend Zephiel off.

"Ngh. Give. UP!" Lyn yelled.

Roy, Lyn and Eliwood shove Zephiel away with all his might. Meanwhile the others are going toe-to-toe with Hector.

Seliph backs off from fighting Hector and approaches Roy. "Charge!"

Seliph leaps a long distance into the air to strike Roy, but he fends him off.

"Lyn. Help!" Roy cried to Lyn.

Lyn is busy fighting Olwen, who leaps away from Lyn's attacks with her mount.

Olwen hums under her breath. "..I need a safe distance..."

"We're not allowing it!" Hector yelled with a mighty roar afterwards.

Hector hurls his Armads into Olwen's direction like a crazy berserker madman. Olwen drops to the ground.

Olwen winces. "Nghhhhhhhh, nooooo!" she let out as she collasped.

Reinhardt rushes to her side. "NO! Why you!"

Reinhardt retrieves the Armads and makes it vanish, but is stopped by Roy.

"Hghhhh!" Roy yelled.

Roy shanks Reinhardt's back while he is turned and he collaspes.

Zephiel groans. "Fall back men. Now!"

Eliwood smirks. "I'll stop them!"

Seliph kicks Eliwood's horse with might and Eliwood and his horse fall to the ground. Eliwood lays in silence.

Zephiel runs up to his "team." COME ON! NOW!

Zephiel drags his team along, except for Olwen.

Reinhardt holds his right arm out. "WAIT!"

Before he springs into action, Zephiel's group transport back to Askr.

Roy goes to his father's side and helps him up. "Father. Are you—"

"I am well.."

"You must rest!"

"Maybe so, son.."

"We're okay Roy. Her on the other hand..." Lyn said, pointing to Olwen.

Lilinia jumps up. "Yeah Lyn. What are we going to do with her? The spy!"

Olwen raises her head up. "I am not...a spy..." she shouted with coughs before resting her head.

Lyn scoffs. "You certainly are something worse so, it's fair."

Olwen mumbles to herself. .."I cannot believe he left me here. All of them!"

Roy stares around. "Should we?"

Roy, Hector, Lyn and a recovering Eliwood exchange remorseful looks.

Hector swings his Armads in front of him. "I'll do it!"

Eliwood lowers Hector's axe swinging arm down. "I don't think so, Hector!"

Roy looks at his Father. "Why not? That's the spitting image of the enemy."

Lyn folds her amrs. "Hmph. I say we should. We can't have 'that' running around our land"

Olwen raises her head again with one eye open. "What are you going to do with me?"

Hector dusts off his axe. "Well, we all happen to be thinking of executing you. If my friends agree, it shall commence!"

"Father!" Lilinia groaned

Hector grasps his daughter's slim shoulders. "Daughter, listen, please go on. In the house. You don't need to see this!"

Lilinia reluctantly leaves while Hector retrieves his Armads.

Hector surveys Olwen. "No squirming around please. I know what I'm doing and what I'm capable of."

"STOP!" someone screamed.

Everyone faces Eldigan. Eldigan

sighs and mutters something under his breath. "She's mine..."

Lyn gave Eldigan a baffling look. "Your what? Speak now or forever speak stranger words!"

"My...acquantice. Yes. I understand that I am a stranger. I realize that me and her...we are fooled strangers. Foolish enough to believe in the mage's malarkey," Eldigan told Lyn.

Roy lowers his Binding Blade. "So you know Veronica too, huh?"

"I happen to know her. She's a common threat. She summoned me, she summoned her, and it was to play us into her game of defeating someone," Eldigan continued.

Lyn observes Eldigan, the Olwen. "Then that means you two are the good guys, right? I mean, you two definitely don't look like good guys!"

Eldigan shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I am good...

Just...don't hurt her. I'm warning you..."

Hector lowers his Armads and scratches his head.

Eliwood clutches his Durandal. "State your presence!"

"My name is Eldigan and I am a ruler to Nordion. The mage has my sister and others fooled. I must save my sister before it's too late," Eldigan told Eliwood.

"No way we'll be picking a fight with Zephiel again. You can do it yourself!" Roy shouted.

Roy, Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood head into the house, leaving Elidgan and Olwen alone.

"That wasn't very heroic, from them.." Olwen mumbled to Eldigan.

Eldigan looks at Olwen. "They wouldn't listen to me.."

Eldigan carries Olwen onto his mount. "Come on. We are going to rescue my sister!"

Olwen frowns. "Reinhardt"

Eldigan glances at Olwen. "Huh?"

Olwen groaned and repeats what she said again. "My brother Reinhardt. She has tricked him too. Let's get him and her and the four of us will escape. Somewhere..."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Maybe if someone needs us?"

Eldigan takes out his own map from his satchel and touches Askr to boldly warp to Veronica's base.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Brave Esc-Save!_

 **[World of Askr—?]**

Narcian groans out loud. "This continent is soooo boring! Sheesh!"

"Maybe if you didn't lose every battle you're in, it wouldn't be this way. Ever realized that, huh?" Zephiel bickered.

"Enough...slowpoke," Narcian said, whispering the last word.

Zephiel rises up from his seat. "I'll show you slowpoke!"

Veronica enters the room. "Quiet. You, where's the boy?"

"You mean him?" Narcian asked, pointing to Alfonse.

Alfonse lies on the ground in silence and unconsciousness.

Veronica smiles. "Perfect. With one member of the Order of Heroes decimated, we pose a bigger threat to them"

"I am here, Miss Veronica," Eldigan shouted while coming in. Olwen follows behind him.

"I am here as well," she said.

Eldigan and Olwen secretly glance at each other to confirm their plan to get Reinhardt and Lachesis and escape.

Eldigan heads halfway upstairs. "Lachesis!? Where are your whereabouts?"

"Ssh...oh. Them. In the other room. Go on, shoo," Veronica begged of them.

Eldigan encounters two familiar faces upstairs. "Hey, Lachesis"

Lachesis yawns. "Nrrgghh. Sorry, I just woke up from a nap. How was your day?"

"Listen, cut the small talk. We must escape," Eldigan whispered.

"Our lives depend on it," Olwen chimed in.

Reinhardt arises from his bed and closes a tome. "Fancy you'd say that. These people are no-good good-for-alls"

Lachesis giggles. "You sound funny, hahahah!"

Reinhardt frowns. "I'm serious, child."

Eldigan points to the doorway. "Do you now see why we must—leave," he whispered.

"Oh yeah," Lachesis said.

"The four of us, Eldigan whispered.

"Wait, what about that other guy? Seith? Sewiph? Segus? Whatever his name is..?" Lachesis asked. The other three ignored her question,

"Let's do it," Olwen said.

Reinhardt puts his hand behind his neck. "By the way. Olwen. Here's your blade..." he brought up, handing Olwen "the blade," however Olwen refuses it.

"No thanks. I'll use my special tome like you are, heh"

"Aww. Tome twins. Hah!" Lachesis teased.

"When I say go, go. Got it you three?" Eldigan commanded to them in whisper.

Reinhardt nods. Veronica walks in the room impatiently, but curiously.

"What in the seven seas is going on in here?" she asked. Narcian sticks his head into the room.

"There's seven of them?" Narcian said. Olwen facepalms.

"Answer me, summons!" Veronica demanded

"Answer this! C'mon guys. GO!" Eldigan yelled.

Reinhardt and Olwen cast Dire Thunder on Veronica while Eldigan deals a hefty strike to Veronica's back.

"We're outta here. Let's go!" Eldigan shouted. He, Lachesis who happens to be on her brother's horse, Olwen, and Reinhardt escape to another continent with Eldigan's map in an instant.

Veronica throws a temper tantrum. "UGHHHHHHH! You!"

"C-Calm down, brat.." Narcian muttered to himself.

Veronica gives Narcian a death stare. "What did you say?!"

Narcian gulps. "N-Nothing ma'am!"

"My toys would dare to obey me?" Veronica rhetorically asked herself. "I'd really like to fire the likes of you all but..."

Zephiel walks into the upstairs room. "Exactly. I'm the ONLY one pulling my own weight around here. The rest are slacking off, as you can see.."

Seliph walks in behind him. "This isn't a well-developed team. We have no strategy, no strength, no capability, nothing. Useless!"

Veronica glares at Seliph. "If that's what you think, then just leave. Fine!"

Seliph leaves as told to prove his point.

Veronica grits her teeth. "No-good budget hero-king. I suppose you two will do until I gather more orbs"

Narcian begins to smile again. "See? I MUST be promoted!"

Zephiel cackles at Narcian. "In what? Stupidity? Heh. If you weren't human, I'd eat you up!"

Narcian turns his head and glares at Zephiel. "E-Excuse me?! Not this again! NO!"

Veronica groans. "Agh, shut it! Where's Bruno when you need him?"

Prince Bruno arrives from out of nowhere. "I'm here. Call me 'Prince Bruno', by the way."

Veronica waves at him. "Although you are always gone, I honor your assistance..really.." she said rolling her eyes afterwards.

Bruno grins at the resting Alfonse still on the ground. "Oh? I see the boy is here. Lying. Ah, how fitting. I'll take him off of your hands"

"NO!" Veronica yelled.

Prince Bruno smirked. "He's mine. I want him, I'll do anything to take him, then his friends. They are my problem after all..."

Veronica steps in front of the unconscious Alfonse. "You'll have to defeat me for him.."

"Just a boy, that's all. When you could be fighting over yours truly! Me!" Narcian boasted with a smirk.

Zephiel pushes Narcian on the ground and takes out his Eckasachs. The armored one rushes towards Bruno but Bruno vanishes just in time, leaving Zephiel to tackle the air.

"He sure is craftier than me..." Veronica admitted.

Narcian sighs. "I guess it's just us three now. Guess who'll be taking all of the beatings too?" he said.

Veronica stares around. "I have to take action. Grab the boy, we're going to Valm, now!"

Veronica, an unconscious Alfonse, Zephiel and Narcian transport to future Valm.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Cruel Awakening!_

 **[World of Awakening—Ylisse]**

Veronica and her lackeys arrive at future Valm—which means they arrive at Chrom's world, more specifically in Ylisse.

"If I don't have orbs to spare, I might as well do some manual recruiting!" Veronica cheered. She had a unorthodox grin on her face.

"What makes you think a bunch of losers would want to join us of higher class?" Narcian bragged to his new summon master.

Veronica turns to face Narcian. "There's a difference. People here are powerful losers. Henchmen. Toys!"

"Also this place looks proper n' fancy. Heheh. Oh well, looks like I have to tear it up from scratch," Zephiel added.

"Let's initiate conversations in a civil manner for the time being," Veronica addressed to her two henchmen.

Veronica, Narcian and Zephiel put on their best innocent faces as they head further into Ylisse.

"Hey! Stop!" Chrom yelled. The three villians halted.

Zephiel scoffs at Chrom. "What do you want, scoundrel?"

"Scoundrel?"

Frederick steps in front of Chrom and pushes Chrom aside. "How dare you talk to milord Chrom like that!"

Zephiel taunts the Great Knight. "What? You want some too? Bring it on!"

Veronica facepalms then glares at Zephiel. "I told you not to—"

Lissa hits Veronica on the head with her staff from out of nowhere. Veronica starts to become dizzy.

"Gotcha!" Lissa shouted. Veronica retaliates, sending Lissa flying into the bushes with powerful wind magic.

Chrom driects his attention to his little sister. "Lissa!" He unsheathes his Falchion without hesitation and goes for Veronica but Zephiel pummels Chrom to the ground.

Zephiel beats his chest. "Want more?"

Lissa crawls to an unconscious Alfonse. "Chrom?"

"Not now!"

"Who's that?" Lissa asked, pointing at Alfonse.

Chrom takes a quick glance at Alfonse then rushes to him.

"Oh, it's Alfonse! They caught him! Frederick?"

"On it milord!"

Frederick and Lissa try to wake Alfonse up while Chrom fends the others off.

Alfonse slightly opens his eyes "Hnggh..."

"He's awake! Sorta.." Lissa shouted.

Alfonse rubs his back. "So sore...everywhere..."

Lissa gives Alfonse a smile. "Don't you worry friend. We'll—"

"We'll take care of him!" someone shouted in full-on confidence.

"It's Robin. Robin!" Lissa cried out.

Female Robin quickly scurried through the pages in her tome. "Aha!"

She casts all the spells she can cast at Zephiel, eventually taking him down, while Chrom finishes Narcian off and weakens Veronica.

Chrom huffs and puffs. He then sheathes his Falchion."Thank you Robin!"

"No problem. Anything for you Chrom. Say, are you okay captain?" she asked.

"I'm fine! I will be fine.." Chrom blurted out as he picked Alfonse up.

Lissa giggles. "Chrom. Not you! You're always fine"

Chrom blushes. "Lissa..."

"Sadly even milord can bruise as well," Frederick commented.

"I meant him! Alfonse!" Lissa revealed.

Alfonse let out a few coughs. "...I'm okay. I'm running well but not fit for travel..."

"Climb aboard Frederick's horse, friend!" Chrom told Alfonse.

Alfonse got on the horse. "I would like.. to see...my sister, one more time," he said, coughing again.

Alm comes out from behind a nearby castle wall. "Um, hello there.."

"More bad guys?" Chrom shouted.

"No no. I am Alm, from the Deliverance. Actually I just help them out but—"

"Alm. You made it!" Alfonse interrupted.

"I tried to come as fast as I could but, our map has slight problems," Alm said to Alfonse.

Faye springs foward. "Heheh, we're here now. At least that matters!"

"Right!" Chrom agreed.

An injured Veronica, Zephiel and Narcian stealthfully disappear.

Alfonse sighs. "They never stop, do they?"

Chrom softly pats Alfonse on the shoulder. "Alfonse, it's going to be okay. I'll gather the rest of my allies and we'll go after them. I promise!"

"I mean, how could three weaklings be so unbeatable?" Lissa commented.

Adult Tiki peered her head from around a tree. "Is something the matter out here...?"

"Tiki. Join us," Chrom asked of her. She nods.

Alm groans. "Rrgh, that's it everyone. We ARE going to get them! Even if it takes all day and all night!"

Lukas bashfully smiles at his friend. "I like your attitude Alm. That's some commitment!"

Clair frowned. "All night?"

"Clair!" Alm shouted.

Clair sighs. "Yes then, all night. Yes, let's totally negate beauty sleep!"

More people come from behind the castle wall.

Henry smiles as always. "We're BAAAAAACCKKK!"

Tharja frowns as always. "Shut UUUUUUUPPP!"

"Why are you so mean?" Henry asked his fellow Plegian mage.

Tharja laughs. "It's my stress-endearor. Plan B for when Robin isn't around..."

"Well, that's nice for you," Lon'qu mocked.

Lissa chuckled. "Oh, be quiet boys. Can't take a joke?"

Chrom blushes. "What are we going on about here?"

Donnel knocks on his tin pot. "Yep. Pickin' fights an' whatnot"

Tharja shrugs her shoulder then blows a kiss at Robin.

Male Robin begins to blush, then scratches the back of his head. "Erm, I don't know how to respond to that..."

The other Robin giggles.

Frederick clutches his axe. "To end Veronica, we're gonna need all of us. Everyone understand?"

"Understood. Alll of us, my commander's group, and Sharena's group!" Alfonse answered back to Frederick.

"Possibly even more," Chrom pitched in.

Lucina whistles, then everyone stares at her.

Chrom approaches his daughter. "Lucina!"

"Dad!"

"Dad? No 'Father'?"

Lucina gives a Chrom weak smile. "I thought the mood was a bit informal so I figured, "hey, why not?"

Chrom surveyed Lucina. "You usually don't behave this way. Is it because of all this company?"

Lucina avoids eye contact with the strangers. "Maybe. So...what must we all do?"

"Well, first we get Veronica," Olivia mentions.

From out of nowhere, Gaius places his arms on Olivia's shoulders.

"Then we feed her some candy. My treat!" Gaius suggested.

"No, we won't be doing that," Frederick said.

"Seriously!" Lissa shouted at Gaius.

Gaius groans. "Joykillers. Gee!"

"Easier said than done Olivia," Sully told the dancer.

"To truly know an enemy is to know their every move," Celica commented.

Boey nods.

"Friend. Tracking her proves to be difficult, let alone tiring and inaccurate," Alfonse reminded Celica.

Genny frowns. "We have to try SOMETHING sir!"

"I know that, it's just...I'm not sure we are approaching the situation well enough..." Alfonse admitted to everyone.

Male Robin stops reading his tome and closes it. "..I have an idea," he proposed.

Tharja grins. "Love it!"

Donnel gives Tharja a weird glare. "Tharje, gawrsh. He didn't say it yet..."

"Don't call me Tharje, farm boy!"

Gaius laughs. "Hahah, Tharje. I like it. Maybe better than what I usually call you!"

Nowi laughs with Gaius. "Hahaha! I call her boingy bits sometimes!

Tharja blushes. "Stop bringing that up Nowi or I'll hex you.."

"Quiet! Robin devised a plan and we'll listen to THE man," Chrom yelled.

"Not a problem," Tharja mumbled.

"Say we sabotage the summoning system so that Veronica can only summon us. There! Step one," Robin proposed.

"Step numero uno!" Mae joked afterwards.

Alfonse hums. "I heard her say that she'll get more orbs.."

"Exactly fitting for my plan. Step two, she'll summon us without knowing and we confiscate her map. She'll have no where to go! Once we put her and her henchmen away, the Order of Heroes can subdue her," Male Robin suggested.

Various applauds sound off.

Frederick tears up a bit. "Admittedly that was...beautiful.

Chrom briefly hugs Frederick while avoiding eye contact.

Clair laughs. "Oop—!" she said covering her mouth.

"Good plan. Let's end this!" Alm said with confidence. "I can't have grandpa waiting around for us to return home forever..."

"Alm is right," Celica said.

Faye looks at Celica. "Hey Celica, that goes without saying!"

"Duh," Clair added in.

Gaius grinned. "Seems to me you three lloooovveee Alm, isn't that right?"

"I...he's..." Clair mustered, blushin afterwards.

Faye turns away, blushing too but to a lower extent.

Celica nods. "Of course I love Alm. He is my dearest friend!"

Alm's smirk turns into a slight frown. He sighs afterwards.

Chrom pats Alm's back.

"You're in the zone. Ah, it will be fine.." Chrom reminded Alm.

"The more heroes in on this, the better!" Alfonse said, bringing up Robin's plan again.

"With a abundant amount of orbs, we may even summon friends by our side as well. That does pose the risk of summoning opposers, I must remind you all," Male Robin warned the crew.

"...Robin, let's tell them..." Female Robin began to say to Male Robin.

"Oh right. Unfortunately, we need help on this. I politely ask that each of you bring your smartest allies foward. Together, we'll get the summon malfunctioning machine working to use on Veronica," Male Robin revealed.

Alfonse observes the whole unit. "It's time for every single group to regroup into one. Us all!"

With that being said, Alfonse waits on all of the other groups and warps to Askr. Everyone is there now, some people passing time by conversing, and others working.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: One to End All!_

 **[World of Askr—Central Askr Meeting Spot]**

"Are you going to suffice with the others while I'm here?" Ike asked his friend Soren.

"I think I might fare well. Thank you Ike!"

"Ah, it's no problem Soren.."

"Ike. He has to go. Fearfless or fearful, if we don't get this project started, we will never win," Titania reminded the radiant mercenary.

"It's not about winning, remember?" Ike reminded Titania.

"I understand Ike. Everyone here came here for a reason. One minor reason and then OUR central mission, mind you," Titania told Ike.

Ike gives Titania a blank face. "...Yes, I understand you clear.."

Titania walks away. Eirika approaches Ike.

"Wow, that was quite a talk you had there. Are you okay?" the sacred twin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Think I can't take a little constructive criticism?" Ike asked her.

Eirika scoffs. "On your opinion?"

"My opinion never really matters. I don't have the wisdom of Titania nor the intelligence of Soren," Ike mumbled.

"But Ike, you are underestimating yourself in this mission. I've seen you fight some battles recently. You got it"

Ike grins a bit. "Thank you, Eirika.."

Ephraim heads towards Eirika. "That will be all. Okay sister?"

Ephraim drags Eirika away from Ike while Eirika forms crossed hands.

"I'm not a child, Ephraim. You always do these things. Being too concerned for my well-being and all"

"I'd like if you talk to someone your own...um, what's the word?" Ephraim said.

Eirika stands in silence.

"Style," Ephraim said.

"Hm..." Eirika let out undr her breath.

Ephraim grins. "Perhaps you can then make friends. Actual friends.."

"You're saying I have no actual friends? I have actual friends! What about your friends?" Eirika asked her brother.

Ephraim chuckles at Eirika. "Sister, we held two different armies before. You can call your allies friends all you want but my 'friends' are my allies. Just that"

"You're so annoying sometimes brother...I guess I'll go now. Give you some alone time..."

Eirika walks off and approaches Roy in a friendly manner.

Roy waves. "Hi!"

"Hey!"

Roy plays with his bandana. "So, what's up?"

Eirika's mind drew a blank. She couldn't think of much to talk about. Especially to strangers she hasn't known for long like Roy. "Um, nothing at all..."

Roy nods. "Oh. True. After all, everyone's thinking hard about how we're going to end this commotion!"

"Yeah, and after all, we can't be in any of the tactician's way while they work. It's unfortunate," Eirika added.

Roy glances at Eirika's appearance. "I have this one friend you remind me of..." he said, pointing his blade at Lyn.

Eirika gasps. "Woah. That's um...?"

"Lyn. Best female swordfighter I know!"

"Hm...she must be nice.." Eirika mumbled.

Lyn walks past Roy and Eirika and nods at them.

Roy bashfully smiles. "That's her way of saying hello.."

"Nice," Eirika said.

Roy hopped up as if he remembers something. "Want to say hello to my father? He's really polite!"

"Sure," Eirika responded.

Roy and Eirika walk off.

 _Meanwhile..._

Marth polishes his Falchion off while Chrom approaches him.

"So you're Marth, hm?" Chrom asked.

"That is right. You're who?" Marth asked in return.

"Prince Chrom of the Shepherds of Ylisse. Your..descendant..."

"Descend—Oh! Forgive me! I am sorry for my inadequate greeting. I am Prince Marth from Altea! Hm, so you wield—

Marth takes a long stare behind Chrom's shoulders and at his sheathed Falchion. Chrom turns around, revealing Adult Tiki.

"Marth? I barely almost remembered you from the glimpse across the room," the older dragon said.

"So she is...future Tiki? Well, you haven't changed a bit!" Marth complimented.

"Thank you," Adult Tiki responded..

Young Tiki appears in front of the three.

"Hi!" she cheered. The older dragon and younger dragon glance at each other.

"It's like I'm looking into a mirrior, the older Tiki mumbled. "Hello. Me. My former self. From the past!"

"It's me in the future! My lifeless, yet beautiful copy," the young dragon said.

"Um, Tiki? I think it's called maturing..." Marth added in.

Wrys curiously approaches the four. "What have we here?"

Chrom's eye widen by a margin as he gasps. "H-Hubba?!"

The captain of the Shepherds begins to dash away but then realizes he isn't Hubba.

"I'm sorry. I've mistaken you for someone else..." Chrom told Wrys.

"It's fine, youngster"

 _During that encounter another encounter happens.._

"This sure is an odd encounter. I wonder who's gonna come out first in the summon machine," Cain said.

"Y'know, IF there are malfunctions," Palla reminded the Bull.

"Palla, don't question the smart ones," Cain told Palla.

Abel humbly nods. "Agree. They are smart after all!"

Est rushes in front of Abel. "They may be smart, but we are...!"

"Pegasus sisters!" the three sisters cheered.

Minerva begins to facepalm as she, Maria and Michalis walk towards the group.

"Pff, you sure about that?" Michalis teased.

Catria gasps.

Michalis grunts. "I see the sisters are here, heheh!"

Palla smirks. "Why wouldn't we be here?"

"I dunno. Same reason as me, same reason as Marth...the same ol' same ol'," Michalis mocked in his serious-toned voice.

"You gotta help us," Palla told him.

Michalis scoffed. "Disgusting. Why should I, king of Macadeon, offer value to you?"

Sharena appears from behind the Alteans. "Beeeeecccause like it or not, WE summoned you here. If you were a no-show, later on a powerful mage and axemen would of destroyed your world!"

Michalis laughs. "Proof?"

Minerva grunts. "Michalis, stop..."

Michalis groans loud.

"Yay, we're gonna help them! Woo!" Maria publicly cheered.

Michalis groans even louder. "Now everyone will get in my way!"

Maria frowns. "That's awfully rude to say that when we're helping.."

"Come on now. Really? That's not how a family gets along. Shunning each other?" Camilla questioned the king.

"How do you know about us being a family?" Michalis asked her.

"It's a dead giveaway," Kamui answered.

"Even I regret doing that in the past. Now, no more. I am a changed Xander," the Nohrian prince announced.

"All I have to say is, we do this 'mission' then be done with it. With me leaving afterwards," Michalis demanded to the others.

"Right now, Robin and tacticians are summoning every last fellow they can get while working on a device to bring us to Veronica via summoning," Alfonse addressed to the Heroes crew.

"Hurry Robin. I can't take this life without him," Tharja whispered.

"That is soooo creepy," Hana commented.

Subaki grins. "Who needs Robin when you have perfection!"

"Did someone say perfection?" a manly voice yelled.

Bartre arrives with Fir. "I may not be smart and handsome but I pack a punch," he yelled.

Donnel chuckles. "Hey, this fella reminds me of Gregor. Remember him Nowi?"

Nowi sighs. "Yep, remember him. He should of came here. Gregor was a nice guy but misunderstood"

"Too bad he's on castle duty," Chrom told Nowi.

"I couldn't understand him at all, but BOY he was annoying!" Sully shouted.

Stahl pats Sully's shoulder. "Come on Sully. That's not nice!"

Sully grows silent.

"Hey Father?" Fir said.

"Yes?"

"Karel was right behind us. Where is he now?"

"Eh, you know how Karel is!"

Azama scoffs. "Quite the family reunion. At least Hayato isn't here," the monk said, sighing in relief afterwards.

Kamui frowned. "Hayato? What does he have to do with–"

"Here," Raven blurted out.

"Huh?" Fir said in confusion.

"Him. Here," Raven repeated.

Karel walks to Bartre and Fir. "I have arrived!"

"Hey there," Fir greeted.

"Ughh, this place...imcompetent fools..! I'm getting back in that machine THIS INSTANT! Raven shouted, heading for the machine.

Azama raises his index finger out and waves it around. "Ah-ah-ah! No can do. Once you come in, yooouu stayyy!"

Raven clenches his teeth and unsheathes his axe. "SHUT UP! DON'T tell ME what to do or I'll HURT you!

Corrin and Kamui protect Azama.

"Azama may get out of hand sometimes.." Corrin muttered.

"You won't lay a finger on him or I'll fight you myself," Kamui warned to Raven.

"Pff. Weaklings. Outta my way!" Raven yelled, walking away.

Est frowns. "What's his problem?"

Lucius chases after Raven. "Raven? Raven!"

Anna notices the mass amount of recruits or what Veronica likes to call it—summons. "Wow. Neat. Killer summon rate!"

Lucius pauses the chase. "Drat. Too late...maybe not!"

Lucius goes after Raven.

"H-Hawkeye? I did not even know you came?"

Hawkeye glances at Eliwood. "...I did. By summoners.."

"You, my friend, are in for a treat. For battle!" Hector says. "Like a little battlin', ah?"

Hawkeye glances at Hector and nods. Prince Leo directs everyone's attention to him and the tacticians.

"Leo here! Just checking on our summonees. Seems the machine is working wonderful," Leo addressed.

Leo exits to continue working. After Leo leaves Jaffar, Lloyd, Ursula and Nino appear.

Lloyd grips his Regal Blade. "The Fangs are here!"

Ursula grins. "That makes three of us!"

"Jaffar...where are we?" Nino whispered.

Jaffar shrugs. "I have no idea," he mumbled.

Catria surveys the newcomers. "You people seem oddly familiar...but...we're the good guys..."

"Hah. We know!" Nino said nervously.

"Enough! I ask to speak to the person who brought us here," Jaffar requested.

"No. They're working!" Est told the Black Fangs.

"We don't care," Ursula replied.

"Stop! We're serious!" Chrom shouted at Ursula. "Make a move and we'll promise to deal with you!"

Marth, Roy, Alm, Lucina, and Chrom unsheathe their weapons.

Lloyd grunts. "Easy. We aren't here to pick fights we won't win"

Nino shivers. "I'm not here to fight anyone...

"Too bad sport. It's gonna happen. Count on it, cuz' the Bull said so!" Cain shouted at Nino.

"We comply..." Jaffar told Chrom as he places the Deathly Dagger back in his holder. "Nino, we wait. Come on now"

Jaffar, Nino, Ursula and Lloyd walk away.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Alm volunteered.

"I'll help!" Faye added in.

"Faye. Stay!" Lukas commanded.

Faye sighs. "Boring!"

Frederick laughs, a rare feat. "This is fun. Anticipation..."

"Agreed. Know how long I've waited all my life?" Gunter mentioned.

Jakob greets his fellow masters and coworkers. "Gunter. Corrin. Kamui," he shouted. "Looks like I've made it here partially late..."

Corrin grins. "Ah whatever. The more the merrier!"

Oboro sighs. "A million more summons left..."

"Sweet!" Hinata cheered.

Ninian appears from a huge transparent shard.

"...Hello..."

Male Robin nods of approval. "This is great. Machine's working fine. Let's do this, team!"

"Once we activate the summon malfunction feature, we will end this once and for all!" Alfonse confidently shouted.

"You..." someone said to Alfonse.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: MalfACTION!_

 **[World of Askr—Central Askr, Meeting Spot]**

The entirety of the crew faces none other than the masked, infamous Prince Bruno.

"Gee. If it isn't the girl mage then it's the mounted one!" Xander complained.

Sharena groans. "I'm sure my brother gets tired of asking but, what do you want?!"

Bruno grins and readjusts his mask. "Heh, I want you all dead and your plans to be put to an end, NOW!"

"Try us then!" Mae said, taunting the prince.

"Oh, so you aren't going to strike us up a deal and then turn on us? Like you did with Veronica? Don't think I haven't overheard your conversations while I was unconscious!" Alfonse shouted at Bruno.

"...You have no humor, boy!" Bruno muttered.

Alfonse pointed his sword foward. "Everyone, at ease!"

Everyone prepares themselves.

The prince looks around and discovers that he is surrounded by Alfonse's men. "Pshht. I'd rather save my energy. Later!"

Bruno leaves in a flash.

"What a tease..." Niles moaned, with a smile on his face.

"I mean really," Odin added.

"You never know when to shut your yaps, don't you two?" Beruka snapped.

Selena sighs. "Come on, it's Niles we're talking about here!"

Niles makes a playful sounding groan. "That man truly knows when and how to get us enraged!"

"I'd rather handle our "friend" Veronica first," Anna said to Alfonse and Sharena.

"One, I hope that's sarcasm and two, the machine is ready," Alfonse told Anna and everyone else.

The Robins raise their Levin Swords in the air. "Time to tip the scales!"

Everyone is transported to an unknown place within Askr. This time, the villians as well.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: General Tension Unfold!_

 **[Askr—?]**

"Hey! Anyone know where we are?" Sharena called out. Three chairs spin around towards the crew followed by clapping.

"We ARE SETTLING THIS! HERE AND NOW!" Zephiel demanded, grabbing his sword.

"Sheesh. No need to yell," Nowi cried out.

"Are you for real? There's fifty of us and three of you!" Alm mocked at Zephiel.

Narcian shoots up from his seat. "I am NARCIAN! You will fall to my axe!"

"HALT! HALT!" a man in armor yelled. That man did not happen to be Zephiel. It was the General, the man hidden in armor that the Aske trio work for.

"Settle down sir," Marth begged of the General.

"Yeah, please," Draug said.

"You dudes are comin' outta nowhere," Sully mentioned to the General.

"Hmph. Failure! What a failure this mission is. You are all around the place! Even you three!" the General shouts at everyone, including Zephiel and Narcian and Veronica.

Veronica glares at the General. "Who are you and how do you know of me?"

"Foolish girl! Everyone knows of YOU. Haven't you heard?" Ryoma shouted at her.

"You WILL pay for it!" Hinoka said.

General claps his hands. "Ryoma...is talking nothing but the truth..."

Ryoma stares at the mysterious General man. "You know of me?"

"Let me spill the beans for you all. I am co-creator of all the continents. I made the land what they are today. I won't allow you all to ruin it with your twisted purposes!" General addressed to everyone.

Various groans, gasping and question cue.

"What?" Chrom said awe.

General takes out a gigantic map from thin air and uncurls it. "Ehem! IIIIII place events at certain moments to happen. In other words, IIIIIIIII came here to remind you all that this isn't how I imagined this huge collaboration to depict!"

Lucina nods. "I know, believe me. I'm from the future"

"No matter now or then, I will make sure summoning cannot ruin this world. Someone is out to get you all...somebody, but, I won't tell you yet. My mission I sent you three Askrians on, will be altered majorly. Starting now!" General told the entirety of the grouped Heroes.

Veronica lets out a relieving groan. "Oh yeah, the one where everyone hates me and wants my head on a stick...that mission!"

Sharena laughs. "Haha, yep. That's the one!"

Veronica growls at Sharena.

"Easy, ma'am," Narcian said to his summon master to calm her down.

The General curled his own map up and made it vanish. "I have witnessed many summons throughout the while, good and bad. This summoning will be halted this instance. Instead, I shall bring many of your friends to you. They are all here know...the friends and allies that matter. I will decide a new mission! Soon! Very soon!"

Sully stares at the big ol' heap of armor. "Y'know, I would say "Kellam, is that you" but Kellam isn't this talkative.."

Miss, let's hear him out, please," Caeda asked.

"Wise. If we all cooperate and play our parts, this tension will end. I even summoned Bruno here," he said.

The General reveals Bruno, folding his arms beside his horse. Sharena and Alfonse let out a blatant groan.

"Huh? Work with them? You've GOT to be kidding me. I had my fair share of working with morons who can't run a team,"

Veronica growls at Bruno. Bruno glances back at the mage.

Commander Anna snaps her fingers. "Guys. It's this or else!"

"OR ELSE...these summons will get out of hand. Fighting for a good cause or not, every single one of you are abusing the summoning just as my workers abuse the mission. Robin here even abused the summoning process!" the General shouts.

Male Robin awkwardly rubs his chin. "Hm? I wonder how..?"

"Well, General, we had something going. If you say so, then we'll cooperate," Chrom told him.

"Excellent. Your first mission will be revealed later. That is all," the General said, vanishing temporarily.

"Ugh. I can't believe it. Working with Veronica and him!" Sharena said in mere anger and disgust.

"Can't go against the General's words Sharena.." Anna mumbled.

"That General sure is strange. They way he speaks, they way none of us can figure him out. I wonder why even I never heard of him. He was glowing, had a shadowed face, and vanished like nothing.." Chrom commented.

"He'll be back, with a plan. That's what he does. At least for other missions. I guess he got tired of waiting and wanted this mission to turn out better than expected," Alfonse said.

Karel twirls his blade. "Hah! We were just getting started!"

As everyone gets used to opposing forces, time flows by relatively fast. The General appears once again.

"Your time is now, Fire Emblem Heroes. Our first mission begins!" he shouted.

"About time. My killing hand is hungry!" Zephiel shouted in preparation.

"Pathetic, Zeph" Narcian barked.

"Nickname me not, scum!" Zephiel retaliated. The two get closer to stand-off.

Narcian grunts. "How dare you talk to me that way!"

"There is alot of you. Someone wise once said, a gather of men put to waste is as effective as a man who alone has effort," the General mentioned.

Barst flexes his muscles. "This man right here, gots maximum effort. In these guns right here!"

Chrom glances at Barst. "...He's very Vaike-ish."

"Haha, oh yeah. Vaike! Whew, I'd kill to see my friends again!" Lissa cheered.

Donnel scratched his hair exposed from under the pot. "Milady, most of em' are here.."

"Buuuuut, we are missing soooo many others!" Henry sang.

General grunts from a realization. "Somehow, they are barricaded from interfering in this mission. Trust me, if I could, they'd already be here!"

"Willing to join our cause," Alfonse added.

The General surveys the machine the Robins built.

"First things first, we must destroy that machine!"

"I got it!" Chrom shouted.

"No, I got it!" Roy shouted after Chrom.

"I want to destroy it!" Alm shouted after Roy.

"Outta my way!" Ike yelled.

The General holds his buff arms out to restrain the Heroes. "Hold on. I'm going to do it! I shall land the blow!"

"You guys, you might want to reconsider. Anything could happen I warn you," Leo brought up.

The General menacingly laughs. "We won't let that stop US!"

"Nooo! Stooop!" Merric cried out, but they didn't listen.

The General summons an axe into his hands and chops the summoning machine in half. Te machine begins to eletricutes and explodes. After the explosion the General appears lying on the ground but everyone else and their pixels are placed elsewhere...


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25: Reddy Set Go!_

 **[?]**

At this point the group seemed to have lost a lot of dead weight. That is one way to put it...

"Hngh..ow. I've hit my head!" Alfonse groaned, rubbing his head. Hinata approaches him.

"Yo Alfie!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata!"

"Where'd you come from?"

"I'd ask you the same thing"

"After I opened my eyes, I saw a sign in the distance. I couldn't make it out greatly, but it said 'Red Pool' bro!"

"R-Red Pool? Huh?"

"I know right?" Hinata said with a chuckle. A lavender-haired mage encounters the two.

"H...H...Hey..."

Alfonse waves. "Hello Sophia. Confused like us, huh?"

"Yes..."

"We're at the Red Pool? Know anything about it?" Hinata asked Sophia.

"...No," she answered.

"TARNATION!" someone yelled. It was Zephiel. His yell startled poor Sophia.

"HEY! Watch it!" Alfonse barked at Zephiel.

"No, you watch it, rat!"

"You're the rat here!"

Hinata stands in between the two. "Geez, chill. Please chill, dude-o-s!"

Zephiel shockingly refrains from attacking Alfonse.

"If it leads me to an exit, then I'll play along," Zephiel said with a false smile

Alfonse shrugs his shoulders. "Fine then. I like it better that way..."

The small group composed of three sword wielders and a mage eventually make their way further into the Red Pool and bump into Chrom.

"Guys!" Chrom shouted at them in joy.

"Chrom! Friends!" Alfonse shouted back.

Chrom's friends step from out of the shadows. All of them seem to have swords or tomes as well.

"This place...is filled with...many of us, but not all," Chrom mumbled.

"True. Oops! I dropped my sword somewhere," Stahl blurted out while searching the ground for his sword.

"Here," Chrom said, handing Stahl his sword.

Stahl thanks his commander as he received a nod in return.

Alfonse looks around. "Oh..I'm starting to notice a trend here. I have a sword, you have a sword, she has Fernir, sword, sword. Hm..."

Chrom looks too. "So only sword wielders are here? Fire mages too.

"Explains why it's named Red Pool. We are the red ones, hm..." Tharja hummed.

Corrin and his troops reveal themselves as well.

Leo steps up towards Alfonse and Tharja. "Yes, us... the red-themed summons. If this is correct, the others are divided in other colors!"

Xander puts his hand under his chin. "What would that make healers? As well as archers, and ninjas?"

Leo and Xander glanced at one another. "Eh, yellow perhaps. Maybe neutral or non-colored. So, colorless...?"

"Let's seek them out," Alfonse proposed while the Nohrians discussed amongst themselves.

Xander: It's a pool. We maybe deemed invalid to travel there or step inside the other pools.

Palla holds her sword high in the air. "Team Red is a go!"

Cain smirks. "What? No 'Pegasus Knights, Unite!"

Palla glances at Cain. "It's called the Pegasus Sisters and we're temporarily Team Red. Well, me. Besides, Est and Catria are elsewhere. Boy, I can't wait to see what team their on!"

Eldigan impatiently taps his Mystletainn on the ground. "This won't play itself out. We have to move!"

Team Red ventures foward. Foward into who knows what...


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: Feeling Blue!_

 **[The Blue Pool]**

It has been discovered that the areas the Heroes happen to be trapped in are pools. Empty pools soon-to-be filled with data of Fire Emblem characters, joining the ranks to aid the Order of Heroes.

Sharena lifts herself up from off the ground. She wipes the smudges of dirt off of her face. "Ugh. I hit my head, AND dropped my lance. This day is going horribly!"

Camus meets up with Sharena. "Keep your voice down low or I'll have to do something regretably unforgiving," he warned.

"Who are you talking to?" Sharena asked him.

"You. I don't usually help commonfolk but keep behind me and the mighty Gradivus," Camus told her.

Sharena planted a devious smile on her face. "Tsk. Your lance looks stupid!

Camus grits his teeth. "Guh! How dare you!"

Cordelia whistles to the other lancers. "Will you two be quiet?

I'm trying to find the commander!", she whispered harshly.

Camus stands in silence.

Sharena turns around and back. "Who, Anna?"

"No. Chrom!" Cordelia said.

"Don't worry your little head off. We'll find him!"

"I hope we do..." Ninian whispered.

Camus gets surprised by quiet Ninian being behind him.

"You've nearly gave me a heart attack. Next time, announce your presence!"

Ninian looks at the ground then at Camus. "Sorry. I've been told I wasn't very good at that..."

"Pff, I almost striked you.." Camus mumbled as he kept his distance from the dragon.

Sharena smiles at Ninian. "I thought it was only our lance using friends here until she showed up, hehe.."

Cordelia stares at her lance. "You have a point. This is a recurring theme. Very odd.."

Sully boldly approaches the crew. "Hey! You know about it too? The Blue Pool?"

Cordelia nods. "Yes Sully, we know. I see you've found others.."

"Pshh. Wow, none of my friends are even here..." Mae said with a frown.

Sully gave Mae a stare. "This ain't about friends, kid. We gotta get outta this creephole!"

Donnel surveys the area. Mm, I don't see any exits 'round"

"I could try to break the walls down if you want?" Effie suggested.

Cordelia gave Effie the 'okay'. "Just don't break your lance please. You're the only armored one here..."

Gwendolyn waves both arms around. "Hello? Me? The armor girl in training?"

"Armor isn't armor without...MUSCLE! Hrghn, uhh!" Effie shouted, jabbing and attacking the wall. Nothing happened.

Camus rolls his eyes. "Useless.."

Male Robin opened his tome. "This is the Blue Pool huh?"

Cordelia notices one of her friends there. "Robin. Ideas?"

"Ideas, huh?" Robin repeated.

Cordelia nods with a grin. "You're the second best thing after Chrom, of course"

"I'm flattered," Robin said with a hint of sarcasm.

Azura feels the invisible barrier wall. "What kind of cruel sick joke is this?"

"I don't know. Maybe Veronica's up to this?" Hinoka answered.

"Um, no. We gotta work wth them, remember?" Mae reminded the flyer.

"That doesn't change the fact that they aren't trustable..." Hinoka also reminded Mae.

Charlotte drops to the ground. "We're gonna be stuck in here...FOREVER!"

"Manners? Sheesh. We have this thing called 'ears'!" Clair yelled.

"Oh, I don't see you doing anything!" Charlotte yelled back.

Clair laughs. "Want to try me, tough stuff?" she teased as she and Charlotte ready their weapons.

Abel holds his lance between the two to calm them down. "No, calm down you two..!"

Subaki groans. "Aw, come on man. It was getting good. Two good looking blondes fighting. Woo!"

Nowi slides next to Subaki. "I'm a good looking blonde!

Subaki sighs. "You clearly aren't perfect, kid."

"Oh, excuse me for looking this way!" Nowi shouted.

"Odin Dark is here! Never fear!" Odin called out.

"Odin, get us OUTTA HERE! I WANT XANDER! XANDER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Peri screamed.

Camus gets peeved off from all of the yelling and shouting. Oboro laughs with her palm covering her mouth.

Camus grunts. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. Them. Put the pieces together chump!" Oboro threatened at Camus.

Camus grins. "I'll make swift work off of you!"

Oboro grabbed her spear. "Come on then!"

Catria holds the two back. "Woah woah woah. Too much animosity in here! If we continue to pick fights with each other, we'll never find the others!"

"Right! She is right!" Est yelled at everyone.

"Let's all get on the same page here," Catria asked of the bickerers.

Oboro points her thumb at Camus. "After we escape, then I'll get him.."

"You dare say that to me, a man of the Sable Knights of Grust?" Camus shouted.

Oboro looks Camus up and down. "Get with the times!"

Catria facepalms. "There it goes again..."

"Oboro, knock it off. If you don't, Takumi will have to take action," Hinoka warned the rebellious retainer.

Oboro stares at the sky. "I'm sorry, Lady Hinoka. Sister to the incredibly cute, strong, smart, handsome—"

Sully groans loudly. "Eh em! Don't have all day, daydreamer."

The group of blue themed units continue to walk ahead but find no exit.

Peri stomps her feet on the ground. "We're gonna be trapped in here, forever! I'm gonna have to start chopping heads off since I'm gonna be lonely without Xander and Laslow..."

Lukas gulps. "P-Please, don't do that.

Peri let out a tiny smile at what Lukas said while her eyes began to tear up. "No promises..."

"That's Peri for ya," Kamui joked out loud.

Peri springs up and wipes the tears off. "Kamui!"

She runs up to Kamui and hugs her tight.

"Yay! Friend! I didn't even know you were here!" Peri told her.

"Me neither. She was so quiet..." Hinoka said.

Kamui smiles. "My bad. I was scoping out the place."

Jagen nods at Kamui. "Wise decision, milady. Time is flowing..."

Florina's stomach growls. "I'm getting hungry..."

"Then eat something. We're not your parents," Sully responded.

Florina looks down. "I know but, Lyn usually invites me to her home for supper, and—"

"Too bad. She's not here. In the end we're all gonna starve and suffer," Charlotte hollered.

"All? I got this candy bar in my pocket. Sweet!" Mae bragged, opening the wrapper halfway.

Sully smirks. "Better eat it before Gaius gets here!"

"G-Gaius? Who's Gaius?!"

Mae becomes very protective over her candy bar.

Mae stares around at everyone. "H-Hey, is he here right now?!

Like I mean, he could be Gaius. Or him. Or even HIM!"

Mae hops into the face of Ephraim and waves the candy bar in front of his face to tease him.

Ephraim groans. "I AM NOT Gaius," he shouted, pushing the candy aside.

Mae frowns. "Wow, ugh, RUDE! Boy, these strangers from other worlds sure have no manners!"

Clair puts her hands on her hips. "That's what I was trying to tell you Mae...!"

Charlotte grits her teeth and tries to keep her "innocent act" in check. "Your land isn't much better than ours. Since you seem to think you're all that, missy!"

"Yeah! " Peri added in.

"Come on Nohrians. Let's not start another fight. You know where this gets us. Nowhere," Hinoka reminded her former allies and foes.

Kamui glances at her sister. "Haha, funny, Hinoka!

Hinoka grins.

Subaki waves at Clair and Charlotte. "You should all be fighting over me!"

Nowi hugs Subaki. "I want you!

Subaki looks down at Nowi. "Gross. Dragon girl has a crush on me! Gaaagghh!"

"Come here baby!" Nowi demanded, as Subaki headstarted for an exit.

Nowi chases Subaki as he runs away on foot. Azura giggles to herself.

"Hah! I know right?" Shanna said to Azura.

"Huh?" Azura mumbled out loud.

"It's funny. They all talk alot, hahah!" Shanna said with a giggle. Camus lets out a cough afterwards to clear his throat.

"We already seen where that gets us," Camus reminded Shanna.

Shanna pauses her laughter. "Cheer up. If we all hadn't spoken, we'd each be trailing alone," she told Camus.

Camus grins at the thought of lone wolfing. "Heh, I like it that way, except for when I'm with the knights!"

Effie jumps up. "I'm a knight!"

Camus gave Effie a disgusted look. "REAL knights?"

Effie frowns. "Okay, smart stuff. Define what makes a knight a real knight?"

Camus sighs. "Am I really gonna argue about this to a bunch of nuisances?"

Shanna starts giggling again. "You're so angry all the time. Cheer up. I knew people like that before. And geez, let me tell you...they're only hurting themselves!"

"Can't argue with that flawless logic," Donnel complimented.

"Uh huh. So you. What's your name?" Shanna said, pointing at Camus.

"Camus. That's all you need to know about me..." Camus said, walking off.

Reinhardt cleared his throat. "Attention! Me and Olwen have found, a light!"

"Mhm, it must lead to somewhere," Olwen added.

"You all. Follow us!" Linde said to everyone.

Cordelia gasps. "Chrom could be in there. Out of my way!" she said, pushing the mages to hop in the light.

"Celica could be trapped too!" Mae yelled, jumping in the light.

Everyone else goes into the light shortly afterwards.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27: Green Raighs and Bam!_

 **[Green Pool]**

Anna wakes up from a hard fall. "Mmph. Oow. Alfonse, Sharena? Did you guys jump in here?"

"No. I did and let me tell you, it was AMAZING!" Barst said to her.

"Ugh, nooo! Now we're all separated," the commander cried out. "Ah, at least you're here with me.

Barst smiles. People begin to summon into the pool for no reason.

Commander Anna and Barst step back. "Huh? People are still entering this place!"

"No kidding," Beruka replied. "Blame the morons for smashing the machine"

More people are summoned until the place is fully populated.

Bartre grips his axe. "Fir! You here?"

"I don't think so. Fir is a swordwielder and this place is inhabitated by axe wielders it seems...and green dragons and tome wielders," Anna revealed to Bartre.

"But of course, no Celica, Mae or Genny," Boey said with a sigh.

"Roy! Lilinia! Eliwood? This is Celicia, can you hear me?" Celicia wailed out in the open.

"Be quiet..." Beruka mumbled to herself.

"Celicia?" Boey said.

Celicia looks at Boey. "Yes, that would be me!"

"Celicia. Sounds like Celica, heh," Boey replied.

Celicia smiles. "It does I suppose, ahaha!"

Boey and Celicia share another light laugh.

"No time for nonsense. I have to find milord!" Frederick screamed.

Frederick goes berserk looking for him. Female Robin calms him down. "Frederick. Chrom isn't in sight. He doesn't seem to be here..."

"Nor is Ike here," Titania added.

"Titania?" Soren said.

"Oh, hello Soren. Help me find Ike," Titania asked of him.

Soren let out a light smile. "Hm, I was just going to say that"

"I have more important matters with him lad," she said to him.

Soren stopped smiling. "This is a cooperative effort. Please let me insist!"

Titania grunts. "Okay..."

"I think we should be looking for a way out of here," Camilla suggested.

"Agreed," Michalis replied.

"Maria's gone!" Minerva screamed.

Michalis frowns. Well, if it isn't her gone, then it's you!"

Minerva frowns back at him. "Relax, brother..."

"Seliph?" Julia said in a soft voice.

Her soft voice echoes but there is no response.

"Then he ain't here, beauty," Barst told her.

Julia sighs.

Arthur waves his axe around. "Hrm. Then I suppose Elise happens to be gone too, huh?"

Camilla looks at Arthur. "Hey, she's my sister. Allow me to be the first one concerned!"

Arthur begins to stutter. "My intentions weren't to offend you, Lady Camilla. Please, lower your axe..."

Camilla lowers her axe.

Arthur smiles innocently. "There there!"

Narcian gasps. "Wow, even the girls are scary here!"

Cherche hums. "So girls aren't scary?"

All of the girls begin to stare at Narcian.

"N-Not what I was getting to...but—" Narcian pleaded.

Veronica appears in front of Cherche, but Gunter steps by Cherche's side.

"Excuse me, no fighting, please. We don't want the mage to get out of hand..."

Veronica lets out a slight smirk.

Anna confronts Veronica. "No shenanigans, Veronica. I'm watching you. I know about your little plan to kill Alfonse. Not allowing it!"

Veronica growls at the commander. "You know nothing."

Hector snaps his fingers at Veronica. "Remember what the general said?"

Veronica stares harshly at the axe lord. "Remember what I will do, armor clad. Mages can really ruin a tank's day..."

Hector blinks as if surprised. Beruka runs to Camilla, pushing the others.

"Lady Camilla!" she yelled.

Beruka hugs Camilla.

Beruka blushes. "So...awkward of me to do that..."

Camilla grins at her retainer. "I told you this is your new way of greeting me, remember?"

Beruka sucks her teeth. "Unfair. Selena doesn't get to do this.."

Camilla pats Beruka on the shoulder. "Darling, you are far too reclusive for your own good"

"Reclusive, huh? No, it's all about being focused," Raven said.

Camilla unexpectedly hugs Raven.

Raven slithers his body out of the hug. "Nngh. Hands off!"

"Hahahah. That felt like Corrin. They way you squirmed around like a worm in mama's arms," Camilla teased.

Raven taps his foot in anger and grips his axe tightly. "Don't do that again, or—"

"Fine. This is why I rarely hug anyone, but Corrin..ahhhh Corrin," Camilla sang.

Nino smiles at Camilla. "This Corrin sounds like a lovely person!"

"He is indeed," the purple headed lady replied back.

"Hmph," Beruka let out.

"Reminds me of the kind, warm-hearted person Jaffar

grew into," Nino said.

"Pff. Relationships are a distraction and you know it. This is war. Know your role child!" Raven yelled at Nino.

"That wasn't nice," Fae mumbled.

Camilla sighs. "Party pooper.."

Beruka nudges Camilla. "Lady Camilla, don't you think we should ditch these losers?"

Camilla nods lightly. "Once we find Selena, Elise, Corrin and Kamui, and my brothers."

Sheena stares at the two women. "I don't really choose to oppose anyone but that is quite harsh, you two.."

"You sure? Harsh? The plan everyone here was going to do after we've all used each other to find the exit," Beruka admitted to Sheena.

"Yes. It's all about being a team. An army. What Marth would want us to be," Sheena answered back politely.

"Who cares about Marth?" Beruka barked.

"Excuse me?" Merric said, becoming offended

"Who. Cares. About. Marth," Beruka repeated to the wind mage.

Merric scoffs. "I do. Altea does! Maybe the rest of us do?"

"Nope," Raven said with a slight grin.

"None of you would be able to defeat Marth in battle. It's simply fate," Merric told them.

"You seem to know alot about fate? Tell us a way out of here," Celicia asked.

Merric gave everyone a baffled look. "I don't think so. I want a apology."

"For what?" Beruka questioned, raising her axe. Camilla lowers Beruka's axe.

"You get your whiny apology after we get out of here," Camilla suggested.

"Fine. That apology may mean the world to me," Merric said.

Beruka grins. "Why would it? In love with Marth?"

"N-No. Me in love with Marth? NO," Merric replied, blushing afterwards.

Camilla smiles at Beruka.

"Stop it. I see what you two are doing!" Merric shouted at them.

"That'll be two apologies. Coming right up, after you help us leave," Camilla proposed.

"You mean all of us," Veronica reminded Camilla.

"Yeah, all of us. Including me keeping my eye on sly ol' little you," the commander said, keeping eye contact with the infamous green mage.

"Narcian," Veronica called out.

"Yes?"

"Let's hear them out. When we leave, then it'll be time," Veronica told her lackey.

"Time for what? For you to deal with us and the General for your unloyal actions?" the commander suggested.

"Exit needed. Please get to work mage," Hawkeye told Merric.

Merric nods. "No problem!" he shouted, casting a blueprint using his Rexcalibur.

"Hm. There's supposed to be a shining light...?" Merric asked himself.

Michalis frowns. "Well? Where?!"

Sheena grunts. "Would you all please let him work!?"

"Duh. You guys know the concept of a distraction?" Boey added in.

"What you happen to be?" someone said.

Boey turns around to get startled by a masked man.

"I want out too," Legion demanded.

Female Robin shivers. "Ugh, you are creepy..."

Hector nods at Robin. "Something about him...creepy aura..."

Legion stood in silence for a moment. "You best not be talking about my brothers!"

"Brothers? What brothers?" Beruka questioned the masked man.

Legion clones himself in front of everyone.

"Yeah, or you'll get what's coming to ya!" Legion Clone One threatened.

"ATTACK THEM!" Legion yelled at his "brothers."

Barst flexes his muscles. "Bring it on!"

Veronica pulls Barst's arms down. "No. No fighting. It's not the way..."

Barst blushes. "Woah. Lady touching the biceps. Beautiful!"

Veronica quickly releases her grip.

"Veronica turned a new leaf. Color me surprised!" the commander mocked.

"Fighting is not good at the moment..." Veronica muttered.

Legion and the brothers lower their axes. "You guys better learn not to offend my brothers!" he said, uncloning himself once again in front of everyone. Female Robin gags.

Merric sighs out loud. "If you all keep your voices down maybe I can come up with a solution to summon the light."

"I wanna clone myself too. The world cannot handle Narcian clones!" Narcian cried out.

Beruka laughs. "You keep telling yourself that.."

"Oh, what would you happen to know about beauty? Look how you carry yourself," Narcian barked at Beruka.

Beruka growls at him. "I will carry this axe to your throat and SLIT IT!"

Camilla restrains Beruka. "Easy Beruka! You are getting too offended by these people..."

"Good guys and bad guys just don't correlate well," Cherche said to herself.

Merric gasps. "I found it. The exit! The light!"

"Let's go Beruka," Camilla shouted.

Beruka hops onto Camilla's wyvern and they enter the light.

Merric groans. "They just had to go first...oh well. Everyone, all aboard!"

Everyone squeezes inside the light.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28: Bleak Pool of Life_

 **[Colorless Pool]**

"What do we have were?" Virion said as he picks up his bow. He puts an arrow on it and aims around him.

"Go on. Show yourself...!" he warned ever so confidently. Takumi approahes him with his hands empty.

"Relax man. I have one'a those too.." Takumi said to Virion.

Takumi whips out his signature bow and flaunts it around.

Virion delightfuflly glances upon the Fujin Yumi. "Ah, delighful bow! How magnificent!"

Takumi awkwardly scratches his head. "Thank you. Never expected to recieve open compliments...but alas, where are we?"

Virion snaps his fingers but nothing is on his mind for a moment. "I...have no idea..."

"I happen to have a idea," a blond former light mage and healer said to them.

Lucius points his staff towards the sign that says "Colorless Pull."

Takumi and the other two glance at the sign. "Ah, colorless Pool, huh?"

"So, us who does not use a sword, axe, or lance?" Lucius said.

"Those ARE things my sisters and my brother happen to use. The question is, WHERE ARE THEY?" Takumi questioned very loud, which made it a shout of sorts.

"I am so lonely without Celica, hmm..." Genny hummed.

Takumi gets startled by Genny. "Wha—Where'd you come from?"

"I so happened to have been warped here, just like you. We've just never met," Genny told the Hoshidan.

"People are still being summoned in this pool it seems," Takumi mentioned to everyone.

"The great Takumi figured it out. Surprised? Not so much!" Azama teased as he clapped his hands with a smug grin on his face.

"Azama. You're here, but Setsuna isn't. You know, the better retainer..." Takumi said.

Azama blushes. "W-What? That dolt, better..than me..?!"

Takumi smirks. "You heard me!"

"That idiot? Better than me?" Azama repeated once again.

"She's nicer and fights better," Takumi told him.

"Tch! I've never fought around you, hahah! Jokes on you my friend," Azama boasted.

Takumi eyes Azama more. "Nice try Hoshidan!"

"Oh. People I'm familiar with...hello..." Jakob mumbled as he walked past them before halting.

Takumi smiles. "Jakob. My man, how's it been?"

Jakob gives Takumi a blank, stern stare. "If only you were Corrin or Kamui, then I'd have a reason to converse with you..."

Takumi puts his Fujin Yumi back into its holder. "Number one, you just did. Two, why do you and Camilla always do this?"

"Do what?" Jakob questioned to Takumi.

"Exclude yourselves from anyone and mostly everyone else.." Takumi answered.

Jakob tried to hide his blatant smirk in but it showed. "Oh come on. Lady Camilla doesn't do it like I do!"

Takumi sighs. "Both doings however are still very annoying.."

Felicia skips foward to Jakob and Takumi. " I want to talk about Corrin with you guys too!"

"Me too," Niles said with a grin.

Takumi looks around at all of the familiar faces in his sight. "Ugh, the whole Hoshidan-Nohrian crew is here again..."

"Back together baby!" Setsuna shouted in Takumi's eardrums.

Takumi clenches on to his ringing eardrums thanks to Setsuna. "H-Hinoka. Get your retain—ugh. She's gone..."

Felicia giggles. "No seriously you guys. Leave Takumi alone!

"Thank you Felicia! The only one here who gets it!" Takumi yelled.

Jakob looks at Felicia. "Ah, if it isn't my ol' friend Felicia. We have errands to do..."

Felicia frowned. "Not now Jakob!"

"Don't make me tell your father or even Flora," Jakob sarcastically joked with a gasp midway.

Felicia frowns.

"Ooh! She's gonna get in trouble," Setsuna sang.

"Mind yours!" the pink-haired maid retaliated back.

"Okay, all of you shut up. Hearing you makes my ears bleed," Saizo pitched in from out of nowhere.

"I don't see Ryoma. Maybe it's best we go...?" Kagero proposed to her partner ninja.

Saizo fixes his mask. "We can't, we're stuck here...with annoyances..."

Takumi gave the two a strange look. "What do you two want with Ryoma?"

"Um, Lord Takumi...retainer-master things.." Kagero mumbled.

"Mhm. Go on!" Takumi said.

Kagero gave Saizo a look. "Stuff.."

Takumi groans. "No. You guys want to keep pampering him! Lay off, will ya? Ryoma deserves a break. ALONE TIME!"

Saizo hisses deeply.

"Got that?" he said.

Kagero sighs. "Alright!"

"Dagggerrrrsss.." Jaffar hummed at the ninjas.

"H-Huh?" Kagero mustered.

"...Hi.." Jaffar greeted with a wave.

"...Hello. Want something?" the ninja asked.

"I lost my dagger. My friend Nino ususally keeps extra ones in her own personal stash of goods. I was wondering—can I use one of yours?"

"Sure," she said, handing Jaffar a dagger.

"...Thank you," Jaffar told them, patting himself on the back.

"What was that for?" Saizo asked him.

"Um, Nino told me to do it when she's not around to award me for social interactions..." Jaffar replied.

Jaffar walks off as Saizo rolls his eyes.

Wrys sits on the ground, unwrapping a piece of candy.

"Hrngh," the old man cried.

Wrys drops the candy on the floor, but Gaius comes out of nowhere and pushes him.

"Suuuugggarrr," Gaius purred!

Gaius eats the candy off the ground. "That was tasty!"

Rebecca gags. "That was gross. Well, I could see if it was actual food."

"This IS actual food. Out here, you gotta eat whatcha gotta eat," Gaius blabbered.

"Does that include digest poison and germs?" Rebecca joked.

Gaius grins at Rebecca. "No. I don't know what the rest of you are eating but I'm set!"

Lissa yawns. "Actually Gaius, I'm fine. I already ate at Frederick's meeting. Y'know?"

Gaius winces. "That bear meat was...yuck!"

Lissa mischievously smirks. "A little ol' delicate woman like me eating bear but not you? Haha, says alot about you Gaius.."

Gaius blushes. "I beg to differ, princess!"

Elise jumps up and down. "Did someone say PRINCESS!? Eheheheh!"

"My bad. In fact, I did say princess. Not healer!" Gaius screamed.

"In ffaacccctt, there seems to be lots of healers here," Lissa muttered to Gaius.

"Mm, that's true milady," Virion said.

Lissa's eyes widened out of nowhere. "H-hm? N-No one's...watching me...Chrom and Frederick aren't here, which means they aren't doing their jobs protecting me..."

"I'll do it. You ought to trust me, don't you?" Gaius said to the princess.

"Ummmmm..." Lissa hummed.

Gaius fronws. " 'Um' what?"

"Um, we gotta find a way out of here," Saizo blurted out.

"Yes. Celica could be with Alm!" Faye accidentally blurted out loud.

"She could be indeed. Why is that a bad thing?" Genny asked her friend.

Faye rolls her eyes. "No reason, of course.."

Genny thinks in silence.

"This place is all healers and archers and daggers," Gordin mentioned.

Setsuna snaps her fingers. "That makes us the smart ones!"

"Bar you Setsuna," Azama replied.

"Huh?" Setsuna said.

"Exactly," Azama said, squinting even more.

"Weeeeelll everyone...let's put our thinking caps together," Lissa proposed.

Jeorge pats his fist in his palm. "What would my homeland do...?"

"Let's ask them when we get there," Saizo joked.

"Your humor is quite unparalleled my friend," Jeorge answered back.

Azama laughs. "Hahahahah. Funny ones!"

"I just want to see Eldigan one more time," Lachesis mumbled.

"Michalis...Minerva...gone.." Maria said in daydream.

Mist frowns. "Ike..."

"Oh...shut up!" Azama said as he mocked the lonely healers.

Takumi and Jakob share a laugh.

"I wonder where you rude people come from..

Azama grins. "Ah ah ah! None of your business. Call us names and we'll call off working with you frail ballerinas!"

"Ballerinas, ooh I'd make the best ballerina there is," Serra boasted.

Azama groans."There goes that Subaki stigma. Ah, it never dies off. It's always around..."

"Sue-what?"

"Subaki and his perfectionism act. Gets old all the time," Azama told the pink-haired healer.

Serra scoffed at the male healer. "I will be adored!"

"Keep reminding yourself that every five seconds..."

"Mouth shut!"

"Make me!"

Niles puts his hand on his lips. "Oooooooooooooooo!"

"I don't think it's fair we talk about Subaki behind his back," Sakura said to Azama with a pouty face.

"Tch, no one ever cares about what you have to say!"

Takumi springs up and stands face-to-face with Azama. The monk slowly steps away. "What'd you say to my sister?!"

"Ah, uh, nothing...?"

Takumi readies his Fujin Yumi and aims at Azama.

"Don't, Takumi," Sakura warned him.

Takumi lowers his archer arm. "Really...?"

"Hinoka will deal with him," Sakura said.

"I wish he had been "dealt" with several months ago. Just like the Nohrians but that's a different story," Takumi brought up.

"I heard that! Elise said.

"You were supposed to. Only Nohian here," Takumi bragged.

"The weakest link also," Azama said with a smile.

Elise starts crying.

Lissa comforts Elise. "Too far you two!" she said. "Let's go over there until we leave," Lissa suggested to the healer as they walk ahead.

A light appears as to be the exit.

"Light!" Takumi cried out.

"There goes. Our chance to get out of here!" Jakob announced.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29: To Mask For Shame_

 **[Blue Pool]**

Commander Anna gets in touch with Sharena via audio device. "Sharena, on call. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. How can I hear you?" Sharena said.

"We ended up in some place called the Green Pool. Where are you?"

"O-oh! I'm in the Blue Pool!"

"Rally up your lance, tome and dragon users. We have a meetup to assemble. The device shows a red, gray and blue dot on the map. It seems like you are pretty close too..." the commander said.

"Awesome!"

"Stay right there. We are coming to save you and your group!" the commander cried out.

"Her group?" Camus shouted.

"Yes, you loudspeaker eavesdropper. Mmmyyyy grouuup!" Sharena sang out loud to Camus. "I ain't going anywhere, commander!"

A few moments later, the blue and green pool confront. Somehow merging as one.

"Yes! Finally!" Boey said. "I didn't know how much longer my patience could last!"

"Boey!" Mae cried out.

"Mae!"

"That was easy, now we just gotta get Alfonse now. Piece of cake!" Subaki bragged.

Out of nowhere, the masked prince, Bruno, applauds the people in front of him.

Bruno smiles. "You've made it. Intruiging...yes, very.."

"Maybe for you!" Sharena barked at her archnemesis.

"Maybe for me it is!" Bruno responded back.

"What are you up to?" Sharena asked.

Bruno laughs. "No no, the question is—what are you down to? Down to do? I split you guys up. On purpose. I knew you'd all build that stupid machine. Since that didn't work, I need to elaborate. For that, I'll have to take some drastical measures.."

"What is this...? Explain yourself!" Sharena yelled at the prince.

Bruno stands in momentary silence. "It might make more sense if I target the strong ones. Oh well, yeah. Goodbye!"

Bruno vanishes into thin air.

"Heard that? He's going to do something else. I there was ever a time to stop him, it should of had been now!" Sharena shouted to everyone, mainly her commander.

Anna and Sharena exchange looks. "You know what that means..."

"Sad. Alfonse won't remember you two if we're in here, stuck forever.." Veronica teased rather calmly.

"Shut your mouth, witch!" Sharena snapped at her foe.

Sharena stares at Anna's device. "I won't allow this! Gimmie your gadget!"

Sharena yanks the radio-map gadget device out of Anna's hands.

Anna gasps. "H-Hey! Wait, Sharena. I know how to use it!"

Sharena runs off in a direction on her own.

Cain sighs. "Geez, I—The Buuuuulll, want to relax already. You know...go home.."

"After this mess," Abel mumbled.

"I think she's going to—come on! To the Red Pool!" Anna shouted out. "Spread out everyone. Start looking for the Red Pool. This is your friends' lives on the line!"


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30: Alf v Bruno Showdown!_

 **[Red Pool]**

"Let me through!" Alfonse shouted at Bruno.

"Time for your data and memories to be erased!" Prince Bruno yelled at them.

Sharena leaps and swats Bruno's tome to the ground and slits his tome.

Prince Bruno summons another tome in hand. "I always have backup!"

Alfonse grits his teeth. "Nghh!"

Alfonse attacks Bruno, but Bruno knocks Alfonse back. Sharena helps him up.

"Try me kid. Didn't know I had sword skills too, did you?" Bruno shouted at Alfonse.

The prince summons a magical Falchion, causing Alfonse and others to gasp.

"Attack!" Alfonse commanded to his allies.

Chrom stands idle with his mouth open in awe. "Is that—"

Lucina shouts at her dad. "Don't let it distract you!"

Chrom and Lucina leap to strike Bruno but he vanishes to another spot.

"All this formal fighting is dull and lackluster. I have a better idea," Bruno said to the Heroes.

"The General was trying to prevent this. The Order of Heroes, you and Veronica. Part of the reason why we gathered here!" Alfonse told Bruno.

"I don't want to hear you out and hear your sob stories especially. Everything I do is for a reason and my reason!" Bruno yelled at Alfonse.

"For YOUR reason. What about the world? What about my friends and family?"

"I have no reason to care for what you say. None of what the General said made sense. There can never be too much summoning! We all summon for a number of reasons!"

"Mhm..."

Bruno frowns. "You summon merely to take me down. That mage summons to have something to play with. Disgusting!"

"I—we realized all the summoning just to stop you makes no sense, and so has the General. We have to fix everything. Bring you all back to where you belong. This last bit might be odd to say, but, I hope you and I can be friends one day and put this siliness aside.." Alfonse proposed to the other prince.

"You call my differences from yours...silly?"

"Yes, I do.."

"Alfonse!" Sharena cried out.

"It's fine Sharena."

Sharena groans. "No more games, Bruno or whatever you want to be called! We've all had enough! Veronica is cooperating fairly so it's time you've done the same!"

"Yes. Everyone here has been through the struggling war put us in. It's the future now. Do you really want to spend your future bickering and brawling when it's useless, when instead we could be trusty allies?" Chrom asked him.

"You potato! Of course not!"

Chrom blushes. "Potato?"

"I wanted to be out of character," Bruno said to Chrom.

Alfonse holds his hand out to Bruno and lays his weapon down. The others do the same. "Truce?"

Bruno looks at Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna. "What is this truce about?"

"What Chrom just said, oh! Also, to leave us alone. No attacking each other. So, a peace treaty, whatever you want to call it. We mean it, we keep our word, you keep yours," the commander addressed to the infamous prince.

"That's harsh commander. I would've let him tag along at the very least," Alfonse admitted.

Sharena looked surprised at her brother. "REALLY?"

Chrom steps foward. "Listen, Bruno, once on my adventures I let my most untrustworthy adversary join my army. His name was Gangrel. Heck, I even recruited the likes of Walhart and Aversa. So I know a formidable adversary as a soon-to-be ally when I see one!"

Male Robin grins at Chrom and Bruno. "It sure was interesting to hear the perspective of a Plegian. Conquerer and a former puppet for Validar."

"Go Plegians!" Henry cheered. Tharja pushed him.

"Shut it Henry!" Tharja bickered.

"Eh, him along? Could be trouble," Alm said.

Bruno gives his weapon to Anna. "Here you go..." was all he could muster as he adjusted his mask and trailed along in a rather sad mood.

"There we go. Now, I'll be keeping my eye on both of ya. Understand?" the commander said.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Yes, mother. You already told me."

"You're one sarcastic cat!"

"..."

"Together we will all get out of here and return to our normal lives," the commander notioned.

Zephiel laughs. "Excepppptt...that's not happening! HAHAHAHAHAHAH"


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31: Double Turncoat_

 _Continued from the previous chapter..._

Veronica glances at her assistants. "What do you mean?"

"You know what! No leaving!" Narcian shouted as he waved his axe around.

Zephiel dusts off his blade. "That means you all will fall to the Eckesachs! Bwahahahah!"

Tharja growls. "No fighting anymore, losers! One last escape and back to sweet Ylisse we will be. With Robin. Heheheheheheh!"

"Slim girl, SHUT UP!" Zephiel barked at Tharja.

"I guess the two of you will be stuck here then," Sharena joked to Narcian and Zephiel.

Veronica snaps her fingers. "Men. I order you!"

"Eat it, scrub!" Zephiel answered.

Veronica gasps. "Scrub? What?"

Narcian playfully nudges Zephiel. "Gwhahahahah! Zephiel is right, for once. We don't listen to YOUUUU anymore!"

"You will listen to me, however!" Alfonse set straight.

Zephiel Want to do this AGAIN, puny mouse!?

"Quiet" was all the mage could utter out in shame. Her loyalest men opposing her.

Zephiel grins widely. "I am MY OWN MAN. No one orders me around! From now on, I hunger!"

Zephiel and Narcian walk off on their own.

"..."

Alfonse frowns. "Veronica?"

"Speak!" the commander cried out. She was still silent for a good moment.

"...I don't want to..."

Sharena rolls her eyes. "Ughh. Why?"

"I'm tired of being useless. All the effort I give, all the free passes I give my henchmen, and yet they still fail. No. From now on, I don't need anyone!" Veronica screamed, growling afterwards.

Alfonse scratches his head. "Can't believe I'm saying this, really, but we need you for this too! You know, your help?"

Veronica looks at Alfonse.

"No you don't. I see what you're trying to do..."

"HEY! My brother's being as nice as he could. If we weren't on this mission, you'd be toast!" Sharena barked at the sad mage.

"Sharena. That's enough," the commander pleaded to her fellow Askr friend.

"Ugh...!" Veronica shouted as she trails off alone.

"There she goes, wandering off..." Alm said.

"Woah. Milady?" Virion said to the commander.

"Don't look at me Virion. It was their fault! All their fault. The Askr duo. Failed to get us out of here," Anna blurted out.

Alfonse's brows arched as he frowns. "Well, excuse me for wanting everyone on TRACK!"

Anna gasps. "Pff. Speaking to your commander that way?"

"If it wasn't for you, we'd already had gather up everyone else and stopped the machine prior to this. It's you Anna. You are distracting me, you are distracting Alfy, and you aren't being useful as leader here!" Sharena yelled.

Anna looks at everyone. "...Fine. Fine then. You can do this without me. I'm leaving!"

Sharena grins. "Tch. Where? Nowhere to go?"

"Girls. Please!" Azura softspokenly said.

"LISTEN!" Kamui yelled at the two. Sharena turned around towards her.

"No you listen dragon! Why don't you take yourself and your useless family and go away?!" Sharena shouted.

"What is going on between all of you?" Hinoka asked.

"Back it up. Your words," was all Kamui said after.

"Kamui?" Corrin mumbled.

"Shut up Corrin!"

Corrin blushes. "Kamui!"

Xander gave Corrin a nasty glare. "She said shut up Corrin, so SHUT IT!"

Alm grips his Falchion. "I think you all need to cool down!"

Mae stared around. "Eh, something's not right here..."

"So much animosity. Sheesh!" Hana shouted out.

Various people begin to argue for no reason. It seems the army is turning on each other.

"This isn't good. Zephiel? Narcian?" Veronica muttered.

Zephiel grunts. "Leave me alone, you spoiled baby. Go on. Bother someone else, NOW!"

"Yeah!" Narcian added in.

Veronica notices a hint of nervousness in Narcian's voice.

"You. You're faking it..."

"Faking what?

"You aren't mad at me. You're just fooling Zephiel.

Narcian shrugs."Okay. You got me boss. I was!"

"Even you have gone soft. Together we could of killed them all!" Zephiel groaned.

"Any of you untrustable folks plan to explain what is going on?" Ike asked of the strangers.

Veronica sighs. "I dunno. Everyone's mad at each other..."

Soren steps foward cautiously. "But um, why?"

"Mission not turning out the way it's supposed to I suppose," Veronica answered back to the mage.

Sharena dusts her lance off. "Shut up. You think you know what you're talking about!"

Alfonse pauses for a moment, then softly sighs. "What's wrong Sharena?"

Sharena looks around and back at Alfonse. "What's wrong with you, bub?"

"Hear your brother out, at least..?" Chrom suggested to the rather hostile 'side' of Sharena.

Sharena polishes her lance. "Shut up, you loaf of bread!"

Chrom blushes harder, cheeks becoming reddish pink. "B-Bread? Ah come on! First I was called a potato, now I'm a loaf of bread!"

"You guys, er, everyone! What is going on?" Veronica demanded to know.

Lyn's eyes widen as they stare at Hector's. "I got it! It's this place. It's...changing us all. Eventually, if we don't get out, our bonds will break.

Chrom and Lucina cringe out of nowhere.

Henry plants a wide grin on his face. "As long as there's enough blood to go around, it's a deal!"

Veronica smirks despite being sad. "Tell me about it. I feel...like I'm in a good mood."

"For once," Roy mumbled. Veronica gave him a mean look.

"We really need to get out of here," Lyn commented.

Male Robin placed his palm wrapped around his chin, a classic thinking pose. "Hmm. Truly odd...I just cannot grasp the concept of it..."

Anna and Sharena vanish away. Almost as if...somebody...

Alfonse gasps. "Anna! Sharena!"

Veronica and the others stand by silently.

"No!" Alfonse shouted.

"I'm sorry," Veronica muttered out to comfort the former foe.

Alfonse glances at the ground for a long time.

Alfonse nods with a determined facial expression. "It's okay Veronica. Let's just get out of here!"

"The question is, how?" Subaki said with his arms out in the air.

"We don't know, moron!" Azama yelled at Subaki.

"Uh oh. I think the monk's affected by it. The world's animosity...!" Faye said.

Azama smiles. Oh no, I have been—ah! No. I'm always this way.

"True," Setsuna whispered.

Alfonse looked around everywhere. "Where did they go? What happened?"

Leo eerily pats Alfonse's shoulder. "Luckily I have my scanner device with me."

The Nohrian whips out his scanner device to scope the area.

He grins after the device beeps. "Annnnd done! Here we go.."

Leo analyzes the data.

"You go Leo! Woohoo," his youngest sister cheered.

Leo begins to speak while closing Elise's mouth. "Your friend, your sister. While in the damaged pools, they are beginning to posses negative qualities. This will make them weaker, and weaker, and weaker. In some areas, however they'll be stronger and nearly unstoppable!"

Celica coughs. "How do you know this?"

Leo clears his throat. "This is what I used on Garon—my father before. Mhm."

Xander frowns while staring at the middle of nowhere.

"If we don't get out of here, it'll alter our data as well," Leo announced to everyone.

Veronica forces a gag. "So that explains why I'm feeling very eager to help..."

Alfonse jumped up. "Really? You'd help?! Y-You?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Yes."

Alfonse hugs Veronica, then lets go. "Thank you!" he said.

"Do that again and I'll twist your neck," Veronica threatened to Alfonse.

"Back to normal I see..." Alfonse joked.

Everyone directed their attention back to the callous Nohrian.

"It seems to affect others as well. Others who interact with the affected unit. Kamui is one too..hm," Leo told them.

The group turns to Kamui, who appears to be very angry.

"I'd better move..." Azura mumbled to herself as she slowly moved away.

Kamui grins deviously. "Yes! Move you fragile, horrible-singing, weak pile of—

Hinoka covers Kamui's mouth.

"I've heard enough!" Hinoka yelled to her out of control sister.

Azura stood in silence on the brink of strongly held-back tears. Chrom and Arthur pat her back.

Chrom comforts Azura. "It's gonna be fine, milady..."

"Hehe, I'd ship it, Blue!" Gaius teased to Chrom. Chrom stared at him doubfounded.

"Ship what?" Chrom asked.

"Y'know!" Gaius mocked. Chrom continued to stare at him.

"You, her. There! Booyah!" Gaius joked again. Chrom chuckled a little.

Lucina slightly and politely pulls her father and Gaius aside with all of her strength. "No time for nonsensical games you two..."

Chrom nods as the three join the discussion again.

"Just don't answer them," Lilinia said, continuing off.

Corrin gives Lilinia a slight frown. "That's hard to do. I mean, that even offended me!"

Camilla rolls her eyes. "Of course it did..."

"Camilla. Don't be upset," Corrin said.

Elise turns to her big sister. "Kamui, why are you so mean?"

"Elise, NO!" Xander screamed.

Leo gasps faslely and dramatically. "Elise! You are now affected, with it!"

Elise begins to panic while others begin to facepalm and some individuals laugh.

"W-What? What! With that?"

"Uh. The negative data. You spoke to her, remember?" Alfonse reminded the lad.

Elise goes crazy from hopping on the ground furiously to scratching her hair. "I DUN WANNA I DUN WANNA I DUN WANNA!"

"Eeeeelisee. Take a chill pill..." Lissa joked to the angry girl.

Elise pouts more. "I can't. I'm gonna turn into grumpy, mean Elise," Elise said with a big and wide frown.

Xander loses character and laughs at his younger sister.

She then punches Xander with all the might of a child.

Elise pouts. "That's not even funny!"

Mist hushes everyone. "As long as everyone is quiet, we'll be safe," she added.

Lon'qu's sword gleams as he swung it around very calmly. "Easy for me."

Hawkeye pats his fist on his own chest. "Seconded, friend."

Tharja sighs in anger. "Quiet men, be quiet..."

Clair grins at them. "Yeah. Do your job!"

"Impossible. We have to communicate...and I gotta find my sisters. The commander too. We owe her an apology!" Alfonse made clear.

Male Robin shakes Alfonse's hand. "Let's get started then."


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32: The New Moon_

{POV: Alfonse}

{Date: June 28th, XXXX}

{Location: Red Pool...still here}

It has now been a while. Everyone gather together at once with the power of..well..strange power. Robin and the other tacticians eagerly pressed on with the mission, yet everyone felt still in progression. No progression was made as I come to face the walls of the never-ending pool. I could see the tension in many eyes of our summonees. We need to get out of here or else this place will truly change us. I NEED to find my sister and the commander, or else I'll regret it. ~

"Working on a plan to get us out?" Xander said to me. "I'm trying, just please be patient, I replied.

"Quick! I'm growing angry staring at these dreaded walls of nothingness," Xander commented before walking off.

I will admit, that came off as rude, but he is right. More and more, I begin to see that everyone, primarily the strategists are pressured to escape just to get their own armies out. The mission is failing. Even I get ideas on ditching the army to leave, but I believe that's just this place getting to me...

Just then, someone pulled me so hard that I dragged along the floor. As my eyes open, I appear to be outside, in Askr.

"Hello!"

I turn around to face Bruno, once again.

"I see you angered your sister and your commander," Bruno teased.

"No. They angered each other. Our actions angered me, I'll admit. The Order of Heroes aren't known for stalling. We must carry on," I replied.

"I see you left your friends in there," Bruno joked.

I begin to get triggered and speak before I think.

"You PULLED me in here, what are you talking about?"

"As a prince will pull your friends out!"

Bruno warps everyone to my coordinates.

* * *

"Finally. We're out of there!" Mae said without any anxiety.

The strange man in the armor, Alfonse's boss, the General applauds the Heroes as he stands face to face with them all.

"Well well. Nice job Bruno, getting them out. I told you to lay off. They were supposed to get themselves out!"

"Whatever..."

"Thank you Bruno," Alfonse told the prince who answered with a nod.

"You Heroes are constantly clinging to each other no matter the predicament. Let it be training or free time, it's time you all split for good!" the General surprisingly addressed to them all.

"So YOU tried to break us up?" Alfonse asked his boss.

"I did. I do whatever I want. I created you all as summons. Your data is mine! It's in the RIGHT hands! Hahahah!"

"Really?" Lucina questioned to him.

"Yes. Do as I say, and maybe a portion of you will live. Maybe a third..."

Chrom leaps into the air with the Exalted Falchion. "As the prince of Ylisse, I will not fail!"

"Don't try to attack me Chrom. Your attacks won't permeate my armor! There will only be one true continent left after you're all done with each other. The dawn of a new Fi—" the General began to say but coughs afterwards.

"Where's my sister?" Alfonse barked at him.

"She's at my castle. My mansion. Along with some others. I have actual jobs for them this time," he said nonchalantly.

The General levitates all the magical maps and shreds them into nothing.

"M-M-Maps!" Shanna cried out.

"No going home now," Jaffar publicly mumbled.

"Ahahahahah, since you all like to abuse the summoning system, I can consider abusing all your data. Hahahahahah!"

The General vanishes away as if he were some sort of mage.

"General turned on me... I have to find my sister. She means the world to me," Alfonse uttered out. Alfonse looked visually drained out from all the intensity, all the tension, all of the fighting. He kept his head up and sword drawb however.

"We'll help you," Veronica mumbled to him.

"Of course," Ninian said.

Raven folds his arms. "Hmph. Stuck here, so I guess we have to."

"Unless you all wanna fight and kill each other," Nowi joked.

Lachesis frowns. "I'd rather not.."

Alfonse pulls out his map, burned to a crisp. After he places it back into his pocket, he brainstorms in his head. "First, we have to find his castle-mansion thing."

As everyone ventures foward, the day gets duskier then a bit darker.

"This is becoming utterly annoying..." Alm admitted.

"Of course. This mission is centered around him. Yet he does nothing to stop us.."

Alfonse notices everyone's grumpy attitude. "I'm trying my best Lucina. Please understand.."

"No, you understand! Don't be rude to my daughter," Chrom barked out in defense.

Sully cools her captain down. "Chrom, stop that. He was just saying!"

Alfonse grins Sully. "Thank you!"

Sharena appears from thin air.

"Better head back in..."

"Hey! Where were you?" her brother asked her.

"Somewhere! Doing some things..."

"Business is business after all," someone's very familiar voice added in.

The commander also reveals her presence.

Alfonse falsely smiles as he is unsure whether to believe them nor as if they're all the same page. "You two are here! Let's end this!"

"I have a better idea. How about we all end our connection with each other? Hm?" the blonde lancer threatened.

The General appears and begins to laugh as he watches his 'plan' play out.

"Will you STOP?!" Alfonse yells at the General as he becomes highly frustrated. That was enough to hush his boss up.

Alfonse blinks his eyes twice then squints at his sister and the commander. "Am I the only one that can't magically appear?"

"Yes. You are weak Alfonse. We earned these powers!" Anna bragged to him.

"What is wrong with you...and you?" the Askr boy asked one final time.

"Do you like it? It's the new and improved Anna and Sharena! Ones who can, ahem, potentially follow directions!" the General uttered audibly loud.

"Why?"

General's hidden eyes glowed up from under the hidden shadowed armor. "I want to make your life a miserable one!"

Alfonse frowns.

"Everyone who wants to find a way, follow me!" Commander Anna proposed.

Alfonse yells at her to get her to stop. "Explain!"

Anna giggles. "A way. To stay alive. Did you hear? The invasion of the summons is trembling around the corner!"

"What are you—what are you talking about!?" Sharena asked the other Askrian lady.

"In a few days, summoning orbs will drop from the sky everywhere, dropping more and more data into the pools. Later the data will roam free. Roam the continents. Anyone and anything will be summoned. Be prepared!" Anna addressed to her former friends and allies.

General scratches his head with his armor arms. "She said it better than me..."

Olivia panicked. "What can we do to stop it?"

"Nothing. Well, something. But I will not tell you inferiors. Come Anna, come forth with your superior!" the General boasted.

"Yes sir!"

"WAIT!" Alfonse yelled as he tries to grab Anna's arm. His hands slips off by an unknown force and she leaves in a portal with the General.

"Did you all hear that?" Cain commented.

"Why would he do this? He wanted us to abort the mission!" Alfonse shouted in confusion. He did not know why the General planned to split everyone up.

"Cheer up Alfonse. We can sweep up his mess. It won't be a problem," Sharena reminded him.

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"You're back to normal?

Sharena laughs. "I was always normal. I had to fake an animosity towards you and a few other Nohrians back there. I had to listen to the General's plans in private. I am soo sorry Azura. Sorry Alfonse. Sorry Kamui. Sorry everyone else!

Azura smiles weakly. "It's okay..."

"Yeah," Kamui said as well.

Alfonse nods. "Glad to have you around again. Now we need to get Anna back!"

Gunter points to the farther area up ahead. "Who or what do you suppose the summons will be? The invading ones set to arrive?"

Jakob hums. "No idea. Could be a dragon or..."

Ike sheathes his Ragnell. "We've all dealt with dragons before..."

Corrin coughs. "Hey guys, easy on the D word please?"

Adult Tiki frowns. "Yeah!"

"Agreed," Marth added.

Ike grunts. "Alright then"

Sharena smiles. "I'm sure the summons might be people from our world! It's gonna be sooo awesome! Or even monster freaks from elsewhere!"

"Monster freaks...so this could get pretty..." Chrom responded.

"Or this can get ugly," Lissa added in.

"For all you know Validar could come," Frederick brought up.

"Or someone...very grim," Male Robin hinted.

"Ah. Right," said the other Robin.

"Hah, this will be easy. Bring IT on!" Faye mocked rhetorically.

Seliph glances around the new area. "Also we need to break this barrier holding us here. In Askr land.."

"Pssh, hey! Better place than those pools so I'm content!" Camus relievingly let off his chest.

"Everyone prepare for the invasion!" Sharena warned them.

"Luckily I snagged these from the barracks," the male Robin announced.

"Are those...skills?" Chrom asked his one of a bunch dearest tactician friend.

"Yep!"

Male Robin holds a bag filled with skill seals in it. He drags it along the ground.

"This...is...heavy...!" he said, releasing the grip.

"Ah, great. Now we won't be so bare!" Gordin cheered.

Effie lifts the bag. "Skills coming through!"

"Help yourselves," Male Robin told everyone. Moments later...

All of the Heroes begin to rummage through the bag like a band of hyenas wolfing down their food. Until the bag is empty of course.

Male Robin sighs. "I hope you all left some skills for me"

"Don't worry. You can have mine" Chrom told him.

"All all of mines," Tharja creepingly told him.

Tharja hops in Robin's arms.

"Tharja, please stop. Not now! This time means serious business!" Male Robin pleaded to the dark mage. Sh raised an eyebrow.

"Eheheh. Not now huh? Okay later then," she said hoping out of Robin's arms.

"Tharja. Can you distract Robin a little less please?" Chrom politely asked of her.

Tharja shrugs her shoulders with a frown. "I'm just trying to be nice. Of course, once again Robin has no time for me!"

Male Robin grunts. "That's not what I meant!"

"Fortunately, there are even more Robins," she said.

Female Robin sighs. "Tharja, I'm busy too..."

"Heheh. That's what they all say!" the dark mage said in near laughter.

Lon'qu facepalms.

Veronica turns to Lon'qu. "Hey you!"

Lon'qu grunted out loud. "Yes?"

"Let's trade, if you want?"

"...Fine. Just keep your distance!"

Lon'qu tosses his Fury seal to Veronica and she trades with her Vantage seal. Veronica equips the Fury seal.

"With this, I'm UNSTOPPABLE! Ahahahah–" she bragged until she coughed.

Alfonse approaches her. "What's wrong?"

Veronica gags. "I feel strong and sick at the same time"

"These seals have strange effects. That's just the skills working" Male Robin addressed.

Clair chuckles. "I hereby name this 'Skill Inheritance!'"

"I'm pretty sure you can't do that. Are you even a developer?" Celica asked the pegasus of the Deliverance.

Clair groans. "Way to be aware Celica!"

"Alfonse. I forgot to mention. Our legendary weapons. They're gone," Sharena reminded him.

"Drat!"

"The General took them," Alfonse's sister revealed.

The sky becomes twilight.

"I think we should be headed inside somewhere," Virion told everyone, mostly Chrom and Frederick. The group observes the area. All of the building have been knocked down.

Genny groans. "You gotta be kidding me. Where are we going to sleep?"

Lukas shrugs his shoulders. "Outside, I guess."

"But...but..." Genny nervously uttered.

Lissa smiles at Genny. "Aw, come on scaredy cat! Me and Chrom slept outside often, a lot. I got very used to it!"

"Those weren't the best times, y'know, with all the Risen on the loose," Chrom reminded his sis.

"Don't get us going on the Risen again," said Lucina with a sigh.

"You don't think...the Risen will show up here?" Stahl said to his Ylissean allies.

"They could very well be summoned," Chrom said.

"Guys. It's just a couple of dead, brainless things walking around. We can take them!" Alm insisted.

"You may be aware, and I am, but not everyone dealt with monsters," Chrom told Alm.

Subaki nods. "Yep. There are upcoming, more intelligent soon-to-be summoned humans to focus on.

"We gotta get inside," Alfonse said as he points to a lone visible building. "The only standing building is the General's mansion...inside!"

Everyone confusedly stares at each other. "I'm guessing we have to seize the mansion?" Roy commented.

"Correct, son," Eliwood replied.

"Dad.."

Hector swings his Armad around in circles. "How are we making an entrance?"

Alfonse observes the outside. "Guess we'll have to take the General out once and for all, if he's in there."

Nowi yawns. "...When he comes out..."

"You guys have skills. You guys have the confidence. You all have the nobility and effort. I shall remind you that we WILL defeat the General!" Alfonse shouted in full boldness.


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33: In for a Ride!_

Continued from the previous chapter, Alfonse and the crew reach the near outside of the lone building as a dark blackish purple aura above the front of the building.

"You constantly remind your pets how "noble" and how "strong" they are, just in time to defeat me. Alfonse, Sharena, you forget that as the General and head of the continents, I am capable of anything," the aura said to them.

"Like?" Alfonse replied to it.

The "aura" claps as a time flowing device appears and the General twists the minute and hour hands fowards, speeding up time.

"Like that!" the aura repeated, floating back into mansion untouched.

"Hey! I want my sword!" Alfonse yelled at the disappearing aura.

Sharena frowns. "My lance too!"

Alfonse and Sharena stare at each other, then Alfonse nods.

"This. This place is the mansion, aka General's other base and hideout," Sharena said to them, delivering her secret information.

"Aha", Alfonse shouted.

Veronica taps her foot on the ground impatiently. "Then let's get inside, what are we waiting for?"

"Move your feet children!" Bruno remarked.

Alfonse, Sharena, Veronica, Bruno and the rest of the crew arrive in the mansion's doorway.

"Welp. There's windows..." Sharena said, pointing to the rubbish in the way of the actual entrance.

Alfonse turns to his allies. "Someone! Break them open. We have a mansion to take over"

Xander swings his Seigfried into all of the lower windows.

Xander dusts his hands off. "There we are!"

Alfonse pointed ahead. "Jump in!"

Mae shakes her head. "Nuh uh. I ain't jumping in there!"

Everyone begins to jump in one by one. Mae turns around one last time to look at the creepy sky and environment.

Mae shivers. "Ughh!"

The pony-tailed girl jumps in. Inside, everyone makes it past rubble blocking the first entrance. They end up at the second entrance, a creepy lobby room. Lots of red carpeted stairs can be seen leading to who knows what.

Sharena groans in relief. "We're in! Wooh!"

Olwen lightly shrugs her shoulders. "Now what?"

"Let's look around. He's not that hard to miss," Alfonse told Olwen, referencing the General.

Azura surveys the furniture in the lobby with her spear across her chest. "There's so many rooms..."

Barst flexes his muscles. "Lotsa floors as well.."

"At least we're inside," Eldigan said with an uneasy grin to show concern.

Sharena and Alfonse move towards the window. "...I hear alot of noise coming from outside Alfie!"

Alfonse stares out of the window to see random summons far out in the distance. His sister also takes a look.

"Uh oh! We're being followed!" Sharena blurted out.

"They might be on to us..." Alfonse mentioned to everyone.

Celica gulps. "So who's going first...upstairs?"

Alm raises his hand and his Falchion. "I will!"

Celica pats his shoulder. "I'll be behind you, Alm!"

Faye runs to Alm. "Alm, I'm coming too"

"No fair. I wanna come too Alm," Boey complained.

Mae frowns. "Eh em. This gal wants to go too!"

Reinhardt groans utterly loud. "Well then, keep your voices DOWN and follow the boy!"

Alm motions his Falchion towards Reinhardt. "He's right. Come on!"

Kamui glances at Alm and his group. "Be careful!"

Alm waves at Kamui. "I will!"

"I'll have my group follow along as backup," Roy said.

"Mine too," Ike volunteered.

"We're with Ike," Eirika insisted.

Alfonse glances at the stairs leading to the lower ground. "The rest of us will go downstairs."

Est shivers. "To the basement. I am totally not hyped for this!"

Alfonse put on a serious face. "It is important that we regroup the second the going gets tough," Alfonse addressed to his allies in arms.

"Count on us. Don't forget the front entrance door," Ike told Alfonse.

Alm, Ike, Roy, allies of theirs along with Eirika and Ephraim cautiously head upstairs while everyone else heads downstairs

Sharena gulps. "Here we go..."


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34: Mansion Seekers!_

 **[The General's Mansion—Upstairs/2F]**

The group notices the constant sights of long hallways, creaking floors and doors.

Zephiel sprints full force to a door and pulls the knob uncontrollably. "OPEN UP!" he screamed, banging his Eckesachs on a door repeatedly after pulling it.

Roy facepalms. "Can you stop? You're blowing our COVER!"

Zephiel scoffs at Roy without looking at him. "I will do whatever I want!"

Mist clears her throat. "What are you even doing here...?"

Zephiel bangs his sword on the door again. "I have to defeat him too!"

"Then go do it alone. Or else!" Roy said to him.

"Ugh, you are lucky we're up to something drastically life-changing, rat!"

Seliph and his allies enter the stairway upstairs and the upper floor. "Ah hello. We've been told to join you all. To balance the groups."

Titania waves at them to join. "Come along. He must be stopped."

Alm smiles. "This is it! Once we stop the General..."

Boey grins at Alm. "Once we stop him, anything can happen!"

Celica coughs. "That is, if we actually can hurt him.."

Mae scoffs at Celica. "We better. Hah, there's a hundred of us and one of him!"

"A one-man army is all he may need. That seems very unheard of, Jagen responded.

"I beg to differ," Ike mumbled.

Lachesis gulps. "Forget all that! It's sssooo dark. I can barely see a thing!"

Olwen surges thunder from her tome to slightly light up the area. "You're exaggerating. It could be worse."

Lilinia shivers. "I feel like this guy could be upstairs.

"Or he could even be the mansion itself," Lyn said.

Hector gasps. "That would be quite the surprise Lyn!"

Roy bumps into a strange machine. "Could this be?"

Eliwood walks towards his son. "Roy? What is it?"

Roy widened his pupils to get a better look. "I feel..a machine.."

Soren steps towards the red-headed men. "Let me see."

Soren illuminates his tome to observe the nearby machine. "It's the summoning machine all right. How did it end up in here?"

Roy shrugs. "I really don't know. None of us were even in this place."

Celica glances at the machine. "Um, the General man did say he controlled our actions. These events would then take place without us noticing."

Alm grins. "Ah. So he intentionally made us come together. For what?"

"To summon a bunch of animals to clean all the continents up. It all makes sense now," Titania publicly brainstormed.

Ike unsheathes his blade. "When we defeat him, there may be a chance this will all end."

Ephraim smiles. "I hope. Home is calling!"

Eirika pats Ephraim. "What are we going to do when he find him? I mean, he did float in here with Alfonse's friend."

Reinhardt growls. "You see. That's our problem! None of us can all come up with a valid solution. We are progressing nowhere!"

Olwen nods at Reinhardt. "Coming in here is putting us in a disadvantage."

Reinhardt motions to Olwen. "Well said sister. In fact, I've grown tired of this nonsense. I'm taking my leave. Join me Olwen. To home we go!"

"Pfff. Fine, ditch us then losers. No one likes your continent anyways!" Mae screamed as Reinhardt and Olwen leave the mansion.

"Mae..." Celica mumbled.

"They're useless I tell you!"

"That was uncalled for," Boey added in.

"I happen to agree with them. This is not helping. Julia, come on. We're out of here," Seliph made clear. He and Julia leave as well.

"Lachesis. Me and you are right behind them," Eldigan whispered to his sister. She had a 'drop-dead' reaction.

"...Okay..." Lachesis groaned, following Eldigan's lead to the exit.

As they leave, Ike observes them. "Unloyal cowards...!"

Soren turns to his friend. "Ike?"

Ike grins. "That was called for!"

Boey laughs. "I guess you're right, man!"

Zephiel stabs his Eckasachs into the door, carving a slit in it. "Why should we be listening to Alfonse, or Veronica, or even the General? I SHOULD BE LISTENING TO ME AND MYSELF ONLY!"

Roy flips Zephiel off with a 'go away' motion. "Go on then. You won't be missed..."

Zephiel heads downstairs.

Eirika taps Ephraim. "Ephraim, everybody's leaving..."

Ephraim nods. "Worry not sister. Loyalty goes a long way. I have a plan after this..."

Eirika grins. Anna appears from a portal, and then light illuminates the whole upper mansion floor.

Commander Anna floats in the air close to the ground level. "The only plan I have yet to accomplish is to carry on with my own mission. Yeah, summon you all together, but to defeat you as well!"

Alm holds the Falchion in the air as it shines. "Come on then! You aren't the threat you think you are!"

Roy observes the commander. "Anna...you're becoming more like Veronica. She's becoming more like you..."

Lyn runs up to Roy. "It's very upsetting, I know Roy. Let's put feelings aside and get this done. The final battle!"

Hector looks at Lyn the nods. "The exit on the line!"

Roy rushes towards Anna, but she shrugs his blocked attack off with no struggle. Hector chops his Armads back and forth into Anna's Noatun, but she blocks it off.

"Ah-uh! I've studied you all!" she teased.

"That only goes so far! Hyahh!" Ike yelled as he performs Aether on Anna, but all it does is push her back.

Anna floats backwards with her newfound power of the aura. "This is stupid. I'm so getting the General!"

Raven falsely coughs loudly to gain attention. "I'd hate to admit it, but let's get Alfonse's crew up here, pronto!"

Roy heads downstairs in a quick manner and leads Alfonse and company upstairs.

"This is it!" Roy cheered.

"I don't think so," said the General's deep, echoing voice.

"It's our chance!" Sharena cheered as well.

General stands his ground. "You will all make haste like your so-called friends Reinhardt and Olwen have done!"

General uses a spark of his powers to transport everyone to their continent except for Alfonse, Sharena, Veronica and Bruno.

"Now that's how I like it. False hope!" the General boasted.

"No..." Alfonse cried out.

"Bye bye worms!" the armored clad screamed.

"You tricked us the whole time. Our first encounter. The recent mission. All of it was for nothing!" Sharena yelled back at him.

General laughs. "I wouldn't say "all' of it'!

Alfonse looks around. "What?"

"I wanted to see how long numerous continentees could fare together before everyone grows furious and turns on each other. It's disgusting how all of this data cannot co-exist. I guess I'll have you all be non co-existant!"

"That isn't really how it went. Duh!" Sharena replied back.

Bruno growls at the armored man. "What a waste of time.

I hate you!"

"Chrom does. Roy does. Marth does. They all do!

After I'm done picking your skeletons apart, they'll all be dealt with next," the General promised them.

Alfonse stares at the ground.

"You guys...we CANNOT lose! This is their lives on the line. If we fall, he'll get them next!"

Veronica's eyes widen as she notices the lack of star power. "I don't see us having a chance. Like, he took our whole army away..."

" 'Our'? Aww..." Sharena teased

to a blushing Veronica.

"Shh..shut up!"

"Okay then! Fine. No time for jokes, gotcha!" Sharena replied back in defense.

"Me and Veronica will handle the rear. You and your sister will be on close combat. Front line!" Bruno commanded to Alfonse.

Alfonse nods. "Got it!"

Bruno calls Alfonse's name. "Listen, if I die, don't worry about me. Carry on with the battle."

"I'll protect you. As long as the four of us are all on the same page, we can do anything!"

Alfonse, Sharena, Veronica and Bruno raise their weapons in the air and they shine and glimmer with light.

Alfonse grits his teeth. "RRRRHAHHHH!"

Alfonse jets with a flurry of slices towards the General who sends Alfonse flying with his own Golden Lance.

"Whew. That hurt. It won't keep me down!"

Alfonse goes for it again while Bruno and Veronica casts their magic on General.

The General treads lightly, conserving his precious energy. "A very cute effort, I must say!"

Sharena heads behind the General and strikes his rear with her lance.

"Aghhh. An itch!" the armored man cried out.

Sharena smirks. "Take this! And this! This one too!"

Alfonse, Bruno and Veronica puase to stare at Sharena in silence. Sharena pauses afterwards.

"What?" she said.

"Stop that," Alfonse demanded from her as Bruno and Veronica held a slight grin in.

Sharena stops her baby jabs on the General and preps for a hefty strike.

Veronica turns to the mage prince. "B-Bruno?"

"Yes?"

"We gotta get closer.

Our magic is ineffective from this distance," she told him.

"I don't have my horse..."

"If you want to live, follow me," Veronica said as Bruno treaded lightly beside her.

Bruno and Veronica accurately cast their wind and electrical magic directly on their target.

"There we go!" Veronica said with a smirk on her face.

The General pauses his current attacks on the Askr duo as the magic seems to paralyze him and his armor a bit. "GHHHACKKK! YOUR ATTACKS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SCRATCHES.

BACK OFF!"

The General releases his own magic that pushes the four away while he regenerates.

Alfonse regains consciousness. "I think we need more helping hands..."

Sharena snaps her fingers. "Oh. Anna!"

Alfonse looks around worried. "W-Where is she?"

"We have to call her out," Bruno muttered.

"ANNA!" Alfonse yelled the loudest he could.

"Please come out!" Sharena yelled too.

Bruno interrupts the yelling. "I'll stop his healing!

You three get her out, NOW!"

Bruno sweeps foward towards the General.

"ANNA! Please!" Alfonse yelled again.

Sharena frowns. "We're sorry for everything we said. Come out!"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry for insulting you all the time. Just come out like they said!"

Virion comes from behind a sofa. "I have some money for you, milady!"

Anna appears from a glowing light. "Someone say...money?!"

Virion waves a bag of gold in his hands. Anna follows foward with money signs in her eyes.

"Good girl!" Virion said to her.

Anna appears in front of Virion.

Alfonse calmly approaches the commander who is clearly out of it. "Anna...?"

The commander snatches the bag from Virion's clutch. "Cha-ching!"

Alfonse stood in confusion. "What's with the gold?"

Raigh comes from behind the sofa. "She loves money. We figured why not?"

Matthew hops from behind the sofa to the front of it. "On cue!"

Sharena gasps her air. "Help us!"

Raigh nods. "Got it!"

Matthew stared at his arms and at his dagger. "Eh, I don't feel too useful..."

"We do have these!" Alfonse said, showcasing Robin's skill bag from earlier. Alfonse hands Raigh a bag of skills.

Raigh opens it. "There's just feathers in here.."

"Wha?" Alfonse cried out when taking a look for himself.

Alfonse notices a lack of feathers due to the greedy heroes taking them all.

Sharena thinks for a moment then says "maybe they could be of use?"

Raigh glances at the bag again, full of the soft white stuff. "How? Feathers?"

"Raise them into the air and believe!" Alfonse told them.

Raigh, Virion and Matthew raises the feathers into the air and transform into stronger versions of themselves

Raigh smiles as a breeze hits his cape. "I feel...powerful!

Their weapons glow just like Alfonse and Sharena's.

"Everyone, weapons foward!" Anna demanded. Alfonse, Sharena, Raigh, Anna, Virion, Bruno, and Veronica place their weapons held out in front of them, touching to create a light beam that dissintegrates the General.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNOOOOOOO!" the armored one screamed.

"Yeah! Woo! Is that all you have to say? AGGGHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNOOOOOOO?" Sharena mocked. Everyone else laughs at Sharena.

"Guys. We beat the General!" Anna cheered.

"Without a massive group help. Impressive!" Bruno bragged.

Everyone takes a long a quiet pause to stare at the remains of the General's armor.

"Think anything will happen simce we broke him?" Sharena asked Alfonse, Veronica and Bruno.

"Ah, I don't think so.." Bruno answered.

Veronica puts her tome away. "What's next?"

"We can return home and pretend this all never happened?" Alfonse suggested.

One by one, everyone heads out of the mansion. After a request from Anna to tear the mansion down, they all tear it down until it crumbles in front of them.

Veronica frowns. "Um, what about the raining parade of summons that bordered this mansion?"

"Eh, as it appears they're gone. So we truly are done!" Bruno shouted in victory.

Sharena: Ooh! Anna. You promised the party when we all got out of this commotion!

Anna: Relax. I have to prepare first silly.

"Sending invitations out would be a great start,"

Veronica looks at Alfonse. "I don't really see them all gathering in the same place again, let alone getting along.."

Sharena nods. "Gotta agree with you there Veronica!"

Alfonse Will you all help deliver the invitations again?

Raigh nods excessively. "Yes. Of course!"

Virion claps. "This has my name written all over it. I am a party man after all!"

Anna laughs at the archer. "Hah, we know Virion!"

Alfonse and his new band of friends and acquantices return to his home.


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35: The Falling Point_

 **[Askr—Alfonse's House]**

Alfonse, Veronica, Bruno, Sharena, Anna, Virion, Matthew, and Raigh returned home—to Alfonse's home. They were all sitting at the table in the dining room to decorate invitations for the party Commander Anna promised. It was for a celebration and also an apology for the other Heroes who were sent home.

Prince Bruno yawns as he stretches. "Back to our world. Zenith! Ah, how I miss the beautiful smell!"

"Um, we're inside," Veronica said to him."

Bruno holds his arms out. "Don't ruin my moment."

Sharena groans. "Epic fail guys. We wasted their time!"

Alfonse gasps. "Oh yeah. It wasn't our fault though. Blame it on the mission."

Anna laughs. "I guess the General got fed up and tired of us being useful. Haha!"

Bruno scratches the back of his neck. "This feels odd...ending up here with you all who I once despised..."

Sharena shrugs. "It could have been worse. Without you two with the range attacks, we would not have beat him!"

Bruno grins. "Same with your unrivaled close combat!"

Alfonse grins as well. "Thanks!"

Bruno turns away to smile. "Mhm."

Alfonse laughs. "Funny. It kind of feels like we were destined to be friends all along!"

Bruno blushes. "Wh-wha.. what do you mean..!?"

"I mean, we all think alike and all!" Alfonse revealed to him.

The group spends time conversing while making the invitations by hand. The mail owl Hef comes to sweep them up and into his delivering sack.

Virion snaps his fingers. "Wha-lah!"

"Now we have to wait it out and hope many people show up," Raigh said as he and Virion admire the furniture.

"Not only do a few of them not get along with each other, they might not even respect us," Sharena reminded her friends.

Anna smirks. "Ah who cares about a couple of day-ruiners! Let's invite those who really want to come over!"

"Yes, with the notorious maps," Bruno brought up.

Alfonse frowns. "Eh, this?"

The prince sporting dark blue hair holds the scrapped-up maps they've been using for a major amount of their adventures. "I wonder how everyone else's maps are holding up...

Commander Anna nods. "Then it's settled. Time to prepare for the gathering!"

Sharena hops around in glee. "Later, it will be time to party up!"

Veronica stares at the ground. "I'm not a party person..."

Sharena grins. "That will be my goal at the end of this day. To make you looooovvve ittt!" as she skips away happily.

Bruno motions his elbow at Veronica. "I'm leaning towards Veronica here. Parties are not my forte.."

"I'm humble and modest too but I know my limits," Alfonse said while slightly blushing.

Bruno glances at Alfonse's wacky sister. "As expected..."

Sharena laughs. "You two are invited, no matter what! This is gonna be AWWWWESSSOMMME~!"

Bruno grunts. "Alright, alright!"

Certain guests arrive after the crew finishes setting up.

"Chrom here. Just joining in. With the Shephards!" he said.

"No problemo," the commander replied.

Frederick grins. "Ah, the party has started, huh?"

"Yeah! It's time to eat!" Lissa cheered. Veronica looks at her.

"Someone's really greedy..." the mage mutters.

Lissa frowns. "HEY! I am not greedy. Nor am I delicate!"

Chrom points to Lissa's belly. "That sure is one delicate stomach you have there!"

"Very funny you two," Lissa said.

Frederick pats Lissa on the head. "Come on milady. Let me gather you something to snack on!"

Alfonse turns to Chrom. "Chrom! Since you are here, I have to ask. You aren't mad, are you? About the whole recruiting thing?"

Chrom sighs. "Not really. I am a prince and a future king. I have to set a standard for my people!"

"Good to know then," Alfonse commented.

Male Robin glances around at the home. "Looks like we're the only foreigners here..."

Anna giggles. "Everyone else is busy being late, as usual!"

Female Robin glances up from her tome book. "How was it...?"

"With everyone on the same page, we managed to perservere!" Alfonse addressed to the Robins.

"After this, we have to get going. All of us have manners to handle...y'know, in our world?" Chrom politely said.

The other invited guests begin to show up gradually.

Alfonse looks around. "Hm, full house now!"

Sharena smiles. "Consider this a reunion of the armies!"

"It sure was a rather quick reunion. I remember being trapped in the Colorless Pool like it was yesterday," Jakob complained.

Raigh nods. "With the top priority now gone, we don't have to deal with that any longer!"

Clarisse coughs. "Let me explain it to you since you have yet to catch on. I will disband this huge worthless pile of bodies, hahahah!"

Marth discreetly grits his teeth.

Gordin gulps. "What are you talking about...?"

"The question is how did you even get here? The machine broke!" Alfonse yelled.

"Silly gullible boy. I came here just as you, just as her over there and just as him. Doesn't mean I had to join you!" Clarisse shouted.

Alfonse scoffs. "Well, now you are our responsibility!"

"Awww boohoo. Pity me. I lead myself nowadays, not anyone!"

"Woman. You happen to know it all, don't you?" Jagen teased.

Sharena jumps up. "How about you get outta here then? You WERE NOT INVITED!"

Clarisse laughs at her. "Ahahahah. Fair enough!"

Clarisse leaves.

Bartre shuts the door. "That girl. Who exactly is she?

Soren hums. "I'd say 'why', exactly?"

Alfonse frowns. "Growing up, I've learned that there's always one person, one individual, one group that tends to ruin a positive flow. After fighting for peace, that won't happen again on my watch!"

Marth smiles at Alfonse. "That is true, good friend. We must always be on our toes!"

Ike plays with his headband. "Yes...I feel many more situations arising..."

"Aw come on. There is a break we all deserve. It's time for us to enjoy it now," Eirika pleaded.

"There's waaaay too many of us. Many who cannot be trusted," Hinoka brought up as Legions begins to sweat. Catria stares at Legion.

Legion stares back. "Wwwhhattt?"

Est stares at Legion as well. "You know what!"

Legion's eyes widened. "Me and my brothers will not tolerate being sttttarrred upon!"

Palla stares at him too. "Us three have our eyes on you, creep."

Kamui groans. "We are NOT starting these rivalries up again. Especially during the party. Come on guys!"

Palla points at Legion. "That man better know that we aren't in his homeland anymore. He's separated from his little people."

Legion grunts. "I will never be complete without my brothers. TRANNSFORRM!" he shouted, cloning himself. Nowi covers her eyes.

Hana gags. "That is disgusting, so stop it, would ya?!"

Legion laughs. "UAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Legion chops the axe into a wall multiple times to escape Alfonse's house, dragging his axe along the floor.

Alfonse partly chases him in shock and awe. "MY WALLS!"

Sharena growls. "Get him!"

Marth approaches Alfonse and Sharena. "My friends and I will. Carry on the party!"

Marth and various Alteans from the Archaneans leave the party through Legion's hole in the wall.


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36: Marth's Hunting Party!_

Marth and his friends exit through the hole Legion casued on Alfonse's walls. Deciding to help Alfonse catch Legion, the bull Cain, Abel and the others follow Marth as he chases Legion. Jeorge and a reluctant Gordin come to a stop.

Jeorge readies his bow. "Hold still, beast! I have to get a clear shot!"

Gordin readies his bow as well. Jeorge looks at him.

"I'll help!" Gordin shouted in joy. Jeorge shakes his head at him.

"Leave this to the master of archery," Jeorge said, continuing his aim.

Gordin frowns. "Sir! Why not we both attack. You here and I from the rear?"

Palla catches up to the archers. "He's right! This is a team effort after all!"

"I know right?! I mean how hard can this guy be?" Est added.

Legion continues to clone himself more and more until he runs ahead far enough.

Tiki squints her eyes. "He's gone!"

Marth leaps foward. "No, he isn't. I will stop him! Them!?"

Marth tosses his Falchion up and catches it in mid-air as he dashes swiftly to his target.

"Legion. I must confront you!"

Legion runs faster. "Speak to us alllllsss!"

The masked men stopped in their tracks and circle around Marth's group.

Catria back away from them. "Are you kidding me?"

"Back down! Legion fiends!" an outsider yelled at the brothers. The mounted man with an axe began to swing the axe at the clones. They all fall to the ground as Legion unclones their corpses.

"You!" Palla shouted at Michalis as his sisters closed in on his location.

Minerva frowns at him. "Hey, are you crazy? I said not to engage in combat. Not with clone freaks!"

Michalis frowns back at her. "I am not soft so I will do as I see fit, sister. That is, of course if you want to try to stop me?"

The two siblings have a staredown as Maria slid in the center of them. "Can't you see? You are starting tension!"

Michalis backs away from Minerva. "Eheheh, it was getting boring anyway...!"

"Sure is odd hearing this guy chuckle," Cain mumbled to Abel.

Legion crawled up onto his feet. "We shall falll backsssess!

Now, seriously. Brotherins, get a move on."

While Marth holds his group back, Legion begins to escape.

"M-Marth?" Gordin cried to him.

"..Let him," Marth insisted.

Legion runs further and further away until he bumps into Clarisse. He continues to run away again.

Clarisse dusts herself off. "Ey! Back over here. NOW!" she screamed as she tries to catch up to him but grows tired. Clarisse huffs and puffs. "Deceptively quick.." she continues to run along

Ogma walks up to where the Hero King is standing. "Hey Marth. I'm not seeing a real threat..."

Marth smirks. "I agree. Neither of them are trustable however."

"Let's not forget their inevitable track record," Draug mentioned.

Marth sighs. "This will be our new goal..."

Merric smiles. "Haha, I guess so Lord Marth. Chase them around in this continent, as always."

"Fortunately for us all, we have tons of helping hands to aid us and a loyal leader to guide us," Caeda said.

Marth bows down and returns to standing position. An old man can be seen coughing and limping behind Marth.

Wrys begins to cough and wheeze. "So...demanding..."

Marth turns to Wrys. "Sir? Something the matter?"

Wrys lowers himself to the ground as he lays helplessly. "All this venturing around is killing my back. Ever so slightly...ughh!"

Est pokes Wrys. "Why didn't you say so, oldie? Hop on!"

Wrys climbs aboard Est's pegasus with the speed of an elderly man.

"Much better," the old man said.

Camus laughs. "Remember to keep up!"

The knight of Grust startles Marth's group. Athena catches up to Camus as she pants.

"Hey, I thought I told YOU to keep up," she uttered with her head low.

"You are pathetic, and a woman at that," Camus replied. Athena gave him a stare.

"W-Woman?!" Palla blurted out.

Camus nods. "Pff, yes. I know a good reason why some women follow me too..."

Athena looks disgusted. "Dream on, scrawny horseman!"

Camus approaches Athena. "I'll show you scrawny all right!"

Gordin shoots a bow at both potential attackers.

Gordin's pupils widened as he was shocked at himself. "Wow, that felt really cruel!"

"Thank you Gordin. The two of you will either learn to co-exist with us and yourselves. If not, me and allies will take proper action!" Marth demanded.

Athena lifts her head up as she stares Marth and the crew down. "Ah, are you going to pick a fight with me again?"

Barst pushes Marth and Gordin aside as he steps up to Athena. "You mess with the biceps an' this show will be on the road!"

Camus stands beside Athena. "Meaningless boasting will do you no good."

Jagen unsheathes his lance. "I demand to know where you were during our adventures."

Athena smirks. "None of your business!"

"It is in every right "our business" lady! I may be getting paid a bit below my wages but keep on tampering with our mission and it'll be the end of you. Both of you!" Navarre made clear.

Athena stood in silence as Navarre smirks. "Heh. This one's on me, Marth!"

Camus' face and cheeks turns slightly red. "RGGH. SILENCE! You've done it now!" he shouts as he rides away with his steed, while Athena goes her separate ways.

Est pats Marth's shoulder. "What does that mean Marth?"

Marth looks at the ground and then his Falchion. "It means that we are in war again milady.."

"Aww! Come ON! Ugh!" Est yelled as she began to sigh afterwards.

Abel comforts Est as she starts smiling at him. "Those two are blindly self-centered and it's showing the worst of them."

"That's right Abel. Anything we can do to stop that, we're up for it. Peace must fill the air once more!"


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37: Then There Were Four!_

 **[Askr— Unknown Location]**

Clarisse tailgates behind Legion, planning to tackle him. She instead stops and calls him again to spare her remaining energy. "You. Wait up!"

Legions halts his escape and turns around to face Clarisse.

"Yesss. What do you have to say for yourselllffss?"

"Rrgh. What are you talking about? Why are you so annoying?"

"Watch it please. We grow offended."

"Ah, whatever. You are working with me. Got it? I'm in charge!"

"Deal. Wouldn't you agree brother? Yessss I do."

"Quit talking to yourself. Matter of fact, quit dragging your axe along the ground and instead start ripping the party animals up to shreds!"

"That was the plan."

Clarisse gives off a weak smile. "Hey, you finally spoke normally. I must say, I'm proud of you!"

Athena comes from out of the bushes. "You two..."

"Athena?" Clarisse uttered.

Athena nods. "You...and you.."

Athena takes turns pointing her blade at the two to study them.

"Mhm. I see I must join you. In whatever you have going on.."

Clarisse smirks mischievously. "Nothing complex. Just erase Marth and his friends from existance as they did the General."

Athena blinks. "Hello! We are not doing someone else's dirty work."

Legion snorts as he falls asleep.

"Alright?" Athena said.

Clarisse shakes her head. "I meant, that is MY plan. Feel free to join!"

"That is, why I approached you. Together, we will build our own army!"

Legion was still asleep. Athena bangs her sword on Legion's armor.

"Wake up. I was going to punch you in the stomach, but ah..I'd rather not," Athena revealed to him.

"Nnnnnngh...go on," Legion instsed to Clarisse.

"I like your plan, I'm afraid to say," Clarisse mumbled to Athena.

Athena grins. "Good. Together, it will be the three of us and then our army will expand. Listen, I realize you two would rather fight alone and spend time alone, but joined as one, we have a chance against Marth, against the General, and against ANYONE who is in our way!"

Clarisse shakes Legion and Athena's hands. "Okay Athena. Consider us in!"

"It won't be the three of us. My brothers are in this as well," Legion said, cloning himself.

Athena chuckles at the brothers. "Ahah. I fail to believe you are human!"

Camus kindly approaches the three. "I will join too..."

Clarisse holds her hand out. "Help yourself!"

Athena stares at Camus in shock. "Him?!"

Camus rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Me! I will crush Marth and his lifeless group!"

"If I have anything to say about this, they are the lively ones. Lifeless would be the four of us," Legion commented.

Clarisse grits her teeth. "Who cares? All I care about is stopping this little party of theirs. They should be celebrating nothing! At all!"

Camus places his hand on his forehead. "You sound like a brat, but, this has to be done. Let's go plan this out carefully."

The four of them started moving on foot, bar Camus.


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38: The Divine Inconvience!_

Back at Alfonse's home, he and the others continued to celebrate their collaboration as well as the defeat of the General. Some were fine with Marth running off to stop Legion, while others were worried and concerned. Alm and his friends fit the bill of the latter.

 **[Askr—Alfone's House]**

Celica pulls Marth aside in private. "Marth and his friends aren't here yet. Should we do something?"

Alm takes his party hat off and rests it on a table. "It's your call."

"Friends, gather. We have to search for Marth and his friends," Celica said to her friends who were bunched up together as they played a game. They all got up along with Alm's friends.

"That girl was up to something..." Alm mumbled.

He, Celica, Clair, Faye, Genny, Boey, Lukas and the rest of their friends leave the house through the hole Legion caused in the wall.

"Aw come on. Everyone keeps leavin' the party. Just when I was generously gonna hand out my special candies," Gaius cried out.

Wrys gags. "Agh, I cannot digest those with my little ol' stomach."

Gaius turns to Wrys with the candy in hand. "Open up, gramps!"

Gaius stuffs the candy down Wyrs's mouth.

"Ahshdjfocjdudjhdhsbsuxhzb!" Wrys screamed while choking.

"Hey! Stop that!" Merric yelled at the thief as the mage helped Wrys spit the candy out.

"My bad. What's your problem dude?" Gaius barked at Merric.

Chrom pulls Gaius aside. "Gaius, relax, he's just trying to stick up for the elder. Just as Ricken would of done for me..."

"This ain't about the boy. He's old news...that is until he comes here!"

Chrom hums. "I don't know about that..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the outside skirts of Askr, with Legion and his allies on the go Marth finally manages to reach up to Legion's old spot. Alm, Celica, and the rest greet Marth just in time.

"Alm!" Marth cried out.

"Marth!" he replied.

Celica looks at Marth. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. We are a team, remember?" Marth reminded Celica.

Alm nods. "Say, where's the others? Your team?"

"They traveled a bit far off and—"

Marth was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious attention-grabbing false cough.

"Drop your weapons and the girls shall live!"

Camus is seen holding Genny and Boey out of nowhere.

Boey squirms in Camus' grasp. "G-Girls...?!"

Camus laughs. "Hahahah. Whatever!"

"You seemed to strike me as a feminine girl," Clarisse joked at Boey.

"Idiot, clearly I am a boy!" Boey retaliated back to her.

"A boy...doing the duties of a mage? Hahahah. I'm not judging you by the way. I've known a few male mages and sages!"

"I will never forget that insult!" Boey barked at Clarisse.

Athena snaps her fingers at her allies. "Stop talking and capture them!"

Camus drags Genny and Boey into a strange glimmering pod and then the four outlaws drag Marth in while his Falchion drops to the ground.

"Close it!" Reinhardt screamed at Legion. Legion does as he is told. Reinhardt casts a spell to the ground that releases smoke in front of Alm and Celica's group before leaving. Alm coughs from all of the smoke.

Mae gasps. "No way! They're GONE!"

Lukas looks at Alm. "Alm..."

Alm frowns. "How are we going to explain this to Alfonse?"

"Simple. We won't!" Clair suggested.

"Clair!" Alm yelled.

Clair shrugs. "Okay, don't take my suggestion. Fine then. Carry on..."

Alm stares at a blade lying on the ground. "He dropped his Falchion!"

"Keep it safe," Lukas told Alm. Alm nods.

"I want it!" Faye said.

Mae pushes Faye aside. "I call dibs on the sword buddy!"

"You can't just take his sword Mae. It's Marth's. Therefore, only he can wield it to his full potential," Celica protested.

"Really? Tell that to the other six guys walking around with one," Mae joked at Celica.

"I have one..." Alm said glancing at Marth's Falchion, then his. Alm holds Marth's Falchion in his right arm before sheathing it. Alm paused for a moment before unsheathing Marth's Falchion.

"Hm..his blade has alot of scratches and dent marks on it. Guess his is old..."

Faye observes Marth's Falchion along with Alm then stops ad jumps up. "Um, have we forgotten that Marth has just been kidnapped?"

Mae clutches her spell-slinging fist. "Let's go after them! Although they left, the pod is still here!"

"It ran out of juice," Faye commented.

"It's inanimate?" Mae asked.

"No, I mean battery. Power," Faye explained to Mae.

"That poses a question. Tailgate their escape and save Marth and friends or waste time and report the news to Alfonse?" Alm asked his allies.

"Well..." Celica hummed.

"This is important. Marth, Genny and Boey's life are on the lines," Lukas shouted.

"Who knows if they can even take on four other guys?" Mae said while shrugging her shoulders.

Faye frowns. "Don't forget that the one in the mask has brothers..."

Celica sprints ahead to the pod. "Agh..I'm saving them! Forget Alfonse for now.."

Celica runs to the pod and jams it open.

Alm gasps. "H-Hey! Wait!"

Celica ignores Alm. "Two of my bestest and dearest friends are in there!"

Alm stares at the brand. "Make some room. I'm joining you!"

"You're not alone. The rest of us are coming in too," Mae shouted at Alm.

"No! One of you go tell Alfonse now!" Alm demanded from his allies.

"Alm. I really wanna come along!" Faye cheered.

"Faye, no offense but if you really want to help, you'd go break the news to Alfonse," Celica suggested to Faye.

Faye groans. "...Alright then! Geez..."

Faye storms off.

Lukas looks at Mae. "Mae. Can you watch her?"

"Say please?" Mae asked him.

"Please," Lukas said to her.

"Say pretty please with sprinkles on top," Mae bargained to Lukas with puppy dog eyes.

"WE DON'T have time for this," Lukas calmly cried out.

Mae laughs. "Ahahah. Lukas got so mad!"

Lukas blushes. "Hurry!"

Mae goes with Faye to tell Alfonse about Marth being kidnapped while Alm, Celica, Clair and Lukas travel in the pod into unknown territory.


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39: The Pitybreakers!_

 **[Askr—Exhibit A]**

Everyone looks around. The area was dimly litted. There were rooms beside rooms, empty hallways beside more empty hallways.

"Where are we?" Clair asked.

"I have no idea Clair," Alm said.

Clarisse and her allies come from out of the shadows. "Hello. Welcome to Exhibit A!"

"You will work for us," Camus insisted.

"Uh, that was suppoesed to be saved for last," Legion told Camus.

Camus shakes his head at Legion. "I don't care. We are stopping this "Alfonse" person and we are DEFINITELY stopping the jolly idiotic sister of his, Sharena!"

Athena unconsentedly nudges Camus. "That is right. You will work for us whether you like it or not. You will be our pawns. Just like when you worked for Veronica."

Alm scoffs. "Are you crazy? I never worked for—" Alm stares at Celica. Alm scratches his head. "Oh..right.."

"It was to keep me and my friends safe," Celica whispered.

"I know you are sorry Celica. It was not your intentions," Alm responded.

"You disobey us and I will personally kill those two and then Marth!" Athena uttered loudly.

"...That wasn't what we agreed on. All four of us will have a chance to kill Marth," Clarisse addressed to Athena. Reinhardt reveals himself.

"Look who it is. My friend Mae was right about you," Celica said.

"Ah, Mae, is it? Who is that?" Reinhardt asked Celica.

"My pink-haired pony-tail friend. She did say you were a loser," Celica told Reinhardt.

Clair gasps. "Hahah, good one Celica!"

Olwen grunts. "Be quiet. Together, Rein and I are the tacticians and strategists for this group."

"Lousy tacticians who would betray the cause of good," Celica mumbled aloud.

Reinhardt grunts. "You all were a couple of weak-minded individuals banded by a huge ambitious group."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lukas questioned Reinhardt.

"Everything. Alfonse was using us as his own pawns. He deserves to pay, just not right now. Marth will get it first!" Olwen warned them.

"Get what exactly?" Clair asked.

"Death!" Athena shouted out loud.

Alm clutches his fist. "You lay one finger on Marth and I'll take you all on alone!"

"Ahahahahah," Reinhardt laughed.

"Hahahahah," Olwen laughed too.

"Uawhahaha!" Legion Clone One laughed as well.

"Ahahahahah!" the second Legion clone laughed next.

528 Legion Clones later...

Legion Clone 531 drops to the ground in laughter. "Ahahahah—"

"Shut it already!" Celica barked at them.

Clair gasps at Celica. "Ooh. Sassy Celica!"

Celica charges her Ragnorak tome's power up.

Reinhardt laughs. "Foolish girl. Put that away or we'll use that on you"

"You have no idea how to use it," Alm told Reinhardt.

Olwen groans. "I'm getting sick of this...put them in the prisoners room!"

All of the Legion clones force Alm, Celica, Clair, and Lukas into the prisoner room with their friends...


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40: Growing Hunger_

Alfonse exits his house through the hole Legion caused, while frowning. "Marth? Alm? Anybody?"

His voice echoes outside as he begins to turn around to head back inside. Someone's footsteps prevents that.

Faye stops in front of Alfonse. "I'm here, I'm here!"

"Whew, oh brother. Where's Alm, Marth and the others?"

Mae reaches up to Faye. "Silly you'd ask. Clarisse has them hostage!"

"Oh no. We have to make the save fast!" Alfonse told the girls.

"Gather em' up and let's get going then, shall we?" Faye said.

Alfonse glances back in the hole from the wall. "No. Everyone can't come. Then the group won't be congested!"

Leon appears from behind Alfonse. "Plus, we aren't an obvious target this way!"

"L-Leon...?" Mae said.

"Yes, I'm here. Silly ol' me showing up late, haha!"

"Hey! Did you get my message in the mailed envelope earlier? About Gray and Tobin?" Faye asked him.

"Oh. Right. Yes, they arrreee here," Leon answered back.

Faye smiles. "Could you go fetch them for me?"

Leon stands in silence.

"Pllleassse?" Faye begged.

"No. They are busy. Tobin told me not to interrupt," Leon said.

Faye growls. "Stupid Tobin. Um, what are they doing?"

"Stuffing themselves to a pulp," Leon mumbled.

"They care about food more than ALM?!" Faye screamed. Gray and Tobin arrive at the hole.

"Sheesh, relax Faye. At least we're outside NOW!" Gray barked at her.

Tobin motions to Gray. "Yeah, what he said!"

Leon waves at them. "Oh, hey boys!"

Gray looks at Leon. "Hey Leon. The guy who doesn't like food!"

"You'd happen to be wrong on that part. I love food!"

Tobin frowns. "Why didn't you join our food eating contest then?"

Leon sighs. "Because I told you food is a delicacy. It shouldn't be wolfed down. You all act like you've never had a meal before. I know this is war but seriously?"

Mae chuckles. "No wonder you are so frail...hahahah!" Leon rolls his eyes.

"Pft. You're one to talk. Luckily I have Valbar!" Leon cheered.

"Oh...Valbar. What does he have to do with this? Also, WHERE'S SABER?!" Mae shouted.

Saber comes outside as well. "Here darling. Easy there!"

Saber cups Mae's chin with his left hand.

"Ooh Saber. That is quite the burly arm," Leon said, blushing.

"Dude, what are you starin' at? I have to go save Celica. I owe her one," Saber told Leon.

"Oh really? I'm coming too to save little ol' Celica," Leon insisted.

"You guys need to quit stereotyping my friend. Yeah, she's a princess but she can handle herself," Mae cried out.

Saber grins. "Oh, trust me. I've seen Celica at her best before."

Faye frowns. "At least Alm is there. By her side. After he saves her, she'll lean over and give him a—"

"What are you so sad about?" Leon said to Faye. She instantly stops talking.

"Aw, poor Kliff. He needs to be freed from that boring home," Gray commented.

"Are you calling Mycen's home boring?" Tobin asked Gray.

"Well, yeah since everyone left, except for Kilff and Mycen," Gray reminded Tobin.

"Oh. Well in that case, free our man Kliff, Intelligent Systems!" Tobin shouted at the top of his lungs while his friends gave him a weird look.

"Can ya shut it please, and move them feet of yours?" Mae told Tobin. Tobin blushes and nods. The army venture out to the pod, directed by witnesses Faye and Mae. Alfonse watches their well-being too as Sharena heads outside.

"Hm," the prince hummed.

Sharena stood beside him. "Alfonse? Alfonse!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Stooop dayyydreamming, I have to tell you something SUPER IMPORTANT!~ It's time to cut the commemorable cake. Get in here!"

"But Alm's friends...Celica's friends...they are—"

"They can handle themselves!"

Sharena drags Alfonse along inside their home to cut the cake.

Meanwhile...

"Celica. If we don't make it out here, I want to sacrifice myself for you," Boey told her.

"No Boey. Nobody is dying here," Celica said.

Mae, Faye, Saber, Gray, Tobin, and Leon arrive at the scene.

Leon wipes his forehead. "Whew! Oh boy! How can you all do it? Travel in that tiny pod. Oh, how I adore you sweet, sweet oxygen!"

"Everyone made it?" Mae asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me but, I don't need to be worried about," Gray bragged to Mae.

"We should however be worrying about you," Tobin said, pointing to Alm and Celica locked in a cell.

"Find the keys to the cell you guys," Lukas ordered.

"I mean, this should be easy. We freed many allies before," Faye brought up.

Clair shivers. "Ugh, don't remind me...!"

Tobin apporaches the cell. "Got it!" he tries to unlock the prison cell but the key is jammed in the hole.

"Ah, look whatchu did kid? You RUINED IT," Saber said, shaming him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know!" Tobin shouted in defense.

"Quiet. Before we get caught," Gray whispered harshly.

"Oh don't you tell me to settle down," Saber bickered to Gray.

Leon hums to himself for a bit before snapping his fingers. "Oh! I could try to pick the lock with a bow in my quiver?"

Alm nods. Leon kneels down on one knee and plays with the bow in the lock.

"There," Leon whispered. Once freed, everyone runs out.

"Run everyone!" Alm yelled. The whole squad jets out of the prison room and to the pod.

"Agh! This thing won't open!" Alm said, pulling the handle.

"Hey, there's a switch here," Faye told everyone. Faye flips the switch and the pod opens.

"There's a problem," Tobin said.

The group notices the pod's limited space.

"Oh...boy.." Alm groaned.

"There isn't alot of room," Tobin reiterated.

Celica sighs. "I'm afraid someone has to stay behind. Or somepeople, actually.."

Gray jumps up. "Woah woah woah. I ain't stayin'!"

"I'm not either," Tobin shouted.

Alm looks around. "Hm. This will be a problem. Celica, do you by any chance have one of those warping maps?"

"No. The General fried everyone's maps to a crisp," Celica told Alm.

"...Go," Alm ordered to Celica.

"Huh?"

"Go in the pod. I'll stay here," Alm said. Faye calls his name again.

"I said GO!" Alm shouted at Faye and the rest.

Celica stood still. "N-No. I'm staying here too if you are."

Gray stood still as well. "I will too!"

Tobin stops running. "Well if it isn't Gray the Bold, standing his ground when Alm decides to stay, ah?"

"Hey, at least he's staying behind," Alm commented.

Gray laughs at Tobin. "Dude, you got burned. B-U-R-N-E—"

"Rrahh!" Tobin growled, pushing Gray into the pod.

Celica pulled Mae aside. "Mae, do me a favor as a friend and go in the pod with Gray.."

"But Celica! I don't want you to be captured again. You are my bestie!"

"Please!"

"It'll be fine. I'm coming along. Besides, I am the strongest fellow you know, right Genny?" Saber told Mae and Genny as he nudges Genny with his elbow.

"Yeah..." Genny muttered.

Saber walks towards Alm and Celica. "I'm coming along Celica.

"Okay," Celica said to Saber, as Saber decides to riskfully stay behind.

Alm points his Falchion to the pod. "Everyone else, in the pod!"

Faye sighs.

"I'll stay with you Alm," Lukas said to Alm.

Faye, Mae, Gray, Tobin, Genny, Boey, Clair and Leon enter the pod and are brought back to Alfonse's house.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Eye to Eyes

 **[Askr— Exhibit A]**

Alm gasps. "Hear that? Sounds like screaming in there..."

"Don't we have to wait for the pod?" Celica asked her dearest friend.

"It'll be quick," Alm insisted, moving foward.

"Milady, Marth is in there," Lukas told Celica.

"Shame on me. I forgot about him," Alm revealed as well.

Saber sighs. "I kinda wanna wait for the pod..."

Alm grows a little frustrated. "Fine then. I'm going in myself!"

Alm treads off on his own.

Lukas motions his thumb towards Alm. "Lets follow him you guys."

Lukas, Celica and Saber follow Alm and directly head inside.

Alm scratches his head in embarassment. "Oh hello guys... Yeah, I owe you an apology. Sorry...!"

Saber smirks at Alm. "It's no big deal pal."

"Keep your eyes on the prince. When we find him," Alm told everyone.

"How should we approach the situation...?" Celica asked Alm as they all turn their attention to a strange thumping sound.

Camus begins to laugh like a maniac. "THERE'S NO NEED!"

Camus flicks the Gradivus fowards to knock Celica and Saber backwards.

"My arm..." Celica whispered as she stares at her overly pulsulating arm and then her tome in the ground. Before she turns away, Athena grabs it.

"You won't be needing this," Athena said.

"I need you to protect Celica, Saber," Alm demanded from him.

Saber nods. "Got it. With my new Slayer Sword here!"

Celica looks at Saber. "Where's your dagger?"

Saber looks down to the ground. "Ah, it's in a good place now..."

"We won't let you leave," Athena yelled at the opposers.

"Lukas, let's get Camus!" Alm screamed.

"Right behind you!" Lukas shouted back as the two team up on Camus while Saber gets to take on Athena.

Saber whistles at Celica. "Beauty, care on gettin' the task done at hand?"

Saber winks at Celica as Celica looks up at Saber. "...Oh!"

Celica rushes into a nearby room. Athena gets distracted. "HEY! KEEP OUT OF THERE!"

Saber strikes Athena to the ground and holds his weight on her. "No escape for you!"

Athena struggles under Saber. "Aghh!"

Athena fights her way out of Saber more and more but to no use. "C-Camus? You could help your ally out here!"

Camus grins sarcastically. "I thought we weren't allies?"

Athena rolls her eyes. "Ugh, fine. Ally, help me!"

"I'm fighting off two pests at the moment," Camus replied as he uses all his strength to knock Lukas and Alm aside and then knocks Saber off of Athena.

"Are you happy now?" Camus said grinning at her.

Athena massages her aching neck. "Partially. Not until we get the job done. That job being kill Marth before Clarisse shows up."

Alm gasps. "Huh?"

"Alm, let's go!" Lukas shouted at his friend as they toss Camus in a random prison cell and locks it up, and manages to do the same to Athena with Saber's help.

"Rrgh, NO!" Camus yelled out at them.

Athena grips the cell bars. "Ugh. We're STUCK!"

"Good. Now let's go find Marth," Alm said to his group as he, Saber and Lukas head into room Celica went in.

Marth coughs. "Alm.."

"Marth. What happened to your gear?"

"Yeah. Why are you wearing a toga?" Saber asked him.

"I do not know. All I know is that someone erased my recent memories," Marth said to them.

Alm smiles a bit. "We're lucky to have you remember us. Now let's get out of here!"

Alm hands Marth his Falchion and Marth sheathes it before fixing his short blue hair.

"After you," Marth insisted.

The Heroes head for the exit. Celica casts a smoky clouds in the two current residented prison cells as they go by.

Camus coughs. "Ackk!"

Athena coughs non-stop as well. "Bleh!"

The Heroes leave the exhibit and are outside of the entrance.

"Celica? Where'd you find that?" Alm asked her.

"In the room," she replied as Marth approached her.

"Let me see that," Marth said to her.

Celica hands the Dire Thunder tome over to Celica.

Marth's eyes widen. "No way. It's Reinhardt's tome. That, I still happen to remember."

"For our safety, I'll keep it," Celica told them as she puts it away.

Alm nods. "Alright. We're out of here!"

The five heroes run into the pod and heads to Alfonse's home. While inside the cells, Camus and Athena struggle to escape. Camus growls before groaning. "Cowards!"


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42: Mapping Strategy_

 **[Askr—Alfonse's House]**

Alm and Marth's search party return inside the house along with Marth.

"I have returned. Everyone, I am back. Safe and sound!" Marth proclaimed to the Heroes. The Hero-King still donned a toga.

Caeda bats an eye at Marth while her other eye is closed. "Marth. Your clothes. It's gone.."

"I woke up in this toga somehow. Someone there erased my memories. Maybe to plan something," Marth wondered to himself and in general.

"Pff, no. They were going to attempt to kill you," Alm said to Marth. Marth gasps.

"If we hadn't come along," Saber muttered in addition.

Takumi whips out his Fujin Yumi. "Sounds to me like the sound of sweet revenge!"

"No Takumi. Lets not pick a fight. Especially since everyone is here now. Woo, PARTY!" Sharena cried out.

Anna smirks at her eager friend. "Sharena, the party ended a while ago. Everyone is planning on returning home soon."

Sharena groans out loud. "Ughh, NOOO! It's gonna be back to square one again. You know, boring?"

"She's right miss Sharena," Chrom mentions.

"I'm gonna be so bummed out!" Sharena said with a frown.

"Ah, we'll just keep in touch with them," Alfonse proposed for his sister.

"How Alfonse? How?"

"Well maybe someoonnnnee can make us a few warping maps again," Alfonse said, batting an eye at Robin.

Male Robin looks around. "...Me?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm more suited to knowing strategy in and out. I don't know much about building things," Male Robin replied.

Alfonse pats him on the shoulder. "Come on Robin. You all did an amazing job with the machine!"

Gwendolyn grunts. "Except we were all trapped somewhere for damn near twenty-four hours..."

"The General is no longer a problem. What could go wrong this time?" Alfonse told Robin and Gwen.

"Alfonse is right. Lets just make the maps so we can hurry to our worlds," Chrom added in with a nod.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Nino whispered.

Gwendolyn jumps up. "You see? Eh, thought I was the only one!"

"What do you jokesters mean? This is our only way home. Unless you all want to travel tons of acres. Miles!" Sully shouted.

Donnel gulps. "A-Acres?"

"Ephraim. What do you think we should do? Build the maps or not?" Eirika whispered to her brother.

"Only the weak relies on gadgets to bring them somewhere. The truly endured man ventures on foot," Ephraim discussed to her.

"So we're on the anti-map side, huh?" Eirika mumbled.

"To me, there are no sides," Ephraim said back.

Eirika frowns. "To me, clearly this will turn into a debate between us all."

Ephraim grins at Eirika. "Matter of fact, I happened to consider asking Alfonse earlier on allowing us to stay a bit longer."

Eirika frowns. "So, we aren't going home?"

"Not until I find out what happened to our homeland," Ephraim replied.

"Hey, you. What do you think? Should they work on the map?" Anna asked Bruno.

Bruno shrugs. "I'm indifferent. However, I feel as though a map may be necessary. We don't know where the masked men and brother stampede are lurking..."

"...Are you okay Nino?" Jaffar asked.

Nino jumps up. "Jafar! Thank you for worrying about me. Heh, I'm good. I just have an eerie feeling something's not right."

"About the maps right? I must admit, I feel it as well," Jaffar admitted to her.

"Good. The two of us are on the same page. The page where we stay AWAY from those maps and walk home," Nino said.

"...We could ask our friends for a ride as well. On their steeds?" Jaffar proposed to Nino.

"Good idea!" Nino said, hugging Jaffar as the outlaw lowers his head and blushes.

Nino blushes. "Aww!"

Ursula giggles. "You two are too much. Hahah!"

"I'm surprised you found that amusing," Lloyd mumbled to Ursula.

"I mean, we can't be playing the cool and collected act all the time," she said, glancing at Raven

Raven growls. "Shut it!"

Lucius calms his friend Raven down. "There there!"

Raven shrugs. "I don't care. When these losers make their little maps, you and I will be the first to leave!"

Lucius smiles. "That will be splendid!"

"Yes it would indeed," Raven uttered.

"Oh, would it? I'll make sure the Robins forget to hand you a map," Kamui replied.

"That's it, dragon. SHUT. UP. NOW. You're pushing my nerves!" Raven barked at Kamui.

"Easy, coward. Hurt my sister and I'll cut your head off!" Xander threatened to Raven.

"Come do it now! I dare you," Raven taunts at Xander.

Shanna stands in the middle of them. "No no gentlemen. Let's be happy! Happy!"

Xander gently pushes Shanna to the side. "I'll be happy when he gets it for messing with Kamui.

"Xander, no. Let's forget this and go now. Alright?" Corrin suggested to Xander. Xander stands in silence.

"Okay?"

"Corrin saved you this time, you pathetic man!"

Raven shrugs. "Hmph!"

"Almost done with the maps?" Alfonse asked the Robins.

"Just one more touch aaaannnndd...wha-lah," Female Robin said.

The Robins hand out maps to everyone who wants a map.

Raven smiles. "Time to go home!" he said as he and his healer friend head home.

"The Shephards and I will head home. Thank you all!" Chrom shouted as they grabbed a map.

"The party was great. The food was delicious!" Lissa cheered out.

"Enough, that's enough milady," Frederick ordered the princess.

"Uh huh," Lissa mumbled.

The Awakening summons leave Alfonse's house next.

"Farewell," Eldigan mumbled as he and Lachesis leave.

Roy waves. "Goodbye everyone!"

The Young Lion's team leave. Everyone else makes their way to their own continent by map or walking except for the Sacred Stone twins, Virion, Raigh, the Askr trio of course and Veronica and Bruno.

Alfonse sighs. "Gone!"

"You two are a little too loyal. Haha, you guys are not even Askrians," Sharena joked to the remaining heroes.

"Who, me and Virion? I guess that is true," Raigh agreed.

"Well, since my brother and I are missing so many of our friends and allies, we've decided to stay here for a while like you promised," Eirika told Alfonse.

Ephraim frowns. "This is irritating how we are the only ones here..."

"Yes, sadly," Eirika whispered.

Alfonse grins. "Of course you can!"

Ephraim nods. "Thank you."

"It's time for the house tooourrr," Sharena sang.

"Oh yeah. As a token of appreciation for all your hard work, allow me and Sharena to tour you around Alfonse's house," Anna offered to the remaining Heroes.

"It's MY house," Alfonse cried out as Sharena and Anna laugh.

"Sorry commander but..you two are so immature..." Alfonse muttered.

Sharena playfully punches Alfonse. "Lighten up bro!"

"Lovely Sharena, I'd be delighted to see the house!" Virion said to Sharena.

Raigh chuckles. "Me too. I never get to see much fascinating things, really.."

Veronica looks at her former foes. "I am a bit interested as well..."

Sharena smiles. "Follow me then, tourists!"


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43: Set-up!_

Continued from Sharena's promise to tour the guests around Alfonse's home, the group makes their way to the lobby.

"This here's the lobby. Thirty percent elegant and a million times the beauty," Sharena bragged to the guests.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "You have one strange imagination."

"Haha, shut uuuupp!" Sharena joked, nudging Veronica. Veronica slightly frowns.

"Heh," Alfonse said, looking around.

"It's lovely," Bruno said while blushing.

Sharena jumps up. "Thank you Bruno. SOMEONE who understands it!"

"I don't, actually..."

The Askr trio show off the dining room next.

"This is where we gathered our party materials from," Alfonse revealed to them.

Eirika gasps. "You sure? It's hard to imagine you keep your utensils and all in this very room. I mean, look at how tidy it is!"

Ephraim nods. "True, sister."

"Next is the basement!" Sharena called out.

Virion smiles. "I'd love to see it!"

"Oh I bet you would. Hahah!" Anna joked at Virion.

"Take them to the basement. I'm right behind you two," Sharena told her two friends.

Alfonse nods. "Sharena's orders! Can't just ignore them."

Bruno sighs. "You three. Is this still a tour or not?"

Alfonse smiles at Bruno. "Of cooouursee it's a tour. Don't be silly!"

Alfonse, Sharena and Anna direct their friends into the basement before holographically disappearing.

Raigh gasps. "What the?"

A mirage of the General appears right before their very eyes, but not a genuine Askrian in sight.

"Uh oh," Eirika said.

Virion jumps up. "Gaaaahhhh!" The archer runs into a different room.

"Whhaahhhh!" Raigh cried out, leaving as well. The twins have no other choice but to run as well.

 **[Alfonse's Home—Closet]**

The guests enter the closet with Bruno as they all pant and breathe uncomfortably.

"Although he's outnumbered, we are really outpowered together," Eirika commented.

"The three soldiers who know that man in and out have vanished," Ephraim reminded his sister Eirika.

"We are dead. I refuse to die without a magnificant death," Virion said to himself.

"You are truly something else, arrowman," Eirika responded to Virion.

"What happened Eirika? You used to get along with archers and snipers well. Remember Innes?" Ephraim brought up.

"There's no time to be distracted. The armor man is back. Somewhere..." Eirika whispered to Ephraim.

"I, confidently say, we get out there and show him who's boss," Raigh boldly suggested to the other closet inhabitants.

Virion rose up from sitting. "Yeah. You and I will take the rear, buddy!"

"Not the most brilliant idea," Alfonse's voice said.

Virion frowns a bit. "Sir, that was remarkably offensive..."

"I'm sorry. It's just that we've tried that before.

The General...he is back. Stronger than ever as well. He used his newfound power to seize me, my sister and the commander. I have no idea where am I. You all, please! Search for us and gather backup if you have to. This voice is wearing off...goodbye..." said Alfonse's voice.

Alfonse stops talking. Meanwhile, everyone is creeped out. Veronica crawls into the closet.

"Ugh..." the little mage groaned.

"Look who it is. Veronica! The one who disbanded from us," Ephraim muttered to her.

"...Eirika. ...Ephraim. Please. Put that aside and help me..." Veronica begged from them.

Eirika groans as she helps Veronica up with the help of Ephraim.

Bruno grunts at Eirika's groaning behaviour. "Hey! That wasn't very ladylike"

Eirika frowns. "Who's side are you on..?"

"Eirika. Stop that. This will be enough from you."

"He started it..."

Ephraim hushes his sister.

"Hmph," Eirika mumbled as Raigh peeps his head back into the closet. "So. Me and Virion checked outside and uh, he's gone.."

Ephraim facepalms. "Great. Eh, might as well do what Alfonse says.."

Veronica grins. "I can vouch for that."

"Of course you can!" Bruno yelled out. Veronica takes a picture of Alfonse and Bruno from the party out of her pocket and flaunts it around.

Prince Bruno blushes. "W-Where did you get that?"

"...I don't know..."

Bruno still blushes. "GIVE ME THAT!"

Bruno snatches the photo and hides it as Veronica smiles.

Raigh turns around. "Eh, you two are weird!"

"I don't know what is more beautiful: The sister of Ephraim or the lovely Veronica's smile," Virion said out loud.

"Be quiet Virion and exit the room," Veronica barked at him in partial whisper.

The group exits the room and begins to leave Alfonse's home to tackle Alfonse's search plan and potential search party.

Raigh silently gulps. "So...where do we start?"


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44: Seek and Go Find_

Veronica and Bruno, Raigh, Virion, and the Sacred Stone twins are still outside of Alfonse's home discussing their plans.

"Something about this mission disgusts me yet we haven't even started," Veronica blurted out.

Bruno grunts. "Like what?"

Veronica stares at the ground. "I feel the madman in the armor will be following us..."

Raigh shivers. "Hey, can you not try to scare me please...?

Raigh, it's gonna be okay. You got this. Yeah!"

"You can start your bravery by not speaking to yourself. As for you Veronica, that is too obvious," Bruno suggested for his allies.

"Back to his question, "where do we start?" Eirika asked everyone. The group becomes silent and in thought for a moment.

Virion frowns. "I have no idea..."

"Me neither. They could be anywhere," Raigh said.

Ephraim groans. "I feel like they are gonna have us search again. I'm not in the mood for pointless hunts."

"Then let's get the others again," Eirika suggested.

Ephraim groans again. "...Uh, okay sister. We will gather them up and start our search. For the ones willing to help."

"So? What place is first on the radar?" Raigh asked.

Virion snaps his fingers. "I'd like to ask Chrom and the Shephards on their knowledge!"

"How about we ask Roy's group? I mean, they never have time to shine in this adventure. Plus, I can relate to him," Eirika said to everyone.

Ephraim smirks. "That is adorable. I'll let him know when we have made it there!"

"Stop it," Eirika cried to Ephraim.

"How are we getting there? That guy burned the maps!" Raigh reminded them.

"Gather up everybody. I have the perfect solution," Bruno addressed as he whips out his own unbothered map. Everyone else touches Bruno's tome and are warped to Roy's world.


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 45: Binding and Blazing Recruiting!_

 **[Roy's World—Home Land of Pherea]**

Veronica quietly groans to herself. "Is this even Roy's world?"

Raigh grins deviously. "You sure you don't remember? Rumor has it that you were here ruining my friends' lives, true?"

Veronica grits her teeth. "That was the 'old me' of course."

Raigh folds his arms. "No excuses."

Bruno nods at the red mage Raigh. "That's fine. Hate her! Hate me! Me and Veronica have all the friends we could ever wish for!"

Veronica looks at her former ally of a mage. "Who could you ever mean? ...Alfonse?"

Bruno begins to blush. "Tch. Girl, do not play with me!"

Veronica grins.

"Um, that's a bad thing?" Eirika mentioned, referencing Alfonse.

"It was, keyword: was..." Veronica repeated to her.

"This is Roy's homeland alright. Let's just move foward and see if he's there," Raigh said.

"Remember, any information given to us is vital," Ephraim said to the newly formed group.

Eirika smiles. "We might as well do some recruitin' along the way too eh Ephraim?"

Ephraim nods as the group moves in towards a random home.

"Mr. Roy? You in there?" Raigh called out.

"NO he isn't in here," yelled the voice of a vain and antagonistic wyvern rider.

"But I AM. I AM THE NEXT BIG THING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zephiel shouted as Zephiel and Narcian poofed out of a random cottage.

Veronica frowns at them. "Where is Roy? More importantly, where is that stupid General?"

"Don't forget the miladies and Mr. Alfonse," Virion added.

"I'll tell you. First! Let us join you!" Zephiel demanded from them as they gave him confused looks.

Eirika gags. "No way! You two might be on to something!"

Zephiel smirks. "The great Zephiel had turned a new leaf. No more recklessness...for now..."

Veronica groans. "Rrghh. Whatever. Join!"

Zephiel and Narcian highfive.

Zephiel scratches his head. "I cannot believe I just did that...!"

Narcian sighs. "Me either!"

Raigh shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "Great. First recruits are a bunch of antagonists. I'll never live this one down with the guys..."

Zephiel grins at Raigh. "You'd be foolish not to let us join you!"

Narcian nods at Zephiel's comment. "Right. So you all still know what you're doing?"

Raigh grunts. "Yes! Don't try to judge us, especially me. My magic knows all!"

"About Roy..." Ephraim said.

Zephiel looks up at Ephraim. "Oh?"

Zephiel and Narcian directs the team much further to another home and Zephiel jabs his Ecksachs through the center of the door, jamming it open after.

Roy peeks his head out of the window. "Hey! That's my door you buffoon!"

Zephiel stops jabbing at the door. "What will you do about it, pipsqueak?!"

Roy exits the home as Bruno plays peacemaker.

"Hey now, hey now! No fighting. How many times do we have to say this to you two?" Bruno addressed to the hotheads.

"Ah, cut the act you fraud. We all know why you two are here," Roy said, pointing the Binding Blade specifically at Bruno and Veronica.

Virion calms Roy down as he gets a bit enraged. "Easy now Roy. No need to stereotype them as villians. They have already proven themselves quite much otherwise.."

"We may work on the same team, but I will NEVER trust neither of them. So should you," Roy told Virion in a public manner.

Eliwood pats Roy on the back unexpectedly. "There there son. I am here now so nobody will lay a sword, or hands on you!"

Roy turns around to face his father once again. "Great, Father's here! Together, we will be the ultimate duo!"

Eliwood laughs. "That is correct!"

Raigh nods at Roy. "Smart man Roy. They can't be trusted. All four of them!"

"You rather us form out own team and rival yours?" Zephiel brought up.

"Like the new folks?" Narcian added.

Eirika's eyes widen as she catches on to Narcian's comment. "Oh you mean Clarisse huh?"

Narcian nods. "Yep!"

"Listen. Everyone! We get this done and then everyone can go their separate ways," Eirika reminded them as a mysterious cough for attention echoed their ears.

"I fancy the idea!"

Rustling and a voice comes from the bushes and out comes Clarine and Klein.

"We want in on this," Klein said to them.

"Yes!" Clarine agreed.

"Haha, I know you do. All of us do," Roy said to them.

Veronica grits her teeth.

Klein glances at Veronica. "What's the problem?"

Veronica glances back. "Oh. Nothing at all," she said clenching her little fists and walking off.

Zephiel coughs. "So who are we looking for?"

Bruno sighs. "Alfonse."

Zephiel's face fills with disgust. "The Roy two point 'O'? Seriously!?"

Eirika gasps. "Roy...two point Oh?"

Zephiel grins. "Yes. Annoying, smart-mouthed pipsqueak who undeservingly owns a blade."

Roy growls. "Rrgghh. You better watch it Zephiel. You won't like it when I get bold!"

"You need to stop it. You too!" Bruno scolded.

Zephiel scoffs at the prince. "Twig. You don't tell ME what to do!"

Narcian laughs. "That's right, Alfonse search party! Ahahahahaha!"

"Laugh any longer and you might choke," Raigh joked.

Eliwood whispers to self. "My my. How hard it is to cooperate with a team full of differences..."

Clarine snaps her delicate fingers. "Tata! The time for marching is now. Feets moving, mouths quiet!"

Zephiel moves closer to Clarine. "You oughta be quiet before I snap you into thirds, girl!"

Clarine hides behind her brother Klein. "Klein, do something!"

Klein frowns. "Clarine, don't pick a fight with them. Just stay quiet like your older brother, alright?"

Clarine sighs. "Alright..."

Bruno looks around indirectly: "Alfonse. ALFONSE! You in?"

"Bruno? Ah, hey buddy," Alfonse's voice rang aloud.

Prince Bruno blushes. "T-The mission!"

Voice of Alfonse hums briefly. "Oh yeah. Above all, the mission!"

"It seems we cannot locate you here," Roy called out to the voice.

Voice of Alfonse sighs. "Hmm.."

"What?" Veronica said to Alfonse.

"I'm not in your continent Roy. Try somewhere else. Thanks," Alfonse told them.

Alfonse's voice fades into the thin air.

"Uh. That wasn't very helpful..." Eirika uttered while rubbing her neck.

"Father, you don't mind if I go gather my friends right?" Roy asked of him.

Eliwood shakes his head. "No I do not. Go boy, gather them all. The more eyes being alert, the better!"

Zephiel groans very loudly.

Narcian laughs. "As long as they don't take the great Narcian's spotlight, we are set!"

"I'm coming Roy. Slow down!" she called out to Roy.

Eirika runs off with Roy.

Ephraim jumps up. "Eirika!"

There is a brief moment of silence.

"Nngh. She does not know this place that well.." Ephraim loudly admitted.

Moments later...

"Here we are!" Lilina greeted at everyone.

Zephiel bangs his head against the wall as if annoyed.

"Hahahahah, we get it. You hate us," Hector said to the king.

"Don't let that ruin your moods. Off to find Alfonse and his sisters!" Lyn cheered.

"You mean his sister. Singular sister. As in the beautiful, charming and graceful Sharena?" Virion asked Lyn.

"That is creepy," Lyn mumbled.

Lilina gasps. "Woah, mister. Are you her boyfriend?"

Virion blushes. "No milady. Where could you have possibly came up with that?"

Lilina sighs. "You don't describe every girl you meet like that, do you?"

Virion blushes harder. "Aghh.. Carry on, carry on!"

Zephiel chuckles. "Heheh, I don't care if a woman is hideous and I don't care if she is pretty. They all will fall the same!"

Clarine gulps. "Some of you happen to be too ruthless.."

"Eh, it's just the way things work..." the armored king advised.

Ninian clears her throat. "C-Can I come too?"

The group turns to the dragon.

"I think I may faint from all the loveliness in the area..." Virion blurted out.

Narcian grins. "I am flattered, but ah, not really flattered."

"Can I?" Ninian asked quietly.

Roy smiles. "Of course Ninian. Anyone else with you?"

Ninian slowly nods. "Y-Yeah. They were a few paces behind though.."

"Who...?" Roy asked Ninian.

"MEEEE!" Nino cheered as she skipped her way to the heroes.

"HEY! Didn't we say keep up!?" Lloyd told Ninian.

"Dragon girl has cotton in her ears, hrm?" Ursula teased.

Zephiel smirks. "Cotton? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sir, it wasn't that funny.." Nino quietly uttered.

Zephiel frowns. "Be quiet, boy!"

"Boy?" Jaffar said, stepping up to Zephiel. "Talking to my friend like that?"

"Heheheh, that's right. Come and fight me like a man. As Roy was supposed to do, but he failed to deliver," Zephiel said.

"No man. Don't do it. You'll fall for his trick," Roy warned Jaffar.

Jaffar backs off.

"I'll be backing off only because someone of importance said so," Jaffar told Zephiel.

Roy grins. "Thank you!"

Lyn pats Roy on the head in a mother-like way.

"Since I have the courage to say it, us five want to join you in search for Alfonse," Nino asked of them.

Lyn looks confused. "Hm.."

She inspects the Black Fangs and Ninian.

Lyn points to Ninian. "You can join."

"Okay," Ninian mumbled.

"And you. You also," she continued.

Nino and Jaffar step up.

Lyn looks at the other two. "As for you two..."

Hector taps Lyn's shoulder. "Lyn. They must help. Everyone must be involved!"

Lyn sighs. "Hector, you can't tell me that you actually want these people around you right? I mean these two especially seem off..."

Ursula scoffs. "Off? Off?! I'll show you off!"

"Ursula. Urse. No. Please don't," Nino cried out.

Ursula grins. "Ahahahah. Okay sweetie, I won't do it. Not today, maybe another time...!

Nino sighs in relief. "Ah thank you! An animosity-free team!"

Zephiel laughs. "IMPOSSIBLE! I am a MAN DRIVEN BY RAGE AND TEMPER!"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Central Interests

"Lyn!" Florina cried out as she storms off from inside a nearby cottage.

"Florina. Coming along as well?"

"I heard you all outside and I figured I don't want to stay useless anymore..."

Zephiel gives off a twisted smirk. "Well, the more pawns, the better!"

Lyn frowns at Zephiel. "My friend is not a pawn!"

"You all are!" Zephiel said, reaching for his weapon.

Lyn sighs. "Alright. I'll deal with you later. Another thing...I wonder, why were the Fangs following my friends."

Nino nervously gulps. "Nothing out of the ordinary Lyn. Just had to come help!"

"I see through your lies! The lies of numerous traitors rummanging around in our search party," Lyn objected as the little mage frowned.

Zephiel laughs. "BWAHAHAHAH, everyone's a traitor 'cept the goody two-shoes!"

"Quiet. You are not from our world, you monster!" Lyn snapped.

Zephiel smirks. "You dunce. Have you forgotten? I AM!"

Lyn stares in silence.

"Calling in? Calling in! Alfonse here. I discovered my whereabouts. I am—"

Alfonse voice fades away shortly after.

"Hello. Alfonse?" Lyn called out to him. No response.

"We cannot hear you!" Hector also cried out. Silent pauses cue again.

"Way to kill the mood Alfonse," Nino joked as others began to call for him as well.

"We'll still find him. It's all about being patient," Shanna said.

"Where in the seven seas did you come from?" Lloyd said in shock.

Narcian hops up. "Seven is my favorite number!"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "I doubt anyone cares..."

"Oh me? I came from around town, heheh!" Shanna cheered.

Roy groans. "This is getting too hard, but we just can't let Alfonse down. Trust me guys, we will find him!"

"You will alright. I am in," Alfonse's voice continued. A high-pitched buzzing sound cues off.

"What is that ear-screeching sound?" Lilina yelled out in pain.

"I am at...the General Base Land," Alfonse said before growing silent to allow reactions.

Eliwood gasps. "What?"

"That is?" Ephraim asks of the the voice.

Bruno shakes his head. "How do we know that we could trust you? Hm?"

"I am the real Alfonse. Please, believe me," the voice begged of from the entirety of the Heroes.

Alfonse initiates a hologram that shows him revealing his burnt maps from the adventure.

"Not buying it, General!" Raigh yelled out.

An Alfonse hologram appears from thin air. "Please! Raigh, I need you to trust me. Trust me enough to come to General's Base Land."

Cecilia grins at the hologram to show off her doubt. "Where does that happen to be located 'Alfonse'?"

"Here's one ultimate map. Made with the remaining power of the miniature maps the Robins created," the hologram answered.

A map appears in Roy's hands.

Roy quickly observes the maps. "Hm...this does look like the other maps..."

Alfonse's hologram nods in agreement. "Be prepared like your lives depend on it. This place...it feels...very crowded..."

Hector gasps. "What do you mean 'crowded?'"

"I feel a huge presence. I hear...lots of voices talking," Alfonse hologram said.

Raigh whips out his tome. "On it. Consider us prepared!"

Alfonse's voice silences to unaudibility and the hologram begins to slightly fade off.

"Hold on. Don't you go off on us! What do you mean "be prepared?" What's in there?" Veronica demanded to know.

"I feel a extreme overwhelming strength. Every ally is necessary," the hologram answered.

"W-Wait! I wanna know why though mister Alfonse. Mister Alfonse? Hello? Hello!" Nino called out.

Cecilia pats Nino. "Okay dear. He's really gone this time."

Barst flexes. "Yeaaahh! Preppin' time!"

"There you are!" Marth said in relief as he and his own army approach the rest.

"Marth. Just the man I wanted to see. I see you have your gear back," Roy said.

"Yes, I also overheard Alfonse's escape plan," Marth told Roy.

"He says we must gather everyone we can. The trio are in General's Base Land!" Roy shouted.

Cain shrugs. "Except everyone and the Bull don't know where that is!"

Marth chuckles. "That's funny. Before we came here, Sharena's voice did hint that we go directly north. Far north!"

"That means it's gonna get cold and chilly," Shanna responded.

Marth frowns. "Our only option is...a boat."

"A boat," Roy answered as he points out to sea.

Zephiel springs up. "Boat? BOAT?!"

Roy nods nearly sarcastically. "Yeah, a boat. Did you hear?"

"I did hear. Boats disgust me," Zephiel said to his foe.

"Too bad, ol' foe. Only way in the Base Land," Roy mocked at Zephiel.

"...Guess it's settled!" Ogma said.

Serra jumps up. "One for all and all—!"

Jeorge hushes Serra. "Hold it. Everyone's not here!"

Catria hums to herself in thought. "The bigger question is how are all of us going to fit on just one boat?"

"Oh, believe me. We'll fit!" Marth said with utmost confidence.

"Okay then. Once everyone's fetched, we'll be on our way," Merric told everyone.

Jagen raises his lance into the air. "Hurry and gather the others. The boat may not fare in freezing water for long..."


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47: The Final Stretch!_

 **[? - Unknown Location]**

All of the Heroes meet up near the boat they will use to rescue the trio.

"Everyone is here. This will be wonderful," Marth said.

"Heh, numbers are on our side this time," Jeorge bragged.

"I can't wait to see what's in there," Est said, pointing to the boat.

Merric leads the boat near shore. "Here it is everybody. The boat. Step in!"

Everyone begins to board the boat. The boat was a top of the line upper class design. It sported numerous rooms, seating, and of course—defenses.

"'Kay, so who's on boat patrol again?" Mae asked out loud.

"I told you. Ike, Hector, Ryoma and Xander," Alm said to her.

"Oh," Mae replied.

"Woah! Hold on! Where is VALBAR?!" Leon shouted out.

"Um, guess he didn't come along," Celica politely answered.

"Turn this boat around NOW," Leon ordered Merric.

"Sir. It's a bit late for that," Genny told him softly.

"Besides, there's plenty of allies here," Boey added.

Leon sighs. "They don't have 'it' as Valbar does.."

"Have what?" Boey questioned.

Leon folds his arms and frowns. "That is none of your business sir."

Delthea runs up to her friends. "Hi!"

"Hey you. Where'd you come from?" Celica asked her.

Alm waves at Celica. "She was with me."

"WITH YOU?" Clair yelled.

"Relax there. She was with me and the guys," Alm told Clair.

"Hello Celica," Gray greeted.

"Hello there," Tobin said waving to Celica.

Celica waves back. "Hi."

Gray gasps. "She noticed me! Ahhh!"

Tobin pushes Tobin. "No. She noticed ME!"

"I said hi first idiot," Gray barked at Tobin.

"My point stands Gray."

Gray and Tobin argue.

Celica snaps her fingers. "K-Keep your voices down. We're on a public boat."

Gray rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry!"

"My bad princess," Tobin mumbled.

"Clair," Clive called out.

"Oh. Brother. Guess when Alm said he's getting everyone, he meant everyone," Clair told her brother.

Clive looks around. "I see. I did not know Alm had all of these friends..."

Clive directs Alm's eyes to the lively boat.

Alm scratches his head nervously. "Um, Clive. Not all of them are my friends. I appreciate you answering the call to come along. This means alot to me as well as my new allies."

Lukas grins. "You are a fine soldier after all, Clive."

Clive smiles. "Thank you men."

Meanwhile, at another part of the boat.

Lissa groans. "How long is this going to take?"

"I spoke to the big boys. They said a couple of hours. Days even!" Chrom revealed.

"Two questions. One, who are the big boys?" Lissa asked Chrom.

Chrom blushes. "Uhm, that's what Gaius calls Ike, Marth, Roy, Alm, and some others.."

Lissa laughs. "I can't vouch for them all being big boys!"

Chrom blushes softly. "The other question?"

"Oh. How will we see in the dark?" Lissa asked as well.

"This boat is quite modernized. Built with semi-automatic nightlights attached to the front, rear and inside of the boat," Chrom told his sister.

"Woah! Rooms too? This boat has everything!" Lissa cheered.

"You are slow, hahahah!" Chrom joked at Lissa.

Lissa develops a puzzled face.

"Guess I'm the one laughing now," Chrom joked again.

Lissa frowns. "Rrgh, you big brat!"

Frederick comes to greet his friends. "Milord. Milady. Heading inside yet! To our rooms?"

Chrom nods. "Yes. Follow me guys!"

The original Shephards head into their dedicated room titled "Awakening" from the outside.


	48. Chapter 48

Continued from the Shephards heading into their room, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are accompanied by their friends from their world. They walk in on Henry doing yet another experiment.

Henry gasps. "Oh, hey guys!"

"...Hi..." Lissa mumbled as she covers her nose immediately. She, Chrom, and Frederick grow confused looks at Henry.

"What is that man doing?" Chrom whispered.

"Aw guys. C'mon, let me join the convo. I am dissecting something. Too bad I'm not accurately cutting this thing since this boat keeps rocking an' rocking!" Henry cheered joyfully.

Tharja gags. "Hurry it up. That thing smells REVOLTING!"

Frederick covers his nose. "I agree."

Chrom squints his eyes to get a better look. "What is that anyway?"

Henry smiles. "Partially live Risen leg! Ooooooh!"

Chrom gags. "G-Gross!"

Henry tosses it in Chrom's arms.

Chrom shivers by the thought of the leg touching his bare hands. He throws the leg out the boat window.

"Thank you. That leg smells!" Tharja yelled at Henry and Chrom.

"Excuse me! That leg was my special limited edition golden rusted one. You just threw it out like it was garbage!" Henry shouted.

"Henry. You have to be focused!" Chrom yelled at him.

"Now I don't know if I can even focus without it!" Henry cried out.

"I'm so sorry," Lissa whispered to him.

"T-Thank you Lissa," he said as he squints his eyes open, which was a rare feat.

Tharja laughs. "Funny. What a pathetic mage.."

Someone knocks on the door. "You okay in there?!"

Lissa opens the door. Hector stands on the outside.

"We're fine, thanks for asking!" Lissa answered as Hector nods and goes on his way.

"Hey! Let's learn to get along. Many people from the other world lack that trait. You know, getting along with each other..." Lissa reminded them.

"I'm guessing it's because we have no enemies among us," Chrom purposely mumbled to Lissa.

"Food!" Nowi cried out, searching and sniffing through picnic baskets for food.

"Easy girl. We all know how much you can eat," Chrom warned Nowi.

"Yeah, for a small little girly," Tharja teased. Nowi frowns at her.

Nowi sighs. "Must I remind you that I am super old..wait, I'd rather not.."

"Just did, sweetie. Please don't. The more you chase me, the more revolting the thought becomes," Gaius said, gagging then laughing afterwards.

Nowi tears up a little.

"Aww Nowiii. Gaius!" Lissa shouted.

Gaius smirks. "Ahahah. Sorry princess!"

"How long is this trip going to take leader?" Lon'qu asked without looking up to make eye contact.

"Quite some time mister..." Chrom answered.

Lon'qu nods. "I guess I'll go back to polishing my blade then.."

Olivia sighs. "I'm nervous.."

Tharja rolls her eyes. "Not a surprise."

"Too bad we all may be," Male Robin said.

"Yeah. To be honest, no one knows what's in that land," Female Robin added.

"Mhm," Sully muttered.

"Woo! I just hope we don't run out of food," Stahl blurted out.

Lucina is mumbling to herself.

"Lucina?" Chrom called out.

Lucina glanced up at him. "Oh, hello Father. Just reminding myself that I am so ready for this!"

Chrom boldly nods. "Good. I have great optimism for us all!"

Cherche and Virion walk in to the room and start their own conversation. "Virion. Where were you recently?"

"Helping my friends out, that is all milady," Virion answered.

Cherche frowns. "All day though?"

"Er, yes?"

Cherche groans. "I can't monitor the mansion all day..."

"Woah! What's a mansion?" Donnel asked.

"It's a home for the richest of the rich. The most elegant of the elegant, and for me," Virion told him.

"I'd like to come see it one day. I reckon y'know I didn't have one'a those on my village!" Donnel bragged to him.

"I reckon that I am aware of that," Virion reminded Donnel.

Cherche looks around. "Sheesh. This room is so small. Glad I didn't bring Minerva in here!"

"I'm not glad you didn't. I wanna play with someone!" Nowi said to Cherche.

Gaius takes out a piece of candy. "I have a piece of candy for you. Will that keep you quiet?"

"CANDY!" Nowi screamed, unsanitarily eating the candy off of Gaius' hands.

Gaius jumps back. "Yuck! I didn't even have my gloves on. Easy!"

"That's quite unsanitary, don't you think?" Chrom said to Nowi.

"This sanitary word means nothing to dragons. It also means nothing to NOWWWIII!" Nowi cheered.

Tharja covers her ears. "Can you please?!"

"I do recall Corrin and Kamui being very clean," Frederick commented as various giggling and laughing cue from the rest of the group.

Nowi sighs. "Well I'M NOT THEM!"

"I should ask Tiki to watch you. Where is she?" Chrom asked of the dragon.

"She went to go eat," Nowi mumbled in sadness.

"Eat? There's food in here," Chrom said.

"Chrom, we are currently on a boat right now. Tiki is a dragon. The water holds sea animals. Put two and two together, hehe!" Lissa said, playfully punching Chrom.

Chrom laughs. "...Oh. Hahaha, my mistake!"

Lissa giggles. "SOMEONE'S SLOW! Ahahahahah!"

"Not fair. You used my joke!" Chrom cried out.

Chrom and Lissa continue to laugh until someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," Chrom yelled. The elder Tiki comes inside.

"Ahhh. Refreshing..."

Something causes Chrom to blush really hard.

Adult Tiki stares at Chrom. "Chrom. Your face is so red. Was it me? If so, I must apologize!"

"N-No. I'm sorry for staring," he apologized.

Adult Tiki appears to have her summer gear on. "The boat's rear is now open for business, they said!"

The more everyone describes the boat, the more it sounds like a yacht.

"Frederick? Did you hear about this?" Chrom asked his friend.

Frederick steps out of his armor to reveal his summer clothes. "I shall take my minor break now.

"Wait man wait! I'm coming along," Gaius called out to Frederick.

"Anyone else want to go? Olivia?" Chrom said to her.

Olivia stares around. "Ah no. No thanks!"

Chrom grins. "Aw. Why not?"

Olivia blushes. "Chrom, you are making me uncomfortable..."

Lissa gasps. "Whoops. Sorry Olivia. I forgot you were madly shy! Chrom was just asking, that's all!"

"Chrom, might I request a break as well?" the female Robin asked him.

"You're going?" Chrom asked.

"I was planning on going, yes. I already have my wardrobe on under my robe," she said.

Female Robin opens it a bit causing Chrom to blush more.

"Yeah. You may go," Chrom said to the girl Robin.

"That makes two of us going!" Tharja said.

"N-No. Too many people. Four is enough," Chrom insisted.

Tharja frowns again. "Totally unfair...You didn't say that when we went to the beach a couple of years ago.."

Chrom's eyes widen. "Eh. You're right. Go then..."

Tharja becomes really happy.

"Yes! Coming too?" she asked Robin.

"Male Robin looks up. "Ah, um. No. Sorry Tharja. I need to study this book.

Tharja sighs. "Alright..."

Tharja and the other relaxees run off to the boat rear.

"That leaves the rest of us..." Chrom commented.


	49. Chapter 49

**[Boat—Hoshido and Nohr Room]**

Prince Xander groans. "This boat and it's constant tilting about is bothering me.."

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Xander. I can tell them to drive better if that's what you want?" Niles suggested to him.

"No thank you. Each and every one of us needs to drive our attention on preparing for war!"

Hinoka smiles. "For the one hundredth time..."

"Hinoka, why are you happy?" Corrin asked his one of his actual sisters.

"My siblings are by my side. That's what truly matters!" she answered back.

"Just don't fall in battle, that's all that matters," Jakob blurted out loud.

"Pfft. It'll take some skill to best me in battle!" Hinoka confidently bragged.

"I'd ask Lady Kamui about that if I were you..." Jakob nonchalantly argued.

"Jakob? Are you trying to offend me?" the princess asked him.

"Not exactly, just splitting the truth for Lady Kamui, that's all. If you allow yourself to carelessly get offended like a spoiled baby, then so be it," Jakob replied back to Hinoka.

Hinoka frowns. "You need to learn some manners. Like another retainer around here..."

Azama snores. "Zzzz..."

"Lady Hinoke, he's sleeping," she whispered, stepping on Azama's lap.

Azama jumps up. "Gaaaahh! GET OFF!"

Setsuna hits the ground. "Oww!"

Azama groans. "How moronic can you be?!"

Setsuna shrugs her shoulders. "Your point?"

"Why did you step on me?"

"Oh, you look like you needed a massage!"

"That isn't how it works. If I wanted a massage, I could of went to the Private Quarters. Or even get more than that in that case.."

Kamui giggles.

Leo glances at Kamui. "You find that funny, sister?"

"Uh, yeah?" Kamui said, nodding.

"Pathetic. If I wanted to laugh, I'd make my retainers do it for me. Who are your retainers again?"

"Jakob and Gunter."

"So Corrin has the ice twins, huh?"

"Strangely he also has Kaze. I heard him calling Corrin master the other day. Also, Flora is under my lead," Kamui revealed to Leo.

"Poor Corrin..."

Arthur sprints into the Hoshidan-Nohrian boating room. "WHERE IS ELISE?"

"I don't know," Leo answered.

Arthur runs off.

Effie runs in as well in her armor, causing a slight earthquake for the boat. "WHERE IS ELISE?!"

Leo groans. "I DON'T KNOW. WILL YOU PEOPLE QUIT THE SCREAMING?"

Effie shrugs and runs off while Kamui holds her laugh in.

Leo sighs. "Annoying. They aren't even mines and they're annoying, damn it!"

Elise enters the room shortly. "Hi!"

Leo grunts. "Seen your retainers?"

"No. I was out at the rear!"

Xander steps in. "At the rear? Doing WHAT?"

"...Playing," she answered in mumble.

"P-Playing? Why?! You barely know anyone out there. Don't run off again. We all have designated rooms for a reason!" Xander screamed at her.

"That being said, maybe you weren't the only girl running off..." Leo joked.

Kamui pats Elise's shoulder. "We love you Elise. Don't scare us like that anymore alright. I don't have time to get my dragonstone out the split second you're in danger. Matter of fact, I do happen to have it today."

Elise groans and folds her arms.

"What ever happened to you maturing? Don't you want to grow up to be cold and calculating like your big brother Leo?" Xander said to Elise.

"No. This family has enough of those!" Elise shouted.

Leo smirks. "I'm pretty sure we need more of my kind.."

"I wonder who you are getting these playful qualities from...Garon as a kid, perhaps?" Xander suggested.

Elise frowns. "I am ME! I'm not changing that!"

Xander nods. "Okay. Just be quiet and stay IN THIS room!"

Effie and Arthur walk in.

"You two must watch her," the prince ordered them.

Effie nods. "No problem Lord Xander!"

Selena and Beruka walk in as well.

Selena groans. "Ugh, there is no shade outside. It's bugging me!"

"Isn't that the reason why we came in here?" Beruka asked.

Selena lightly nods again. "...Yeah."

"Or?"

"Or what?"

"It kinda looked like you saw someone familiar back there..."

"Pff. NO. Come on Beruka! I told you, no shade, remember?"

"...Right.."

"Hi," Corrin greeted the girls.

Selena falsely smirks at Corrin while Beruka frowns in silence.

"Hello Corrin", Selena greeted.

Corrin smiles. "Fancy meeting you here. How's things?" he asked.

Selena shrugs. "Alright.."

Beruka growls. "How much longer do we have?"

Corrin lightly swings his Yato around out of boredom. "I spoke about it with Marth. Three more days, perhaps.."

Beruka's eyes twitch. "Three more DAYS?!"

Selena covers Beruka's mouth. "Ah, alright. Enough Beruka!"

Selena drags Beruka off.

Charlotte approaches Corrin. "Why does it take so long, milady?"

"Gahh! Charlotte, you startled me. And it's "Milord" not milady!"

Charlotte gasps. "Oops. Sorry!"

The blonde gets into innocent 'character' again.

"Well, because we need to direct the boat north while avoiding rocky boulders in the sea and enemy confrontation," Corrin continued to say. Charlotte stands there silently.

"Until we get to the continent. Whew! It's gonna be cold there," Corrin mumbled in addition.

Charlotte glances away from Corrin. "Um, why are people in summer clothes at the rear?"

Corrin scratches the back of his head. "Well, the weather hasn't changed yet, and—"

"Ah, I understand now. Thank you!" Charlotte shouted as she went elsewhere. Corrin wheezes as Camilla hugs Corrin from behind.

Camilla smiles. "I missed you, pumpkins!"

"What are you doing?"

"What, I can't hug my wonderful brother?"

Corrin looks around. "Camilla. We spoke about this. Y'know, not hugging in the open..?"

Camilla stops smiling. "Why? Is something WRONG with me?"

"No. In case an enemy strikes at any given, I want to be able to be ready to lend aid to allies in need and any of you," Corrin answered. Camilla still blankly looked at Corrin.

"So we are just going to negate fun before we even arrive at the baseland...?"

"Camilla, there are too many people here. Many of which cannot be trusted and others whose appearance scream "traitor." Understand where I'm coming from, please!" Corrin partially whispered to her.

"The Corrin I once knew used to have trust in anyone," she mumbled.

"I'm newly improved. By Xander's terms of course," Corrin said with a grin.

Camilla sighs deeply. "Ugh..."

"I'm sorry," Corrin uttered out as Camilla walked off. Corrin sighs. "Why me?"

Kamui glances at Corrin as she meets up with him. "Why you what?"

"Why do I always upset everyone? I'm just trying to play my part here. Without allies, we are all nothing to what we are about to face on that land," Corrin addressed to Kamui.

Kamui nods to show agreement. "Ah, I understand."

Corrin glances at Kamui. "...Why doesn't Camilla hug you?"

Kamui sighs. "Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want her to. Even my parents who hug me would ruin my armor," she said.

"Hahah. That's a nice idea I could use as an excuse next time she tries!"

Kamui chuckles. "I suppose it is."

Hana runs up to dragons. "Corrin? Want to train with me?"

"Hana, we are busy talking..."

"If is isn't for a purpose, then it's not fine by me. Put up your blade and challenge me!"

Corrin dumbfoundedly stares at his Yato. "Wha? This Yato? Against that?"

Hana frowns. "No offense milord, but shut up and put em' up!"

"Alright Hana. Let's train outside though," Corrin said.

Hana nods. "You got it!"

Corrin and Hana leave to spar.

Subaki sprints towards them but they already leave. "Wait, Hana! I said I'll train with you. Argh. She left!"

"Hahah. That was rude..." Kamui mumbled.

Subaki nods. "Tell me about it. She just went off with Corrin. I'll teach her that you don't disrespect perfection!"

"You care to give her some peace of mind, huh?" Kamui asked Subaki.

"Eh. No. Perfection always seeks his own challenge and I will NOT worry about that anymore!" Subaki shouted as he storms off.


	50. Chapter 50

**[Boat—The Radiant Dawn/PoR Room]**

Seliph knocks on the wooded boat and peeks his head in. We are here, hello...!"

Ike springs up from his bed. "Intruders!"

Julia holds her arms out at Ike to prevent him from thinking of doing anything. "No. We were told to come in here since there's too little of us."

Lachesis giggles. "So you can relax, big guy!"

Ike tightens the band on his head. "...Hahah.. enjoy your stay. Allow my comrade Soren to study however.."

Eldigan nods at him. "I will. I am as quiet as a mouse."

Lachesis whistles. "Eheheh, liar."

Eldigan scowls at Lachesis. "I AM!"

Ike gives the two an irritated stare.

Eldigan scratches his head. "Oh, I apologize..

Ike heads to a cabinent and opens it to get some food out.

"This boat has caninets? Wow, top-knotch!" Eirika bragged as Ike moved away, wincing his eyes at Eirika's words startling him.

"I did not know you were here," Ike muttered out.

Eirika gasps, filled with regret. "I'm sorry, my brother did tell me that I should be quieter. All I'm trying to do is be friendly towards my new allies."

Ike grins discreetly at Eirika. "..That is nice.."

"Maybe he is just looking out for you, is all. Your brother?" Titania said to the princess of Renais.

Eirika nods. "Yep, you may be right."

"I know I am. I've dealt with children and minors from time to time," Titania added.

Mist frowns. "Titania, that was blatant!"

"Children partaking in this army, this gathering, this WAR and just about majority of wars is far from a lie, girl!" Titania shouted at Mist.

"She is right Mist. Like you, for example," Ike replied.

Mist stops frowning. "I'm happy we are all close. Who knows where our other allies are..."

"They weren't in the summoning pools, and they weren't in our world. I have no idea where they could be..." Ike said.

"Strange. Before all this, me and Ephraim couldn't find any of our friends!" Eirika brought up in mere frustration.

"This last task can very well be the cure for all of this," Julia whispered to herself.

Seliph calmly nods. "I hope."

Ephraim smiles. "Then we won't fail. I can feel it. This...the final mission. The final stretch!"

"Too bad we have to sucker out being on a vulnerable boat for three days. Hey, at least we're inside," Ike commented.

Titania nods.

"But do we happen to have a solution for the cold. Studies show that once we arrive there, we will be hit by the winter air," Soren mentioned to his peers.

"We may figure something out. Thank you Soren. I'll advise Marth and Roy about that," Ike said.


	51. Chapter 51

**[Boat—The Binding and Blazing Blades Room]**

Matthew yawns obnoxiously. "Whew. Back where I belong! Let's get these three days on the road. We have to save em'!"

Hector laughs. "Silly man. Patience!"

"Yeah. The Askr trio is capable of handling themselves in the meantime. I mean, we did, right? That's how we're all here!" Rebecca bragged aloud.

Lucius smiles. "That's the spirit!"

Everyone else converses the day away. Since that has been said, it is now...the next day.


	52. Chapter 52

**[Day 2—Boat Trip to General Base Land]**

Alm yawns. "Good morning crew..."

"Alm. Heheh, things going well?" Berkut said with a eerie grin across the face.

"GAHHH!" Alm screamed, startled by his cousin Berkut's unorthodox appearance.

Alm twitches. "You!"

"Excuse my sudden appearance. I just...want you to know I can help you and your team," Berkut said softly and respectfully.

"H-How'd you get on this boat?!"

"Ah, certain powers..."

Alm growls. "I will never forget what you did to me. CELICA!"

"Past is the past, friend!"

"We're not friends. We aren't cousins either for that matter!" Alm barked at him as he shakes his head.

"Shaming me won't do you any good. Please allow me to join you all. My hidden power has untapped potential I tell you!"

Alm shrugs sarcastically. "Uh, I wouldn't really call your powers "hidden" after what you did back in that place. What my army had to witness."

Berkut glances up at Alm. "Didn't you win anyway? I don't see what's the problem? I have failed my "master" and she failed me. I'm a failure!"

Alm growls at Berkut, giving him a stare upon a thousand needles. Urghhh...!"

Clive grits his teeth. "I've heard enough. Anti-Deliverance member. Begone!" he screamed, thrusting his lance into an invisible barrier protecting Berkut.

Berkut turns his head in Clive's direction. "I don't think so. You will not attack me and so will I not lay a hand on any of you!"

Mae wakes up and stretches while yawning. "We don't trust you, man!"

Celica rises up from her bed. "Yeah. Make this 'alliance' a quick and temporary task if it has to happen, and then it's over after we save Alfonse!"

"...I have a errand to do. Whether you like me or hate me, I must right my wrongs. Believe me if I say, I hate working with you all just as well. Something drove me here..." Berkut mumbled publicly.

"We don't care. I WILL be watching you when we arrive there and now. Got it?" Alm scolded at Berkut.

Berkut clenches his fists. "Alright! I heard you the first time. Allow me to do the fighting and promise you all will not get in my way?"

Boey frowns. "You expect us all to just sit back?"

Berkut nods. "Once the matters are done, yes.."

Tobin gasps. "You can't face the General alone. No one can face the General alone!"

Berkut sighs. "Well aware of that. If I came here, that must mean something to you...!"

Alm folds his arms. "Tell us. When did you arrive on the boat?"

"Rgggh, I woke up here with instructions given to me prior to this day," Berkut mumbled at Alm.

Alm's eyes widen. "Ah really? By who?"

"I can't tell you Alm. Really..."

"You irritate me with your lies. If you screw this rescue mission up, you are gonna get us killed!"

Lukas calms Alm down. "There there. Let's hope that we can trust him!"

"The Deliverance and the innocent people will never forget!" Alm shouted at the "fraud."

"I have nothing against you...anymore. Put this bitter hatred aside, I beg of you!" Berkut requested from Alm.

Alm stands in silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Do not be alarmed if you and I meet our fellow allies," Berkut added in.

Celica frowns at him. "What you had me go through is pretty unforgivable..."

Berkut groans. "...Fine then!"

Gray snaps his fingers at Berkut. "Allies you say? Who?"

"I do not know," Berkut said to him, rolling his eyes.

Delthea jumps up from the bed and out of her blanket. "I love surprises!"

Clair coughs dramatically to hush Alm, Lukas and Berkut. "How about we all get focused for the big fight?"

"Good idea," Genny said afterwards.

"Anything and everything could happen," Clair continued.

Saber flexes as his sword rests on his shoulder. "Girl, we got this. This'll be easy as pie!"

Leon smirks. "There are a hundred of us aboard, and more. We are more than capable!"

Time flows by as everyone anticipates the future events to come and what they may deal with in the unknown area. Convoys are properly stocked, trust is properly issued and the boat's in good shape. Too bad everyone on board are awakened by a trembling voice outside on the third day.


	53. Chapter 53

Everyone heads to the outer area of the boat to be greeted by a floating entity of sorts.

"GEEEEETTTTTT OOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Chrom gasps. "What is THAT?"

"Looks like something out of the card Einherjars Aversa has been playing with!" Lissa said while squinting at Nergal.

Nergal scoffs while in mid-air. "Fool. I play you all. NO ONE plays me!"

Roy shivers. "F-Father?"

Eliwood gasps. "What is that beast doing here?"

Lyn surveys Nergal. "This is out of proportion!"

Nergal laughs at them, continuing to float in the air. "It is I who was summoned from death and given a chance. By...someone..."

"We won't allow you to get in our way!" Roy said, unsheathing his blade from the holder.

Veronica grunts. "What are you doing here? You aren't even a summon!"

"That is right. I told you human. I have been revived by a reviver," Nergal mentioned to them all.

Lissa ran up closer to the floating creature. "What have you done with Alfonse?"

"Don't blame me for your troubles, pest. The man in the armor allowed me to redeem myself, for I have been slain in the past!" Nergal answered as he flew up higher beyond the boat's reach. "You'd ALL be FOOLS to attempt an attack from below me. That's where your power compares to mine. BELOW ME!"

Nergal flies away to the baseland that is still heavily distanced from the boat.

Lyn sighs. "So now we know Nergal's here..."

Takumi gasps. "He's heading to the baseland! Now what do we do?"

"Set sail even faster. Faster than before! Come on. Lives are at stake," Ryoma ordered everyone.

Lyn folds her arms. "I do not know how Alfonse will deal with that crafty Nergal. How have you even dealt with him, Eliwood?"

"That was long ago. It never truly was 'dealt with' to begin, friend," Eliwood told Lyn.

"Time does move faster in this place. In the water, around the middle of nowhere," Hector mumbled upon himself as he viewed the oceans in the dawn-filled sky.

Donnel gulps with a false smirk planted on his face. "There's no turning back now!"

Lucina nods at Tinhead. "We've made it this far. It's safe to say we will be okay. The trip here was feasible enough..."

Mae shivers. "Until that crazy dude showed up. Boy, I thought that was someone else!"

Celica catches on. "Oh..."

"This trip may be shorter than expected," Ike muttered under his breath.

Barst beats his chest. "Set sail folks! We have a boat to move! Pronto!"

Sully coughs to attract attention. "Also, just don't make us fall off!"

The groups regroup back into their respective rooms. Later, tons of allies head to the rear to relax. Around the time, it happens to be sunset.

Camilla grins. "Ahh, beautiful!"

Kamui nods in agreement. "It is indeed. Never seen many of these phenomenons in person!"

"Why's that?" asked a curious Draug.

"The way I was raised..." Kamui began to say in near silence.

"Eh, I see things like this in skies all the time. It's fun to board on shore with Marth and my colleages again," Draug said to the sisters.

Jakob grins at Kamui. "Ready for the big day tomorrow milady?"

"...Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jakob frowns while staring at the boat's grounding. "Milady, if I fall in battle, I want you to know that—"

"Jakob, Jakob! Please! Don't say that. I will be fine. You just worry about your own being. That is a command. An order!"

"Yes milady!"

"Draug, you are really a friendly guy. You'd rather hang with Nohrians then your friends. Hahah!" Kamui joked to the friendly Altean.

"N-No. It's not like that Kamui. I've mustered up some courage to approach you guys, really. Something many of my allies don't do honestly..." Draug said with a slight frown.

"I'm just happy everyone came along to save Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna!" Kamui cheered to her friends.

Gunter smiled as he rested back on a chair. "What would they be without us and we be without them?" he rhetorically recited.

"Directionless," Selena called out as everyone looks at her afterwards.

Selena blushes. "What? You asked!"

There is a brief moment of silence before Beruka begins to grunt.

"I'd better get some rest," the assassin suggested.

"This early?" Camilla questioned to her retainer.

"A cranky assasin is a terrible assasin."

Selena smirks. "Aren't you always cranky?"

Beruka growls at Selena's comment. "Ironic Selena. Anyway, going to bed. Bye Camilla!"

Camilla waves at the axe retainer as Beruka heads inside the interior of the boat.

Selena folds her arms and rolls her eyes. "Ugh. The nerve of her!"

Laslow slides into the social gathering. "Hello ladies!"

Jakob coughs. "Eh em!"

Laslow lightly jumps up as if startled. "Hello Jakob! Hello armor man!"

Draug waves. "Hey there!"

Selena sighs. "Laslow, go bother someone else. There's plenty of folks who might fall for you."

Laslow cups Selena's chin. "I know you secretly do, heheh!"

Selena's eyes widen in rage. "WHAT?!"

Laslow gasps. "N-Nothing?"

Selena pins Laslow down as Camilla begins to laugh.

"L-Lady Camilla?" Laslow whined out loud.

"Can't help, I'm sorry!" Camilla said, bursting out in laughter afterwards.

Selena playfully waves a sword around Laslow's neck. "I know we're friends and all that but DO NOT PLAY WITH ME!"

Laslow chokes for air. "Gah! Okay, okkkkaayyy!" he screamed, running off.

Peri shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "Boy, I hope he stays focused. I might need someone to discard the chopped heads off the island!"

Camilla taps Peri's shoulder. "Um, Peri?"

"Yes, Lady Camilla?"

"Don't mention that in public!" Camilla whispered.

"Okay," Peri said, running off as well.

Most of the onboard people outside head into their rooms, resting in preparation for the big day tomorrow. The day to end it all!


	54. Chapter 54

Every hero, every former bad guy, everyone on board seems to be awoken by the sudden weather change and the boat hitting a boulder wall to a halt. There is no other logical choice but to push foward and vacate the boat.

Alm yawns. "Ah, it's too early for this!"

"Sir, it's noon right about now," Fae told Alm.

Gray jumps up. "Noon? How long were we sleeping?!"

"You have to remember, time flows differently when we are on the boat," Ryoma reminded Gray.

"Yes. This is a different area. No choice other than to adapt," Lucina mumbled.

"I wanna go home!" Elise cried out.

"Elise, don't be scared. You have trusted loyalty right at your side!" Arthur cheered.

Effie nods. "Yeah! Me and Arthur won't let ANYTHING happen to you! ANYTHING!"

Elise sniffles. "...Okay."

The General Base Land appears to take the image of an island. Various buildings are spread out as if it were some sort of barebones city. No civilians could be seen at all besides the summons.

Marth glances around. "Gee, where do we begin?"

"Well ah, these here buildings looks to be a treat," Gaius said, directing the Hero King's eyes to nearby buildings and towers.

"Are we really just gonna walk in there...?" Stahl questioned the crew.

"Alfonse? You with us?" Cecilia called out. No response...

Zephiel gasps dramatically. "Oh no. He may be...dead!" he yelled, grinning for the effort of his sarcasm.

Tobin shakes his head. "Not funny dude!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. I'm laughing on the inside," Zephiel blurted out as various eyes began to glance at him.

Sully points her spear to the towers. "Why don't we pause all the chitchat and head inside?"

"Good idea," Ike whispered as he scopes out the building closest to them. "Hm. How are we going to get in?"

Nowi raises her hand. "Ooh, ooh! Let's try the doors!"

"No. There has to be another way," Chrom told Nowi.

Merric notices something. "Hm. A puzzle?"

Merric shows Chrom a piece of a stone with a slot carved in it.

"It appears a sword can fit in here."

Chrom eyes the stone. "Should I?"

Lucina gives Chrom a reluctant nod and Chrom inserts the Falchion in.

Chrom sighs. "I hope this was for a right cause..."

The building door seems to have automatically open moments later. Chrom tries to retrieve his Falchion back but it is gone.

Chrom gasps. "My blade. It's gone!"

Lucina steps up to Chrom. "Want to handle mine Father?"

"No thank you Lucina. I want you to stay alive and protected."

"I hope that stone isn't the case for all the buildings..." Alm commented.

Surely as Alm said, it was. Various people checked all stones around the doors of other buildings and all stones happen to have an opening to place a sword.

"Hm. These things only work with certain weapons..." Lyn pointed out.

Ephraim's eyes slightly widen. "Hm. Divine weapons you say?"

"Yes," Ursula muttered to him.

Roy balls his fists up in an impatient manner. "Everyone, we have to go in now...!"

Chrom gives Roy a stern nod. "..Fine. Everyone, start scoping the buildings out. All we need are the Askran trio and we're good to go!"

"Splitting time!" Hector called out in confidence.

The Awakening and Fates cast heads into the green tower, while the Echoes and Blazing/Binding Blade cast make way into the red tower. Everyone else, including the twins and Marth's group head into the blue tower.


	55. Chapter 55

**[Baseland Tower Green]**

Adult Tiki sighs quietly. "We're in but the door won't close.."

"I got this," Effie shouted, jamming the door shut.

Hana groans. "Well done Effie, you locked us IN HERE!"

"I was just doing us all a favor and keeping outsiders out..." Effie calmly admitted.

"You cooooulld offf kept a crack in the door to make our escape a swift one, but no. You just had to close the door!" Hana shouted at her.

"Shut up. I bet you couldn't even push this door closed!" Selena barked at Hana.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

Subaki claps repeatedly. "Easy girls. We need to move, now!"

Hana, Effie and Selena stands in silence.

"There. Woo! That felt nice to say that!" Subaki bragged as he continued to grin.

"At least we can see in here. Some areas of the building look very...dim..." Chrom commented as the Fateswakening crew moved foward in caution.

"I noticed that too," the Female Robin replied.

"Milord Chrom. I bought your Carrot Axe along. Here you go," Frederick said, handing Chrom the Carrot Axe.

Chrom eyes the weapon. "This? This is a joke of a weapon Frederick. But, it's my only weapon for now so it'll do. Thanks, mister reliable one!"

Lissa shivers. "Did you two hear THAT?"

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick peek their heads out from the windows. Risen are roaming around the land nearby.

Chrom tightens grip on his Carrot Axe's handle. "Geez!"

Lissa sighs. "More monsters!"

Kamui gasps. "What's that?"

"Risen. Monsters from our land," Chrom told the dragon.

Lucina unsheathes her Falchion. "Allow us to handle them. Since we are experienced in such."

Henry chuckles. "Hey! Can I at least keep one as a pet?"

Chrom shrugs. "Pff. If you learn to tame one, maybe."

"Chrom!" Lissa called out.

"Heheh. It's a joke. It's a well-known fact that risen can't be tamed," Chrom addressed to Lissa and Henry.

Entombed arise on the land as well and some of the monsters attack the Risen.

"NOW NOW. NO ATTACKING EACH OTHER. GET THEM! IN THE BUILDINGS. START WITH THE GREEN ONE," the General's voice called out to the Risen. The General then translates his voice into Risen language and monster growling for the monsters to understand, which sounds like mumbling to the humans.

Sakura gasps. "I think he just told them to come after us..."

The monsters begin to storm towards the building.

Elise shrieks as Xander protects her in his arms.

Chrom grunts. "GO!"

The Awakenenates cast scramble around the building as the Risen ad Emtombed break the doors down. The hungry Risen and Entombed begin to growl in unison.

"Hmph. I should give them humane voices to freak the humans out...I'll consider. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the General's voice rang from throughout the green tower.


	56. Chapter 56

Random Heroes begin to flee in different areas as the Risen and Entombed combined is made to be a riskful threat to them, especially the unfamiliar Heroes.

Lissa wipes sweat from her forehead off. "Whew! Safe for now~"

Lucina sighs. "I don't understand why don't we just fight them. We could take them!"

"Wishful thinking but, we don't want to lose anyone's life," Ryoma responded to the future princess.

Lissa giggles. "We could of thrown Henry at them. Mister I love Risen, hahahah!"

Henry folds his arms. "Not funny!"

Lissa stops laughing. "Oh. I didn't even know you came running in here Hen!"

"I did," Henry said to her as he reveals a Risen from behind a wall. "Tada!"

Ryoma grits his teeth. "Madman! Are you crazy?! Luring such beast in here?!"

"Hellooooo? I tamed it. Calm down. You don't need to snap at me like a lobster!"

Ryoma blushes. "Lobsters have no relevance in this..."

"I'm going to name this Risen, hm... What should I name this Risen?"

"Dead," Ryoma answered as Henry rolls his eyes inside the pupils.

The Risen scratches his head.

"If you plan on keeping that, at least color code it first," Lucina suggested to Henry.

"Oh right," Henry said as he takes out some dye. He pours red colored permanent dye on the Risen. Aha. That's not coming off...!"

The Risen continues to growl.

Henry surveys the monster. "I'll name him Spork!"

Lissa looks at Henry. "Spork? Why?"

"Why not? We're in a kitchen, silly!"

The four notice that they did happen to run into a random kitchen

Ryoma grunts. "I should go check on if the coast is clear.."

Henry waves his hand backwards to in a shooing motion. "You go do that while I'll play with Spork here. Who's a good Spork? You are, yes you are!"

Spork growls. While Henry plays with his new friend, there is brief silence before Lissa purposely coughs.

"I gotta find Chrom. Coming Lucina?" she asked.

"Of course aunt."

Ryoma jumps up. "W-Wait. You are going to leave me with this freak...?"

Henry frowns. "I hope you're not talking about Spork!"

Ryoma grunts under his breath. "I am not."

"Why don't we all come?" Lissa proposed.

Lucina hesitantly nods. "Fair. Just keep quiet and tread carefully," she ordered.

The four of them with the tamed, friendly Risen leave the kitchen. While they do that, the others plan to escape their hiding spots as well.

"Ho-ho!" Arthur sang.

"A-Arthur?!" Laslow shouted out.

Arthur waves. "Ah, hello innocent civilian."

Nowi yawns loudly. "So tired. I could use a nap!"

"No time for napping. We must press foward!" Arthur commanded.

Chrom, Frederick and Olivia run in and shut the door tight.

The Ylissean leader huffs and puffs. "Boy, that was something!"

Olivia shuts her eyes tight.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked the dancer.

"Oh, it's nothing at all milord."

"..What is it Olivia?"

Olivia slowly opens her eyes. "He just looks really familiar!"

Olivia points to Laslow while Chrom stares at him.

"Hm. He does indeed. Kind of has the image of Inigo. You know, your future son?"

Olivia nods. "Yep. Same stance and same pyschique. Hm.."

"I'M LEAVING," Laslow shouted.

"Huh?" Chrom said.

Laslow frowns. "It seems for some reason that you two are "onto me." Why? What did I ever do to you huh?"

Olivia gasps. "...Um, nothing. We were just discussing how you look like my child, it's all!"

"Nothing more, nothing less," Chrom added in.

Arthur and Frederick awkardly stare at the somewhat fierce arguement in silence.

Laslow balls his fists up. "I refuse to be accused!"

"If there's something you need to say to me that you don't feel comfortable sharing, you could always tell me later," Olivia suggested.

Laslow blushes. "It will sadden me to see you hurt, familiar stranger, so I'd rather tell you now!"

Olivia blushes. "Please, go ahead!"

Chrom blushes. "Make it fast. You have me getting red as well.."

Laslow sighs deeply. "Hm. Okay. Sorry Anan. Here goes...I'm—!"

Corrin barges into the closet. "You guys are safe I see!"

"Yeah," Chrom replied.

"True," Jakob muttered.

"What was that following us?" Corrin asked Jakob.

"I have no idea," he said.

"Our little buddies, the Risen? Leave it to us to take care of them," Chrom said twirling his axe.

"Gahh! I cannot believe I LEFT Lady Kamui," Jakob shouted as he became frustrated.

Frederick sighs. "Easy Jakob. She will understand..."

Chrom coughs. Men, and Olivia. Let's just move foward, now!"

"Oh. Chrom's group is here too," a female dragon called out.

Kamui, Gunter, Felicia, Selena, and Kagero appear in front of Chrom.

Chrom grins. "Welcome Kamui!"

"No time for games Chrom," Selena barked at him.

Chrom nods. "You're right, oddly-familiar girl!"

Gunter observes the narrowed area. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is a closet," Frederick told him.

"Hello. Group? We've got trouble!" Felicia said.

Arthur hops up. "Oh do we!?"

"Yes. We do. The monsters are in!"

Kamui grunts loudly. "How did they get in?"

Henry laughs. "Silly. No one was on lookout!"

Nowi and Olivia shriek in unison when they notice Henry's new friend.

Nowi backs away. "What is that?"

Henry sighs. "A risen? Duh!"

Olivia frowns. "Henry, that's not respectful. At the very least announce that you lured a monster here to us."

"Yeah. That could of blew our cover," Kagero added.

"What cover? We're standing in the middle of nowhere now basically," Jakob said to the ninja.

Kagero turns around. "Oh. True."

"Tch, suddenly now you girls are scared of Risen..?" Henry slickfully mumbled to himself.

"Indeed the middle of nowhere," Lucina said.

Henry groans. "Can you all show Spork some respect? I spoke to him in Risen language and he said that he will help us out!"

"And if that thing dies?" Lucina asked Henry.

"I'LL JUST GET ANOTHER ONE, HAHAH!" Henry shouted out super audibly.

The Risen and Emtombed eerily move towards the crew quietly.

Nowi gasps. "RUNN!"

Chrom shakes his head. "No, we are not running."

"Are you mad, man?" Ryoma barked.

"Stand our ground. Now!" Chrom yelled.

"They might kill someone!" Ryoma yelled back.

Chrom sighs. "Fine. This plan will get us nowhere. As for you Henry, keep quiet from now on. Got it?"

Henry nods. "Whatever you say!"

"Come on! Up here!" Tharja said, leading the group to the top of their tower.

Lissa groans loudly. "I need to rest!"

"Take your time I guess," Chrom advised to his sister.

Ryoma slowly walks up to Chrom. "Um, Chrom?"

"Yes Ryoma?"

"Listen. Sorry. For raising my voice. I just didn't want to lose anyone!"

"I accept it. The apology. After all, you kept my sis safe."

Lissa giggles.

Ryoma sighs. "I hope wherever my sisters are, that they are safe."

Selena sucks her teeth. "Hey! What gives? We haven't even found Alfonse yet!"

Ryoma hums. "That means that he isn't in the tower, milady.

Selena sighs. "Well then. To home we go then!"

Lucina stares around the tower ground. "Someone must be here though. But who?"

A woman's scream can be heard from inside the tower.

Chrom hops up. "That's our answer. C'mon!"

Everyone rushes in to see Sharena held down by two golden Entombed.

"Hahh!

"Urahhh!"

Chrom and Lucina chuck their weapons to the Entombed, effectively downing them.

Lucina wipes her forehead in relief. "I'm glad we made it!"

Sharena sighs. "Me too!"

The Askr princess resorts to grinning shortly after.

"Uh, why are you grinning?" Lissa asked Sharena.

"Well, because you made it here. Boy, I thought we were goners...!" Sharena mentioned to Lissa.

"Sharena. Where's your brother?" Chrom asked her.

"Also, your commander?" Frederick added in.

Sharena rubs the back of her neck anxiously. "Yep, about that... In the other towers. Probably being fed to all the minor and major antagonists."

"Major antagonists?" Gunter repeated in curiosity.

"People you all know well. Bad guys you encountered during your wars," Sharena revealed.

Chrom groans. "Agh, I can't fight Walhart with just THIS..." he said staring at the Carrot Axe before taking it out of the monster's body.

Sully smirks. "That's why you got us!"

"Yep. Everyone is important on this mission," Stahl recited.

Sharena smiles. "Now we gotta go save the others!"

"AH AH AH! NO WAY YOU ALL WILL BE LEAVING THIS FREELY, AT LEAST WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION FOR YOU ALL!" the General's voice rang from the tower speakers.

Sharena gags. "Are you deranged? We DO NOT work for you...anymore!"

"I refuse to oppose you. Instead, you will all maybe oppose each other, perhaps. In this very castle, I will turn you all into..hm..!" the General threatened.

Henry laughs. "Turn us ino what? Hm?"

Nowi jumps up. "We're not scared of you. You're just a voice in the shadows!"

"CORRECTION. A very powerful and ambitious voice in the shadows. Since you show no fear as do my Risen, I will happily turn all of the humans bodies into Risen and Emtombed. After all, you are all useless, clinging to each for "support" like a bunch of animals," the voice continued.

The Voice of the General does as he said, transforming the group into hideous monsters.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

"Could we stop screaming now? Sheesh!" Ryoma yelled.

"Anyone got a mirror?" Selena asked. Felicia hands Selena a mirror in the room.

Selena gags. "Yep. We're monsters!"

Jakob shivers. "Disgusting. Suddenly now my breath smells!"

"How will we get to the other tower now?" Lissa groaned.

Chrom hums. "Hm. Robin, you have an—Oh. They aren't here..."

"I feel young again. I may want to keep this body. Hahahah!" Gunter joked.

Tharja gags. "Yuck. What's wrong with you oldie?

Kamui coughs. "Manners, please."

"This body will take some getting used to," Frederick mentioned.

"How's about we sneak our way in?" Spork said.

Everyone is startled and frozen into place that Henry's monster can actually speak.

Henry claps his monster hands. "Good idea Spork!"

Spork smiles. "Hm. Thank you...Henry! Daddy!"

Lissa tears up. "Awww. He called you Henry and Daddy!"

"I have a son. Ahahahahahahah!" Henry boasted as he tears up next.

Henry sniffles. "I told myself I wasn't gonna cry..."

Tharja rolls her eyes in Risen form. "Yeah. Stealth plan, got it!"

"And by stealth, I mean we avoid your friends so they don't end up killing us," Spork suggested.

Chrom gasps. "That's pretty intelligent, coming from you!"

Spork shrugs his human shoulders. "Eh, maybe so.."

Chrom eyes Spork. "So, you're human now?"

"I am in human form, yes."

Spork happens to now be a human since the General switched humans and monsters' bodies. He dons a mage garb in all black, like Henry's purple one. He has gray hair like Henry's but shorter and Spork's eyes are closed.

Lissa smiles in Risen form, baring her sharp teeth. "Woah-ho! You look just like Henry!"

Spork smirks. "Like father like son, I suppose!"

Lucina covers her eyes. "Ugh! My eyes..."

"What's wrong?" Chrom demanded to know from his daughter.

"I can only see everything in red."

Ryoma gasps. "Oh yeah. Our vision!"

Kagero gags. "So creepy..."

Chrom pounds his Risen arms on the ground. "On with the plan that Spork proposed. We stealth it out in our new bodies and avoid our friends so they don't unintentionally harm us. Let's go!"

Everyone, trapped in Risen and Emtombed bodies quietly make their way from the green tower to the closest one.


	57. Chapter 57

**[Baseland Tower B—Blue]**

Team Alm and Team Roy enter the blue tower as quietly as possible. The blue tower was pretty serene and dimly lit just as the other towers. Windows were spaced out in many areas of the tower.

"I'm not one to complain but, ugh, FINALLLYYY we're in!" Nino groaned.

Jaffar comforts his friend. "Are you still tired?"

"Not really. Thanks Jaffar!"

Jaffar nods.

Hector swings his Armads and rests it beside his leg. "Don't you worry. After this is all over, we can go home!"

"Mister, I'm a bit tired, not homesick!" Nino softly whispered to Hector.

"Ah..mhm," Hector hummed to himself.

Lyn sighs. "I still can't believe Roy put his Binding Blade in the stone. Did you see how quickly it vanished?"

"Maybe the armored monster man is using that power written in our blades to his advantage. To throw all these things at us," Cecilia hinted to everyone.

Lilina gasps. "Cecilia. That was smart.

"Tell me about it, heheh," Cecilia joked.

The tower doors shut, preventing Roy and Alm's allies from escaping.

"Now it's dark..." Genny said softly.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Saber commanded from the spy.

"Eh eh em. Is this thing on? Yeah. Oh. One, I am not a coward and two, I just want Marth dead!" the voice called out.

Alm laughs. "Looks to me like you got the wrong group!"

Clair pinches Alm on his palm. "Alm!"

"It's a joke. Calm down Clair," Alm told her.

"Hopefully I could get some answers around here. WHERE IS MARTH?!" the female voice began to yell out.

"Easy ma'am. He'll get what's coming of him. After we rid the tower of all this dead weight," another accented female voice replied.

Clive furrows his eyebrows. "What are you up to!"

"Nothing. In fact, something. Lower your voice and we'll fill you in on our little game," the voice proposed while giggling.

Celica gasps. "Game?"

"Yes, game," the voice continued to say. "Wanna play? It'll cost you...YOUR LIVES! Hahahahah!"

"Aw, come on. I'm pretty sure you gals are lovely lads," Gray called out to the voices.

Tobin clears his throat. "Gray's right. Why don't we end this trouble and you two come out here and ally up with us?"

Mae jumps up and in front of Gray and Tobin. "You kidding? No way!"

"Aw. That's cute. Little mage thinks she has a say in the group's decisions!" the first voice teased.

Mae balls her fists. "Rrgh. WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME ONE ON ONE, HUH?!"

Celica restrains Mae. "Mae, calm down. She's just trying to rile us up, that's all.."

"Well Celica, when we deal with her, I'm landin' the final blow!" Mae barked out loud.

"No way! I called the shots on that," Gray said.

Mae folds her arms. "Since when?"

"Before we got here? Gray said shrugging his shoulders.

Berkut moves foward. "If you want Marth, you're going to have to face me, Alm, and the rest. Come on!"

Clarisse starts laughing and stops. "You all sound adorable. Ooh, "who wants a piece of me?!" Ahahahahahahahah Ahahah—!"

Clarisse gags. "Take over..!"

"Marth or riot, pals!" Camus shouted out.

"Eh, we'd rather tango!" Tobin barked back at him.

Zephiel beats his Eckasachs on the ground like a baseball. "YEAHHHHH! Get your butts out here. I DEMAND YOU!"

A light flickers on and Camus, Athena, Clarisse and Legion appear before the group.

Athena circles around the Heroes. "My my. Quite a group you have!"

"We all don't want to hear it. Let's go. This is it," Veronica responded.

Camus reaches for his Gradivus as a mirage appears in the middle of the group.

"MAKE ONE MORE MOVE AND YOU ALL WILL PERISH!"

No one moves, since they are binded by the General's force.

The General shakes his head in disappoint while in the armor. "You four are nothing but SCUM. You will work with them for all I care.."

"No! I refuse! Kill me if you have to. It won't be easy," Camus said, nearly smirking.

"You will!" the man in armor yelled.

The General uses his strange powers to cuff Clarisse, Legion, Athena and Camus.

As the General's mirage and voice fade away, the Anti-Marth quartet drop to the ground, due to lack of balance.

"Nghh. Pick us up. Someone!" Athena screamed as Roy, Alm, and their friends hesitantly stand still and stare at them before heading on foward, attempting to leave them.

Camus coughs while struggling on the ground. "I knew it. Pathetic little boys, pathetic little girls!"

Nino gasps dramatically. "We can't just leave them there!"

Lloyd groans. "Nino, they are completely untrustable..."

"The same could be said for me and you, but look how far trust has gotten us Lloyd!"

Roy pats Cecilia on the shoulder. "Milady should we? Take them?

Cecilia stares at the four helpless foes as do the rest. Moments later...

Cecilia nods at Roy. "My mind is set. Yes Roy, let's take them along!"

Clive approaches the four foes. "I'll be taking these!" Clive announced, confiscating their weapons.

"Very wise Clive!" Sonya complimented to him.

Celica gasps.

"Hm?" Alm asked Celica.

"It's Sonya," Celica blurted out.

Sonya smiles. "Yeah, I'm here! Apologies that I'm awkwardly late.."

Saber sighs. "Unsurprising."

Leon grins. "Well, the more the merrier!"

"Um, guys? The top of the tower seems safe to me. Why not stay there for now?"

"Good idea," Genny said to them.

Everyone agrees and the group ascends the tower until they reach the top to take a break with Camus and foes in close hands.


	58. Chapter 58

At this moment, the Fates and Awakening cast are in the unoccupied Blue Tower interior. They continue to carry on with the plan Henry's talking pet made.

"Are they even in here?" Setsuna whined.

"Who knows. Anyway, so far so good. We better not make a sound," Chrom whispered.

"Or else, we are DEAD," Cordelia whispered as well.

Azama laughs. "You can say that again!"

Hana growls. "Let's not say that again and hurry!"

Hinoka shushes Hana. "Hana, please be quiet."

"Gah! Sorry. I'm in a hurry because we stink," Hana said to Hinoka.

"Huh?" Hinoka asked Hana.

"You don't smell that? We REEK!" Hana cried out in a whisper.

"I suppose we can find a bath somewhere," Hinoka proposed.

"When we set sail of course," Leo added.

"Which will be in a million years..." Hana mocked.

"Fine then. Go off on your own and get killed," Hinoka sarcastically suggested to Hana.

"There are so many problems wrong with us yet we are talking about stench..." Cherche commented.

"I mean, we can't even carry weapons to defend ourselves," Donnel complained.

"We do happen to have claws and meaty fists," Frederick told Donnel.

"Yeah yeah let's not alarm anyone," Chrom uttered as they all head foward.

"Where are we even heading for anyway?" Lissa asked her brother.

"Yeah...I see we're here and, nothing..." Sakura added.

"Aw, Sakura. Hideous as a monster yet mildly adorable," Xander joked.

Leo's stomach growls. "Can we eat something at least?"

"No time for that," Camilla answered.

"Exactly. Eating would require us going back on the boat to get the food. Or hunt.." Xander told Leo.

"I have a tomato. Somewhere!" Elise cried out to Leo.

Leo frowns. "No. I have a craving..."

"WHAT? I thought you looooved tomatoes?" Elise said.

Prince Leo's stomach continues to grumble loudly. "I have a craving...for meat..."

"Yeah Leo. Me too..." Takumi responded.

"This monster form really has us slowly turning into...well, monsters," Ryoma mumbled.

Sakura shivers. "I'm scared."

Takumi pats Sakura on the back with his huge monster fists. "C'mon Sakura, you don't need to be!"

Lucina gasps. "I just realized. Risen have a rapid need for meat. Me and the future children have been studying about these monstrosities. They need more food depending on their location and time of day.

Lon'qu groans. "Explains why we are starving right now..."

Lissa gasps. "What are we going to do?"

Spork snaps his fingers. "Only one way. Meat!"

Effie frowns. "You're kidding right? Meat? How are we going to get some meat?"

Everyone stares at each other.

Cordelia gags. Ugh. Yuck! Please don't. Except for Chrom. You have my permission.

Chrom grunts. "N-No! I won't–we won't be eating each other!"

"We all have to eat something," Leo whined in a unprofession manner.

"Then we'll find some food. Shouldn't be too hard right?" Chrom replied.

The "Risen army" spend a while searching for food in the tower and beyond the area.

"Guh! How do these people survive out here?" Gaius cried out.

"Ran out of candies or something Gaius?" Lon'qu asked his rival Gaius.

Gaius smiles. "Ah Lon'q. You know me!"

Nowi moans. "Rghhh. I'm feeling dizzy...!"

Tharja sighs. "Me too."

Suddenly, everyone who has been turned into Risen begins to feel dizzy. This sudden hunger is affecting the currently human friend of Henry, Spork, too.

Spork shivers. "Ghhhhh!"

"No...energy...mmph!" Lissa wailed out.

Everyone begins to faint on the ground.


	59. Chapter 59

Continued from the previous chapter, where our friends have become dizzy. A few of them have awoken however.

"Hm. Nm. Hm," the tired Takumi groaned.

With everyone still in their Risen forms, Leo climbs on top of Takumi.

Prince Leo licks his monster lips. "HUNNNNNGRYYY!"

Takumi pushes Leo off of him. "GAHHH! L-Leo?!"

Prince Leo twitches. "WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!"

Leo tries to lash out on Takumi for a meal but is rejected.

Takumi blocks Leo from eating him. "Ugh, GET OFF! Look, I know we're all hungry and all but...don't let it affect you!"

"TOO LATE," Leo yelled out.

Entombed Ryoma confronts the Entombed Leo and Takmui. "Is something the matter?"

"R-Ryoma? It's Leo. He isn't feeling well Ryoma!" Takumi cried out to the fellow monster.

Ryoma sighs. "Urgh. Why does this remind me of something I'd see from a tale?"

Takumi shrugs. "I don't know, maybe it would?"

Hinoka approaches them. "Haha, very funny bro. What's wrong with Leo?"

"It's the obsessive hunger. It's draining us all. Listen, brother...sister..." Takumi said as Sakura stares at him from a distance.

...

"..Other sister. Whatever happens, I want you three to know that I lov—" Takumi continued as he is inevitably interrupted.

"Food!"

"...Starving...!"

"Must eat...!"

Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura run off.

Takumi gasps. "H-Hey! Not gonna stick around?!"

Takumi's face becomes puzzled and full of embarassement while in monster form. The Hoshidan (former) archer sighs as a Risen walka up to him. Takumi hops backwards.

"Gah! Away from me!"

"Takumi? Hi," the Risen said. Takumi observes a suspicious tagline above the Risen's head.

"O-Oh, hey Chrom!"

"How do you know I'M Chrom?"

"That," Takumi said, pointing to floating letters that spell out Chrom's name.

Chrom looks up with his big red bloody Risen eyes. "My name? Oh. I see yours too now that I'm taking a good look.."

"Help me," Takumi whispered.

"First things first. Don't eat me," Chrom joked.

Takumi sighs. "I'm not going to. It's my friend Leo," he said motioning towards Leo who is further away and resting. Everyone else including Chrom and the Hoshidans are still in monster form.

"Oh, Chrom said. "It's normal. Lucina told me. I spoke to that friendly human guy Spork as well. Risen and the monsters from your world, Entombed is it, develop a new mindset when they haven't ate in a while."

"I believe we all should just stay away from each other until this ends," Takumi proposed.

Lucina rises up from the ground. "It won't end until they eat something. With meat in it."

Chrom groans. "This means no one around here will be focused. Not even...ME!"

Chrom tackles Lucina and tries to bite her.

Lucina screams. "Father! Ahhhh!"

Takumi chucks Chrom off with all of his monster strength. "Whew. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lucina answered as she dusts herself off. "Thank you, er..?"

Takumi frowns. "Takumi."

"Takumi. Nice name."

"Thanks!"

"Maybe we should direct our attention to—"

"HAHHHH!" Chrom screamed like a maniac as he tackles Lucina again. This time Takumi throws him off.

Takumi dusts his monster body off. "Will you not?! Sheesh!"

Lucina stares at the hungry Chrom laid out of the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry—for throwing him off..." Takumi apologized.

Lissa snaps out of the mad hunger dizziness and runs up to them. "Woah! Are you two okay? What happened?"

"Ah lady. You know, conquering our hunger and all!" Takumi replied.

Frederick bolts foward towards Chrom. "Chrom, are you okay?"

The Great Knight is stopped by Lucina who refuses to let him aid Chrom.

"Don't do it. He's trying to consume you. In this form, we are all weaker and we are all targeted," Lucina suggested to Frederick.

"Targeted? What do you mean 'targeted'?" Lissa asked her neice.

"This strange hunger problem puts us all at risk since we are monsters and slowly begin to think like monsters," Lucina answered back.

"You don't sound like a monster, now do you niece?"

"Thank you. All good things come to an end. Unfortunately, that means our minds."

Hinoka, Ryoma, Sakura and Corrin arrive.

"Let's end this now by finding some meat," Hinoka told them.

"How are we going to do it though?" Ryoma asked.

"Only one way to do it. Alone. Just us, Corrin whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yep. We gotta go on a little trip by ourselves and find some meat. Somewhere," Corrin suggested to his empty-stomached allies.

Ryoma gasps. "Are you crazy? We're ANIMALS. Once we are spotted, it's over for us!"

"True. We can't fight as good as we did when we were in human form," Takumi commented. "Ah, how unfortunate."

"Then let's just avoid everyone and go. Before we lose our minds!" Corrin shouted to them.


	60. Chapter 60

"Let's do it!" Corrin cheered as he and Chrom's group get a move on outside of the tower before being interrupted by humans.

"I did not know such creatures can talk..." Marth mumbled amongst his group.

"Except Marth, we are actually Corrin and Chrom's crew, you see?" Ryoma admitted to him.

"Lies you say. I can see through this," Merric advised them.

Ike nods. "Yeah. It's very well the enemy trap. Mirages of...talking monsters.."

Soren grits his teeth. "As if we'd ever fall for your tricks, General."

"Are you an imbecile? I AM XANDER! No less, no more!" Xander shouted at them as if they were hard of hearing.

"...Too many monsters roaming around. Might as well..." Titania uttered.

"Might as well what?" Sakura calmly asked the opposers.

Ike polishes his Ragnell off with a spare cloth. "Dispose of you. Kill you talking illusions."

Sakura holds her arms out in front oh her. "N-No. Please!"

Takumi points at Sakura. "Does THAT sound like monster to you? Huh?"

Ike silently observes the monsters.

Takumi moves closer to Ike. "ANSWER ME IDIOT!"

Ike slashes Takumi with the Ragnell.

"...OOF! NNNNAGHHHHH!"

Takumi wails out more and more in pain as he growls ferociously.

Ike wipes his Ragnell off. "You asked for it beast!"

Barst flexes his muscles. "YEAHHHHHH! Let's do this. I'm in the mood for swinging metal by metal!"

"N-No. We don't want to fight!" Corrin cried out.

"Pathetic. Animals who don't want to fight," Jaffar mumbled to Nino as she shivers.

"Hey, if we're animals, how come we're talking huh?" Setsuna called out to the humans.

Marth's group discuss that amongst themselves.

"No way to talk this out.." Hinoka whispered to her brother Ryoma.

Ryoma sighs. "Ready?"

Primce Leo smirks, baring his sharp razor teeth. "Tch. I'm growing impatient with them. Let's show them how monsters truly feast on their prey!"

"W-Woah! That's really mean, you!" Lissa said to Leo.

"They don't believe us anyway so it's not like we have a choice..." Leo told Lissa.

Chrom grows flustered in emotion as he and Lissa each take turns to reluctantly nod, giving the monsters the signal.

"...Alright. Fine. Give them all you got," Chrom ordered.

Marth's group prepare their weapons while the monsters prepare to defend themselves and offend the humans.

"WAAAAAIIIIITTTT!" a familiar one's voice echoed through the tower.


	61. Chapter 61

"What?!" Who's there?" Jagen called out as Roy and Alm's group quietly arrive along with the quartet of adversaries.

Alm wipes his forehead. "Looks like everyone's here.

Celica quickly glances around the tower. "Except for Chrom, and Corrin, and Kamui, and the rest."

Selena scoffs. "Excuse ME! It's not like we ARRREENNNT right in front of you or anything!"

Gray laughs. "Heh, yeah. Like we're gonna believe a monster."

Tobin chuckles as well. "A hideous, generic chump. A pack of 'em!"

Gaius smirks in Risen form. "These so-called chumps are gonna kick your—"

Eliwood whistles. "ATTENTION!"

Sharena grunts. "Why are we standing here conversing with a bunch of monsters? We should be dealing with them before they try to eat us already!"

"Sharena, don't...I'm begging you," Corrin pleaded to her as he extends his buff monster arms out.

Sharena shivers and hops back. "No way! You're trying to rip my face off!"

Corrin gasps. "I'm not!"

"He's not!" Kamui yelled.

"All Odin Dark will tell ya is this; go ahead and kill us all. You'll never find your other friends. You know, the ones in the Green Tower?" Odin called out to Sharena.

"Ryoma and them. Missing. You all seem to know much about it. Oh, and of course, threatening us? That's a mistake," Alm warned them.

Roy, Alm and Marth's group unsheathe their blades, bow and arrows, spears, clubs, tomes, dragonstones, daggers, and so on.

Tharja blushes. "They don't believe us..."

Chrom balls his monster fists up. "I'm growing very tired of not being believed. All out guys! Now!"

The 'Risen' and 'Entombed' attack their former friends in efforts to show them the truth. Without proper experience in monster bodies, they suffer horrible fate. They fall in battle to their paranoid allies...

(Awkward silence...)

Hector coughs. "Enough with the silence. We must go on. The General is next!"

"I think we should deal with the other creatures on the land first," Eldigan suggested to everyone.

Lachesis squints her eyes to avoid staring at the lying deceased creatures resting upon the ground. She turns around to avoid looking entirely.

"Eldigan, can I speak with you? Me and my newly-made friend Maria?" Lachesis asked her older brother.

Maria and Michalis approach Eldigan and Lachesis. Michalis shyly waves to them.

"Hi!" Maria greeted to Eldigan and Lachesis as they wave back.

Eldigan nods. "Hello!"

Lachesis tugs on Eldigan's sleeve. "Brother, that did not feel right. The monsters...they were..."

"Screaming. In pain," Maria whispered. "In innocence. Almost felt like we were accidentally hurting humans dressed in animal costumes.." Maria said shivering after.

Eldigan's eyes widen. "Er, is this supposed to be a joke?"

"Yeah, is it?" Michalis angrily asked the girls.

"No big brother," Maria answered as she hugs him. He sighs to himself and allows it.

Eldigan stands in silence to think of a solution. "Well... if that bizarre theory is indeed correct, we should check out the Green Tower just in case!"

"...Okay. Only on one condition. A few others come along. That way, I'd feel properly secured," Maria bargained to Eldigan.

"Alright. I'll ask Seliph and Julia for assistance," Eldigan said.

Eldigan walks off to a nearby Seliph.

Seliph gives him a nod of acknowledgement. "Eldigan."

Eldigan waves humbly. "Hi. Mind if you and your sister to come along with us into the other tower. Poor Lachesis has this awful feeling..."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"A feeling that Marth and company made a huge mistake."

Lachesis discreetly skips up to them. "Uh...mhm. Our allies. Either we're all dreaming or they were talking monsters pleading with us."

"I wouldn't say they were all pleading," Julia mumbled as she was eavesdropping.

Eldigan smirks at Julia. "Ah, your sister. She speaks so softly. I know there must be some regret in your heart?"

Julia sighs. "Possibly.."

Michalis confronts Eldigan. "Ready?

"Yeah!"

Maria jumps up. "Wait, we're going NOW?"

"Don't be a baby Maria. Come on!" Michalis mocked as he grabs Maria's arm.

"Wait," Reinhardt demanded from them as they did so.

The small group turns to face Reinhardt and Olwen. Shortly, Celica and Mae join in the conversation.

"I hope you accept my humble offer," Reinhardt suggested to them as he respectfully bowed upon their presence.

"Trust you? I don't know. I've met many cons before. You happen to fit the criteria," Celica said.

Reinhardt growls. "Be quiet. It was only once!"

"Multiple times pal!" Mae yelled at him.

"You oughta watch your little mouth," Olwen told Mae as they exchange cold stares.

"No you watch it!"

Celica nudges Mae. "Mae?"

Mae groans. "They are super aggy!"

Reinhardt eyes Mae. "Silly child. EVERYTHING about you annoys me. From your language to your ponytails."

Celica sighs. "Excuse me. Reinhardt, was it? Let's put our differences away until we enter and exit the Green Tower alive and in one piece?"

Mae smiles. "Other than that, I'll spare you!"

Reinhardt laughs. "I forgot to mention you do not lack humor. That is charming, I tell you!"

"Well, since I'm indifferent on this I suppose I'll lead," Seliph modestly suggested.

Mae snaps her fingers at Seliph. "Buddy? Let my friend handle these type of responsibilities.

"In my eyes, I see myself leading you poor, incompetent souls. All of you. Slightest offense, excluding such imbeciles," Reinhardt commented.

Eldigan's eye twitches in silence.

"Lay off!" Mae yelled at Reinhardt and Olwen.

Reinhardt grins. "Still carrying the bickery, you child?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Mae joked

Olwen yawns. "Unoriginal!"

Eldigan frowns and groans loudly. "Will you all GET A MOVE ON!?"

Eldigan's group of planned Green Tower scouts head to that tower without the others.


	62. Chapter 62

**[Green Tower]**

"Hello. HELLO?" Eldigan called out. No response...

"Eldigan! No need to scream," Lachesis loudly whispered.

"Obviously no one else is here you two," Maria told them.

"What happened to them?" Eldigan thought and said out loud.

"That's what we were thinking. They must of been those monsters that we slayed!" Maria said.

Eldigan scratches his head. Oh. "So it must be true!"

"Weelllll?" Mae sang out.

"Hm.." Eldigan hummed to himself. "No one here.."

Maria gasps. "We told you! They're gone!"

Michalis shakes his head in disappointment. "You've told no one anything. All you have done is waste our time!"

Reinhardt scoffs. "I'm parting ways with you all. Goodbye. Olwen?"

Reinhardt and Olwen leave.

Mae smiles. "Re-lief!"

Celica chuckles.

Eldigan covers his nose. "It smells in here."

Celica looks at Eldigan. "Maybe we should leave too?"

The group leaves, only to be stopped by an everlasting staircase.

Michalis observes the staircase. "This wasn't here before."

"Also, how did the know-it-all twins leave so fast?" Maria joked.

There is no sign of Reinhardt or Olwen.

"When they said they were leaving, they weren't kidding..." Celica muttered to herself.


	63. Chapter 63

**[Boat—Onboard]**

While the Heroes are out playing their parts, surely enough tons of unacquainted foes are gathered inside of their boat seperate from the island.

Walhart groans to himself. "GGRRRRR. Why are we even on this boat in the first place?"

"Ahah! I know why I'M ON. I've got a score to settle with a child. Not just any child, a group of em! Kids!" Desaix complained.

Aversa rolls her eyes. "Why must the bad guys always yell? Honestly!"

"Aversa. Can you even hold your role? You doubt yourself greatly," Walhart reminded her.

"Yeah!" Cervantes barked along with Walhart.

"Hey you. You don't even know us!" Aversa yelled at Cervantes.

Cervantes blushes behind his stache. "Ah, gah! Well, I'll get to know you..."

Cervantes walks off.

Walhart grins maniacally. "I must admit, the man has a nice mustache."

Gharnef smiles. "We have no time to be worrying about facial hair. I have a throne to take over!"

Validar laughs at Gharnef. "You with a throne to take? Perhaps you may be in the wrong place, buddy!"

Gharnef frowns. "I am not. Also, you look like me, heh."

Validar gags. "Me. Look like you? LOOK HOW HIDEOUS YOU LOOK! AHAHAHAHAH. Hm. I see Walhart and Aversa are here..."

Aversa looks away. "No I'm not!"

"I see you right there," Validar said to her.

Aversa sighs. "..."

"We've made it. Success. The stealth mission to sneak on aboard is a success!" Camus bragged loudly.

"I dunno how, but we did!" Athena cheered.

Legion grunts. "Guyyyyseess. I lost a brother along the way. I better backtrack himsess!"

Clarisse facepalms. "Go get him. Quick. Before someone catches onto us. Someone that I know."

Katarina coughs. "Me, perhaps?"

Clarisse turns around and jumps back in surprise. "You? You! What are YOU doing here? You can't be here. Are you serious right now?!"

"Please. Do not overreact," Katarina said to her.

Walhart raises his arm. "I would like to be the one who chops her head off," he calmly offered.

Katarina winces as she stood still in fear. Fear of paying for her actions for sneaking on current enemy territory.

Clarisse halts Walhart. "N-No! She can stay. Permanently!"

Camus frowns at the girls. "You've made a big mistake, young one."

"You see. Clarisse is my friend, no matter what side she fights for!" Katarina shouted at them.

Clarisse lightly smiles. "I agree."

Validar gags. "You make my stomach boil. Wretch! You can't have a soft side!"

Clarisse shrugs. "Why not? We're people after all..."

Validar smiles. "You all may be people, but I AM MUCH MORE, ahahah!"

Walhart coughs. "Ladies. You both CANNOT fight on both sides!"

Clarisse smirks at the conqueror. "Maybe be can't, and then again, maybe we can!"

"I am backssess!" Legion cheered as Clarisse shushes him after.

Athena stares at Walhart. "Who are you all to boss us around? We all work for the armored fellow anyways!"

Camus scoffs. "I see things differently.."

Athena glances at Camus. "Well, if you don't work for him, then you work for Marth," Athena told him.

Camus winces. "Marth disgusts me!"

Gharnef hops up in glee. "Marth? Marth! You know MARTH! The Falchion man?"

Luke and Roderick run into the boat and onboard.

Luke gasps for air. "Katarina? How could you? Defying Marth?"

Katarina frowns. "It's not how it seems.."

Roderick grabs Katarina's arm. "You are a part of us. No more!"

Camus grips his Gradivus. "Beat it. She works for us now!"

Luke gasps. "That's truly hard to believe!"

Walhart grabs his axe. "Come on group. Let us show them how to believe!"

Katarina rushes in front of them to protect them. "...Don't hurt them..!"

Gharnef charges his tome up. "Out of the way or you are dead!"

Katarina slowly moves out of the way

Gharnef grins. "There!"

Validar and Gharnef cast Nosferatsu on Luke and Roderick.

Luke crouches to the ground. "GHHHHHH!"

Clarisse jumps up in shock. "HEY!"

"Vhat are you doing?" Athena called out.

Clarisse widens her eyes. "Woah. There's your accent," she said to Athena.

"It happens to flow out when I get serious. That is besides the point. Are you defending them?

Clarisse looks at Kat. "Well. Katarina is my only friend...and they are her friends," she mumbled.

Camus groans. "There are no friends here. Simple!"

Clarisse clenches her fist and her bow. "Ugh..well if anyone lays their hands on Katarina, they're done for!"

Katarina stops frowning. "Thank you. Mister. Sir?"

Gharnef coldly glared at the girl. "WHAT!?"

Katarina holds her arms out in peace. "Please..."

Gharnef lays off from Luke and Roderick, for now...

"Heh heh," Gharnef chuckled as he smiled, showing all of his teeth and his disgusting breath.

Camus coughs. "Revolting."

"That leaves the big question. Who will you work for?" Athena asked.

Luke, Roderick and Katarina glance at each other repeatedly.

Luke looks at Roderick and nods. "Marth!"

Roderick looks back at Lukas. "Marth!"

"Yeah..." Katarina muttered softly.

"Oh, I see then," the General said, revealing himself. "Your failure of an army is truly idiotic. They actually think that I am in one of the towers. How foolish. I AM STRONG. I AM CRAFTY. I AM INTELLIGENT. I can be in multiple places at once using my holographic powers. I ask again. Who will you join?"

"Hrmmm?!" Legion hummed to them as he grips his axe.

Athena points her sword at them. "Make your choice!"

Katarina glances at Clarisse. "Who should we join, friend?"

Everyone stares at Clarisse.

Clarisse grunts. "Umm. Marth?"

Walhart's eyelids widen. "What?!"

Camus scoffs. "Seriously?!"

"Marth? Bleh!" Gharnef blurted out.

Aversa smiles. "What's wrong with Marth...? I think he's kinda cute and adorable. But hey, that's just me showing my soft side. Hahaha!"

Clarisse frowns. "Go ahead. Join him!"

Everyone gives Luke, Roderick amd Katarina a chance to escape.

"Run!" Luke shouted as the three of them try to escape the boat. They are stopped by none other, Marth.

Marth raises his Falchion into the air and it glimmers. "Hello friends!"

Katarina gasps. "It's Prince Marth!"

Roderick smirks. "Prince Marth! Buddy. Let's get em!"

Roderick charges for the villians but Marth pulls him back with force.

"Don't. They'll kill you. They'll kill me!"

Roderick readjusts himself. "...Oh. What should we do?"

Marth sighs. "..I am sad to say this, but, I hereby am working for the General and so should you three.."


	64. Chapter 64

Marth stares at the ground. "It truly hurts me to say this. If you don't join, I'll have to slay you all..."

Katarina becomes nervous.

Marth swings his Falchion around. "I officially announce that this Falchion will be dedicated to killing everyone who opposes the General and his lackeys. That goes for the Radiant Hero, the Prince of Ylisse, the Young Lion. All of them!"

Katarina looks at Marth. "...Please. It hurts me to hear you speak this way. We've all been through so much. You don't want to kill your friends—"

"Do you?" Athena asked him.

Marth nods. "I do!"

Marth twirls his Falchion and strikes a pose, grinning confidently afterwards.

Luke reluctantly nods. "Alright Prince Marth. I will join you. Urgghh, this won't feel right at all.."

Marth grins. "Ahahahahah. Excellent choice. You two?"

Katarina stares at the ground. "Fine. You win.."

"Marth always wins! That's my boy," the General said, patting Marth on the head.

Roderick nods. "I am in. Just promise not to kill us, please."

Gharnef coughs. "We won't. Can't you see all of us went this far without hurting Marth?"

Luke sighs. "True."

"You all, listen to Marth. I will begone," the General ordered before vanishing away. Meanwhile, everyone else gets to their post

 **[Boat—Onboard (Midnight)]**

"Katarina. Kat. Katarina?"

"Wake up!" Clarisse hissed at the sleeping Katarina.

Katarina slowly does as told. "..Huh?"

"I gotta tell you something. Between you and me?" Clarisse brought up.

Katarina rubs her eyes. "Yes?"

"About Marth. Listen, that wasn't the real Marth. It was a trick to get you to join the General's group. His so-called faction."

Katarina gasps silently. "Oh. Okay. For me to hear Marth speak that way, oh it would have scared me so much..."

Clarisse frowns. "..I understand."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I don't want you to suffer!"

"Clarisse. Please. Can you escape the boat with me and my friends? I want you to join us. You deserve better than this," Katarina whispered.

"...No," Clarisse bluntly.

"Why not?" Katarina asked her.

Clarisse briefly pauses before sighing. "I'll think about it. Joining you. Plus, to answer your question, I like it here..."

Katarina raises her eyebrows. "Really, because we all can treat you better than the General. I promise!"

Clarisse shushes Kat. "On this boat, you should probably mind your language. The General hears all sorts of things, heheh!"

Katarina faintly smiles. "Okay. About the offer, don't forget.."

"I won't," Clarisse mumbled to her only best friend as she looks away.


	65. Chapter 65

Hef: Hello. Hef here. You don't know me? Well, I shall introduce myself. I am Feh's older brother. You know, the owl? I'm an owl too. Just gonna give ya a (not-so) quick recap on the currrent story in case you missed some things.

 _ **The Current Story Recap:**_

The Fates and Awakening cast of characters that were in the Green Tower have been confronted by the General's voice for saving Sharena and as a result have been turned into starving Risen (Awakening cast) and famished Entombed (Fates cast) [ **Chapter 56** ].

When Roy and Alm's group seek Camus, Athena, Legion and Clarisse they reveal themselves in preparation for a battle. The General appears to "disown them from his control" and forces the four to work with Roy and Alm's team, who have other plans. They join them as they take a break on top of the Blue Tower. [ **Chapter 57** ]

After desperate measures to quietly make their way into another tower, Lucina reveals that monsters have a strange behavior for when they are extremely hungry. As a result, this behavior kicks in for them, leading all of them to become dizzy and faint. [ **Chapter 58** ]

Getting up from a nap, Takumi lashes out at Leo when he attempts to eat him. Takumi tries to snap Chrom out of the strange behavior when Chrom tries to bite Lucina. Lucina thanks Takumi and the two decide on looking around for food and the Hoshidans join in on the plan. [ **Chapter 59** ]

The Fates and Awakening Cast, who have been recently turned into monsters (while Henry's pet Risen he named Spork transformed into a human) are confronted by Marth and his allies. They all fail to trust each other and prepare for a fight when someone boldly interrupts. [ **Chapter 60** ]

Roy and Alm's party interrupt and prepares to slay the monsters as well. Failing to earn their trust, the Fates and Awakening cast are slain (and are currently not in the story). Lachesis wants a moment alone with Eldigan to discuss their recent slaying. Lachesis and Maria tell their close friends that maybe the monsters were their other allies from the Green Tower. Hesitant to believe the girls, Michalis and Eldigan along with a couple of others check the Green Tower to confirm if that is the truth. [ **Chapter 61, 62** ]

It is revealed that the General has carved up his own faction to eliminate the Askr trio and summoned ones once and for all. Camus, Athena, Legion and Clarisse arrive on board (after a staged disownment from the General back in Chapter 57).

The Geneal tells the faction members about fooling Alfonse and company into thinking he is anywhere on the island when he is on the boat. Katarina states her presence, which almost earns her death. Clarisse protects her until Luke and Roderick shortly arrive to get Katarina. Everyone on board questions who the three will side with since they are in the General's presence. Luke and Roderick boldly state Marth. After the General personally asks them, Katarina asks Clarisse for any suggestions. Clarisse says Marth as well. Confused, the General politely gives Luke, Roderick and Katarina permission to leave his grasp and they take the chance. They are confronted by none other than Prince Marth, who discourages them from leaving the ship. They reluctantly decide to work for the General.

Later, Clarisse privately announces to Katarina that the Marth that was onboard is fake.

Katarina once again recommends Clarisse to join her, Luke and Roderick to escape but Clarisse refuses, saying that she will think about it. [Chapter 63, 64]

Hef: And now, here you are. Chapter 65. My favorite chapter since it features me, Hef the Owl! That concluded the recap for Chapters 56 through 64. I can't wait to see how this plays out later! See ya!

(Hef the Owl flies away)


	66. Chapter 66

**[Boat—Onboard]**

Camus stands before the Anti- Order of Heroes faction. "Attention army. Faction! At ease!"

Validar frowns in disgust. "W-WHAT? You, leader? Pff. Merely a human. Everyone knows I am your true leader. Gwahahahah!"

Camus grins. " I am a knight and I AM the best knight and fighter around! Get very used to it."

"You say you are the best knight around. Friend, care for a quick spar?" Athena asked Camus.

Camus grins. "Heh. I am not your friend. Also, challenge accepted!"

Legion waves his arms around. "Nooooooo. The General man sayssessss that we must sparessses our energy for later on!"

Athena sighs. "Ah, come on. No fun around here...!"

Aversa rolls her eyes. "Well, if all of us learn to cooperate, we'd have an advantage over the rest. Think how formidable we'd all be as a team."

Valter reveals himself. "Hello. I have gladly been honored to have been hired by someone of such strength!"

Camus growls. "You're late. Very late."

Valter shrugs his shoulders nd rolls his eyes. "I wasn't aware we were being timed to show up. Fancy me!"

Valter snaps his fingers. "Let's make this clear. I want them. The twins. Especially the princess. Mwuahahahahah!"

Athena glares at him. "What?"

Valter smiles. "Mistaken, aren't we? I mean the princess. I can't really remember her name. It's been long since I've been breathing again. Since I am not familiar with any of you lot, I guess I have to start from square one, I suppose.."

Clarisse smirks. "Sir, you say "I" alot. It's time we all cooperate around here so that we "best" the best of the best!"

Valter laughs to himself. "Ooh, I feel it. They're close!" he cheered, as his arm tingled with lance in hand.

Cervantes laughs along with him. "My mustache is powerful. This arc of splendedness is ever so wonderful. The way it tickles my skin is spectacular. The edges of—"

Walhart groans loudly. "SHUT. UP. Will you?!"

Hef clears his throat. "Cervantes continues stroking his beard.

Cervantes turns to face the eavesdropping owl. "It's a mustache!"

"Oops. My bad!" Hef said.

Cervantes continues stroking his mustache. "Stupid talking owl!"

The General appears. "I have been studying the groups. Today, Marth's group will be headed far out by the bay. I shall instruct you all to locate as so. That is all!" he addressed as he made his exit.

Clarisse nods. "That settles that. I better go wake her up..."


	67. Chapter 67

**[General Baseland—Bay]**

Marth's army are gathered at the General Base Land's bay. The actual Marth, with his actual allies, who are stationed to search for the General around the bay on that day.

Catria sighs. "So many eyes around yet no sight of the guy."

Est approaches her sister. "Don't be sad Catria. Fortunately for us, no one really ambushed us or anything."

"Easily said. We've been the ones ambushing monsters all day in the towers. My, what a waste of valuable time," Palla groaned.

Nino yawns. "For a bay that's pretty open, it sure is dead around here!"

Jaffar grunts. "Besides the parade we have going on here..."

"Whew. Safe and sound here," Sharena yawned out.

Nino gets startled. "Why hello? Didn't know you were here!"

"Yes. Chrom's group rescued me and from there my thoughts and concentration went downhill...Wh-Woah! Oh no. I think we killed our friends off. By accident. Chrom's group. Corrin's group. They were the monsters! I suddenly remember now," Sharena blurted out.

Caeda gasps.

"Ah, I'll never live this one down..." Gordin mumbled.

"Pardon?" Marth interrupted.

"Our friends. They're dead because of us. The General switched their bodies with animals," Sharena told them.

"Goodness!" Wrys said, about to faint as Cain springs up to save him.

"I got the old man!" Cain said, saving Wrys.

"Thank you laddy."

"No problem!"

"The animals were talking after all so I've figured something must've been wrong," Sheena mentioned out loud.

"Hm..." was all Marth could muster as he was in awe. He stares at his Falchion. "We must press on!"

A glowing portal appears within the bay. Out comes Kris, and another Cris. The avatars, Marth trusted allies.

"Not so fast, friend," the male said to Marth. The King is startled by his old friend, the Avatar.

"It can't be!" Marth shouted.

The male smiles. "It is nice to see you all again. In case you have forgotten, I am Cris. She's Kris.

Cris points to a waving Kris.

Hello," she greeted.

Marth gasps. "Please. Join us!"

Cris locks eyes with Marth and his group. "It is fortunate that I believe I cannot. Neither can she. You see, we are in a hidden shrine somewhere in your continent. The two of us are stationed there."

"His continent? So you mean, the actual place? Not here?" Linde kindly interrupted to ask the avatars.

"He is correct. Why, what's wrong?" Kris asked Linde and Marth.

"Leaving this place puts my good friends Roy, Ike, and Alm at a disadvantage," Marth told them with a frustrated look on his face.

Cris grins at them. "Think about the positives. As an advantage, you get good ol' allies up and running again."

"I'd like that," the Hero-King told them.

Kris nods. "When you're ready, come to the shrine located on the map, okay?"

The duo summon a map into Marth's hands. After he glances at it, they vanish.

"Wait! One of ya come on along and join us! Argh. They're gone!" Barst yelled out to them and his friends.

"Maybe do as they say and somehow they'll be inclined to join?" Abel mentioned.

"Not a bad idea," Tiki said.

Marth sighs. "No other choice but to head there now!"

Marth touches his continent of the map and they all warp there, leaving their stationed area of the bay vacant.


	68. Chapter 68

Soon after they leave, the other groups catch up to the bay.

Ike looks around. "Marth? Marth, you here?"

"..."

"He's not responding," Ike mumbled out loud.

"Please don't tell me they ditched us. Tell me Prince Marth did not have the guts to ditch us?" Mist complained to her brother.

Roy shakes his head. "He did not. Marth is a very trustable guy. Unlike someone I know!"

Zephiel stands off to Roy. "Don't make me snap. Not only will I snap, but I will snap YOU like the dried-out twig you are! Ahahahah!"

Roy sighs. "Never change Zephiel. Never change..."

Eirika coughs. "We don't have time for this. It's time to find Marth."

"Let us not direct our full attention to Marth. There's still an armored mastermind to worry about," Ephraim added.

"Right," Leon said. "Crazy General!"

"Listen Zephiel. I need you to stop talking to my son like that," Eliwood demanded from the brute.

"Oh please. What are you going to do?" the armored one retaliated back with a smug grin.

Eliwood and Zephiel get closer to stand off but are separated by Hector.

"That's enough men. We are all cooperating. Why must we bicker over and over again? Huh?" Hector yelled at them as they each gave the other a cruel stare.

Veronica groans. "How long were they even here anyway? Must we always do their work they haven't finished...?"

"Someone's gotta keep the bad guys out," Raigh retorted.

Narcian hops up in glee. "I hereby name this island "NARCIAN ISLAND" once we take em' out!"

"You can't do that," Zephiel told him.

Narcian smiles. "I will!"

Zephiel laughs at him.

Genny gulps. "Maniacal laughter.."

Zephiel rises up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Nothing," Genny whispered back.

"That's what I though, pipsqueak! Ahahahahahahahah!"

The General faction appears before their very eyes.

Validar laughs and snorts. "Greetings, scum!"

"Finally arrived," Athena groaned as she wipes her forehead off.

"Wait a minute. This isn't Marth's group!" Clarisse shouted out to her colleages.

Camus casually shrugs. "Who cares?"

Athena waves her arms around. "I care. She cares. Ve'll get toast. This vasn't the plan!"

Clarine beckons Camus while hiding behind Klein. "Pfft! You boldly decided to approach us. Don't back down now. Aw, come on. Don't be scared!"

The General faction begin to retreat until they are all gone.

"Aww, darnit!" Clarine groaned.

"Please don't do that. One with a sharp mouth tends to suffer, sister," Klien advised to her.

"What?"

"It's a lesser-known war saying."

Navarre motions at Klein. "He's right! They'll be handled when the time is right."

"Yeah. Besides, we haven't even found Alfonse yet," Alm brought up again.

"Did you check the towers?" Berkut suggested to him.

Alm frowns. "Yes! He was not there."

Berkut places his index and thumb around the chin. "Very strange..."

"Strange it is, yes. I hope you have nothing to do with his whereabouts," Alm mocked at him.

"..I don't."

"Is that true?"

Berkut frowns. "It is!"

"I don't believe you," Alm muttered under his breath.

Berkut turns away from Alm. "I don't expect you to. Knowing the way you think, heheh!"

"The way I think?" What are you hinting at? Alm asked in curiosity.

Berkut smirks a little. "You, Alm, are blinded by your allies. I, I am guided by her higness!"

"You don't remember, pal?"

"What?"

Alm grins at the thought. "We all dealt with you, and her. It won't be too hard defeating you when you decide to betray us."

Berkut walks off a bit. "I won't. I must get this mission done. It's for Rinea. A man of my caliber cannot harness being branded a failure all my life."

"You only failed to us once. Nice try!"

"Yeah. It's was epic! An epic failure!" Mae boasted.

Berkut shrugs. "Good for you, and good for you. I don't care!"

Alm grips his Falchion. "Tell me why you've decided to come here. NOW!"

Lukas pats Alm's back. "Alm, let's not get out of hand..."

Clive steps up with Alm. "No, Lukas. Let's definitely get out of hand!"

"Rumor has it that Rinea is somewhere on the island. Ever since this nonsense has begun, I've been parted ways from her. It feels like a piece of me fell off, rendering me a weakling," Berkut reluctantly admitted.

Alm glares at Berkut. "You are a weakling. For what you did!"

Berkut heads off silently.

"Alm, I must say. That was mean," Clair said on the brink of smiling.

"I will not allow this team to oppose each other because of the presence of traitors about," Alm announced.

"Ah, good man," Lukas complimented.

Gray nods. "Yeah, I feel you Alm."

Tobin scoffs. "We all do. Berkut is bad news!"

Clive smiles at Alm and his closest friends. "The Deliverance would be proud. In fact, we are!"

Alm grins to himself smugly before Celica nudges him gently.

"Um, where do you suppose he went?" she asked Alm.

"I have no idea. All I know is that we can do this without him. Matter of fact, I'm getting this read in my head. He has something to do with Alfonse's disappearance. He was secretly helping the General, wasn't he?" Alm said.

"I mean, we don't know for sure?" Celica replied.

Alm balls up his fist. "Well, he did leave pretty fast!"

Ike pats Alm on the shoulder. "That was indeed emotional. I feel for you Alm."

"Thank you Ik—" Alm started to say before being interrupted by a glowing beam derived from his Falchion. It lights up as a beam hits the floor and out goes a hologram.


	69. Chapter 69

"Alm," Silque whispered.

Alm grins at her.

"Ey Silque. Looking silky today!" Gray complimented.

"Wow Gray. Pff. What a punchline!" Tobin joked.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny dude," Gray said to Tobin.

"Eh I see."

"Guys, she's trying to speak..." Genny uttered to the loudmouthes.

Silque begins to talk. "They have me held hostage," she whispered.

"Where? Who has you?" Alm demanded to know.

"A bunch of pirates. They have me...somewhere. Shall I describe it to you?" Silque asked quietly.

"Please do," Lukas requested.

Alm surveys Silque once more. "Hologram, huh? Got it."

Silque sighs. "It's very dark around here. It's really bushy with bushes and trees around. It's an open area..."

"Hm, dark, bushy, open area. Okay," Alm said while nodding. The rescue was of utmost importance.

"Hurry," the Silque hologram requested them to do before it entirely disappears.

Tobin pats his chest. "Ah, we have work to do boys!"

Mae shakes her head in disbelief. "No. I refuse to go. It's bait I tell you, BAIT!"

Alm restrains Mae. "Mae, relax. So what if it's bait? We'll be smart enough to see it coming. Even if it is a trap, we have to rescue Silque. She can't hold her own!"

"Need our assistance?" Lyn asked while staring at the hologram.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Alm said, humbly declining the offer.

Alm and Celica's original armies, minus a few of their allies head to a mysterious place described by Silque. "Here."

Gray tends to the resting Silque.

Leon walks up to Silque. "Wakey wakey."

Silque's eyes open. "Thank you. For the rescue."

"No problem," Alm said.

A gigantic net falls from the sky and onto Alm, Celica, Silque and their friends.

"Gaaaaah! You tricked us. How could you Silque?" Alm shouted harshly at her.

Silque avoids eye contact with Alm. "I didn't want to do this. Either capture you or die, they told me!"

As everyone in the net freaks out and struggles around, the fan favorite armor clad of power appears.

The General sighs very loudly. "Pitiful, but not pitiful. I shall make this one a slow, painful one..."

Boey gasps. "W-What? Huh?"

The mysterious General walks back and forth in front of the net. "I, shall turn you all into time-ticking data!"

The General transform the bodies of Alm, Celica, Silque, and their friends into holographic forms, rendering their weapons too heavy for them to wield. "GOODBYE!"

The General vanishes.

Gray struggles more in the net. "You want to vanish? Well, I CAN VANISH TOO! Hnngghhhhhhhhh. Aghhhhhhhhhh!"

Gray tries to vanish.

Tobin smiles at the attempt. "Lay off man. It won't happen. It's not—"

Gray's eyes widen. "Possible!"

Gray vanishes to an unknown location while Silque's hologram vanishes as well.

Alm gasps. "Gray! Gray!"

(Silence...)

Alm groans. "Ah, no!"

Celica stares at their nearly transparent bodies. "What are we?"

"Holograms. Nothing we can do about it!" Sonya asnwered.

Clive hums to himself. "..Maybe there is something that can be done about it.."

Boey gasps quietly. "Celica. You're fading, and twitching away!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hologram. It's flickering!"

"I am afraid we are going to disappear soon," Clive addressed rather openly.

Alm balls his fist up. "Rghhh. He's annoying. Annoying enough that we'd fall for this. You hear that General? TRY HARDER! We'll wait!"

Tobin looks at Alm. "Wait, will we wait?"

"I don't know. Got all day. Let's end this! Alm said.

Gray laughs. "Yeah, honestly bro, I wanna go home and relax."

Alm gasps. "Gray. How'd you get back here?"

A mysterious wind pushes Alm back as the General and Berkut appear in front of them.

"Oh hello there old friend," Berkut teased as Alm got up and stood his ground.

Gray stares ferociously at the two. "Dude, he isn't your friend!"

Saber nods. "You got that, Mr. Hard-of Hearing?"

Berkut smirks. "I'm in no mood for a meaningless fight. So I'd figured I will just throw my army at you. An army...of the ones you all know best!"

Alm and Celica's remaining friends and allies spawn in the area, mind-controlled.

"Hey, this might not be bad at all. Everyone's here...Maybe it's time we persuade them?" Lukas proposed.

Genny sighs of slight relief. "Once we break them from control, it'll all be like the old times again."

Berkut scoffs at Genny. "You won't live long to see it though. Unfortunate!"

Kamui studies the group. "Well if it isn't ol' Celica herself."

Celica gasps. "You. What are you doing?"

Valbar dusts his spear off. "We came prepped this time around!"

Leon rises up to Valbar's face. "Sir Valbar, are you an idiot? You have to work with is, not against us!"

Valbar's eyes twitches as he stared Leon down. "Be quiet you coward of a man!" he yelled as he shoved Leon away.

"Pff. Excuse me?!" Leon retaliated as he shoots some arrows at Valbar and is interrupted by Deen.

"I'm feeling it now! Rewarded for my efforts. Here I come," Deen boasted as he goes after Leon. He is stopped by Tobin and Gray.

Tobin grits her teeth. "Back it off!"

"Ggghaahh!" Gray growled as he leaps into the air with a strike to Deen.

Deen touches his scars. "Ghhh. Fellows, if we oughta do this, we gotta work together."

Berkut glances at Deen. "None of you need my help, hardly to say. Believe in the General's power. It'll all work out in the end."

Deen boldly nods. "Him? Sure. Double the effort!"

Sonya snaps her fingers. "H-Hello? Excuse me? Call it off."

"Never!" Deen shouted as he sprints to harm Sonya. Mae flings magic to protect Sonya but is kicked by Deen.

Mae clutches her stomach. "Ghhh. Oww. You've done it now buddy!"

Conrad appears from behind a wall. "Order of Deliverance and their allies. Follow me!"

Gray sucks his teeth while shoving Kamui away. "What? We can't just quit in the middle of a fight!"

"It's an order Gray. Everyone..." Alm demanded by Conrad's command.

Gray sighs as they all head with Conrad into a light portal.

Conrad gives everyone a brief look. "I think we're safe."

Celica smiles. "Is that you?"

Conrad nods. "Yes. Good thing I saved you all, hah."

"Why?" Genny asked him.

"It's personal. Also, I don't want any of you working for that General man. He's pure trouble," Conrad said to them.

Clive laughs. "No need to worry. We are anti-General after all!"

"Hello?" Mathilda called out.

Tobin jumps up in shock. "Whhaaa!"

Mae does the same. "Aaaahhhh!"

Mathilda wildly looks around. "Huh? What?"

"Um, you nearly startled us all..." Alm mumbled to Mathilda.

Mathilda briefly frowns. "My bad. Is it too late to join in your little adventure?"

"It never is!" Clive replied.

Matildha and Clive hug. "Thank you, she said.

Alm grins. "You are welcome."

Conrad: Feast your eyes on this.

Conrad raises his hand as the background ripples like cardboard. The General appears.

Alm harshly glances at Conrad. "Wow man."

Celica looks at her brother too. "Conrad, how could you do this?"

"You are even more stupid in person. I am NOT your brother," Conrad said laughing along as the General chuckles a bit as well.

The General claps his hands. "Thank you. That is all. Now vanish!"

Conrad leaves as requested.

"Alm. Celica. Two gifted soldiers. The most talented. The smartest. The most...unique," the General complimented.

"As if your compliments will ever mean something," Saber barked at him.

Mae raises her tome in the air. "Whadda you want?!"

The General holds his arm out. "An offer. To your two friends in charge. One day I will erase the summons. One day I will erase the complacent trio. So my question is, shall you work for me?"

Alm laughs. "Are you kidding? No!"

General falsely laughs after Alm. "Too bad the question was rhetorical. You haven't but a choice!"

Tobin facepalms. "But you asked us...!"

The General grunts. "ENOUGH."

"Why, might I ask, do you want us to do your dirty work, sir?" Lukas questioned.

Clive scoffs. "Lukas, please. This "man" doesn't deserve to be titled 'sir.' All he is, happens to be a coward with powers hiding in armor."

"That does not matter to me. What matters is that all of the Fire Emblem history be erased. I've made a mistake. I must fix it! Starting with you all," the General addressed to them.

"That is, trying to annihilate us for the past five weeks?" Boey said sarcastically.

Clair rolls her eyes. "He isn't screaming as well. He must be on to something.."

General grunts. "See it as you will. Anyway, ever since I created this mission for my three former clients I've had this thought hit me in my head. A thought that this was all a mistake. Every warrior from each continent collaborating."

"Well everyone isn't here," Celica revealed to him.

General groans loudly. "This is all their faults. Veronica and Bruno included. Over time, more and more people joined together to defeat me. Me! The one who is overlooked.

Lukas squints his eyes. "Overlooked?"

"Yes. Everyone thinks I am the bad guy. If I truly were, it would be much more mayhem," the General replied.

"Sounds to me like you aren't enjoying life. What ever can he do other than to take it out on innocent people?" Clive commented.

"I am not bad, however, I plan events my way. Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, they aren't doing you all or me any favors. I—Urghh. Please, hear me out for another second before...you all end me," the armor madman mumbled.

"Aww, you should've said something," Mae suggested.

General groans. "Don't play buddy-buddy with me. For all I know, you could be pinpointing my location for your friends so that they can come deal with me.."

Gray laughs. "Hehe, vice versa man. Vice versa!"

Alm nudges Gray. "I'm not one to jump the gun and trust people so easily, especially ones with...harsh backstories but, elaborate."

Saber stomps his foot on the ground. "What is your reasonin' pal? For hunting us, hunting Alfonse, you know?"

"This is not turning out the way I planned," he continued to mumble.

Leon sighs. "You know, it's really hard to trust you. After you nearly done everything to hurt us and such..."

"The only way I'd ever forget you is if we all were living a normal life," Alm admitted.

General faces Alm. "I understand. It's just...there may be something in all of your data. Lurking. Twisting events as we are speaking!"

Celica frowns. "It upsets me that you choose to use your power to eliminate us, when instead we could of all collaborated without being at duty the whole time."

"Yeah. We've seen your power. It's extraordinary. Would it hurt to use it for actual good?" Lukas asked him.

"Another thing. You made us indirectly kill our friends. Chrom, Corrin, the rest of them.

Why?" Alm demanded to know.

The General stands there silently.

"WHY!?" Alm screamed at him.

"I told you all before. I direct the events. I made you all collaborate. It was for a celebration," he answered

Sonya shrugs. "Really felt like the opposite."

The General laughs. As a man of the highest rank, I have a job to do at the end of the day. That job is to make your lives decent.

Alm's eyes widen. "D-Decent?"

The General nods. "Not too easy, and not too hard. I'm unfortunate you all don't understand and that many of you are getting the wrong idea?"

"My idea was that you really hated Alfonse, and my friend Marth. What is wrong with you, huh?" Alm questioned.

"Ask him. The creature. Draluscous," General uttered out.

"Pardon?" Lukas said.

The General clears his throat. "There is a...odd family. They happen to live on the far edge of the world map. In a tiny continent. The head chief, Draluscous has in on this too, not only I!"

Mae groans. "Sheesh! Now it sounds like you're fibbing with us!"

The General shakes his head under the helmet of armor. "I don't lie. Travel there. Get to know the family. Then you'll see how they interfere in my plans."

"Just who are they?" Alm curiously asked.

"You will see when you get there," the armored man said as the General hands Alm a couple of maps.

Alm looks around at his friends. "..Hm.."

The General laughs for a bit. "Yeah, I fixed your maps for ya. You're welcome!"

Gray chuckles. "You may really be cool after all," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

General waves at Alm. "Do me a favor and just, politely head off my island.."

Delthea smiles. "No problem!" she cheered as she tries to leave.

"Hold your horses. We need help," Alm barked at the mysterious man of armor.

The General smirks under his helmet. "I figured you'd say that..."


	70. Chapter 70

The General waves his hands and an army shows up.

Sword Cavalier waves. "Hi. Just call us the Generics!"

Genny shivers. "You people look like the people we were fighting a while ago. Y'know, when this all started..."

The Sword Cavalier smirks. "Please. We all look the same, hahah!"

"That's some humor," Gray joked.

"Hey? Gonna lead us?" Celica asked the Generics.

Red Cavalier grins. "Of course. It's our job!"

Celica gives Alm "that look," a look as if unsure whether to trust them.

Alm nods. "All or nothing, Celica."

Celica reluctantly nods.

The General coughs to regain attention. "As a result, I will end this. Alm, Marth's crew is handling the revival of your friends as we speak. So no need to ponder about that. Generics, don't be afraid to converse with them either!"

The Generics lead the Alm and Celica army away from the island and towards a giant hot-air balloon ride.

Gray gulps. "We have to r-ride that...?"

"Right. That's the only way into the edge continent, as it is walled up from outside interaction," the bow wielding cavalier addressed to them.

"Are we really going to tresspass in their area?" Clair asked out of curiosity.

Bow Cavalier grunts. "I can assure you that they really do not mind!"

"Well okay then. Heh, you guys are nice people!" Tobin boasted, nudging the Bow Cavalier.

Bow Cavalier frowns. "Don't do that, sir. I am the driver and must concentrate in order to operate this doohickey.."

"Excuse me then," Tobin remarked.

"I can't believe both armies AND guests actually can fit on this thing," Saber commented.

Leon sighs in relief. "Also this thing can pull our weight...so that's a plus. Also, how do you operate this?"

"It's a manual one. Don't worry, I won't crash it!" Bow Cavalier reassured to them.

"I hope not..." Mae mumbled.

Silque sighs.

Alm stares at Silque as she looks out of the balloon. "You alright Silque?"

Silque nods lightly. "Yes, thank you. I am well.."

"You were just sighing not even a second ago," Alm reminded Silque.

"This just has me tired, that's all," Silque whispered.

Alm observes his ally. "Hm.. alright. I'll find you a place to rest when we're there!"

"Okay," Silque answered.

"Don't have me go forgetting either Silque. Be sure to remind me!" Alm told her.

Meanwhile...

"Some of the other Generics are already on land," the sword cavalier revealed to the Heroes.

Alm grins. "Ah, that's nice."

Alm's speech is interrupted by various snoring.

Gray and Tobin continue snoring. "ZZZ...zzz..Zzz.."

Saber sighs. "How can they fall asleep on this?"

Alm scratches his head. "That's Gray and Tobin for ya, haha!"

Saber rubs the back of his neck. "I understand it's right about bedtime just about now, but seriously..?"

The Bow Cavalier lands safely on the continent. Everyone heads out of the balloon.

Lukas smiles at the cavaliers. "By the by, what's the name of this place officially known as?"

Sword Cavalier grunts nervously. "It doesn't have a name."

Sonya gasps. "What? So what do you all call it?"

"Er, that place. Or, there..." the sword cavalier replied.

"...Interesting," Clive hummed as the lot make their way closer to the cabin. The cavaliers lead them into their huge wooden cabin's interior.

The Sword Cavalier shows them the way in. "Allow me to stay here with you all while the Bow Cavalier finds our friends."

"Alright," Alm answered.

Awkward silence...

The Sword Cavalier begins to hum before pausing. "You are free to head upstairs. Anyone?"

Mae gasps. "Upstairs?!"

Everyone heads upstairs in a unorderly manner.

"Heheh," the sword cavalier laughed.

Celica frowns. "Something funny?"

Sword Cavalier shakes his head. "Don't mind. I have odd humor. After all, I never get any moments to laugh.."

"Oh, I see. Sorry then," Alm apologized to the cavalier.


	71. Chapter 71

Continued from where Ike and Roy's group were, they all are still discovering where did Alm disappear to.

Ike scratches his head in confusion. "Er, that was suprising..."

"What? What was suprising? Tell me Ike!" Mist demanded from him.

Ike pats her head. "Easy! Easy. I meant the beam of light that hit all of our eyes. It blinded us all for a second. I covered your eyes with my cape, so of course you happen to have forgot that. Other than that, it appears Alm is gone. His friends are gone."

The General emerges in particles from the ground. "Halt. Before we all get riled from my presence, I will call off any means to harm you all!"

Ike whips the Ragnell out in quick succession. "Try again, pal!"

The General stands still. "What?"

Ike grunts. "I said "try again," pal! As in, none of us are idiotic enough to believe anything you say!"

Roy points his blade at the General. "Let's get em' before he disappears!"

The Lion thrusts foward with Binding Blade in hand as the General warps a few feet away to avoid any hits.

The General stops Roy. "No. This is for your own good. Your own, and my own!"

"Really? Tell me: why should we believe you?" Roy asked of him.

"Hm? Don't start with this again!"

Lyn frowns. "What are you talking about? We never trusted you. Ever!"

The General heavily sighs under his helmet. "Excuse me, Lyn, I am referring to Alm, Celica and their band of Heroes. They are somewhere, playing their parts. So is Marth. Your so-called Hero King fellow!"

Ike glances in silence.

"If you are were smart or would put your heads together, you'd play too. Admittedly, even I want this to end too..." the man of armor muttered.

Eliwood gasps to himself. "Ending? What is ending?"

The General coughs to clear his throat "...You all happen to ask questions constantly. Allow me to explain myself. As a man of the highest rank, It is I who made it destined that you all would formally meet. Almost everyone you all happen to now!"

Eirika looks sadly at Ephraim. "Is that so? For my world, it's nearly no one there!"

Ephraim nods. "I'm not even going to control Eirika's mouth this time. I agree with her. Where are our friends?"

The General deeply hums to himself. "I'm still wondering that too.."

Eirika sighs. "Hm..."

The twins continue to hear him out.

"Please, truly understand why I am not the only one planning these events out. I'm just stopping you alm before this gets out of hand. Now, I realize I have to take a new path in order to do so. Believe me, the General. I am the man with a plan. I AM, the one who never falls short of a backup solution," he said.

Cecilia nods. "Go on."

The General faces everyone. "Thank you. It eases me that you'll all halt the tension in order to listen. Now, in the beginning I hired Alfonse and his friends and family to work a mission for me. To gather as many people as possible. The minute I found out majority of you were actually summons from apart of summoning pools, your data wasn't on par. Little did I know that a family was secretly planning to built their own land. By creating another continent, they have made this world unbalanced."

Roy glances at him. "Mhm. Continue."

"Before I was aware, I was mistaken that Alfonse and the others had something to do with the data. From there, I did not want them to do any more recruiting. What have they done? Gathered MORE friends.

Eventually, the trio's data became fuzzied and they started to have data as a summon would. Data from a foreigner. The reason why? Visiting multiple continents, of course!"

Hector scratches his head. "That's very odd..."

"I have been affected too. With altered data spreading around the trio, I began to see that I must stop it. Only way would be to destroy them and anyone associated with them. Much sooner, recently, I discovered that this can stop. Once the summoning machine is destroyed, once the Askr trio's data are restored, and once everything else is natural again!"

Lilinia gasps. "Natural?"

General nods. "Natural. A newcomer continent was growing as we were all distracted with each other. That is contributing greatly to this madness. My sincerest apologies, friends. I am sorry. I did all I could to stop you all: I tricked you people, I tried to form my own group, and other things."

Roy shrugs. "..Uh, if you mean it, it's fine, really.."

Jaffar looks at Roy. "You sure?"

Roy nods reluctantly. "Maybe. I suppose I am..?"

The General's eye light up a bright purple throughout the helmet's eye covering. "Roy agreeing with me means alot. Now, about Alm. He wanted to fix this, only on one condition, that being they live a normal life again. I can do that. It will require your help as well.

Gwendolyn smiles. "Strange to say this, but anything General. If this will get us home, I'm all for it!"

The armored General chuckles under his helmet. "I like your attitude, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn stares at him. "You know my name...? Oh. Right. You know us all.."

"I do. By name, role, alignment, pretty much all. Someday I hope that I could be a great role model to all armored fellows!"

Gwendolyn nods. "Aha!"

"But hey, that's my recommendation. One that Alm wisely followed..."

"..Sounds pleasing..." Ike mumbled.

"The payoff is supposed to be pleasing. End this commotion, and earn a chance to go home again. Everything will return to normal. As for now, we are all still summons. If we don't end this, eventually the summoning database will combust. There are many people in all of these continents. Many people are still being added to the pools.

It's straightfoward, my friends," the man under armor addressed to them.

Roy, Ike, Eirika, and Ephraim glance at each other.

Eirika sighs. "Should we?"

Ephraim stares at her while Ike shrugs.

Roy grunts. "Uhh, ...yeah..."

Ephraim pats Roy's head. "I trust you, Roy. I trust your choice. Hopefully it's the right one."

General dusts his armor off. "Excellent choice. Marth is out restoring your friends from their monster bodies as we are speaking. Alm's group are headed to this new continent. You all need something to do, am I right?"

"Correct," Lloyd said to him.

The General hands Roy a couple of maps.

Roy groans. "These again?"

"It's how you will get home when this is all over. Before that however I would like to give you all a proper introduction to my identity if we get a chance after it all."

Ursula shrugs informally. "Good. That is fine, sire."

The armored one pulls up a map in front of him and observes it. "Now! About the task. A task fit for the Young Lion and friends!"


	72. Chapter 72

**[The Archanean Continent]**

With the power held inside of the maps, Marth and his whole group warp to his continent. Home again!

Marth sighs in relief. "That wasn't too long, was it my friends?"

Merric shakes his head. "Not really. Warps are supposed to be instant, I believe."

Ogma looks around. "Anyone see the shrine?"

The continent appears to be dark and foggy, moreso than the last time Marth was here.

Caeda observes the misty setting. "It's so foggy here now!"

"Hm. This is rare," Marth uttered.

" The shrine where our friends await happens to be in the center of Archanea. It so happens that we are not too far off," Wrys mentioned to them.

"Thank you Wyrs," Jagen told him.

Young Tiki points fowards. "You mean that cave with the glowing light?"

Raigh sighs. "Doesn't look like a shrine, Tiki..."

Wrys coughs. "No. She happens to be right. That was where the shrine was located."

Marth eyes the glowing area. "Hm. Now it's a cave.."

Palla snaps her fingers out of discovery. "Meaning that someone must of tore it down while we were gone. Come on, let's investigate!"

The army runs directly inside into the cave.

Cris smiles. "You've made it!"

"Um, what happened?" Marth asked.

Kris grunts. "Something. We couldn't see. We were blinded then knocked out unconscious.."

"Talk about a bunch of lousy tacticians," Cris mumbled.

Marth shakes his head. "You two are not lousy tacticians."

Cris sighs. "...Marth. We failed. Whatever came here while you all were gone was loose. It was out of control. It had some sort of...language!"

"What kind of language...?" the Hero King wanted to know.

Kris stares at a nearby device. "We've done some deciphering. It seems a few words appeared on the radar."

Marth looks as well. "Like?"

Kris and Marth take a closer look at the screen on a gadget. The words read: NO OT HET XTNE DLWRO.

Marth does a common thinking pose. "Scrambled letters..."

Kris's eyes widen. "On to the next world!"

"Whoever spoke that, that means they are traveling just like we are," Marth said.

"This "whoever" is most likely indeed either an animal or doesn't speak English," Kris suggested.

Cain laughs. "Hey hey, that's fairly convienent for them to leave some clues for the Bull and his bulldogs!"

Catria rolls her eyes. "Wow Cain, wow."

Est giggles.

Abel calls out for Marth. "Prince Marth. Any ideas for what's next?

"Hm. That'll be a question for another time. For know, we've gone far off topic. Kris, Cris, will you help me revive my fallen friends?" Marth proposed.

"Yes," Cris said, nodding confidently.

"We were wroking on that," Kris added.

Catria falsely smiles. "Any chance they won't be mad at us?"

"She has a point. I could definently see a few of them upset," Nino responded.

Lloyd grits his teeth. "It doesn't matter Nino. If they want to go against us, their call!"

Navarre grins. "We do happen to be the army around here with the largest number of allies! We call the shots, boys!"

"Quality over quantity," Minerva commented.

Barst rubs the back of his neck. "I didn't know you two were this brilliant."

Kris blushes nervously. "Thank you...for the compliment..."

"Can I see your Falchion?" Cris asked Marth.

Marth hands Cris the Falchion. Afterwards, Cris is done tampering with it.

"All done. With the rejuvinating capabilites entrusted in that blade, you'll be able to restore your friends back to normal," Cris told him.

"Good. I was hoping they weren't animals again. So...where do I go to use it?" Marth asked Cris.

"Right where they died off from."

Marth's eyes widen. "The General's island? How are we going to get back there?"

Cris stares at Kris and vice versa.

"Come on. There must be some exception, isn't there?" Sheena said to them.

Kris shakes her head. "No. It only works in the location where they happen to have fallen. You see, the reversal powers—"

Hawkeye holds his hand out. "Save it. Marth will find a way..."

Marth nods. Someway, somehow!"

Cris grunts. "I do see one other possibility of getting there..."

"What will that be?" Jeorge asked Cris.

"There happens to be a unique party on a boat. They've ventured off to bay not too long ago," Cris addressed.

Marth grins. "Ah, Ike and them?"

Kris shakes her head.

"So? Who?" Draug asked them.

Kris's eyes widen a bit. "It's a man, in a mask...there's—"

Est gags. "Ughhh! No! Not Legion! No way!"

Michalis laughs.

"Your laugh is uberly creepy," Catria mumbled to Michalis.

Palla gasps. "Why them?"

"Because only they happen to be close to the armored man," Kris revealed.

Cris nods at Kris. "Correct, as she said."

"That's all I need to hear. Army, we have to do this. This is in efforts to revive our fallen friends!" Marth cheered.

Catria sighs. "Okay. Fine, we can get over a few hours boarding along with the power-hungry Camus, the crazy Legion brothers, the devious Athena, and the annoying Clarisse, right?

Everyone begins to mumble and groan.

"Guys, we are together!" Marth reminded them all.

Est smiles. "And together is forever, right? Repeat it with me! Together is forever. Together is forever!" she chants.

Palla smirks. "Not even your sisters are chanting!"

Est groans. "Party poopers!"

"How will we get there?" Marth asked them as well.

Cris looks at Kris. "Ah, I can use my remaining power to warp you on board. By doing so, you'll be put at a scary angle, milord."

"I promise I'll be back to check up around here as fast as we can," Marth told Cris and Kris.

Marth stares at the ground for a few seconds. "About that angle though..."

Barst flexes his muscles, filled with raw tree-choppin' strength. "We're fine. DOOOOO ITTTTT and lets get TOOO ITTTTTT!"

Ogma smirks. "You're really hyped up Barst. Is it because Bord and Cord not being here seem to make you some sort of "main character"? Mm?"

Barst blushes. "Er, no boss?"

Ogma chuckles. "I'm just joking with you, easy!"

Barst nervously nods. "Alrighty then. TIMMMBBBERRR!"

Cris and Kris do what they promised.


	73. Chapter 73

**[General Base Land—The Bay]**

Athena smiles. "Look how much supplies we managed to get!"

Clarisse smirks. "Tch, and food!"

"I got the coconutsssseeess!" Legion called out.

The girls look back at Legion, and then at his other 22 "brothers" who are each holding two coconuts.

Clarisse groans. "Legion! You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to overstock? You see, now I'm going to have to throw some of those ino the ocean!"

Legion gasps. "Wh-Whattttt?"

Clarisse frowns. "I SAID—"

Athena whistles at them. "This is enough. Legion, Legion brothers, you must return ze coconuts now!"

"Awww!" Legion cried out.

"We've managed to climb trees and chop them down, just to feed you," the twenty-first Legion clone said.

"Yeah!" the tenth Legion clone called out.

Athena winks. "Pleassseeee?"

"THROOOOWWWSSSEESS, THROWWWWSEESS, THROWWWWWSSSEESS!" the Legion clones yelled in unison.

Camus covers his ears. "STOP YELLING!"

The Legion clones are finished throwing the coconuts into the oceans.

Camus coldly glares at Legion and his brothers. "Morons!"

"The job is donneesssesss, brotherss," Legion proclaimed as he uncloned himself.

Katarina walks up to the crew. "Oh, so that was all of that noise here..."

"Yes, it was. All thanks to this idiot," Camus shouts as he aggressively pokes his index finger onto Legion's armor, pushing the masked man back a bit.

Legion coldly locks his sight onto Camus from beneath his mask. "You bestttses not do that!"

Camus grins. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? Clone yourself? Pff, I am not scared of that. I've fought many men at once without the Sable Knights!"

"You two may be treating our comrade here a bit too harshly..." Athena muttered out loud.

Clarisse groans. "Who cares? He's starting to get on my nerves. Also, he happens to be the biggest screw-up EVER!"

"A moron as well," Camus added. "Costing us majority of our mission to seize Marth."

"If you think we are so, then I guess my and my brothersss will leave!" Legion cried out before walking away.

Athena facepalms. "Ughh. Look vhat you did!"

Athena follows Legion.

Clarisse scoffs. "Idiot."

"Clarisse, that was rude," Kat told her.

Clarisse balls her fists up. "Rrgh, I don't care. I'm tired of Legion. I'm tired of screw-ups. I'm tired of it all!"

"Hello? It's time we head back on boat," Luke said as he and Roderick approached the others.

Roderick stops Luke. "Are we just gonna leave those two people, the ones who were walking away?"

Camus smiles and shrugs. "Fine by me. Those two are dead weight anyway!"

Clarisse laughs. "Sorry Athena..."

Clarisse, Camus, Katarina, Luke, and Roderick head onto the boat and are confronted by Marth's group.

Clarisse grunts. "Drat!"

"Easy. Easy. We are NOT looking for a fight," Gordin said with his arms held out.

Camus stomps his foot. "I don't have time for this. Legion has me so mad, that I just feel like pushing you all off the boat!"

Draug pats his armor. "That is, if you can outstand the armor of Draug!"

"And the armor of me," another voice called out as the infamous General appears.

"If I had a coin for everytime this man appears..." Michalis mumbled.

"This isn't about money, nor feuding. It's about the edged continent," the General revealed to them.

"What? What edge continent? I may know of one.." Marth said to the General.

"Please. Don't act like you were aware Marth. Most of you haven't even been out to multiple continents.

"Except for me and my sisters!" Est shouted.

Michalis shakes his head in disappoint. "That's NOTHING to be proud about. It makes you even more of a target."

"Although I must say, Michalis is right. We do happen to be fighting multiple wars. One, directly with each other and the other, with a family from the edged continent. Those people there...they are monsters. If you all thought I was a monster, their actions will alarm you," General addressed to Marth and Athena's factions.

Abel gasps. "Family? Huh?"

"You will see when we head there," the General continued to say.

Clarisse looks around. "We?"

General points his finger at everyone. "Yes. Team General.

Marth, Clarisse, Camus, me and everyone else!"

Clarisse gags.

Katarina sighs. "Please Clarisse. It's to stop this war with the family."

Camus carefully surveys the General. "How do we know you aren't making this up so that Marth won't attack you?"

"Yeah!" Marth shouted.

General stands in a brief moment of silence. "You will see the truth unfold once we arrive there. Now, I've directed my henchmen, the Generics, to lead Alm's crew there first."

Everyone stares at each other.

Clarisse rolls her eyes. "We're going by boat, aren't we?"

"Yes," the General said, nodding under his helmet.

Clarisse sighs out loud.

The General spawns Athena and Legion onto the boat.

Athena folds her arms. "Oh."

Legion grisp his axe. "Marthsesss, MARTHSESSSS! MMMMMMMAAAARRRTTTTHHHSEEESSSS!"

Legion tries to chop Marth's head off, but are held back by Luke and Roderick.

"Anyone else volunteer to throw him offboard? Say I!" Cain joked as Est and Catria laughed along.

General claps for their attention. "Enough. We will all learn to get along. I promise you all, THIS is the final mission. This is endgame.

Actually, no.."

"No what?" Minerva asked.

The man of armor rose up. "The endgame is when...is when the trio, Marth, Roy, Eirika and Ephraim, Alm, Eldigan, Seliph, Ike, and their respective parties are on the island. Then we and the rest, we will confront Draluscous and his tribe. His empire, his MEN!"

Navarre smirks. "In your dreams, dreamer!"

"It will be a marvelous finish, with you all. We all will stand victorious. Then I will destroy that continent and it's data. Their data, it overflows the summoning pool. All this corrupted data is effecting my mind and my powers," the General told them.

Merric grunts. "Where is the logic in that?"

The General chuckles. "Merric. There will be lots of logic in the final showdown!"

Navarre stares at the heap of armor. "Annnnddd?"

General grunts. "Sparring. Lots of sparring!"

Navarre grins. "That's what I like to hear!"

Marth nods. "Alright then. Let's shake on it!"

The General shakes Marth's hands.

Catria rubs her shoulder. "Marth? You're a little too trusting..."

Marth chuckles. "It'll pay off, Catria. Trust me!"

Clarisse is unexpectedly offered an open palm by Marth.

Katarina, Luke, Merric and Camus stand and stare in silence.

Clarisse thinks for a moment. "Usually I wouldn't do this, but let's do this! "

Clarisse shakes Marth's hand and then blushes.

"Together!" Marth cheered as he raises his glimmering Falchion into the air.

Clarisse continues to blush. "Would you stop that? Your taunting? It's embarassing..."

Marth laughs. "Welcome to have you aboard Clarisse!"

The General sails the boat while everyone else head into rooms within the boat.

 **[Inner Boat—Fates Room]**

"I feel bad intruding into people's rooms like this," Palla whispered to her sisters while scoping out the room.

"True," replied Catria.

A megaphone audio begins to play.

"Hello. I've equipped this boat with megaphones for communication purposes. The ride will be a bit lengthy so prepare, Heroes!" a voice ranged throughout the boat ad the audio is hindered by metal.

The audio stops.

"That scared the honey out of me!" Est screamed as she shook in fright.

"Honey?" Palla repeated.

"...Don't judge my sudden lack of vocabulary," Est retorted as the other girls, Catria and Palla, playfully laugh. Someone knocks and cracks a bit of space in between the wooden door.

Sheena waves. "Hi, can I stay here with you all? The room I was in was dreadfully empty.."

Catria nods. "Okay. Sure!"

Sheena bows her head in respect. "Thank you."

The female Armored Knight settles her belongings into the room. Meanwhile...

 **[Boat—Awakening Room]**

Cain twirls his arms to stretch them out. "Eh, looks like we'll be ending this after all if that man's words are true..."

"This is too easy," Jeorge said with a smirk.

Cain shrugs at him. "Dude, why are you complaining? Easiness is a good thing! It'll make us get home faster!"

Jeorge sighs. "There's a catch. I'm sure of it.."

Barst confusedly shrugs as well. "Perhaps there may be?"

Gordin smiles as he balls his fists up in joy. "Can you imagine? A normal life?! After we end it all...?"

"Even that makes ME jolly," Michalis joked as he folds his arms and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, that's more family time for you, isn't it?" Abel said to the lone king.

Michalis grunts. "No. It's not. New people here, more people to encounter."

"You, of all people like people?" Cain asked him.

"Er, I don't. Those girls have been at my side for the longest. I've had enough. It's time I've establish myself as a solo man! This is only a test," Michalis boasted to the men.

"Don't be afraid to ask us for any assistance!" Gordin cheered aloud.

"Do you NOT get my POINT?" Michalis barked out at Gordin. Gordin stares at the ground in silence.

Merric whistles at everyone. "Let's not argue amongst ourselves. We have a battle to be preparing for."

"Good idea," Michalis complimented to the wind mage.

Marth enters the room.

"I've had a conversation with the General. He promised us a return to out world. It means everyone will separate, and do their duties," the Hero-King announced.

"That would be nice," Navarre mumbled amongst his allies.

Marth grins at Navarre. "If we want to get home, we'd meet him halfway, would we not?"

Gordin smiles. "We would!"

Marth nods. "That's the spirit!"

"Attention, Marth's army and Marth. Your once-felled friends are revived. They are at my baseland, in the towers. I will report to them and explain the situation. Jagen here, will drive while I go fetch them to the edged continent. Make sure you all arrive there safetly. General, out," the audio played.

The audio stops shortly.

Gordin jumps up. "You guys hear that? It's almost time. To end this. Altea, oh how I missed you!"

"Me too, hahah," Marth added in.

The General vanishes off the boat while Jagen captains the boat.

"Alright. When we get there, we shall all play it smoothly," Marth addressed as Camus barges in.

Camus scoffs. "What?! Play it smooth?! This is WAR! Destroying whoever or whatever's there is the ONLY option!"

Marth unaudibly sighs under his breath. "That doesn't have to happen that way.."

Camus frowns. "Oh yes it does! Right Legion? Legion?"

Legion silently stands at the doorway and breathes heavily.

"Haha, ignoring me?" Camus asked him. "Oh well. Be that way then. Consider what I've said."

Camus leaves.

Legion groans. "Stupid Camusss. Always wants it his way. Selfishsseesss!"

Marth clears his throat. "E-Excuse me? Masked man?"

"Yeeeesss?"

"Are you okay? This is quite awkward of me to ask you."

"Eh, not really awkward. I am fine. Actually, WE are fine!"

Marth gasps. "...Oh, you mean your clones?"

Legion groans. "They're my BROTHERS. Duhhsesss!"

"Yeah," Marth said as his eyes then widened a bit. "Almost forgot.."

Marth extends his hand for Legion to shake.

Legion clones himself and they all shake his hand.

Marth jumps back a little by surprise. "Gahhh!"

Michalis growls. "Put those things away or ELSE!"

Legion laughs. "Whoops!"

Legion unclones himself.

Gordin frowns. "Wow. Come on. All of us are really bored!"

Legion grunts. "Including my brothers!"

Athena peeks her head into the room. "Great. Hey, Legion! That man who took over the boat for General says we're almost there!"

"Hello, army. Jagen here. Almost at the continent. Don't know how we'll get in though. It's walled, as I can see from a distance..." a voice echoed from a megaphone.

"Aww.." Marth mumbled as he scratched his head in confusion.

"That's all," Jagen added before he kept quiet.

Athena sighs. "Rgh, you got to ve kidding me!"

"Right?! Luckily, for us, me and my brothers are strong. So strongsesss, that we may be able to catapult you all in there," Legion casually boasted.

Gordin smiles. "Really? You'd do that? Lend us your weird powers?"

"Yesses!" Legion cried out.

"Excellent! Uh, I mean–for you, Marth," Athena mentions loudly, rolling her eyes afterwards.

Marth hums briefly before opening his mouth. "Hm. Merric?"

"Yes Marth?"

"Oh, I was overthinking. Sorry, I've no need for your attention at the moment, Merric."

"Hey, you said Merric. As always, I am happy to oblige!"

Marth grins. "I see...thank you Merric. I was just thinking about what teams haven't made it to the edged continent yet. Let's see. It's us, and Chrom and Corrin's groups since they were...y'know..."

Marth scratches his head innocently.

A light hint of blush appears on Merric's cheeks. "Um, M-Marth, let's not mention it. Anyway, we're almost there!"

The group on sea continues on with the journey into the unknown.

Jagen wipes the sweat off of his forehead. "Here! We are at the wall."

"Legion?" Marth called out.

Legion salutes. "Leave it to us!"

Legion clones himself and the clones prepare to catapult Marth's whole army one-by-one.

Clarisse anxiously looks around. "WAIT!"

Athena smirks. "You're scared of heights, aren't you brave lady?"

Clarisse groans. "Not necessarily. I meant, someone has to be on look out! Likewise, someone else, has to scope out the inside of what's behind that wall. Right?"

"True," Luke answered.

"I say you do it. Clarisse," Camus suggested. "This is to remind me that I am not working around ALL morons.

Clarisse's eyes widen as she eyes the walls. "Me? Are you kidding, me?! Me!?"

"Yes," Gordin mumbled.

Clarisse points at the pegasi trio of sisters. "Why can't they do it? They're the ones that can fly!"

"First of all, our pegasi fly for us and second, no. We're girls. Women. I'd love to, if there weren't risks, after all" Palla retaliated to Clarisse.

Clarisse chuckles. Well, I'm a girl. I show NO fear!"

Est steps in front of Palla. "I'm a delicate girl."

Catria smiles. "Haha, as if that actually matters, Est. A beating to the enemy is still a beating!"

"B-Be quiet Catrie. You're making me feel bad.." Est said.

Catria stops smiling. "Will you not call me that? It's annoying Est!"

Palla sighs and takes a glance at her pegasus. "To shut all of our yaps in one sitting, I'll volunteer to do it.."

"Cool. Just be a safe lil' lad and all," Barst demanded.

Palla flies on her pegasus above the wall.

"Hm, it's clear. Let's go then," she said.

After Legion catapults everyone above the wall, everyone regains their composures.

"Finally," Est cheered.

Alm exits the wooden cabin.

"Marth? Hey, Marth? You there?"

Est frowns. "I'm here!"

The young pegasus flier dusts herself off.

"All they want to worry about is Marth..." Est mumbled.

Alm looks down at the ground. "That's not true Est."

Est blushes. "O-Oh. Whoops, heard me didn't you?"

"..Yeah I did..." Alm mumbled.

Marth walks foward. "Alm. You've made it. Good for you all!"

"I see I did, you did. We did," Alm responded.

"Why are you in the cabin?" Marth asked Alm.

Alm hops up with the Falchion in hand. "The General's men—the Generics, lead me here. This is it. This is the final mission if we ever hope to get home using General's positive powers. From here, the cabin could potentially be everyone's last home if we fail."

The branded soldier swings his descended blade around in enthusiasm as he fixed a bow with arrows to his armor.

Mae cracks the cabin door wide open. "I hope not!"

Celica whistles. "Mae, get back in here. Please..."

Mae smiles. "Only 'cause you said please!" she shouted running back into the cabin.

Alm leads Marth's crew inside.

"Here will be the planning room. Here will be our stock. Here, we all will learn to cooperate."

"Here, is when Chrom and them are going to scold us for accidentally killing them.." Catria uttered out to her friends and sisters.

Alm frowns. "Relax there. They won't kill us. At least I hope they won't try to do..."

"It's a misunderstanding on our part. I'm sure they'll understand," the Hero-King assured.

"Yes. I hope they understand that we clearly don't trust talking animals out of the blue," Caeda quietly added.

Young Tiki sniffles. "You are all so offensive."

"Oh, sorry," Alm apologized to the dragon.

Catria chuckles. "Ahah, forgot you were here Tiki. Whew, you're really quiet. Like "Wrys" quiet.

Wrys coughs. "Ahem. Miss, I was not asleep, I promise!"

Jeorge pounds his chest confidently. "Everyone has their moments. This is our moment. Assuming the General is telling the truth, we are a fraction away from coming home. To my homeland!" The Parthia wielder stands tall and proud.

"Cut that out and get moving!" Clarisse barked at him.

Everyone moves around inside the cabin. The cabin is basically what's to be expected. Huge, bland, and creepily located in a forest or in this case, a forest-like part behind that wall.

"Woah. It's quite huge in here," Katarina mentioned.

Luke grins. "I see, it has everything for basic survival, you name it!"

"It really does. A strategic room, a barrack, a meal hall, rooms, whatever you fathom," Lukas responded after.

Genny sighs. "Sadly it's empty. Of any villagers.."

Gray pats Genny's delicate shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be full when he and they come back. The General Mineral!"

"General Mineral?" Tobin repeated.

"That's MY new nickname for him," Gray said.

Tobin scoffs. "So you're just gonna give me NO CREDIT?"

Gray and Tobin bicker until Tobin comes up with another subject.

Tobin cheekily smiles. "Can't wait until it's full. All the comfty room, tasty food, the cute gir—dle. Girdles! Yeah, girdles!"

Celica looks at Gray and Tobin the knuckleheads. "You two can worry about girls once we are done."

"Couldn't have been said any better, Celica," Alm complimented.

Clair shrugs casually. "Actually, it can. My words would of had a little more flair to them!"

Clive pats Clair. "Clair. Let's not talk nonsense, and instead talk strategy!"

Alm balls his fist. "Eheh, when Chrom's friends, the Robins arrive, for sure."

Axe Knight gains the army's attention. "Ohoh. I see more peers are here. Only until everyone arrived, we then storm into Dralucous' personal area."

Marth scratches his head. "Dralucous? Who does that happen to be again?"

Axe Knight hums. "Um. You might want to ask my friend, Lance Knight. After all...I am the dumb one of the two..."

Lance Knight waves at Marth. "Hello. Want to know about Dralucous?"

"Yeah," Tiki answered in joy.

The Lance Knight beckons. "That'll be 20 orbs, please!"

The group looks puzzled.

Lance Knight blushes and begins to laugh. "It is only a joke!"

"Oh wow. I just noticed you guys laugh like robots," Gray joked as well.

Lance Knight stops blushing. "About Dralucuous. He is the General's new test subject. Ever since we've all studied the strange family, they've grown more and more isolated. Day in and night in, Dralucuous and his men—his family have been in their area—cooking up something sinister."

"Dra-luke-kew-oihs. Oddly strange name.." Minerva uttered in a whisper.

Lance Knight nods. "You are right about that one. He and his men are weird. On occasion, they will speak their strange language and do peculiar things..."

"Like messing with innocent people's data huh?" Alm assumed publicly.

Lance Knight nods. "There is nothing we can do about it. Unless, we stop him, destroy this continent and...the General hasn't told you yet, but we also need to free General from his corrupted armor!"

"Huh?" Boey said in awe.

Lance Knight coughs. "His General armor is stuck on him. Not even his power can break from it!"

"It does seem super unordinary that he'd wear armor with power that is not suit for him. A clunky armor man.." Sonya commented.

"I know what you mean Sonya. Armored men use raw power," Clive added.

"Once they all arrive. General, Askr Trio, Veronica, Bruno, your friends. Everyone will join as one to repair it all," the Lance Knight addressed.

Barst flexes his muscles. "Good. Bring it on!"

The General arrives with everyone.

Barst gulps. "Boy, we wasn't kidding when he said everyone was on the way!"


	74. Chapter 74

**[?—Wooden Cabin]**

Anna chuckles. "Eheh, this is awkward..."

"General," Alfonse called out.

The General coughs. "Alfonse. I have to confess to you all. Especially the three of you. Since you are all here, I apologize for the threats, for the pain, for the separation, for the trickery. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me?"

Alfonse, Anna, and Sharena stare at each other.

Sharena grins. "Of course we forgive you...do we..?"

Alfonse and Anna blankly stare at each other.

General's eyes glow up from under his armor helmet. "Really? I thought you'd still hate my guts. I would too, hahah!"

"No. Not even. We need to get this done. This commotion," Anna said with full determination.

"Yeah. Honestly. Home sweet home and all the like," Bruno mocked.

"Hmm, you're fun at parties, aren't you?" Veronica said to Bruno in her usual serene tone.

Bruno holds up an embarassing picture of Veronica from Sharena's reunion party.

Veronica growls. "Put that away Bruno!"

Laslow shivers. "Would you stop the growling? You remind me of Keaton's daughter, Velouria."

Veronica rolls her eyes at Laslow. Corrin frowns along with the other Hoshidans.

"Corrin! Hey! Buddy!" Alm nervously greeted as he Corrin, Chrom, and Kamui are still frowning.

"We are truly sorry, you all," Clair admitted to them. Chrom comes foward to shake Alm's hand.

"When this is all said and done, then we may forgive you," Chrom told Alm rather bluntly before Alm shakes hands.

Mathilda shrugs. "Eh, works for me!"

Hector swings his axe around with a vain grin on his face. "We have a man to stop!"

"Tribe, actually," the General muttered.

Mist shivers. "Ugh, just what is in there?"

Ike grips his blade. "Pretty soon, it shall be revealed, sister."

"As of now, it's highly recommended we all get some rest," the General recommended to them.

It gets darker outside. Pretty dark, possibly a start of a new day?


	75. Chapter 75

Eventually, it's dawn. Many allies are already in the meal hall located in a secret area of the cabin.

Lissa whistles loudly. "Everyone! Feasting time. Just form a neat and orderly line and we can get sta—"

Everyone pushes each other for the front spot until everyone gets food.

Sheena groans. "Was that really necessary?"

Catria continues chewing on the bread in her hand. "No."

Est grins. "But it was funny, gotta admit!"

Palla rolls her eyes in silence.

"Come on Palla. You've gotta admit!" Est repeated to her this time.

Catria bursts out laughing. "That was hilarious. Did you see how Chrom was using some guy as a battering ram? "

"That isn't funny. Someone could've gotten hurt!" Palla cried out.

"There are young children. We must think about them," Sheena commented.

Est giggles. "You two need to live life a little!"

The four of them head to tables within the Meal Hall. In fact, everyone happens to be at tables. With everyone done eating, they all prepare then head outside of the cabin with the Trio, Generics and General.

* * *

The General raises his bulky armored arm as it glows a lavenderish aura. "It is time. Dralucuous. Come forth! This is IT. Once I slay you, no—US! We WILL slay you and your kind, and all of your negative energy and negative data. I will prove myself to these brave warriors who fight at my side. After this is all done and through, I'd like to give you all..a proper interoduction as to who I am. This especially goes for Alfonse and my two worker women. I am sorry you all.."

Dralucuous laughs. "HHHHAAA. YOU, CALL ME?!"

"Eh, I see he has your yelling problem," Effie joked.

Takumi, Selena, Beruka, Azama and Charlotte laugh.

Corrin gasps. "E-Effie?"

Effie chuckles. "Whoops, my bad. My bad. Just had to get one in there," she said wiping the smirk off her face.

Dralucuous steps into the light as he approaches the group. He appears to be a shadowed figure with a white outline. He is visible as everyone can see him. His silhouette depicts a bald, man with glowing yellow eyes, donning a robe and a silver scepter.

"His...human form," General uttered aloud.

Alfonse grits his teeth. "Explain yourself!"

Dralucuous cackles maniacally. "I don't have to. I AM, the NEW FIRE EMBLEM. I AM ON FFIIIRRRRREE!"

Reinhardt facepalms as he deservedly buries his face into his two palms.

"That's not what Fire Emblem is about, mister," Olwen told the creature.

Dralucous stands in wait. "...Pft. Some of you lot almost broke my wall. There's no need to break the fourth wall now!"

"When our lives are in danger, we'll do whatever it takes to survive!" Eirika shouted as she and the others braced themselves.

Dralucuous scoffs. "YOU ALL HAPPEN TO BE SMNROO!"

Bruno's eyelids widen. "What?"

Dralucuous licks its lips with a sharp reddish tongue. "Morons. All of you. Thinking your lives are in "danger." What a joke. I'm just buying time, playing with your data and all sorts. Hahah!"

"Leave it all alone!" Alm barked at the creature-human.

Dralucuous hisses. "NEVER! Not until I erase your data, and I start over Fire Emblem. I will direct Fire Emblem ONNNNEE!"

Ogma shrugs at the monster. "That's too bad. It already happened. Now, to end you so you never happen!"

Dralucuous gags. "Disgrace. Those past memories disgust me. I sat back and watched you all carry out you drag and dull quests. All starting with him, Marth. Marth has the NERVE to call himself a hero?"

Marth raises his Falchion. "Hey! I am a hero."

Seliph stands his ground alongside Marth. "You better not come after him, and you better not come after US!"

Dralucuous laughs with a huge grin on its face. "You'll get your turn, slowpoke!"

Dralucuous waves his scepter rampantly as a purple mist spreads around the atmosphere. The creature slowly slithers back while in humane form. "I dearly hope that we all meet again. Too-too!" he shouted as he disappears for the time being.

Tobin coughs. "Gah. By the way, it's Ta-Ta you dumbo!"

Sakura coughs. "What is this stuff?"

Hinoka covers her mouth. "I don't know. It could be—everyone! Run! In the cabin!"

Everyone runs in the cabin.

Leon crouches in a coughing fit. "Too...late...!"

Delthea shivers as she hides under her cape. "What's gonna happen to us?"

Celica looks at the young lady as her eyes are nearly watering up. "..Nothing.."

Olwen gags. "I wish.."


	76. Endgame - - Chapter 76

"HA! Gored by my horns!" Narcian yelled out in cheer.

Cain turns around slowly to Narcian and squints.

"Dude? Did you just copy me?"

Narcian shrugs and snorts afterwards. "Tff. Yeah. I am the Bulllll!"

Cain growls. "GET YOUR OWN PHRASE, DUMMY!"

Zephiel grins. "I must admit, Cain is right! Narcian, you must coin your own word."

Roy stares at Zephiel. "Zephiel? Being nice for once?"

"Yes. I am. Roy."

Sully sighs. "Don't tell me we all switched personalities!?"

Clair groans. "Cliché to the max.."

"What is going on?" Chrom demanded to know from them.

Kamui motions at Chrom. "Someone should start talking, you know? Since we all were dead and gone earlier.."

"No time to talk!" Alm barked.

"He's on his way back. That, is definite. With his men. That is when we land the final strike!" Bruno shouted at his allies and acquaintances.

"I wanna do it! The final strike!" Gray cheered.

Mae shakes her head and her ponytails. "No, I do!"

Veronica frowns. "Shut up. No one is landing it except for Bruno!"

"Why Bruno?" Sharena asked Veronica.

"Er. I dunno?"

"Really?" Alfonse mumbled.

Veronica stares at her own tome in her hands. "..Yes."

The tiny green mage shrugs and walks away.

Green fumes fog up the cabin air, which has everyone coughing again.

Nowi groans loudly. "Doesn't anyone hold their own breath? "

"It's entering our noses," Tobin said nasally.

Genny starts coughing again. "What..is he doing to us?"

Sword Flier holds his nose. "It's a scheme to distract and demean us all. Worry not, fellows!"

Camilla gags. "I'll try not to, thank you."

Saizo groans and furrows his eyebrows. "Even with my mask on, this stuff STINKS!"

Ryoma pats Saizo. "Saizo, that's enough."

No, he's not kidding. It really stinks, boss," Kagero replied.

"Exactly," Jaffar mumbled.

Ryoma sighs and folds his arms.

Corrin sniffs the air. "Well, what can we do?"

"Now's the time to strategize before he comes back", the male Robin announced.

Camus slightly grins. "He seems to alter our data, perhaps with the scepter in his hand? All we must do then is take it away. Fairly easy, am I right?"

Selena grins. "That sounds a little too easy."

"We have to at least do THAT. If we don't he will erase us and star in his own version of the first Fire Emblem," Camus brought up.

Gaius chuckles. "By himself? Hahah. Pathetic!"

Camus nods. "When he gets that far, he's coming for someone else next. Maybe Alm's group?"

Alm twitches. "Rrrghh. Fine then. He comes back then someone grabs his scepter and we all pick him off!"

Tharja smirks. "Pick him off...I like that!"

Zephiel pounds his fist in his other palm. "I bet you would. Come on, let's do this guys!"

"I'm liking this new "friendlier" Zephiel," Roy said as he held his hand out for Zeph to shake.

Zephiel shakes on it while he is in the moment.

"I'd thought you'd say that, Alm," a voice echoed into the suspenseful air.

The creature of illusion Dralucuous appears.

Dralucuous bares its sharp teeth. "That's it...yes... I'm going to officially overthrow the, that man in the armor, as pool editor. The data editor. It'll be like none of you were even born! GWAHAHAR!"

"That is quite difficulty to imagine," Wrys whispered.

Adult Tiki nods. "Agreed."

Dralucuous laughs. "Oh. It isn't too simple. You all won't be taking my scepter either, so nice try but, not nice try!"

The shadowed man waves his scepter and a gigantic cage lock everyone in as he vanishes.

Gray lifts his headband to wipe his forehead. "I feel like this man is trolling us..."

Mae groans irritatibly. "Claustrophobic! Too much people. Can't breathe."

Fir places her index finger on her lips in a thinking pose. "You may be saying that wrong.."

Lon'qu carves his blade into the cage bars. "No, she's right. Too much...women..around me..cannot focus.."

"This is a huge cage," Frederick mumbled to Chrom.

Effie surveys the cage. "Huge enough that our weight may do something to it?"

Jakob shrugs. "Perhaps."

"Let's try to tip it over. With all our weight!" Arthur cheered.

"It'll be like tippin' them scales you be talkin' bout', eh Robin?" Donnel said.

Male Robin nods while modestly chuckling at Donnel. "Sure."

Female Robin looks at her counterpart. "Ready?"

Male Robin does a pose. "Okay!"

The Robins shout their iconic phrase as everyone pulls their weight to the end of the cage.

Elise giggles. "Weeeeeeeee!"

Takumi gasps. "The cage. It's breaking!"

Bruno growls. "Harder!"

Ogma frowns. "Nnnnghh."

Hawkeye pushes the cage with his strength. "Hhhhgghh!"

Saber struggles to push. "Push it, mates!"

They keep pushing until it breaks. Free from the cage, everyone regains composure.

Florina sighs. "Hmm... I think I may need a bath..."

The monster appears once again.

"You're kidding?! I haven't even altered one full pool yet!" it barked at Alfonse and the General.

Olivia smiles. "Good!"

Dralucuous grunts. "No, not good. Listen up, don't some of you want to star in all the Fire Emblems, huh? Even the first one? MYYYY new remake, my revision. Oh, think of the how famous you'll be!"

Roderick twirls his lance. "No, we don't!"

The monster Dralucuous grunts again. "Then why did you all confront me? Hm? Speak it the truth, NOOOOW!"

The General clears his throat. "We wanted to fix everything. Including my powers. Me and my Generics have an offer. You must promise your life on it. Do you?"

"I'm hearing you," the monster answered.

General beckons at Dralucuous. "Lend me your staff now, please."

Dralucuous hesitantly does so.

"..I feel like an idiot for doing this, humans.." the monster blurted out loud.

"Trust me, you aren't. Now, since you promised to put this all aside, I promise you a full role in a Fire Emblem game," the General told the monster.

Dralucuous smirks. "Really? Which one?"

Everyone stares at the General, some in disgust.

General rubs the back of his helmet nervously. "Uh, Fire Emblem...nine-ttttttyyyyyy—"

Dralucuous grins. "Fire Emblem NINETEEN? Aw, thanks General. Bwahah! You sure are nice."

General nods. "I actually meant Emblem ninety-nine, ehem."

The General waves his wand and destroys Dralucuous, along with his continent, and his tribe.

There is a brief moment of silence before celebration kicks in. The General claps his bulky hands for attention. "Before I send you all back to home for good, I have to have one last speech with you."


	77. Chapter 77

**[Askr—Alfonse's Home]**

The entirety of the collaborating Heroes return to Alfonse's home once again.

"Woo, yeah! My wall is fixed!" Alfonse eagerly cheered.

"Here again, weeee!" Sharena sang.

Anna smiles. "Look at how soon we've arrived. Now that's a surprise!"

The General stands in front of everyone. "My powers...they feel normal again. As in around the time where I planned this innocent collaboration. I have fixed everyone's data. You are all free to go home again once I send you there. I do, however have a few apologies and reveals for you all.

"Surprises?" Alfonse said.

"Reveals?" Anna also asked.

"Yes," the bulky mysterious man of armor replied. "I happen to know of your parents, Alfonse.. Sharena.."

"H-Huh?" Sharena blurted out in shock.

The General exhales slowly. "Yes, you've heard right. They...did not seem to make it in battle long ago. I've allied with them, they are wise people. Your father, oh how he was a great frontline leader! I see Alfonse has taken some pointers from him. Let's not forget your amazing mother! She was a skilled asset to our operation of quest-takers. You both took after her. However I betrayed you three, and I am sorry."

Alfonse stands by nervously. "Uh, it's fine. It was the monster's fault. Trying to put us all against each other for a collaboration..of death. Oh, um, and yeah, I do remember the two of them not making it. This thought we happen to remember all the time, especially as me and my sister grew. We haven't spoken to them yet," right Sharena? ...Sharena? Sis?"

Sharena tears up a little and sniffles. "..Y-Yeah, Alfie.." She hides her face in shame.

"Aww Sharena. I did not mean to sadden you. That was my most recent memory of them. There may very well be a chance that they are in fact alive. You just never know in this world—these continents."

Alfonse and Sharena stand in silence as the General gives their parents a due moment of silence.

"Maybe one day Sharena and I can go look for them," Alfonse proposed.

"When you do, I want to help the best I can. I owe them, really," the General brought up.

"That is fine. Anything to see them again," Alfonse replied.

"I promise we will attempt to find them. Out there..." the General said. "Other than that, before we all disband, anything else anyone wants?

Gray leaps up. "Fame?"

Mae's eyes twinkle like stars. "Fortune?"

Tharja smirks. "Robin?"

Zephiel grunts. "Power?"

 _Fifty six requests later..._

General clears his throat. "...That is enough..!"

Delthea giggles. "Candy...? Oh, it's enough...sorry!"

General sighs. "I apologize, especially to the trio."

Alfonse rubs the back of his neck. "I know, you've told us already. So, let me guess, you want to work with us again?"

"If that isn't too much to ask?" the General replied.

Anna nods while putting on a serious face. "Okay. It's official. One one promise. Bring them all home as they asked."

General raises his arm. "Alright. Everyone ready?"

Legion swings his axe around and places it on his shoulder. "We are ready!"

Athena motions her sword at Legion. "Mhm."

Clarisse smirks. "Heheh, okay!"

"Yes! The other Sable Knights are waiting for me," Camus added.

Various people are also ready.

General coughs. "Princess Eirika?"

Eirika looks up puzzled. "Yes?"

General lowers the scepter. "By the way, I know it may be too late, but I fixed your ally problem,"

Eirika gasps. "Huh?"

"All of your allies, they are back at your world," he said.

Ephraim nods. "Thank you General. You really aren't what they usually tend to call you..."

Corrin raises his Yato in the air. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure am," Hinoka answered with a grin.

The General waves the scepter around, bringing everyone home as if nothing happened.

"General! General!" a talking owl screeched.

"Yeeeees?"

Hef the Owl pants repeatedly. "...I brought you this gadget me and the owls were craftin' up. With this, it allows you and the trio to look over their other friends in their world!"

"In other words, the creeparooni device, gotcha," Sharena commented.

"No, it won't be used like that. It's to see if they all made it safetly and to see the aftermath of their world," the talking owl babbled.

Anna gasps. "What aftermath?! Isn't it supposed to be like normal?"

"Yes, but I digress. Use it as you may. Bye bye!" the owl sang as he flew off the ground.

General stares at the gadget. "Hm. I'll install this, onto my in-progress restored database."

Alfonse looks at the General. "So. Can we call you boss again...?"

The General nods. "Sure. I would like to reveal my true identity sooner or later, please understand."

Sharena places her fingers under her chin in thought. "Hm, hey Boss. Do Veronica and Bruno still get along with us?"

"They should," he said.

Hef the Owl cleared his throat. "In the meantime, I'll go check on them physically!"

"You won't get lost right?" the commander asked the bird.

"No. I'm a traveler owl, baby! Woo!" the owl sang as it flew away. The Generics appear into the room shortly after.

Alfonse grins slightly. "This all will take some time to get used to. Again.."


	78. Custom Xenologue 1 Pt 1 Deliverance Task

Alm's group make it home to Ram Village and nearby Mycen's home. Alm unlocks the door and heads inside with the rest.

Tobin whistles. "Mycen, we're home!"

Mycen heads into the central room. "Ah! Welcome home, Tobin. Welcome everyone. How was the trip?"

Alm stares around, first at Celica then at Gray, Tobin and Faye. "It was fine. No one was permanently dead so that was good. Other than that, we were successfully offered a way home. That was nice."

Mae groans. "Also, home sweet home. Away from that annoying Reinhard!"

"I think his name's Reinhardt," Celica corrected her, laughing afterwards

Mae folds her arms. "I mean, who wants to be near Reinhardt anyway?"

"You guys are sttillll talking about him? I thought we'd all forget about that. This is technically a new day, am I right?" Gray said.

"You are right," Sonya replied.

Gray grins. "Heh, see? Gray's onto something here!"

"I'm pretty sure he and his girlfriend are talking about us at home also," Mae mumbled.

Lukas shakes his head. "No, not really. Those two look like they mean business."

Tobin sheathes his sword. "So! What do you all wanna do outside?"

"Easy there, we just came in," Boey warned to the swordsman.

Kliff waves his arms around at Alm, Celica and their friends. "Don't you all want a meal?"

Alm gasps. "Kliff!"

Alm, Faye, Gray and Tobin hug Kliff then quickly fix their composures. Kliff heavily sighs to himself, avoiding eye contact.

Faye looks at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's nothing Faye.."

"Dude, tell us. Tell me, please," Gray begged.

"You took Faye along to your adventures, but not me. Wow..." Kliff mumbled.

Alm sighs. "Don't take offense to that Kliff. It's just that you weren't in the summoning pool. Lots of people from each world, land, continent didn't make it into the collaboration."

Kliff reluctantly nods after Alm's comment. "You're right. Hey, maybe I was planned for later?"

Tobin snickers. "To make your debut in, Fire Emblem...HEROES!"

Celica bashfully waves at Mycen. "Hello Mycen. These are all of my friends here!"

Mycen waves and grins at them. "I see. Always a pleasure to see you again, Celica.

Everyone waves back.

"We are here too," Kamui uttered as he and a few men behind him enter the home.

Deen groans. "Way to just barge in, man!"

Kamui shrugs. "I am so sorry. It was open and I saw some sort of reunion. I figured!"

"Everyone knows you can't do a reunion without everyone!" Valbar chanted.

Leon sprung up. "Valbar! he cried out, hugging the knight.

Valbar carefully places his friend to the ground. "What's up man?"

Leon stares at the ground in despair. "You still hate me? For that brawl we had?"

"What? What brawl?"

Leon stares at Valbar. "You were there...with us on our adventure!"

Valbar shakes his head. "I most certainly wasn't. I was at my base the whole time!"

"..Oh. Well then. Nice to see you again."

"Harhar, likewise!"

Valbar shakes Leon's hand rapidly.

Leon groans. "Ahahah, enough. E-NOUGH!

Valbar walks away blushing.

Delthea looks around. "Now what's left for me is to find my big brother Luthier. Luthier? You here? LUTHIER!"

Leon grunts. "He's outside! Lower the ruckus, girl!"

Delthea skips away outside while humming a tune.

"Ahh. Time for that well-deserved break we all know we've earned!" Boey boasted as he stretched his arms out.

"True," Genny whispered to Boey.

"I don't know how long that will last. Everyone else here that isn't with us are busy plotting against us," Celica addressed to her friends.

"Yeah, war still hasn't ended here as it did in General Land," Mae joked.

Clive grins. "That's funny. The Deliverance has a mission scheduled for tomorrow as well!"

Alm stands up courageously while his fists are balled up. "Clive, please. Allow my friends to come. Them!" he shouted, pointing to Celica and friends.

Clive glances at them. "..Alright, Alm."

Atlas nods at Alm and Clive. "I'd truly be a smart one to join. The Deliverance needs everyone they can get, I've heard..."

"Hello, where have you been?" Mae asked Atlas as Boey smirks.

Atlas sighs. "I told you, I wasn't invited to your little party. You all ran off without me anyway, and a couple of others. It's fine, we were just polishing up anyways."

Deen chuckles then sighs. "Nobleness at its finest..."

"Instead of you two being all sarcastic on us, why didn't you do anything?" Mae continued.

"Because, I ain't gonna take a risk of being captured!" Deen shouted at her.

"Not him, me, or that guy," Atlas said to Mae as he directed her attention to yet another ally, Jesse. He stood by the doorway.

"Eh, am I invited?" Jesse joked.

Mycen nods at him. "Yes, come in and shut the door."

Jesse shuts the door and approaches the table.

"I think Dethea and Luthier are still out there," Sonya mentioned.

Clair laughs. "Whatever then. They decided not to come in.."

Mycen grunts. "I believe Conrad may be on his way as well."

"Oh! Glad to see that he is safe," Celica responded to the elder.

"Hm," Clive hummed as he observed the gang. There are a few more people missing.."

Clair snaps her fingers. "Oh well. Pity them!"

"I suppose we shall feast then as we discuss the next mission for us all," Clive announced as they prepared to eat Mycen's welcome home meal.


	79. Ch 79, Xenologue 1, Part 2

Alm thought to himself for a few seconds. "Hm. I don't know Clive. I'm all for it, but my team...my friends, my allies..."

"What about us?" Celica asked as she stayed positive on the whole take and on the upcoming mission.

"I don't know if you and they'd be up for it—another mission.."

"I think you all need a break. Just saying," Tobin barked.

"That includes you Tobe," Gray said.

"Darn right it does!" Tobin yelled as he fist bumped his friend.

"Actually, I haven't heard about it yet. What's it about Clive?" Clair curiously asked.

"Oh. We were just gonna investigate one of our previous stops. Nothing too big!" Clive replied to her.

"Ah, okay then. That sounds cool. Like smooth," Gray complimented.

Leon sighs of relief. "Nothing can go wrong, can it not?~"

"No. Because we are all a TEAM, hahahah!" Valbar cheered. "Not only a team, but a FULL TEAM. Harhar, a full wrecking machine!"

Kamui whistles. "Hooray for team effort," he sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"I still haven't got into contact with Forsyth, Python and a few others. Ever since I came to help Alm from stopping Berkut and the General," Clive addressed.

"Oh. That's fine. Grandfather will lead them to follow us at our search site, won't you?" Alm said to Mycen.

"Yes. You have my word. If they arrive," Mycen answered.

"Thank you!" Alm replied back to his elder. Mycen pets Alm's head.

Alm chuckles. "Aw, come on! Stop that! It reminds me of when we were young. He coughs. "Plus, I'm in public...!" Alm harshly whispered.

"Hoho, sorry Alm," Mycen whispered back as he grins.

Kliff groans. "The young times...don't remind me. Please."

"Aww. Poor Kliff," Gray teased.

"Gray. Dude. You are cruel," Kliff responded.

Gray grins. "Sorry!"

The group continues dining and rests to prepare for their next Deliverance mission. The following day...

"Onto the Dragon Shrine! We have to investigate, my fellow members!" Clive ordered to everyone.

Jesse rolls his eyes. "Agh, this again..."

"Yeah, this again," Kamui repeated in sarcasm.

Clive turns around and makes hand gestures to himself before turning back around to face his group. "In, and out. Got it?"

"In, and out," Lukas repeated.

Clair nods.

Faye pats Clive gently. "Why the haste?"

Clive slightly glances at Faye. "It's for our safety. I'd really hate for something unfortunate to drag on and on. Especially since we don't have much work today!"

Faye chuckles. "Oh...phew!"

Python rushes out of a nearby run-down building beside the group. "W-Wait up!"

Clive salutes to Python. "Hello."

Python salutes back. "Hey there bossy."

Clive stares at Python. "Forsyth is where?

Python scratches his chin. "Odd. The man was a few paces behind. He then had to do some business.."

"What business?" Clive asked his fellow ally.

"Potty business," Python mumbled.

"Ew," Mae screamed as she and Delthea exchange looks.

"I don't suppose you hold it in, do you princess? Haha!" Python joked.

"I do not. I also do not brag about it. Nor do I let the whole world know!" Mae shouted at Python.

Celica holds Mae still. "Mae, relax. He was just explaining himself, no need to raise your voice."

"Thank you. See, Celica got's some brains around here," Python said, vainly grinning afterwards. Mae grits her teeth in anger.

Celica looks at Python to capture his attention. "It's fine. Sometimes Mae can get out of hand..."

Genny calmly shrugs. "I just hope that won't ever lead to our downfall..."

"It won't!" Mae barked at Genny.

"Mae, your temper..." Genny groaned.

"What temper?!"

"The one you have. You'd hear it if you'd stop screaming and settle down," Leon instructed to her.

Python grunts. "I can't find him everyone! Forsyth's gone! Can't even get in touch with em'!"

The group continues to mumble.

"He might be in the shrine. Who knows?" Python brought up.

"That's where we were heading. You are free to tag along," Clive told him.

"My honor!" Python shouted out to Clive.

The group makes it into the front of Dragon Shrine. Alm and Celica use their power to make an entrance.

"Forsyth. You in?" Python called out.

Forsyth reveals himself. "I am. Woah!"

Forsyth notices the huge army. "Something's going to happen, correct?"

"Correct. We are just scoping the place out," Clive assured.

"What an unusual Deliverance mission," Forsyth publicly commented.

Python shakes his head. "Far from it bud. Maybe we are on to something?"

Alm hums. "I see nothing in particular around this area. Further in!"

Everyone walks foward in while an unusual man stalks them from afar.

Zeke coughs silently. "Glad they didn't find me." The tall man adjusts the mask on his face and grips his lance. "I'm not one for mindless brawls, but...what's to be done must carry on."

"Dude," Gray said.

Zeke gets startled. "Gahh! I thought you were over there, further in!?"

Gray grins. "Uh, no. I dropped my weapon. Sorry to intrude!"

"Hah. Alright. Whatever," Zeke uttered as Gray stood still.

"What are you doing here alone?" Gray asked the man in the mask.

"What you'd expect," he answered back.

Gray stares at a nervous Zeke. "You might be opposing our group. Your presence must be exposed. To Alm and most importantly to Clive!"

Zeke turns his head to look over at Clive. "I'd rather not..."

Gray unsheathes his blade. "Either show yourself to Alm or risk us taking you down!"

Zeke groans extremely loudly. "Alright!"

"Thank you," Gray mumbled as he and Zeke walked over to Alm.

"Hello," Zeke greeted as he waved briefly.

Alm stops searching and looks at Gray and Zeke. "Oh, hey Zeke. I forgot you were even with us, hahah!"

Zeke scoffs. "Y-You remem—er, we all know I'd like to forget.."

"Er, why..might I ask?"

"It's nothing for you and personal for me," the masked man answered quietly.

Tobin walked over to Alm and Zeke. "Oh really? Are you working for anyone? Spying?"

Zeke shakes his head and sheathes his lance. "No. I come around these parts regularly. Come on people. Really? Me, untrustable? You've earned my trust once. No need for us to reset it!"

"You were the one creeping around without us!" Clair shouted at him.

Alm stares at Zeke. "Where were you in particular? Definitely needed your help.

"That is for a later discussion," Zeke replied as he took a few steps foward.

Boey chuckles. "Hah, do you always waste time this way Alm?"

Alm blushes. "N-No. Thank you for the reminder Boey. Let's all carry on!"


	80. Ch 80, Xenologue 1, Part 3

The General bangs his curled up fist onto a desk. "You have got to be joking me!"

"What is it?" the princess of Askr asked.

General turns away from a holographic screen. "I am hearing reports that there are even more summons being put into the pools...ugh!

Everyone begins to facepalm.

Alfonse moaned. "Agh, not another adventure...we just got done, before.."

"Are you being sarcastic...?" Sharena asked. "Hahah, whatever!"

"Mister, I believe there is. There's this pie chart. For the four pools, you see!" Anna told the boss.

"Hm. Interesting. However I won't tamper with it. I realize everyone wants to live safetly and continue on. All I remember as well is me promising Eirika some of her friends to return," the General addressed to them.

Anna gasps. "..But, you didn't do that..."

"But what if I ddiiiiiiddd? Huh?"

Anna laughs. "Ahahah, funny General..."

Hef the Owl soars lower from the sky. "It's true. The land of the stones has returned to normal. I checked there first. Then Roy's world.."

General nods. "Good. Thank you, owl!"

Hef scoffs. "I have a name!"

The General shrugs. "I don't care..haha. Joking, Hef!"

Hef flies away.

"It's been hours now. I wonder how my friends are doing? I should go find them!" Alfonse proposed to the group.

Sharena scoffs at her brother. "Ya-YOUR FRIENDS?!

Alfonse nods boldly. "Yes. Calm down sis!"

"Sorry Alf, that's Hef's job. The owl," the General said.

"Aw.." Alfonse mumbled.

General rubs his dusted armor. "I'm trying to get this Askr crew up and running to normal again as you all can see..."

Anna smiles. "Like before this all started!"

The General nods. "That's it."

"What will we do this time?" Sharena asked their good ol' boss.

"With no negative data roaming around in the pools, for now, we can begin the search for your parents. Also, my...identity," the General addressed.

"Why don't you just y'know, take your armor and your helmet off?" Sharena said.

"I cannot. It's binded on as a commemoration for my past failures as a knight," he answered.

"...Oh," Alfonse uttered in surprise.

"Once I find your parents and break the hold of my armor, only then will we all begin to truly recognize one another," the General continued to say. "To do this, we're gonna need a bit more help. Bruno, Veronica, the Generics, maybe even your friends?"

"The Heroes, again?" Alfonse said with a false grin.

"Yes, delving into the Askr of the past is a troubling task for even the most fitting of knights and warriors," the General said.

"Fine. We're ready!" Sharena cheered.

The General sends out a signal to the Generics, Bruno and Veronica as Alfonse, Sharena and Anna prepared their gear.


	81. Ch 81, Xenologue 1, Part 4

Alm studies Zeke once again. "You have some edge to your attitude. Are you sure you aren't someone we know? Like, someone in disguise?"

Zeke's eyebrows furrow underneath his mask. "I told you, I am not! Please!"

Gray grins. "Hah! He's getting mad."

"Gray, he might be serious...leave him alone," Genny whispered to him.

Zeke growls. "I AM SERIOUS! HOW INCOMPETENT CAN YOU ALL BE AT COMPREHENDING? DAMN IT!"

Celica twitches.

"If you need to blow off some steam, do so. Just not around here, in our faces," Tobin advised.

"..Okay. Yeah, fine! Get eaten by the dragon for all I care," Zeke said as he storms away.

Kliff gulps. "Come again?"

Delthea waves her arms. "H-Hey! Get back here!"

"He's gone," Mae muttered.

"Ah, leave the baby. At least we're all here. By each other's side and whatnot," Python said while shrugging.

"Dragon? Another dragon?" Lukas repeated.

"It ain't called the Dragon Shrine for nothin'!" Saber bragged.

Leon nods. "True."

"Let's just get in, and take care of business," Deen told Saber.

Berkut magically appears, floating in the air. "I have waited LONNNNG enough!"

Everyone stares at him.

"It isn't going down that way. You will forever be locked in here. Eaten, by my creatures!"

"Grr, I knew it, I KNEW IT! You can NEVER be trusted. Makes me wonder you came along on the boat..." Alm yelled at Berkut.

Berkut growls and glares coldly at Alm. "Mind your business!"

Alm stomps his foot. "I won't. Not until you give me a good fight, and I give you a good beating!"

Berkut smiles. "Hahahah, Alm. Alm! BOY! You don't want it, you're just a wandering lost worm, with friends. Pff, AHAHAHAHAH!"

"C'mon! We aren't chicken. You and Alm. One on one!" Faye shouted at him.

Celica looks angrily at Faye.

Faye shakes her head. "Not this time Celica. Alm can do this alone. We're all experienced continental fighters now. Alm's got it, right?"

Alm sighs. "Faye..."

Celica sighs after Alm. "No, he can't. There's another dragon lurking somewhere. You mean to tell me we came for no reason other than to fight?"

Faye frowns. "It's not about you Celica. It never has been."

"...I thought we were friends," Celica whispered to Faye.

Faye groans. "Please! You aren't anyone's friend, beside Alm's!"

"You are overestimating my relationship with Alm. Maybe that's how you want yours and Alm's relationship to be, but it isn't," Celica retorted.

Gray and Tobin instigate, but are nudged by Sonya.

Sonya stands between Celica and Faye. "Ladies, cut this out!"

Berkut laughs. "That's disgusting. You two want to be with Alm. Are you foolish? There are NO relationship going on here. Except for me and my wife! The best one in the world!"

"Your hand doesn't count as your wife," Gray barked at Berkut as Gray and Tobin exchanged high fives.

Berkut grins maniacally. "Rinea's hand harnesses much more power than you would ever have in your whole body!"

Gray folds his arms behind his head. "Let's go! Alm against you, one on one. Maybe I'd like to join too to make it handicap. How's that sound, buddy? Ah?"

Berkut balls his fists up. "Rrgh. This is not a game, moron. I suggest you know your damn role, NOW!"

Faye glares at Alm. "I'm tired of Celica playing false victim and I'm tired of her distracting Alm,"

Celica sighs. "Hm...I knew you weren't a true friend. It's fine, I don't dwell on the past except for when it matters..."

Faye grunts. "Whatever!"

Clair snaps her fingers. "Faye, let's act mature now, can we?"

Faye groans. "Shut up! You are not my mom!"

Clair claps her hands twice. "Tobin. Control her, you ought to know her best!"

Tobin gulps. "Gah! Ugh-ah-F-Faye?! What's your problem? You are never like this!"

"If I can't have Alm, NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM!"

Clair frowns. "I didn't know you liked Alm this much.."

Faye looks at Clair. "At first I didn't, but I began to notice he spent more time with all the other girls over the months. All of you. Alm never even asked about my well-being, at all!"

Delthea laughs. "Way to lie, Faye. I barely speak to Alm."

"Yeah. Faye. Is there something bothering you?" Alm asked his childhood friend from the village.

Faye stares at the ground. "No. I'm just going to go home now!"

Faye runs back home before Berkut closes the shrine shut.

"I'll go apologize to her later," Celica whispered to her friends as she unsheathes a rapier.

Mae scoffs. "You kidding Celica? That nub owes you one!"

"I'd agree," Boey muttered.

Genny looks at Boey and Mae.

Celica nods. "That's right.."

Berkut gags. "Soft. SOFT! Apologizing this, comforting that. Babies. My dragons would eat you all up. That girl is quite humorous, I will admit."

Zeke enters the room. "Preposterous! Who barred down every opening?"

Berkut dusts his hands off. "I did. While you are here, why don't you tell them who you really are? Huh Camus?"

Zeke grits his teeth.

Alm gasps. "Camus? The Marth hunter?"

Zeke grunts. "Ghhh.."

Mae smiles. "Hey buddy. How was things?"

Zeke growls. "Go fall in a pit Berkut!"

Berkut smirks. "You wish. You are a stupid knight after all!"

Zeke approaches Berkut. "I am the best knight of all time! You say I'm stupid. Why don't me and my stupidity challenge you to an one-on-one spar? To the death!

Berkut scratches his head. "Eh. I was getting to that with Alm..."

Zeke nods. "Interesting, interesting. Let us all— the three of us, spar.

Berkut smirks. "Fancy the idea."

Clair shakes her head. "No! You are both trying to hurt Alm. We won't let you harm our leader!"

Zeke stares at Clair in silence from under his face mask.

Berkut laughs. "I AM. I don't know if Mr. Softy would...?"

"Quiet!" Zeke barked at Berkut.

Berkut snaps his fingers and a arena appears. The rest of Alm's group are in barred-up spectator seats while Alm, Zeke and Berkut are in the arena floor.

"Not fair! You two are mounted," Alm cried out to his opposing foes.

Berkut readies his steed. "Put up a fight or forever shut your mouth!"

Alm gains composure to ready for the triple duel.


	82. Ch 82, Xenologue 1, Part 5

"Faye...I can't stop thinking about her...what if she was..." Alm thought to himself as Berkut and Zeke yelled out some insults to each other. Alm focuses and unsheathes his Falchion.

"Take this!" Alm cried out, striking Berkut and hit nothing but air. Berkut capitalizes and hits Alm on his side.

Alm winces in pain. "Ghhh!"

"Feel the power of the Kreimhild," Berkut shouted at them as he pushed Alm aside with it.

Zeke rushes towards Berkut. "The Gradivus won't be outshowed!"

He and Berkut charge straight for each other before Alm breaks it up with a vertical slash.

"Aghhh. Rrraaaahh!"

Alm does a spinning blow on Berkut's horse, injuring it.

Zeke chuckles. "That's right. Off the horse!"

Berkut casts magic at Zeke's horse, injuring it as well. "Thanks, Rinea.." Berkut whispered to himself. "It's only fair you get off too. This is a spar, a DUEL. Not a joust!"

Alm grins at Zeke.

Berkut growls loudly as he fights off a close-combating Zeke while casting ranged magic at Alm.

Alm dodges the hurled elements. "I can't do this without my friends..." he whispered to himself.

Alm tries to break the barred cage while Zeke and Berkut are still fighting.

"Ahahah. You two are truly idiots. With my power, I can call forth my dragons. My pets. My allies! MY family!" Berkut shouted in pride as he calls forth a gigantic dragon in the arena.

Zeke glances at the creature. I will make my exit!" he shouted back before he disappears.

Alm gasps. "Hey! We have a—Oh."

Alm stares upon the huge dragon. The Falchion's chosen one readies himself while his friends inspire him.

"You can do this!" Saber yelled at Alm.

"Get em'!" Gray cheered.

"It's all you!" Tobin called out to Alm.

Berkut rides the dragon as it attacks Alm, knocking him unconscious.

"That was..fast," Python said.

Clair gasps. "No! Alm!"

Clive fumbles around with the cage bars. "Open this cage, THIS INSTANT!"

Berkut smirks. "Anyone else want to play with my dragon? No? Did not think so."

Berkut grabs Alm's Falchion and observes it. "Prized memento. Only for the best!"

He vanishes with his dragon.

"Ugh. We're STUCK in this!" Mae cried out.

"Why don't we just apply pressure?" Kliff suggested to her.

Forsyth grins. "Ah! Nice suggestion."

Everyone in the spectator seats begin to attack the cage with weapons until it breaks. Next, they all run towards their injured ally.

"Alm..." Genny cried out as she began to heal him.

Alm opens his left eye. "...Thank you, Genny."

Lukas glances at Alm. "Oh no," he said in shock as he notices multiple wounds and scratches on Alm. "That dragon. It had the power to pierce through Alm's lightweight handy armor...and injure him.

Clive stares at the wounds. "..This is unfortunate. Alm..."

"H..Huh?"

Alm is nearly unconscious.

"I highly recommend we bring you home. The rest of us will handle this," Clive told him.

Gray grips his blade tightly. "The search for Berkut, oh! Also, the hunt for Alm's Falchion!"

Alm looks at Gray.

Gray rubs the back of his neck. "Say Alm? If we do find your sword, can I use it? Eh?" he asked him while grinning.

Alm groans at him.

"Knock it off Gray!" Kliff called out.

"Eheh. I'm sorry bro," Gray apologized.

Alm nods slowly. "...It's...fine."

"I need two, or three people to bring Alm home. Then report back here. Who's up for it?" Clove asked the army.

"Someone trustable too!" Mae blurted out loud.

"Me?" Celica asked Clive.

"Celica, I need you here," Clive said to her.

Celica frowns. "But...Alm..."

Gray raises his hand. "Me and Tobin?"

Python scratches his head. "You and Tobin?"

Leon chuckles. "You're joking right?"

"Um, how about no?" Genny mumbled.

Tobin frowns. "Why not? We are both like brothers to Alm. Brothers he never had!"

Clair grins. "I'm fine with them bringing Alm home. Better safe than sorry tagging him along with us any further."

Gray points at Clair. "S-See? The pretty lady's fine with it!"

Clive takes a long pause to think. "...Alright then. Gray, Tobin. Bring Alm home. Please, keep him safe!"

Kliff pats Tobin. "Check on Faye also, see what her problem of the day is..."

Tobin nods. "Got it dude! Gray, pick him up."

Gray and Tobin pick Alm up and starts heading home through an alternative exit.

 **[Ram Village—Mycen's Home]**

Gray yawns. "We're home! Anyone?"

"Hello," Tobin greeted as he heard his own echo. "Nothing but echoes. Is anyone here?"

"No. Don't even try. You know if Kliff was home he'd be tricking us," Gray mentioned.

Tobin laughs. "Hah. Oh!"

Tobin and Gray realize that they are still holding unconscious Alm.

"Alright, let's start by putting him down somewhere," Gray said to Tobin.

"On the sofa," Tobin responded.

Tobin and Gray place him on the sofa.

Gray shakes his head. "Nah! How about upstairs?"

Tobin and Gray place Alm upstairs.

Gray shrugs. "Should we watch him?"

"That would be the logical thing to do. You know, since he's not conscious," Tobin answered.

Gray groans. "I wanted to speak to Clair one more time. She's so beauti—"

"I'll go find some bandages. You try to get his chipped armor off!" Tobin called out to Gray as almost leaves the room.

Gray scoffs loudly at Tobin. "No way! I ain't undressing Alm. It'll tarnish my image!"

Tobin glances at him. "Your image?"

"As a ladies-man," Gray pointed out.

"No one's even here. Calm down," Tobin replied.

Gray sighs. "You're here dude!"

Tobin shrugs. "So?"

Tobin gets Alm out of his armor, but a bit difficulty.

Tobin dusts the armor off and places it elsewhere. "There. Now I gotta get some aid. Be right back!"

Tobin runs downstairs to check for bandages.

Gray looks at Alm.

"Hm."

He touches Alm's armor before placing it down.

"There's one thing I have always wanted to do," Gray whispered to himself.

He looks both ways, then around the room, ensuring no one's snooping.

Gray cracks his knuckles. "Okay, bud."

He tares at Alm and gets closer. "Wow. His is soft!" He looks around again then touches Alm's green hair.

Alm snorts.

Gray jumps up. "Ggahhh!" he yelled as he backs off. "..Oh."

Gray resumes. "No wonder they like him," Gray said, smirking. He stops smirking seconds later.

Tobin returns. "Here. Lift him up a bit!"

Tobin and Gray patch Alm up. After that, Tobin wakes Alm up, but he is only slightly awoke.

Tobin groans. "Alm! ALLLLLLLMMM!"

"..Guhhh?"

"Alm, listen. You are patched up, but you are in no condition to fight. Please rest. If you need anything, me and Gray will handle it," Tobin addressed to Alm.

Alm nods sloppily. He soon enough falls to his pillow and is asleep.

Gray relaxes on a sofa chair. "Ah. With Alm sleeping, it's like we don't gotta do nothin'"

Tobin sighs. "Don't get carried away Gray. The two of us still have a job to do."


	83. Ch 83, Xenologue 1, Part 6

Gray and Tobin fall asleep as well. Momentarily, Berkut appears with another guest.

"Zzz...tiiiirreed..." Gray snored as he got comfortable.

"Morons," Berkut mumbled as he beckoned Faye to them.

Faye looks at Gray and Tobin, then Berkut. "Wh-what do you want me to do again?"

Berkut smirks. "Easy. I want you to lift your friends up. Brainwash them all. To work for me. I am THE man. The man who holds not only the Kreimhild, but the Falchion as well," he instructed to her. "All I need left is a legendary axe. Hah!"

Faye groans. "..Why should I?"

Berkut laughs for a brief moment. "Once they work for me, we all shall work for her highness! Didn't I promise you power? I also promised Alm will only pay attention to you, and you only!"

"That does strike as quite nice," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, it does. Get it done. Before any of them wake up," he ordered to her.

Faye lifts Gray up and brainwashes him, then onto Tobin.

Berkut smiles. "Yes. Yeeeesss. I am going to have my own army. I successful army. One who doesn't fall to ANYONE!"

Gray rubs his head. "Mmmrghhhh...mad headache..."

Tobin does the same. "Nghhh..."

Berkut claps slowly at everyone. "Wake up men. You are now part of the Anti-Deliverance association."

"N-Never..." Gray bravely uttered at Berkut.

"What did you say?" Berkut demanded to know, working his powers more and more harshly.

"...Nothing at all...master.." Gray mumbled.

Berkut beckons the villagers. "Come. Follow the leader of this association, ME!"

Faye points her bow at the unconscious young adult in the room. "What about Alm?"

Berkut folds his arms. "Hm. Should I take Alm? Duh. Grab him! GRAB THE BOY!"

Alm opens one eye. "..Mmm...I am practically.. the same age as you..."

Berkut growls. "Shut up. I am a full man, you are a pitiful boy. Know the difference!"

Berkut, Faye, Gray and Tobin brainwash Alm with a combined effort.

Alm's eyes open to reveal swirling pupils. "Nghh... yes Berkut.."

"Will you play nice? If so, I can give you a weapon. After all, you listen to me now," Berkut said to Alm.

Alm hums. "...Mhmmmm...Give me..."

Berkut groans. "That's enough. You can take my lance."

Alm equips Berkut's Lance.

...Not...my style..." Alm uttered quite loud.

"Get used to it. See how better life is when you listen to me," Berkut told him.

Alm nods slowly. "...Yes..."

Berkut raises his arms into the air. "Ahah! Told you. This time, I'm going after Clive. Every Deliverance member will either know their place and join me or FALL!"


	84. Ch 84, Xenologue 1, Part 7

A handful of allies from the Dragon Shrine appear at Mycen's home momentarily later.

Mae whistles. "Alm? Almo? ALM!"

Kliff winces. "My eardrums!"

"My lack of caring! Ow, it hurts," Mae joked.

Kliff rolls his eyes. "Not funny."

Mae rolls her eyes back at him as more people gather in Mycen's home.

Leon glances around. "This is the place, huh?"

"It is," Valbar answered.

Mae snaps her fingers and points upstairs. "Boys. We have to find Alm, Gray and Tobin.

"B-Boys...?" Delthea blurted out.

Mae chuckles. "Hehe, sorry Delthea. Meant boys n' girls!"

Delthea shrugs casually. "Ah, it's okay!"

Mae groans. "Are they pranking us? With all of this silence?"

"Who knows? How old are they again?" Valbar sarcastically said as he and Leon burst into laughter.

"Hm. Age doesn't matter," Kliff mumbled.

"Well, I'm going upstairs.

Better start finding your hiding spots now boys," Mae cheered loudly.

Mae and the rest head upstairs.

"Hey! They are not up here," Kliff said.

"Alm's armor is here," Leon pointed out.

Valbar grunts. "Boy, that dragon sure did a number on him!"

"I guess we'll report to Clive that the irresponsible ones are missing..." Leon said with a groan.

"Or missing. Or kidnapped. Hrm, scary stuff," Delthea babbled.

Kliff holds his hand out at Leon. "Hold on. Before we report, someone has to stay behind. In case they show up.

Valbar knocks on his armor. "I can! They'll never get past this hard metal!"

"Valbar?! No. Let it be someone else. It must!" Leon insisted. Everyone looks around at one another.

"I'm too fragile!" Delthea shouted out.

"Me? I'm just a teeny weeny girl," Mae told Leon.

"It can't be me," Kliff replied afterwards.

Leon facepalms. "Nonsense! Excuses! I can't believe none of you want to look for Alm's well-being. How dare you all!"

Valbar stands up firm and tall. "That's why I have to do it. I am capable!"

Leon stands next to Valbar and whips out a bow and arrow. "I want to stay and help. Together. As a team. We can do this."

"Clive did say only one member has to stay..." Mae brought up.

"Also, he clarified that it be me who stay behind," Valbar added. "I got no problem with it either. I ain't scared!"

Delthea looks at Valbar. "Scared of what, mister big guy?"

Valbar laughs. "Anything! Tricks. Schemes. Pranks."

Leon frowns. "V-Valbar. Bye then. Be safe..."

Everyone else leaves to report to Clive, except for Valbar.

Valbar glances around the room. "Hm.. Alm's room. Nice room indeed..."

Berkut appears with his association yet again...


	85. Chapter 85

Berkut sizes up Valbar. "Another member. Of my brainwashed group! Yes!"

Valbar gasps. "Agh! Hey! I didn't sign up for this!"

Berkut's eyes glow. "Feed me! Your power, it's mine to demand!"

Valbar swings his spear around in defense. "Back off!"

"Get him, my pupils!" Berkut ordered.

Gray and Tobin latch on to Valbar's arms while Faye grabs his stomach. Valbar slams them all off.

Valbar dusts himself off. "Off with you!"

Berkut smirks. "Do not play hard to get. As you do to Leon..."

"What!?" Valbar said nearly blushing as Berkut laughs without response.

Gray and Tobin tackle Valbar while he is distracted in thought, with Faye brainwashing him shortly after.

Berkut pushes Valbar to the ground with his newfound strength. "Nice. An armored member. That is sweet."

Faye giggles. "How'd I do, master?"

Berkut stops smirking. "You did excellent. I promise when we return to my secret base in the Dragon Shrine, all of your wishes WILL be granted!"

Gray points his thumbs at himself and at Tobin. "What about us? We tackled him?"

Tobin nods.

Berkut sighs. "Anything for you two as well.."

Gray smiles. "Girls..."

"Yeah..that..let's leave before we get spotted," Berkut suggested.

Berkut's party escapes the area, capturing another member to his Anti-Deliverance team. Kliff arrives home shortly after.

Kliff shuts the front door. "We're officially home. Mycen. Mike-en?"

Mycen smiles. "Kliff! My boy!"

He hugs Kliff.

"All alone?" the elder aksed.

"No, my friends are on the way," Kliff said awkwardly, backing away from Mycen.

"Splendid. Luckily they have front-row seats," Mycen replied as he stood still with a planted cheeky grin across the face.

Kliff gasps. "What?"

"A first-class view for what's to come. For you, and for the rest."

"I'm not quite understanding," Kliff told his elder.

"That is understandable. Once you give in. Your mind! To Berkut! My new child," Mycen revealed.

Kliff gasps. "No way!"

"Yes!" Mycen yelled.

Kliff back away entirely from the grandpa now. "What's gotten into you, Mycen?"

Mycen grins. "Kliff. Poor Kliffard. Sadly you don't get it. My hate for the Deliverance!"

"Your hate?"

"That group has been nothing but trouble for us all. Even before you all became official members of it. Aw, but eeny weeny grandpa had to stayyy hommmee and have nothing to do in your mission!"

Kliff balls his fists up. "If there's anyone to blame, it's Alm and Celica. Not me!"

Mycen approaches Kliff. "I've read your mind. You had plans on leaving Ram Village too!"

Kliff stands his distance. "D-Don't do anything you'd regret!"

"Back away from the boy," Clive shouted at Mycen as he enters the room. "...I really don't want to hurt an innocent..but.."

Mycen growls at Clive. "Never!"

Python runs in the room. "I guess he's under someone's control...?"

"Berkut," Sonya answered.

"Who else would it be...honestly...?" Boey rhetorically asked.

Clive and Python restrain Mycen. Clive surveys the brainwashed Mycen. "I need to run some tests on him. Everyone else, prepare!"

"While we were in Dragon's Shrine once again, I did discover that Berkut has a secret lair in there," Lukas revealed to his allies.

"Secret lairs? How basic can he be?" Clair mocked.

"We don't know what's down there..." Genny whispered to Clair.

"That's right" Python said.

Jesse grunts. "Perhaps the ones missing?"

"Hm. So Faye, Gray and Tobin, Valbar, and...Alm?" Clive reluctantly uttered out loud.

Celica nods. "Sounds accurate."

Deen polishes his dagger with a handkerchief. "Let's take this time to sharpen our thoughts and skills, shall we?"

Clive's Deliverance crew processes a plan and takes time to prepare.

* * *

In the meantime, why don't we check on another world while we are at it!


	86. Chapter 86

The Shepherds and others are now in a castle in Ylisse after their hard work and effort from helping Alfonse out in Askr. Almost everyone and everyhing are completely back to normal.

"Special delivery! Haha! Have some more!" Henry cheered out.

Ricken chuckles at his Plegian friend. "Henry. Who are you shouting at?"

"Nothing Ricken. I'm actually trying to train my Spork. It's rolepl—"

"Who?" Ricken said as he squinted his big eyes.

Henry looked around curiously. "Spork! Oh. I haven't told you yet, huh?"

"You haven't, yes," Ricken replied.

"Okay, well. Spork, meet Ricken. Ricken, Spork!" Henry cheered.

Ricken shakes the Risen's hands.

The young mage gags. "Guhh, that felt gross!"

Spork growls in a low, deep tone.

"Knock knock. Coming in!" said Tharja, bursting into the room.

Henry laughs. "Please do."

Tharja stares at Henry's risen friend.

Tharja scratches under Spork's chin. "Aww, who's a nice little killer? You are, yes you are!"

Henry gags. "E-EW! Are you INSANE?!"

Tharja jumps up in surprise. "What? What?!"

"Cooties. Don't touch him until you put on some anti-bacterial gloves!" Henry barked at Tharja.

Tharja uses her dark tome to summon a shadowed hand that smacks Henry across the face.

Henry smirks as he rubs his face. "Oh, so we're abusing our powers, huh?"

"Guys, please don't. Please! It's my room!" Ricken cried out.

Tharja grins. "He saved you this time.."

Chrom peeks his head in the room. "What in the love of potatoes is going on in here?"

The three mages stare at each other and start babbling and bickering.

Chrom groans. "All I ask of you three is to keep it down. Nowi's sleeping. Tiki's asleep. Okay?"

The commander does one of his "creep" grins as he leaves the room slowly.

Tharja frowns. "Who does he think he is?"

"Chrom. But ah, I don't suppose you are going to tell him off?" Ricken said.

Henry smiles. "Silly, if she does that, she'll be fired from this army!"

Tharja giggles. "He'll be dead before it even gets that far.."

Henry continues to smile. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah. That's my one way of having fun," she mumbled.

"Harming others?" Ricken asked.

"Of course," she answered.

Ricken blushes. "W-Why?"

"Because I feel like it. My other way is exploring wastelands, she answered as Henry raises his arms up high.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tharja. I have an idea," he called out.

"Spill it out," Tharja responded back.

Henry chuckles. "We can go to Plegia and explore?"

Tharja's eyes widen. "You crazy? We might get killed, assuming that place still happens to be healthy and well-populated!"

Henry sticks his tongue out. "Someone's chicken?"

The white-haired mage begins to do the chicken dance to mock a blushing Tharja.

Tharja groans. "I'm not—I am not—Henry!"

Lissa peeks her head in. "Everybody a-okay in here?"

"Yeah Lissa," Ricken told her.

Lissa gasps. "Woah, Ricken! I didn't know you had lots of friends?"

Ricken takes off his hat briefly. "You know me, heheh.."

The young boy puts his hat back on as Vaike enters the room next.

Vaike claps his hands. "Sounds like a party in here! Woo woo!"

Tharja groans. "Urggghhh!"

Vaike clears his throat. "Woah woah! Easy lil lady. No need for a fuss.

"Once you entered, we all should of fussed," she countered.

Vaike jumps back. "That's harsh, but it ain't harsh enough for the Vaike!"

Vaike runs his fingers through his hair and flexes with and axe in hand. "The Vaike ran in on hearin' your little...games."

Henry smirks. "It's not just a game...it's a game of life or death!"

Ricken gulps. "It's not like that, Henry!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Lissa asked curiously.

"I would looove to know," Maribelle said as she stood outside the doorway.

"I love ya and all Maribelle but, okay my room is getting a LITTLE crowded," Ricken commented.

"Sorry little guy, we're really interested!" Vaike retorted.

Lissa giggles. "Tell us. We promise we won't say a word!"

Maribelle smirks. "I don't know if I promise.."

"You better. Or else I'll cook up a hex just for you!" Tharja barked at her.

Maribelle chuckles. "Are you supposed to scare me, you lower-class mage of Plegia?"

Tharja frowns. "All I have to do is open my tome, and the rest will carry out."

"Easy Tharja," Henry whispered.

Ricken stands between them. "Cool off Maribelle. Please?"

Maribelle nods. "I am fine, Ricken."

"When Teach is here, you all will learn to love each other," Vaike announced. "Love Teach as well!"

"Huh?" Henry said.

"Nothing," Vaike uttered.

"Me, Tharja, and Ricken were planning to go to an abandoned part of Plegia to check it out," Henry addressed to Vaike.

"Talk about loyalty to the Shepherds..."

Henry, Ricken and Tharja's faces flushes red and pink with embarassment.

Ricken gasps. "Lissa, I am so sorry if you believe we are no longer loyal to Ylisse. I was just curious and all. Please. I promise—

"Ricken. Riiickkkenn! Relax. I was only kidding around with you three. Besides, I'm going too, hehe!" Lissa interrupted.

Vaike nudges the princess. "Dontcha think you oughta distract Chrom and Freddie, eh Lissa?"

"They already are. They have tons of distractions—castle cleaning, manakate watching, errands. Us, we're fine to do whatever we want~" Lissa cheered.

Maribelle smiles. " A break? That's lovely to hear."

Vaike hums. "So? Just us? Going to Pleege?"

Lissa shakes her head. "..Oh! I have a couple of friends..."

Various groans and grunts are heard.

Lissa giggles. "Kidding!"

"Should we make this public?" Vaike asked.

"What? Not the exploring! They'll rat us out," Henry barked.

"I'd rather not," Ricken mumbled under his breath.

What Ricken wants," Lissa added.

"We shall get going at dark," Tharja told them.

"But Chrom will ask me why am I going out in the dark," Lissa said.

Tharja rolls her eyes. "Hm. Okay, then let's leave the castle at dusk?"

"That's better," Maribelle replied.

"Then we'll lead the way. Into the abandoned parts of Plegia, OOH! This is gonna be soo scary! Ahahahah!" Henry shouted. Various hushes begin.

Maribelle sighs. "I hope it's actually abandoned..."

Vaike nods. "Or else it's false advertising. Just in case it ain't, Teach will bring some supplies along, fair deal?"

The explorer group gather supplies and patiently wait for dusk to arrive to head out.


	87. Chapter 87

Henry, Tharja, Vaike, Ricken, Lissa and Maribelle arrive at an abandoned area of Plegia.

Lissa gasps. "Woooooah. We're in Plegia."

"So this is it, ah?" Vaike asked.

"Yeah. Breathtaking..." Tharja said sarcastically with a frown.

"So what do you all like to do here?" Lissa asked the former residents.

Tharja begins to smile weakly. "Chop animal heads off, play some cattlebasket, other stuff..."

Henry coughs. "Eh em."

Vaike laughs. "Sounds like a good ol' time, aint it?"

"It's not the most fun you can have around here. There's also monster duels here!" Henry cheered.

Tharja giggles. "Ah, what joys!

"Mary, these people are weird," Vaike whispered quietly.

"Okay, we're here. Now we can leave," Maribelle blurted out.

"I figured we might as well stay in a cabin overnight. Whaddaya say, fellas?" Henry proposed.

"What? No! Someone'll come in and kill us!" Ricken shouted at him.

Tharja's eyes widen. "Or even worse. They'll kidnap one of us and transform our bodies into a—"

"Revolting. Revolting. RE-VOLTING. Damn it. Where are all the Plegian ladies at?" Vaike called out.

Tharja rolls her eyes. "It's not called an abandoned area for nothing..."

Vaike chuckles. "Okay, Miss Jealous!"

"This was fun. Now let's scram!" Lissa cheered.

Henry nods. "Alright. Since you were all begging.."

Henry and Tharja lead everyone home.


	88. Chapter 88

The next day at Ylisse Castle, a fresh start into the morning.

"Training, men! Today I'm in charge," Chrom said while stretching his muscles. Various groans and sighs cue.

"Come on. Get enthusiastic. Ylisse isn't completely safe yet," the captain told everyone.

"Oh. What do you mean Chrom?" Miriel asked him while she adjusted her glasses.

"I meant to say, there are still enemies we haven't made peace with yet. Trust me, they are everywhere," the captain answered.

Nowi yawns. "BOOORING. I thought we were going to take a good ol' break. From all that world traveling and fighting."

Chrom shakes his head firmly. "A soldier never rests! That's our motto here, created by Frederick."

Frederick nods.

"I like it," Cherche complimented.

Chrom grins. "Thank you."

An earthquake erupts outside. After it ends, Chrom gives everyone the signal to check it out.

Vaike laughs. "Aharharhar! You all fell for it. Eheh, talk about a budget of a plan..."

"That isn't funny. No false alarms!" Chrom scolded.

Frederick nods silently.

Vaike shrugs. "I don't see why not Chrom? We ain't got nothin' else major to do anyhow!"

Chrom scratches his head. "Yeah, but my sister Emmeryn spotted an unusual sight..."

Vaike groans. "Ahhh, what this time?"

Chrom sighs. "Vaike, you ought to show me respect. Now.

Vaike plants a false smile on his face. "Yes, daddy Chrom!"

Adult Tiki and Nowi giggle.

"What are you two doing up? Chrom asked the two manaketes. "Especially you Nowi."

"Just strolling around," she mumbled.

"That was pretty funny..." Tiki uttered.

"Hey, stop laughin' at Teach!"

Chrom clears his throat. "About the sight, Emm requested that me and my army investigate that place...Ferox Arena.

Lon'qu groans. "That place...but hey, maybe I might get some training in?"

Lissa giggles. "I don't see why not, Lon'qu."

Lon'qu shrugs casually. "Well uh, because all of you will be running around in there? In MY way?"

Gregor scoffs. "Your way? Gregor wants his way!"

Nowi groans dramatically. "Why can't we do it the NOOWWWIII way?"

Chrom hushes his army. "Hush everyone. In a bit, we must all report to Ferox Arena."

Ricken grins. "Yay!"

Chrom clears his throat. "Except for Ricken, Tharja, Henry and a few others. On my queue, some of you are off."

"Off? I am sorry, captain, but..this isn't labor..." Ricken retorted.

"I know, I know buddy. I'm deeply sorry, but we won't be needing you aboard," Chrom admitted.

Chrom and the others prepare for their Ferox Arena journey. Later on, the off-duty soldiers regroup.

"Helllooooo? Anyone? Can you hear me? Please answer," Kellam moaned in anger.

Ricken chuckles. "Yeah. Right beside ya!"

"Oh," Kellam mumbled.

"Ayo folks," Donnel greeted.

Tharja grins. "Ahahahahah, Chrom made a huge mistake leaving me here. When I get bored, woo, OH BOY!"

Nowi stares at Tharja. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tharja winces. "N-Nowi? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to join the indoor campfire," Nowi responded.

Gaius holds his index finger in front of his mouth. "If you promise to keep quiet, that is.."

"Being quiet is boooriinng," Nowi groaned.

Female Robin laughs.

Tharja's eyes widen. "Robin. I didn't even know you came..."

Female Robin chuckles. "Uh, yeah. I had to stay behind. No point in having two Robins, heheh."

"I'd love two Robins, but I most certainly will settle for one," Tharja said.

Sumia sighs in relief. "Soooo, let's change the subject? What do you guys cherish the most?"

"Suuggggarrrr," Gaius hummed.

"My lucky socks," Ricken answered next.

"Blood!" Henry blurted out.

"No. Mama Sumia's pies!" Sumia cried out.

Sumia whips out a revolting pie from her purse which has everyone gagging.

"...That thing stinks," Kellam said, sneezing afterwards.

Gaius nods. "Yeah, it does stink, but, it'll do!"

Sumia hops up and looks around. "What stinks? Who are you talking to?"

Gaius covers his nose with his palms. "Your pie. It reeks. Even I can whip up a better one, babe."

Sumia smirks. "Come on! Let's do it. Everyone make a pie. A pie contest. Our judge will be...

hm...anyone here likes to eat?"

Yen'fay sighs. ".. I fancy a well-made sweet treat every once so often.."

Gaius gasps. "That's what I'm talking about! A serious man who loves sweets! Tch, poor Lon'qu.."

"They're alright..." Yen'fay replied.

"Wooo! You scared me. I did not notice you there!" Nowi shouted at Yen'fay.

Kellam groans loudly. "Okay, wow! Just...wow. You notice him, but not me?"

Stahl offers Kellam a handshake. "Kellam! My man. How's it been?"

Kellam grins and shakes. "Stahl. Aw, I'm doing alright. You know me!"

Cherche's eyes widen. "Woah. There's alot of folks here. It feels as if Chrom took select candidates for his next task..."

Adult Tiki nods. "Tell me about it. It's as if the whole army's right here. Hey though, I'm not one to complain. I like a little break every now and then!"

"We all deserve it. The o' great one told me," Libra mumbled.

Tharja smiles. "Eheheheh.

Gaius's eyes widen and mouth widens open. "Why is she smiling?!"

"Well I had a little fun idea for us all. You know, if you are all not afraid?" she teased.

Everyone begins to mumble amongst themselves.

Nowi hops up and down. "Pff, I'm in, boing!"

Tharja casts Arcfire on Nowi.

Nowi hops in pain. "Oooh, hot hot hot hot HOT! I deserved that..."

Ricken sighs. "What is it this time..? Ugh, don't tell me it's another..."

"Plegia trip!" Henry cheered as he dances before Tharja smacks him.

Cherche grits her teeth. "We are NOT going to Plegia. I refuse!"

Tharja growls. "You're not...but I am! Mwahahahahahahah—uh, oh. Somewhere else?"

"Yeah, fancypantsie, where to?" Henry added.

Cherche thinks. "I don't know. Maybe to the Wyvern Parade?"

Gaius gags. "The Wyvern Parade? You serious?"

"I am," Cherche said.

Kellam clears his throat. "That is...quite boring..." he mumbled.

"I don't see you leaving any suggestions, Kellam," she remarked.

Kellam gasps. "Ch-Cherche? She noticed me!"

Cherche frowns. "Um, yeah? Sure did.."

Kellam grins. "I don't care that you're mad at me. I care that you noticed me!"

Donnel snaps his fingers. "What about back at the ol' farm?"

Tharja slowly nods. "Not bad.."

Henry smirks. "..Tharja wants to visit a farm. Hm...Tharja oh Tharja. What, are you planning to do there, if I may ask?"

Tharja groans. "What gives Henry? Don't you know that you are the untrustable one!?"

"Nhahah, nooooo silllyyyy. You are!"

"No, you are!"

"Eh, you are more!"

"Stop Henry. She has a point," Robin interrupted.

Tharja giggles. "Hah! Robin told you off.

Henry nods. "I see how it is Robin..."

Robin sighs. "Let's just go somewhere, then come back. Chrom and Frederick may need us soon enough.."

"I'll bring my staves in case anything happens to go wrong," Libra mentioned to female Robin.

Donnel nods at Libra. "Mighty nice idea, pal. I'll bring my extra tin hat. The silver one?"

"What's the difference?" Nowi asked Donnel.

Donnel cups his chin with his fingers in thought. "Ya know Nowi, I haven't the feintest idea..."

"Move on. The farm," Yen'fay ordered as he points his blade fowards.

"Goodness! My maw's gonna be proud. After me!" Donnel called out as everyone followed him to his farm.


	89. Chapter 89

Donnel and the gang make their way into the village entrance and inside the interior. He runs up ahead to find his ma', with the others reaching up to him after.

Donnel inhales and exhales as he runs ahead longer and longer until he reaches his mother's home. "Maw? MAW!"

Ma opens the door slowly and hesitantly. "Donnel? Boy?"

"Maw!"

Donnel hugs his ma while Stahl hands Kellam a tissue.

Kellam sniffles. "So beautiful..."

Donnel's ma lifts the pot helmet and pats Donnel's head of hair. "What brings you here?"

"A visit. You know how much traveling and visiting means to me," Donnel told her.

"I'm so happy to see you alive!" she cried out.

"The same ma, the same," Donnel cried out as well.

"After that guy killed...your father it's been less chaotic here ever since. Every now 'n' then, something shocking oughta happen," she continued to say.

"Didn't ya see? Me and the boys took care of em'!" Donnel bragged to his ma. "Long time ago's matter'a fact!"

Female Robin nods. "Exactly. Roddick is where he belongs."

Ma smiles. "Want to come home now Donnel? ...Hm?"

Donnel plays with his hair and looks around nervously.

Donnel sighs. "Er, I dunno 'bout that one, ma. These guys are my friends. My strength. We all need each other. Plus, I've grown mighty strong now. It'd be a waste for it all to go away!"

"...Okay. I see," ma replied.

"Huh?"

"I see you've grown into a strong man. A strong, village protector. A defender. A soldier!"

"Basically that. It was nice seeing you again ma. Take care now!"

Ma waves. "Bye bye, Donny boy!"

Donnel and the crew begin to leave the area. Kellam stops sniffling to himself as they all carry on.

Donnel sighs. "Boy, she's so sweet, even in the brink of all the trouble them bandits' been causin' 'round here"

"Yeah," Robin responded.

"Now, anywhere else?" Tharja said.

Nowi hops up and down. "Ooh! Let's go to the ocean. River. Sea? A lake or something. I need to catch my dinner!"

Tharja glances at the young manakete. "Your dinner...?"

Nowi nods. "Yeah!"

Tharja shakes her head in disappoint. "Poor selfish Nowi. Only thinking about herself.."

"Guh.. I'm sorry...! I don't know what you all like to eat," Nowi blurted out.

Cherche pats Nowi's head. "Aww. It's fine. I have a soft side for many animals, so, tell you what? Let's go find you some food. Sounds good?"

"Yup," Nowi answered in joy.

"I'm fine with that. I can fish if you need help?" Donnel told Cherche.

"Come with us," Nowi insisted.

Nowi, Donnel and Cherche head for a body of water, with every one else reluctantly following along.

Donnel struggles with the rod. "Ngghhh. There we go!"

The farmer catches some fish for Nowi. Nowi begins to devour the whole school of it.

"See? That was fast. No harm done. Let's go home now!" Cherche shouted.

They all head home to the castle.


	90. Chapter 90

**[Arena Ferox]**

Chrom, Lon'qu and the rest of the team cautiously assemble into the arena. "Hey? Who's in here?"

Gregor smirks. "Gregor think we are here!"

Lissa facepalms at Gregor.

Chrom stood his ground. "Show yourselves!"

The arena light flickers.

Lon'qu sighs and sheathes his blade. "Wow. No one in sight. No body, no weapon...no blood, nothing.."

Panne shivers. "Disgusting."

Gregor clears his throat. "Gregor say Panne being insensitive."

Panne scoffs. "Yeah, whatever you say, human."

Chrom looks around. "You are all right. Where are the bodies? Specifically, where is the problem?"

Glowing figures in robes float down from the sky.

Priam grunts. "Rghhh. We asked for it.."

Basilio taps his axe on the ground. "Come down ere', we just wanna talk!"

The figures floated about in silence.

"Or do we?" Basilio retorted with a grin.

Everyone starts attacking the figures until the robes come off.

The left-most hooded figure named Sigurd pants as he crouches. "Hghhh, my... identity..."

"It's too late. What are you doing here? Tell me now! Before me and my men kill you all!" Chrom demanded.

The next figure, named Ike swings his Ragnell around. "You really do happen to be an idiot, aren't you?"

Priam observes Ike's blade and gasps under his breath.

Chrom blushes. "Ike?!"

"That was rude," Frederick told Ike before giving the man a cold stare.

"Yeah, I'm Ike alright. Let's go with that!" the figure mocked.

"...He is not Ike. That is...the Einhijar cards," Flavia addressed to Chrom's group.

"Aww, not again!" Chrom cries out. "They're gone for good this time!"

Flavia sighs. "My soldiers told me about them. They tend to break free unexpectedly. When no one's watching them..."

Chrom gasps. "Hubba was...Hubba—! What did you two do to him?"

The Einhijar Ike laughs at Chrom. "Don't worry. He is unguarantedly safe and unaudibly sound.

"Grrr. You monsters!" the captain yelled. "Although he can be annoying..." Chrom mumbled.

Basilio steps by Chrom's side, a la Lissa and Frederick. "This ain't only about the old pop, it's about Ferox!"

Einhijar Ike's expression begins to change into a smile. "I see you have a full army and that you are planning to fight me, I, who am merely alone. With this pack of cards, I shall regroup my army. Army! The Radiant Hero Awaits!"

"This sense...of unusual bravery...I can feel it..." the Micaiah Einhijar uttered.

"This better not be Aversa's doing," Chrom blurted out at Frederick.

"It's not," a feminine voice called out. Aversa appears.

Chrom turns around. "Huh?!"

Aversa flicks her tome into her hand. "Here. In time!"

Basilio grunts. "Good. She's here. Now tell us how to defeat them, PRONTO!"

"...I don't have that power anymore. They won't listen to me," she called out.

Chrom raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Aversa frowns. "Listen. Chrom. They've imprisoned Validar, Walhart, and Gangrel. You have to help. Get Walhart and Gangrel out...at least.."

Chrom takes a brief moment to think. "..I don't know. This may be..."

"A trap? Yeah, I thought so too," Sully sarcastically answered to her captain.

Chrom looks at Aversa. "I don't wanna say that I can't trust you but, how do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Allow me to weaken the cards. Then we'll go from there," Aversa insisted.

Chrom nods and points his Rapier foward. "Go ahead!"

Aversa weakens all of the Einhijars, while Chrom finishes them all off.

Chrom rubs his forehead. "That was some fight..."

"Ahh, it was intense!" Lissa cried out as she grabs her staff from the ground.

Aversa waves her arms out. "See? I told you I am trustable. All of you."

Chrom reluctantly nods. "Okay."

"The deal still up?" Aversa asked Chrom.

"Yes, it is. Let us all go to the castle and talk this out," Chrom proposed.

Everyone heads for the castle as they have a rescue mission to handle. Hef the Owl enters the arena after they leave.

Hef the Owl exhales. "Phew. I'm tired of all of this Valm.. I wanna fly elsewhere for now...but where...?"

The owl flies out of the arena and migrates elsewhere.


	91. Chapter 91

Off into a familiar land, two twins, Eirika and Ephraim ride home on Ephraim's horse across the plains.

Ephraim pats the horse. "Gyahh! Faster!"

The horse speeds up and momentarily halts. The two royals get off of the horse.

Eirika looks at her brother. "Um, why are we headed so hastily?"

Ephraim stands in silence as he glances around. Then he looks up into trees. Green, green, more of it. More, and more, so much more that the green and brown leafy, barky obstructions are hindering their path. Eirika also notices some wildlife residing above their heads. He and Eirika begin to realize that they are at a unknown forest.

Ephraim eyes the treetops. "Eirika?"

"Yes?"

"There is a strange bird following us.."

Eirika giggles quietly.

Ephraim frowns. "I hope you don't think that I am afraid of the bird?"

Eirika stops giggling. "No, it's just that—"

Two monsters begin to growl and crawl forth to the twins.

Ephraim hops up with full adrenaline. "Huh? The horse!"

The twins hop on the horse and ride off. Far away from the forest, as they get off the horse Ephraim shakes his head.

"..Um?"

"No, the two of us will NOT be fighting those things alone. I don't care how experienced we are," Ephraim barked at her.

Eirika gulps while she is out of breath. "...Let's just get somewhere safe. How about back at our homeland?"

Ephraim gives her a stern nod. "Nice suggestion, that is."

"Woohoo! Hello?!" a girl cried out.

Ephraim tries to stop the horse but loses control and runs off the opposite way. He holds Eirika back and gets into a defensive stance.

"You may show yourself," Ephraim called out to the enemy. Out came a short-haired girl in armor chuckling.

"A-Amelia? That wasn't funny. We were about to hurt

you," Eirika warned to the young trainee.

Amelia whistles. "...Oh. I can see you're really angry..."

Ephraim groans.

"You guys better come with me, Amelia told the twins. Eirika follows her shortly after with Ephriam. They head inside of a run-down strategic base.

Eirika surveys the walls. "Is this...a fortress? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Yes," Amelia answered. "I'm actually here with two nice fellas, who prooomised to look after me. Little did they know, I'm a fearless machine!"

A duo of voices enhanced towards the fortress' front room before Amelia hides behind Eirika and Ephraim. There, Seth and Innes enter the fortress with caution.

"Oh my...! Eirika. Ephraim. You are finally here," Seth exclaimed.

Ephraim blinks out of surprise. "What happened...while we were gone? ...Where, is my men?"

Innes sighs. "Not much, just fiends ambushing us around some forest. "Me and Seth were out searching for food, material and even companions to fight by our side. Of course, this was all after the two of you disappeared.

Eirika gasps. "Disappeared? ..O-oh! Somehow we just ended up stranded somewhere, in another world. For a collaboration event.

Ephraim nods. "Exactly. I am sorry for any misassumptions you two gentlemen may have.

Innes sighs. "The princess is telling it so it must be true. While you were gone, the others seemed to have been missing also.

Seth unsheathes his sword. "Neither of us have any idea why. However, it does seem to be feint light glooming the land. This must be someone's doing..."

Amelia hops up in the armor whih causes a tiny quake. "Ooh! I'm here, oh, and Tana!

Eirika grins. "Tana. Here?"

Seth nods. "Yes, Princess. Tana is present. Upstairs, cleaning her pegasus as we speak.

"I shall greet her," Eirika said, heading upstairs.

Ephraim grunts. "So...none of my men truly are around..."

"I didn't see anyone outside but monsters," Seth answered. "Patroling that forest. I wonder what's in there..."

Ephraim groans. "Hmph. I really did believe that the problem would be fixed by now. After we returned..."

Eirika and Tana heads downstairs. The princess confronts the group. "What problem?"

Ephraim balls up his fist. "Our missing men. This world has turned into a bit of nothingness, I'm afraid. Us, we, may be the only survivors out here.."

Amelia stomps her foot on the ground. "So what...it's a couple of lost friends. As long as we all stick together, we are unbreakable!"

Ephriam grins. "Bright, bright Amelia. Always finding a way for everything, even making us feel great.

"Thank you! H-Hey, was that sarcasm, mister?!" Amelia shouted at Ephraim.

Ephraim laughs. "No no, milady. It was encouragement to you, to me and to us all."

"Together we will find our friends!" Eirika cheered brightly.

"Milady, I'm afriad that will have to wait until the dawn. It's currently midnight," Tana uttered at Eirika.

"Oh. Fine. Everyone, receive some rest. Tomorrow, it is time to find our whole. Our cohesive unit, by working together as a cohesive unit," Eirika addressed to her close allies.

"That is right," Seth added.

With that, the pack went their temporary separate ways throughout the fortress to rest until the dawn.


	92. Chapter 92

"Waaake up. It's time, well, past..time, to geeet ready for the forest exploration!" Amelia cheered.

Everyone got out of bed to gear up for the big search on that day. As soon as they all got done and ready, they all head out into the main room.

Ephraim clears his throat. "Now, Seth. Tell us about the forest, if you may?"

Seth rose up to the front of the room to address his friends. "This forest, me and Prince Innes explored, we heard voices. We've seen some strange activity also.

Innes folds his arms. "It's something alright..."

"We'll figure it out once we safely interrogate the cause of it," Eirika told the prince.

"No, I will—you, and him, will keep yourself on look-out status, as requested by me," Innes replied.

"I will not do that!" Ephraim barked at him.

Innes growls. "We know the monsters better than any of you! Me and Seth. The two of us went deep into the forest. It only makes sense that I, and Seth head the furthest in."

"Then bye bye you and red-head," Amelia mocked, giggling afterwards.

"You think this is a laughing matter, child?" Innes responded.

"No, it's just not a good idea," Amelia answered back. Ephraim nods.

"Alright. Fine, Eirika's in charge," Innes shouted.

"M-Me? Hm.." Eirika mumbled.

"To the forest," Ephraim called out.

 **[In an unknown Forest]**

Eirika gulps. "I cannot believe our horse ran in here."

"Me either," Ephraim whispered.

The small group progress with caution into the forest. Right until they bump into someone quite familiar.

Tana shivers. "Is that...Moulder?"

Eirika and Tana sprint foward to the man. Moulder was crouched to the ground, his body entangled in vines. His eyes were closed shut. Eirika pats his cold shoulder.

"Talk about cold shoulder..." Amelia joked to Seth.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you alive," Tana asked the man.

"..."

Eirika feels his pulse. "He sure is alive," she said to Tana as her eyes widen. Moudler begins to fully rise to his feet.

"The emblems...the Falchions...the children...the continents...they will be REBORN!" Moulder screamed at the top of his lungs.

Eirika and Tana jump back in fright. The others rushed foward to protect the girls.

Moulder laughs. "Another show of gullible children. I am not done with you, I am not done with Alfonse and Sharena, I am certainly not done with the GENNNNNEERRRRALLLL!"

The body of Moulder begins to float in the air, seconds before it drops and a shadow breaks out of his body.

Ephraim and Eirika glance at each other.

"It's that monster. Draluscious!" Ephraim yelled.

The shadow transforms into his monster form. "This continent will be no more! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"You'd best say your goodbyes!" Innes called out to him before aiming his Nidhogg precisely at the monster.

The monster hurls a black hole at Innes.

"GGHHHHHH!" he yelled out.

"Innes!" Seth screamed.

"Starting with this world. Moving on eventually, all the way to Alfonse. I will eliminate him as I've done to his parents. That stupid General shall be next, for aiding him!" the monster shouted before leaving.

"Wh-what happened to Innes?" Amelia cried out.

"He's vanished. He's...dead," Tana said on the brink of tears. She plants her face into her two palms and crouches onto the ground while sniffling.

"I am so, so, sorry Lady Tana. This shouldn't have happened. We should not have came into the forest, enemy's territory," Ephraim told her as he comforted her. She cried and sniffles in silence.

Moulder's body rests on the ground.

"I'll get elder Moulder," Seth said, picking him up. As they all returned home in silence, a pack of close allies followed them along the way.

"Well, what do you know? They're ditching us! I knew I should've—"

"Colm, you misunderstand," Neimi whispered. "We are of simply no use."

"To this guy, it's a ditch," Colm uttered as he and the rest of his band home in on the fortress.

"So? There's no polite way to get in, huh?" Lute said.

"Egg-zactly," Colm hummed to her while picking the lock. "Jackpot.

"Soo..the door won't be replaced, ah?" Lute continued.

"Let's go iinnn," Colm sang as he was irritated by Lute.

They all head, much to Amelia's surprise.

Amelia gasps. "They're alive, they're alive! I recognize them!"

"Yeah, we are. Please stop jumping miss," Ross whispered.

Amelia stops. "I can't believe it! So it won't be an empty wasteland here after all.

Eirika and Ephraim come into the main room.

"Hello," Eirika greeted the new abundance of allies. Many of them returned the favor.

"Lady Eirika. You must help. At the forest—" Artur cried out.

"What is it?" Ephriam barked.

Artur calms down and exhales. "There's this creature, at the forest who occasionally takes the form of a human, and at most times– a monster. He ate some of our friends in a black hole. There's nothing we can do about it," Artur addressed.

Ephraim sighs. "We will vigilantly scope the area out again, when it's safe."

"Annd, when we learn more about the creature. Draluscious," Eirika added.

Colm's eyes widen. "That thing has a name?!"

"Sure does," Amelia answered.

"With his black holes, camoflauge and form taking we're nothing to him, Lute muttered lowly.

"Should we go to Askr?" Eirika suggested to Ephraim. He shakes his head immediately.

"No! No more Askr! Me and you, and them can handle this ourselves, forget the outsiders!" he scolded at Eirika.

"We'll find a way," Eirika said while frowning.


	93. Chapter 93

"TARNATION!" the General shouted at the holograpic screen which currently displays Eirika and her group.

The Askr trio scurry to the General.

"W-What? What's the matter?" Sharena cried out.

The General points at the screen. "He's back. The mad creature Draluscious. I thought I destroyed his scepter!"

"Well, something went wrong," Alfonse replied.

"Rggh. The Sacred Stone men and women. They need help. Who wants to help?" the General said to the trio.

"I do," someone else called out from afar. The Sword Fighter, a member from the Generics, creeped up towards the group then reveals himself.

"Sire, allow me!" the Sword Fighter shouted.

The General stares at the Sword Fighter for a moment before nodding. "Alright, you can go. An Askr trio member shall tag along. To Eirika's world.

The Sword Fighter bows. "Thank you, sire! Thank you!"

The General turns to Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna.

"Sooo?"

"What?" Anna said.

"Any volunteers?" the General hummed at them.

The three stared at each other.

Alfonse sighs. "I guess it'll be—

"Me, I am going! Meeeee!" Sharena sang out as Alfonse frowns.

"Good. You have my thanks," the man of armor told Sharena.

"This man—creature, must be dealt with. "Before we investigate in the search for your parents, "the General told Sharena while he gave her a brand new traveling transport map.

"Gee, another traveling map, ahah," she joked.

"Me, Alfonse, Anna, the other Generics and Hef will survey the hologram and discover Draluscious' hidden locations," the General addressed.

A Troubadour Generic slowly approaches the General and the Sword Fighter.

"I...I must help," she uttered.

"Um, thank you. That's kinda shocking, y'know, considering you are a modest one," the Sword Fighter told her.

"Come along," Sharena insisted. The three touch the map and are transported to Eirika's world.

Commander Anna giggles. "You kinda have to admire her sometimes, guys!"

"Hmm...he is back indeed. His negative data is starting to run rampant within Eirika and Ephraim's world," the General said to Alfonse and Anna.

"Oh no!" Anna cried out.

"If we don't stop this abomination, then Eirika and the lot have no choice but to star in—" the General said before taking a gulp. "...Fire Emblem one reimagined.

Alfonse and Anna gasps.

"Whoever he sucks up in his black hole, I'm afraid is gone..."

"The rest of us need to move, provided the creature escapes the world of Sacred Stones," a cleric Generic instructed.

"Let's do it" Alfonse said as he unsheathes his sword.

"We will triumph!" Anna cheered.

"Now let's listen in on some other world, shall we?" the General told them all before changing the hologram.


	94. Chapter 94

Back from the trip via the map, the residents from Roy and Eliwood's homelands and continents return home to a destroyed world.

"The buildings! They're torn apart!" Hector yelled out.

Zephiel winces before smiling. "That is some destruction.."

"What in the world!" Eliwood cried out as they all were greeted to torn-apart buildings, polution around the villages, barren shops and markets, and more.

Nino shivers behind her cape. "A-are we late?"

"The question was—was there something that acted on, early?" Jaffar corrected.

"..Hate to say it but, he's right," Lyn responded. "Someone took total advantage of our time away from the land. We'd better be extra careful from now on..."

"Hey princess, to me it's called steppin' ya game up," Lloyd retorted.

"The Fangs would never let this happen," Ursula said with a slight smirk.

"You sure? I believe it could have been anyone. Anyone out for their revenge. The Heroes from other worlds, you Fangs, hm..even one of the most loyal allies took part," Hector told Ursula.

"Oor, it could have been that MONSTER!" Narcian yelled at everyone to gain their attention.

Everyone stares at him. He plays with his hair.

Narcian laughs. "Aren't I glorious?!"

"...Hm, that thing may have a brain after all...!" Zephiel shouted out while smiling. "The creature, it's back. Which means if it refuses to stay put, I'm going to have to digest it!"

Fir gags while Bartre covers her eyes.

"...I think we need help," Roy mumbled.

"HELP? What help?!" Zephiel yelled at him. Eliwood, Lyn and Hector approaches Zephiel. The king in armor gave off a sly grin.

"It's time we settle this. You and us!" Hector shouted at Zephiel. The four of them gets into battle stance. Cecilia whistles loudly at them.

"No, please don't! We are allowing ourselves to be distracted," she told them. "Don't you see? This world is crippling in our view. The tension many of you share, it's destroying our pact, our agreement—to end this. Now, who wants to save the world, hm?" Cecilia asked. Her question is answered with sharp, piercing claws to the armor. She stumbles to the ground and starts to bleed.

"Milady Cecilia!" Roy cried out as he dashed to her aid.

Her eyes begin to gradually close shut and her mouth begins to rest still, as do her body.

"Nghh..."

"Who? Who!" Roy shouted in anger. He grips his blade and readies it in fury. A shadow appears, floating beside Cecilia.

"ME, that is who," the shadow began to say.

Hector and Lyn's eyes widen.

"It's...the one, the monster General warned us about," Eliwood shouted out to his group.

"Out in the open," Jeorge said as he aimed his Parthia.

The creature jets towards Jeorge in supersonic speed and hurls the archer backwards.

Draluscious twitches. "Argh, no! I will not allow another inferior to attempt to snipe me!"

Jeorge recovers from the big fall. "Rghh...in-inferior..?"

"What does that mean," Lyn yelled to the monster.

"It means, together we will all be superior creatures. Starring in our very first Fire Emblem," the creature cheered.

Clarine gags. "Yuck!"

Draluscious grunts. "You're yuck!"

Clarine smirks. "Oh yeah?"

Roy glances at a distracted Clarine. "Milady, noo!"

Clarine aims her staff towards the creature before he hits her with a black hole, engulfing her whole.

The creature licks it lips. "Just one morree, ONE more!"

"Oh no!" Roy cried out. "He's devouring them to fuel his negative data."

"That's a smart observation, Roy," Lyn complimented to the Young Lion. Roy nods.

"R-retreat, men. RE-TREAT!" Eliwood barked at everyone. Almost all of the allies begin to run from the creature.

"My sister..." Klein mumbled.

Lloyd pats Klein's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry kiddo. Let's face it: by having Dra-what's his name eat that girl using the black hole, at least he gains data. Strength! That means we have a challenge now!"

Lyn, Hector, Nino, Lilina, and Roy give Lloyd a cold glare.

Klein rises up and punches Lloyd. "How dare you!"

Lloyd smiles. "Hey now, watch who you're touchin'. I'll make you a carcass on the road.

"No one's making anyone anything, alright? Let's get THIS straight. That monster returned stronger than ever. With his strange ability he can zap us away in little to no effort. That being said, we must work together. It is a MUST! Don't like it? I, Roy, happily grant you permission to leave," Roy announced to everyone.

"That was my sister. How would it feel to have someone closest to you vanish instantly, huh? Huh?!" Klein barked at Lloyd.

Hector groans. "Not this again. Continue on with this, and I'll cut you both with my axe, that's a promise!"

Narcian laughs. "Silly little slowpoke in a shell. You haven't seen any axe like my axe. It's big, it's shiny, it's everything!"

Raigh clears his throat. "Kay, you can be quiet now."

"The question is, where are we going to stay?" Gwendolyn said.

"I guess outside for now," Eliwood answered.

Fir groans. "Well, at least my sword'll be by my side!"

Zephiel approaches a worn-out tree and lies under it. "Aahh, relaxing. Just like how my men slept.

Ninian giggles.

Zephiel's left eye instantly opened. "What do you find funny?!

Ninian partially stares at the the ground. "N-Nothing, at all."

"Yeah, she found nothing funny at all," someone else echoed. Nils comes down from the tree and brushes the leaves off from his hair.

Ninian smiles. "Nils, you're alive!"

"'Course I am. We dragons gotta stay strong," Nils cheered to his sister. "I cannot believe someone's been eaten alive..by some strange sphere..."

Klein steps up in front of the group. "My sister, We have to get her!"

"We will. I, Eliwood, and Hector promise," Lyn said to Klein.

"Speak for yourself," Hector rebutted. Lyn glances at him while he shrugs after.

"I don't care how strong that monster is, we will try! May we succeed!" Bartre cheered to his allies.

"B-but Lady Lyndis, there's a risk that someone else falls victim to the hole as well," Serra cried out to Lyn. Lyn sighs.

"Think of it as a learning process. Just keep your distance and study his powers," Zephiel argued to Serra.

"Mm, that's true when you put it that way," Lyn admitted to Zephiel.

"Don't worry! Me, Zephiel, and the boys'll lure him out, won't we?" Hector asked his special helpers.

Zephiel rubs the back of his neck. "..Ah, um.."

Hector smiles at him while staring deeply into his eyes.

"Riiight?"

Zephiel groans. "Just this instance. After that, I not-so-kindly ask that we become competitive to the king again. Is that fair?"

"W-wait? What king?" Hector asked him.

"..."

"Oh...you..." Hector mumbled. "Hey, I got no problems with that, hahah! Sure!"

Zephiel smiles as he Roy, Eliwood, and Bartre follow Hector. They all get into stance as the rest of the alliance watch from a distance.

Hector pounds his Armads into the ground. "Monster! Creature! Get out here NOW!"

Zephiel grips his Eckasachs tightly. "We have a bone to pick with you!"

"That is, if you even have any?" Roy mocked before high-fiving Bartre.

"Nice smack talkin' man," Bartre said to Roy. "All jokes aside, get your behind out here this INSTANCE!"

The shadow begins to appear in the air again. From far away, Lyn instructs the archers and mages to ready their weapons. She pulls out her own special bow, the Mulagir and aims at the shadow. Lyn fires, but it misses. Everyone else begins firing but to no success.

Hector charges for the creature. "Gyyyahh!"

The creature holds off Hector's attacks with his growing, pulsalating right palm.

"Guhh!"

The monster tosses Hector aside into the bushes.

"You okay?" Lyn asked him as she helped him up. He brushes off the leaves on his nose.

"I am—it's gonna be o—Agh!" Hector cried out. Lyn checks his armor.

"You're damaged!" Lyn shouted at him. "Not able to carry on, either..."

"I have to!" Hector barked at her. She shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't want to witness a gruesome death," Lyn said to him. Hector stares at his armor and his axe and reluctantly sighs.

"For you, Lyn. For you," he whispered as he grabs a spare bow and arrow to fight from afar. Lyn gives him a weak smile.

"This ends now!" Roy screamed at the creature, rushing him with a flurry of attacks. The creature breathed dark breath onto him.

Roy shakes his head rapidly. "Ughhhhhhhhh...I can't..."

He collapses to the ground. The creature charges up a black hole with Roy's name on it.

Hector squints his eyes and then gasps. "Roy! No!" he screamed. He tries to fire an arrow but is out of them.

The creature fires the shot, but it misses as Zephiel tackles Roy and pushes him. After a scene of dark and misty fog, Zephiel appears relatively safe.

Lyn gasps. "He survived a dark shot!"

Zephiel's eyes open. "..I tried my best.."

The creature instantly charges and fires another shot at Roy, this time hitting him. His body disappears.

"...!"

Everyone is in shock.

A moment of silence cues before Lyn and Eliwood lifts Zephiel up. Zephiel backs away from them cautiously.

"I didn't—agh, I did not mean to.." Zephiel cried out to the two.

"I understand..." Eliwood mumbled to Zephiel. "...Roy..."

Lyn frowns. "Eliwood, I must sincerely apologize. It's a—"

Eliwood holds his arm out to silence Lyn. "Not your fault. All that is needed to be done is to rid the worlds, the continents, of that monster!"

"Yeah," Florina whispered.

"That shadowed coward will see the wrath of Eliwood!"

Lyn's eyes widen. "Eliwood? Calm down, please! You're scaring us all!"

Eliwood closes his eyes shut and keeps them so. "I am sorry, my dearest allies."

"We all understand," Ursula uttered to Eliwood.

"There has to be a way to get them back, is there?" Nino asked out loud.

"That was the perfect opportunity, played out wrong," Bartre answered.

"In the meantime, let's prepare for our next encounter. Hopefully, we give em' what it deserves!" Karel announced.

With that being said, they all took their time to ease stress by preparing the next encounter and start up a shelter.

An owl flies down from high altitude to cool off momentarily. Then off he flies to what is quite a rare world...


	95. Chapter 95

"Beautiful," Sigurd told Deirdre as he picked up a few unused silverware and plates from off a table. Deirdre gave him a modest glance before drinking into a nearby fountain.

"This castle is perfect. Nothing can stop us from being a family and nothing ever will," Sigurd said to his wife Deirdre as the children quietly listened.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Julia mumbled under her breath.

"Why?" Seliph asked her.

"Um, there's no reason. It's just, the state of this land saddens me, that's all. No need for corcern," Julia told the young man.

"I have every right to be," Seliph shouted.

Sigurd glances at his son. "What's the matter, you two?"

Seliph sighs heavily. "Well, one certain matter is the fact that a problem of the past seems to have haunted this land."

Sigurd's eyes widen as his mouth does as well.

"I am sorry, you two wouldn't know. Only me and Julia, because we were on a drastic journey before we came here to dinner," Seliph told Sigurd.

"Don't forget your disappearance. You two finally came home, and for dinner. I cooked the meal in hope of your return. I guess I have been blessed, haven't I?" Deirdre addressed to the children.

A portal spawns above their table. Out comes Reinhardt and Olwen.

"Excuse me.." the man said sternly.

"Pff, you're excused. To get off of the table!" Seliph barked at both of the outsiders. They climb off.

Olwen blushes and frowns. "My apologies, strangers. We did not realize we'd spawn in this spot."

"The food is ruined," Sigurd shouted. "Well?"

Reinhardt and Olwen look at each other.

Olwen clears her throat. "Um, I don't suppose you know how to cook, brother?"

"I do not," he answered.

Sigurd grits his teeth and storms out of the room. Deirdre follows behind him and stops at the dooryway. "Julia...Seliph...excuse our guests out, I ask of you" she said before leaving entirely to another room.

"The creature is on the way. Here," Olwen announced. Seliph twitches as Julia frowns.

"You can't be serious! It's coming he—er, remind me of what creature, exactly?" Seliph responded.

"Draluscious. Yes, that name rings a bell in my head," Reinhardt told him.

"Ah, got it. Sorry to ask, but um, why are you two in this world?" Seliph asked the two cavalry mages.

"Well, I'd figured the creature would be here, by now.." Reinhardt blurted out.

Olwen smirks slighty. "I hear it was because someone's afraid they can't do this alone back at our world."

Reinhardt coldly glares at his sister. "Says who?"

Olwen looks back at him. "Says you."

"Oh really?"

"Really?"

"Really so?"

"So really."

"Eh um," Julia coughed to clear her throat.

"Doesn't matter where or why you guys came, only thing that matters is the Dralucreature," Seliph said to them.

"Is this an oath. To cooperate and to end this beast together?" Reinhardt asked Seliph.

"It is," Seliph said.

Sigurd comes into the room.

"Ah, so I've overheard the strangers' agreement on helping us. That is nice."

"That's correct," Olwen agreed.

"Where do we begin?" Julia asked her new alliance. Someone begins to bang on the door.

"Who is it now?" Seliph shouted at the hidden body behind the door. He opens the door and is greeted by Tailtiu and Arden.

"Coming iiin," the thunder mage sang. The armored man in bulk follows behind her lead.

"Shut the door," Sigurd orders to Tailtiu.

Tailtiu does as told. "W-Why? What was that for?"

"It's a monster. You two aren't exactly aware of it, are you?"

They both nod.

Seliph and Olwen quickly explain the dilemma.

"That sounds horrible," Tailtiu cried out.

"Mhm, sure does," Arden said as he chowed down on the food that was on the table.

Reinhardt gags. "Sir, we've stepped on that. Why eat it?"

Arden gasps. "Huh? You stepped on it?"

Reinhardt nods. "Exactly. You see, me and—"

Arden shrugs and takes another bite from the bread anyways. Reinhardt groans in silence.

"This taste, it's delicious! Who made it Sigurd? I just have to know," Adren asked his commander.

"My wife," Sigurd answered.

"Mm," Arden hummed as he continued to eat in silence.

"...About the monster," Olwen brought up again.

"We shall take it down," Reinhardt proclaimed.

"All of us, as a unit," Olwen added. Reinhardt turned to his sister to glare at her.

"As if you'd know the first thing about strength in numbers. Although I can suffice without it, I own by it and I am aware of the term," Reinhardt said to Olwen.

"Don't act like you know either, you are an opposer," Olwen barked back at him.

"Hello. Guys?" Sigurd yelled at him. "Let's get things under control. That is, if you and I actually want to defeat the beast.

"..We do," Olwen replied.

"Then, after me.." Sigurd said.

The new group of outsiders and residents head outside of the castle to confront the nowhere-to-be-seen creature.


	96. Chapter 96

At last, Ike and his band returns home as well. Well, it was home in their hearts...

Soren gasps. "Just where are we...?"

Ike grunts deeply. "There's no turning back now.."

"What do you mean?" Soren asked him. "None of us have any idea exactly where we are located."

"Familiar, yet at the same time not so familiar.." Ike mumbled. Mist groans.

"Could you stop with the riddles?" Mist blurted out. Titania chuckles at the girl.

"He may be onto something," the older woman addressed.

"I can't help but feel as if something's not right," the mercenary-hero uttered quietly.

"It's soo quiet out here in the fields," Mist added.

They continue to walk from where the spawning portal was to the middle of nowhere. That nowhere being filled with a destructed village and more.

"Who could've done this?" Titania cried out. "We took care of everyone.

"There, there children!" a spine-chilling voice said to them.

The Black Knight emerges from particles in the air.

"H-Huh? How'd you do that..." Mist asked in slight curiousity and abundant fear.

"Like I'd ever tell you beings..." he muttered very loudly.

Ike stares him down and grips his blade.

"Do not rile me up once again, young man!" the armored one told him.

Soren grins slighty. "Ike, now we know who's the cause of this destruction.."

The Black Knight grunts. "NO NO, do not blame the troubles of the world onto me. I, approached you to tell you this, well..maybe I did?"

Titania's eyes widen. "What?"

"Whoever it is, or whatever, is interfering in my tasks. I won't allow it!" the Black Knight shouted.

"Fraud.." Mist whispered to Ike.

"I AM INNOCENT, FOOLISH BUFFOON!"

"Watch your tongue!" Ike growled at the Black Knight.

"Easy, easy. He's right. A beast had the doing of this chaos," someone said to Ike and Mist. Nepheene walks up to them with a couple of other witnesses.

"Saw it all with our own eyes, sir," Oscar said to Ike.

Ike nods. "So if it wasn't this creature over here, then who was it?"

"DARE CALL ME A CREATURE?" the Black Knight called out.

"I'm horribly afraid we are going to all have to cooperate," Elincia said to the allies and opposer. "That includes this man hidden in armor."

The Black Knight folds his arms. "Nghhh..."

Mist starts shivering again.

"You're coming with us then," Ike told Elincia, Nepheene and Oscar. "I'm in need of extra eyes for extra alert."

"That's fine, boy. Symbolize me then. Good for the lot of you all!" the Knight yelled at Ike.

Ike sighs heavily. "This is going to be a pain in our rear ends..." he mumbled to himself.

"...Ike? ...Ike...!" someone whispered in a calm manner to the hero. He turns around partially.

"Yes, Sanaki?"

Sanaki quietly points to a silhouette of lavender particles. These particles were tiny, cube-shaped bits. Out came, or rather, formed Alfonse. Ike groans very minisculely under his breath.

"Another task, I'm afraid?" Ike asked Alfonse.

"Er, yes. Listen, Ike? I'm sorry about this: you and your group deserve a break, that is the truth. However, I'm afraid that cannot happen at this moment. A creature, it has returned. The one me and my boss are familiar with," Alfonse admitted.

Mist groans while Titania calms her down.

"Don't worry, we will stop this together. Then we are officially done," Alfonse continued to say.

"..."

"Ike?"

"...Urgh. Not again. Now that we're back here, we have a world to save," Ike said to him. "No hard feelings, but we'll handle it ourselves!"

Ike waves at Alfonse as he and the band walks away. Alfonse silently gulps.

"That was a faliure.." Alfonse mumbled as he used his map to leave Ike's world.

"That was a letdown," Nepheene said to Ike.

Ike frowns slightly. "I know. I just can't have this dilemma start again, let alone in our world.."

"What are we going to do now?" Mist innocently asked her brother.

"Um, I suppose..find a safeplace in this wasteland, a former shell of our original land. Then if the creature arrives here, we defend our lives and attack like our lives depend on it. Trust me, my friends!"

Mist reluctantly nods. "Okay. Promise me—" she said before pausing. Ike looks up into her eyes.

"Promise me that you won't deny Alfonse's help when we are in danger, okay?" Mist told him. He nods a moment later.

They continue to walk as an owl hovers over them discreetly before flying away.


	97. Chapter 97

The General slams his palms onto his wooden desk in anger as he rose up. Anna jumps up in shock.

"Are you alright, mister?" she asked him.

"I am fine. Draluscious must be stopped, that's for sure!" the General said.

Anna, the General and a few Generics all glance up at the hologram as it gets eaten up by the black hole.

"...!"

"My hologram! Gone!" the General yelled.

Anna's eyes and mouth opens widely in surprise.

"That is a pity," the General mumbled.

"What's a pity?" Anna asked him.

"My hologram, it's gone. Which means I can no longer check on anyone. Alfonse, Sharena, my Generics, your friend Virion, nobody!" the General addressed to her.

Anna gasps. "So what are we supposed to do from here on out?"

The General exhales. "We must manually seek them... Only then will I unmask this dreaded shell of armor, after I recieve their aid."

"Seek who exactly?" Anna reiterated.

"The parents of Alfonse and Sharena," he said. The room goes silent momentarily.

"I thought they weren't alive," Anna whispered.

"Sources tell me that they in fact are," the General told her.

"Oh. Sweet! This must be golly news for them!" Anna cheered.

The General nods. "You and I must go find them. They know the withheld power...the power to release me armor. Only then will I remember my identity. Oh me, I've already said this to you...well then, let's get ready, okay?"

Anna nods with confidence.

"So I guess we will be watching the base, huh?" the Cleric Generic said to her boss. He gives her a thumbs-up.

"Where do we start looking?" Anna asked the General.

"In the depths of Askr. Into...other territory," he told her.

"Other territory...?" Anna repeated.

"Yes, let's just check it to be safe," he answered. At that moment, the commander and the General prepared to stock up and left on their search.


	98. Chapter 98

"Oh, we're here!" Tana cheered quietly. "Wonder what makes you think this place is safe. That monster can appear from anywhere and manipulate anything. Maybe even us...!"

Eirika sighs under her breath. "Lady Tana, please. Calm down. Innes is going to be fine, I promise. We will try to get him back!"

Tana frowns in sadness. "It's too late. It ate him!"

Ephraim grunts.

"What is it Ephraim?" Eirika asked her brother.

"I'm afraid we need knowledge. From one who knows the monster remarkably well..."

"You're saying...?"

"I think it's time we meet the trio and their armored boss," he mumbled.

"Who's the trio?" Colm asked.

"A group, who singlehandedly dealt with the monster in front of our very eyes," Ephraim responded.

"If we did it once we can manage to do it again!" a girl cheered. It was Sharena, accompanied by her two Generic allies.

Ephraim gasps. "You. Right on cue as well!"

Sharena chuckles. "I've seen you on my boss' hologram. I had to come help before it gets worse."

Ephraim's eyes widen. "You've..seen us? The whole time?"

"Yeah!" Sharena cheered.

"Spy.." Colm mumbled.

"It's not like that. You're all our friends now, we must protect you. That's what me and these two came here for!" Sharena cheered again.

"Ah, good!" Colm said with a grin.

"Know anything about the creature?" Ephraim said to Sharena.

"Weeeelll...it apparently comsumes people with it's negative data. That's everything I happen to know currently..." she answered.

"Hm...thank you, milady. It really means a lot," Ephraim told her.

"No problem, prince!" Sharena said to him. He starts to blush a little.

Ephraim clears his throat. "Mm..prince..?"

"Yeah! Prince and Princess! The twins!"

Ephraim looks at Eirika. "Oh..okay..yeah, sure!"

"Innes?" Tana brought up.

"Oh, sorry miss. Me and my friends are up to the task, right?" Sharena asked the Generics. They nod in response.

"Good," Eirika replied. "Only thing is, we have to make sure nobody else gets eaten into its dark hole."

"That means everyone keep your distance and let the professionals do this, fair?" Ephraim addressed.

"Alright," Colm answered.

"Moulder! Who will watch over Moulder?" Eirika asked. Lute volunteers.

"Thank you," Eirika said to her.

The whole group of fighters head outside and into the strange forest once again.

Sharena, the Sword Fighter, and the troubadour took the lead, Eirika and Ephraim in the midst, and everyone else at the rear. This forest they ventured upon–it was lifeless. No sight of animals, leaves were on the ground, and even the trees were on the brink of collapsing.

"So..." Amelia whispered.

"Me and Seth will scope out the place," Ephraim told everyone before heading further with him.

"If we're ever trapped here, hopefully this axe can cut down some trees. Anyone know how to make a treehouse?" Amelia asked.

Awkward silence...

"No...? Oh..okay.." Amelia replied.

"Ssh! I hear something," Eirika told Amelia and the rest of the party.

"Like what?" Sharena whispered.

"Sort of like..a grumbling sound. Like someone's hungry..."

Everyone stood in place quietly. Soon enough, they all find out that none of their stomachs are even growling.

"Huh? Who's stomach is that?"

"Is that Eirika?" someone whispered to another discreetly. Joshua and Dorcas make their way down to ground level from a tall tree.

"This is weird," Dorcas muttered.

"You two? Why are you here? There's a monster running around in here, in case you weren't aware" Eirika warned to them.

"Oh, we're aware sweetheart. Why are YOU all here?" Joshua retorted back at her.

"Someone's gotta stop the monster! We have no idea what world he's in..." Sharena told Joshua.

"He was here alright. That disgrace even got us separated from the others," Dorcas told Sharena and Eirika quietly.

"Is he still around?" Eirika asked the men.

"He left. After that, we happened to have become lost here. This man here brilliantly brought up an idea to hide in that tree. That creature, has some inhumane abilities..." Joshua addressed.

Ephraim and Seth return to the group. "He's not around, in our sight at least," the prince said.

"Hm.." Eirika hummed.

"Guys, we have to leave. We can't be outside when he comes!" Sharena forgot to tell them.

"Back in the castle, everyone," Ephraim ordered. They all followed along.


	99. Chapter 99

Anna and the General continued on into the far depths of Zenith, and into other territory as the man of armor mentioned.

"Here lies the remains of our past army," the General said rather calmly. Anna gulps.

"Is it safe to just walk around here?" Anna anxiously asked him.

"Easy dear. It is safe, granted we don't make too much noise," he replied.

Anna continues to walk under his lead until he stops in front of a trio of remains.

"...Rgh..."

"Something wrong, boss?" she asked him. He kneels in the armor.

"This here lies my family. That is my son here. Over there is my daughter, and the tall one is my wife," he said softly.

"Oh..I'm sorry," Anna mumbled softly. He had a moment of silence before rising up.

"Let's just move on. I don't want to acknowledge it anymore.." he ordered.

"That is sad," Anna whispered.

They continue up into an old rundown coliseum.

"This place is where me and my family would go when we had time off from wars..." he told Anna. She surveyed the coliseum. Anna's eyes widen dramatically.

The coliseum that the man of armor is widely familiar with was filled with silence. Seats were broken, booths were shattered onto the ground, blood dripped from the walls and puddled up onto the floor.

"Let's make our way onward," he requested.

"Lead the way," Anna told him rather calmly.

"I remember this set of land rather distinctly. People would come here for their war admission. Different soldiers from all backgrounds. Me and my family qualified...we were all forced to participate in the war.

During that time, the tension was so strong between opposing lands. The adversaries, the monsters that they created, it all was so overbearing that children were forced to participate. The things I've witnessed, urghh.."

Anna looked at the ground. "Oh no.."

"Then my family. I couldn't monitor them all. The opposing force was..in a way, extreme. My men, my comrades, I couldn't not witness them being tortured. I escaped somewhere else with my remaining allies. Then it hit me, in the face, really painfully. I forgot my family.

Anna gasps. "You forgot your family?"

"Our war motto was to fight until you die. That meant fight for your country, not your family. However, I've seen my other family-loving comrades try their best to aid their families. It only brought them down, to their downfall..."

Anna grunts. "I'm sure you can manage to help both, can you?"

"No. Our general rule around the time WAS to fight for the country and land, then after comes your family, then yourself and so on. The men who tried to round up their families were tortured, killed and even some of them were contained."

"Contained?" Anna repeated.

"Yes, like I'm afraid what may have happened to Alfonse and Shrena's parents. They were my closest partner in arms. During our free time at night, we'd all go gather some food and eat it at our favorite hideout—underground. One night while we were searching, some creature took them, restrained them, and contained them. Into a frozen block of ice and dragged them along into some sort of fort."

"What did you do?" Anna said to the General.

"My skills were ineffective, unfortunately. Before this all ever happened, they did however have two children left far away at home. Your two friends."

Anna cups her own chin in thought. "Hm, so this was sort of recent then?"

"Um, I'm afraid not. Time is altered, if I remember correctly," he told her.

"But that makes no sense," she retorted.

"I know, you have to believe me," he said to her.

Anna paused briefly before sighing. "Alright."

"Thank you. Now, the following day I rested alone in our underground spot. I had this dream, however the creature appears in the dream,

making it a nightmare. In the mightmare, the creature tells me that the key to unmasking your shell lies within strength of comrades."

"Huh?" Anna mumbled.

"It may mean that in order to seek an exit out of this armor, I must find my final set of comrades, their parents!" the General admitted.

"Ooh, okay. Well, that part makes a bit of sense," Anna revealed.

"Believe me dear, we will all find out more about these events eventually," the General told her. "First we find their parents, break them free and then defeat Draluscious. My longtime foe.

The one that dragged them away in ice. Which he may be planning to do to some of the Heroes. Funny thing, he seems to only use his dark holes now. In order to freeze people, he would need to be somewhere chilly and populated for his schemes. That's kind of the reason I kicked many of you off my baseland..."

Anna giggles. "It's fine, sir!"

"He loves a close-combated fight, he also loves the chilly weather, and he loves humans. We as Heroes must do our part and prevent him from being attracted around us."

Anna gulps. "Speaking of dark portal, what happens to the people he swallows into the portal?"

The General stands in silence before facing Anna. "I'm about as every ounce of unsure as you are, lady."

Anna sighs. "Hmm.."

The General balls his fists up. "We must find their parents. Once I'm freed, I shall be at my true potential, and so shall they, hopefully.."

On that matter, he and Anna continue studying the empty lands filled with remains of armor and skeletons.

"I would like to admit my identity to you first. It shall be an honor, dear. After all, you do happen to be Alfonse and Sharena's big-sister like role.." the General complimented.

Anna blushes. "Aww, I wouldn't really say it that way. We're all just the best of friends and

the best of allies, that's all..."

The General nods as he and Anna walk up to a tunnel.

"The tunnel!" he shouted.

Anna's eyes were enlarged. She could not believe they found the abandoned tunnel after all those years. Or was it years? The General did say it was time that went by, however he could not vividly remember the exact moment of time.

The General gently halts Anna. "I'm not sure how safe it is to go in yet..."

They stop in place and listen for any noises inside. None to be heard. Anna and the General slowly head inside the tunnel.

"Now, this place is called the Forgotten Tunnel, if memory serves correctly," the General silently explained to her. "They may or may not be held captive in here. Time to find it out."

Continuing the walk, they encounter a dirty area. It was dirt-y and full of dirt.

Anna sharply covers her nose with her palms which are covered in gloves.

"Ew..it stinks. Big time," she murmured with her mouth under her palms.

"W-What?...Anna, help me rid the dirt resting in front of us," the General ordered. She and the man in armor cleans the dirt off of two thin box-shaped objects covered in dirt from head to toe. Only it were literally head and toes. They discovered two human bodies in ice.

Anna gasps. "...!"

"Their parents! I can't believe it!" the General barked.

"I can't believe the ice hasn't frozen either," Anna remarked afterwards.

"I happen to remember them a bit. That is them, for sure. Draluscious froze them down here, in our safe spot. It was part of his torture plans. He and the other monsters," the General told Anna. "I must unfreeze them somehow..."

The man in armor snaps his fingers. "Oh..right. My power of cloning!"

He spawned a couple of clones of Flame-specific Heroes. The Arvis clone grins.

"I'll fry them right up," he said as he heated flames onto them.

"Let me do it," Rinkah shouted as she used flames as well.

"They don't seem to be melting," Arvis said while he grits his teeth in anger.

"That is fine," the General said as he made the two clones disappear. "Anna, we have to bring them along. Back to the base—my base."

"You got it, sir!" she cheered as he warped them all to the base.


	100. Chapter 100

Continued from the General and Anna's adventure, they both finally warp to his base along with the frozen parents.

Hef flies towards the frozen blocks of ice. "Is that—"

"Yeeees, it's them. Their parents," the General replied before Hef could fully speak. "I don't understand how we can freeze them without harming them on accident..."

"Hm..I don't know either, General.." Anna mumbled.

The Lance Fighter Generic approaches the boss and the commander. "Hey boss. Hi commander. The hologram's back up and running again!"

"Thank you, sire! Well done!" the General said to him. The man of armor took a good look at the ice blocks before sighing.

"The identity reveal, our potential, I'm afraid it'll have to wait. At least until we find a way to free them out from the ice. Sharena and some Generics are with Eirika and Ephraim. Alfonse is with Ike. The rest of us...we need to take action. First step to ending this is to stop Draluscious before he plans to capture us all into the black hole and use us for his reimagined Fire Emblem plot."

Everyone huddled up into a little strategy group.

"It'll do," the Axe Fighter responded.

"No. You Generics shall stay here. Let me and Anna handle it," their boss told them.

The Generics answer his command with a nod. The General pulls Anna aside.

"If we don't take action this instance, we may have to literally go in the black hole," he whispered.

"What?!" Anna blurted out.

"It's the only obvious way to free your captured friends and heroes," he continued. "I don't want to go stoop that low. Trust me dear, we need to band the Heroes up again one more time."

"I'm not sure they are all even up for it again," Anna muttered.

"They should be. Worlds are in danger. Seeing them fight alongside their adversaries is unusual, but one more collaboration won't hurt!" the General replied.

"Signal incoming to the worlds, boss," the Axe Fighter called out. The General gave him a thumbs-up.

"Excellent!" the General cheered rather calmly.

Alfonse appears in the center of the base room from out of nowhere via his transport map and a gleaming portal of light.

"Commander Anna! Boss! It's Ike!" he shouted.

"Ike?" Anna said.

Alfonse sighs. "He doesn't want to cooperate with me, really. I think he and his friends are fed up, y'know, about this continent reunion situation. I tried to explain to him the problem roaming around, but—"

The General's eyes glowed a light purple color. "Ike...hm...Just..ignore his world.."

Anna gasps. "What? Why?!"

"That man refuses to listen to the ones who know Draluscious best. Alright, then so be it. He shall learn what failure is!" the General barked.

Alfonse frowns. "..Are we really going to ignore him..?"

The General shakes his head under his armor. "No. His world will be the last world to be assisted."

"Eh..fair," Anna mumbled.

"So who are we going to check on now?" Alfonse asked his boss.

"Eliwood...his world...his army...it's quite big. Which makes it an easy target for that creature Draluscious. His world's a fair deal. Come on son, let's check there!" the man in armor addressed to Alfonse.

"Okay," he replied.

The two of them warped to Elibe in an instant while Anna stayed at the General's Baseland with Hef, the Generics, and Alfonse's parents.


	101. Chapter 101

"It's so nice to walk along in peace and prosperity," Azura whispered to Corrin and Kamui.

"Lady Azura, we must always be on guard. Please have your lance ready," Kamui warned.

The trio walks further along away from both nations and rests midway.

"Ahh, this is a nice spot to relax for a minute!" Corrin told the ladies.

"Doesn't really look safe here.." Kamui mentioned.

"Does it ever look safe around Valla?" Corrin commented back.

"We must get in. I promised a few indiviuals we would check it out," Azura said softly.

"Azura, couldn't we have waited until dawn, when everybody's awake?" Kamui asked her.

"It's important we check now. Especially since many commonfolk have issued complaints that they have heard noises around the area," she said to Kamui.

"This far off from the rest of the kingdoms though?" Kamui asked.

Azura nods as she then makes a path to Valla and they all quietly head in.

"Hm...nothing so far.." Corrin whispered.

Azura gasps and points to two men lying on the ground. One man was bald and had an axe by his side. The other man was pale and had a tome in his right palm.

"Oh no, it's them," Kamui warned to her friends. Hans and Iago slept quietly.

"Why are they even in here?" Corrin asked Azura.

"I do not know," she admitted.

"The monster," Hans muttered to the trio. Azura shivers.

"Guh! They're awake!" Corrin yelled.

"I'm not awake," Iago said.

Kamui glares coldly at him.

"Now I am," Iago said with a false smile.

Hans and Iago rose up and dusted themselves off. Azura, Corrin and Kamui backed away a few inches.

"I'm not...I'm not..I'm am not..gonna fight you, heheh!" Hans shouted at them. "Maybe not until my body stops aching.."

"Indeed," Iago added.

Hand clears his throat. "King Garon sent us here to fight the monster. That creature won't be stopping Garon, and he certainly won't be stoppin' ME!"

"Well he did, Iago mumbled. Hans glares at him.

Hans grits his teeth. "The creature used some sort of cheap scheme on us. Ah! Why am I telling you guys? I remember what you did to me."

"Don't think we haven't forgot!" Iago said to them.

Corrin frowns. "Oh yeah? We haven't forgotten either, traitors!"

Kamui restrains Corrin gently. "Corrin.."

Azura kindly interrupts Kamui. "They have information to share with us. We should kindly allow them to."

"Which means I can babysit them again," someone mocked from a distance.

Corrin gasps.

Xander and Leo approaches the party.

"Just like old times again, hahah!" Xander smugly cheered.

Hans and Iago look at each other briefly.

"You have another chance to prove your worth," Leo told the men.

"Well, we do what Garon says! Unless I don't feel like it.." Hans yelled at them.

Xander surveys the men. "Me and my family do not want to end you. So I'll make this short and simple: will you help us search this place?"

Iago steps foward. "Will you help the two of us kill that monster?"

Hans steps foward as well but Iago restrains him. Hans frowns and balls his fists up.

"We have a deal. If you turn on us, we will kill you. That is a promise," Xander told them.

Iago groans. "What Garon said...what Garon said.. fine! You win.."

Hans picks up his axe and starts looking around.

Azura clears her throat. "So, where is Garon?"

"Hey! Me and my lackey here didn't promise talk and suspicion, we promised monster hunting and monster killing!" Hans barked at Azura.

"You shut your mouth!" Xander scolded to Hans.

Hans smirks and eyes Xander before continuing his search.

"Garon did say he'd punish us if we don't find the monster and bring it back, dead," Iago told Xander.

"Who cares? We have matured our minds. Father has no control over us now. It's just the way of life," Leo replied.

"Say it to his face!" Hans barked at Leo.

* * *

Meanwhile after all the hunting and bickering, far off into another former rivalring kingdom...

"Still haven't reported back yet," Ryoma mumbled. "Hinoka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to look for them! Come, retainers!" Ryoma told Hinoka, Kagero and Saizo.

The ninjas followed Ryoma out of Hoshido's very own castle.

"Hm.." Hinoka hummed as she scrubbed the pillars of the castle. A dark hole appears in the center of the room and a shadow appears out of it.

"Aggh!" Hinoka screamed.

"Hinoka!" Azama yelled as he and Setsuna stormed into the room. The shadow creature licks its shadow lips with its pink tongue.

"Back away!" Setsuna warned the monster. The creature's palms begin to expand and it hurls Setsuna across the room.

"HEY!" Hinoka yelled at the shadow. She whips her lance out and thrusts it at the dodging monster. He tackles Hinoka onto the ground and then floats up. Azama shivers as he stares at his two downed allies. He boldly lifts his staff up in response. The creature kicks Azama backwards.

"Hey you!" Hana yelled at it as she came with backup.

"That thing is UGLY!" Subaki barked at the shadow as he shot a javelin its way. The shadow flies away to dodge it.

The creature halts movement to float into the air.

"Hm, harhar, Subaki! You say you're a perfect one, yet you miss me with your failed javelin throw.." the creature mocked at the pegasus rider.

"Grrrrgh! Quiet!" Subaki yelled in frustration.

"This is not time for small talk," Hana shouted at Draluscious as she ran towards it. "It's a FIGHT!" she cried out, swinging her katana swiftly.

The creature began to lick its lips as a mysterious dark aura surges through its palm. It holds it hand out to cast a shot at the Hoshidan duo.

"Noo!" Setsuna yelled with her arm out.

Subaki dives in to save Hana just in time.

"Thank you..." Hana whispered to her fellow retainer mate.

"Um, he got us," Subaki calmly responded. Hana's eyes widen as she stares at her body. It is covered in strange purple aura along with Subaki's body. The two floored retainers vanish into a black hole.

"This one was easy..my next targets," the creature uttered loudly as he holds his arm out to capture Azama and Setsuna next.

"Gahh!" Hinoka let out as she grabs the creature's arm and twists it.

"AGHHHHHHHGHHHH!"

The creature crouches onto a knee. The three Hoshidans stare at him for a moment before Hinoka approaches it. Draluscious unleashes his remaining strength on the Hoshidan trio.

"I hereby mention that we rally up the others," Azama said in reluctance.

"Good call. One of you—go get the others!" Hinoka ordered.

Azama dashes out of the room with staff in hand. Hinoka and Setsuna stand their ground as the creature rises to its feet.

"You can never have an all-good situation, huh?" Setsuna muttered.

"You can, LIKE THIS!" a man shouted as he slices Draluscious' arms off with his katanas. The swordsman sheathes his katana once the creature collapses. He lends a hand to a shocked Hinoka.

"Father..?" she cried out.

"Yes, I am Sumeragi. Came right on time too," he mentioned to Hinoka.

"I thought—"

He hushes her kindly. "Hinoka, I am back into this world, this land, MY nation–with the help of..um. Someone. I cannot put my finger on the name.." the swordsman told her.

"Who?" Hinoka asked.

"A man in armor. It hit me.."

"He HIT you?!"

"No, no Hinoka, sweet bun.."

Setsuna smirks. "Sweet bun?"

Sumeragi blushes and coughs. Setsuna stops smirking and playfully rolls her eyes.

"The man, he goes by the alias 'General.' He woke me up using his unorthodox power. Then he told he that I report here because my daughter and her retainers are in trouble," he continued to tell Hinoka.

Hinoka smiles in modesty. "I owe him a thanks."

"No need. It's just our jobs," Sumeragi said. "Now that I am here, I will never leave your side! I promise my life on it."

Setsuna hums before she snaps her fingers. "Woah. You slices its arms off, that's pretty strong power you got there, sir!"

"Thank you," Sumeragi said while nodding.

"I bet if we gathered the strongest ones in the nations, we can overcome the monster," Hinoka told her father and Setsuna.

Setsuna clears her throat. "Um, that includes..."

"Hm..?" Hinoka hummed at Setsuna.

"Garon," Setsuna revealed.

"He's pretty strong for a monster," Hinoka said while eyeing her father with a false chuckle afterwards.

Sumeragi's eyebrows furrowed and his sword hand twitched in anger.

"Never!" he screamed.

"D-Dad. Father. Please. Calm down," his daughter advised.

Sumeragi stomps onto the ground. "I will never work with that man! Never!"

"Man, do I have a solution for you!" Setsuna cheered as Sumeragi vented. The swordsman turned away from them and folds his arms.

"What might that be?"

Setsuna smiles. "It's highly possible you and Garon can help us all without ever crossing paths.."

"True. How possible is it?" he asked her.

"Somewhat," she answered.

Hinoka sighs. "The first part of this will be having Garon join us, which won't be easy."

Sumeragi sighs under his breath. "He can join Nohr. You two women, keep a distance from that monstrosity as I, if we are really going to carry this plan out. I will do my work in my own space, my OWN way, which King Garon shall not pass!"

"..Thank you. I have to ask Kamui for her permission first," Hinoka suggested. He nods at his daughter. Sumeragi approaches the armless creature.

"I will dispose of it. You, and her, work on getting to your friends safetly," he ordered.

Setsuna runs off first, then Hinoka. The princess sticks her head into the door.

"Thanks father!"

"My pleasure!"

Hinoka followed after Setsuna to the outside land of Hoshido. Outside, then girls continue running until they reach the Nohr border.

Hinoka and Setsuna stop on a dime, gasping for air.

"Lady Hinoka. You have a pegasus, remember?" Setsuna reminded her.

"Ooh, I forgot.." Hinoka mumbled. "Oh well, no sense in going back. We are already here."

"Maybe the two of you oughta head back anyway," a guard said. The guard was bulked up in armor and had the face of a killer, yet his tone carried a sense of care in it.

"Why? Is it because we're Hoshidans?" Setsuna told the guard.

"No. Don't play the game like that, you know the nations get along now. The war has ended for now, anyways. I meant there was a strange outsider destructing Nohr," he told the girls.

Hinoka gasps.

"Yeah. Now that the war has ended, I let Hoshidans come into Nohrian castle grounds all the time. Granted, Charlotte can sometimes be harsher than me.." he said.

"We have to get through! Please! Let us in mister..what's your name?" Setsuna cried out.

"Benny," Benny answered.

"Benny. Allow me to request my friends and allies beyond that gate," Hinoka asked of him. He inspects them and then pats them down before opening the gate. The two head inside before Benny closes the gate. Hinoka and Setsuna stood upon Nohr and its towns.

"Where's Azama again?" Setsuna asked her master.

"I have no idea," Hinoka uttered out of honesty. She and Setsuna continue to walk along a isolated path along the town closest to the gate. As they walked they encounter Charlotte and Silas having a conversation amongst themselves.

"Why hello strangers," Charlotte sarcastically greeted.

"Charlotte, stop. Hello Lady Hinoka, I'm Silas," he greeted.

Hinoka blushes. "Er, that quick?"

"What?" Silas said.

"Um, that was quick.." Hinoka mumbled to him.

"Oh. My bad, Lady Hinoka. I just recognize folks that are of most importance," Silas told her.

"Thank you," Hinoka said as she bowed her head briefly.

"What brings you two here?" Charlotte asked the girls.

"Well, our friends ran in here. We gotta find them," Setsuna told Charlotte.

"Mm, no they didn't. I don't remember anyone coming in here..." Charlotte admitted.

"She's right. We were watching the gates the whole time, just as Benny," Silas added.

"Interesting..." Hinoka hummed to herself. "They might be in..that place.."

"What place? Where?!" Charlotte cried out as she hops up.

Silas blushes. "Charlotte, that is unprofessional.."

"I wanna know, I wanna know!" she cried out again.

"You could come along with us," Setsuna said to them.

"Sorry. One of us has to watch over this side of the gate, at least," Silas replied to Setsuna.

"Since Charlotte eager to go see, maybe she can assist you, right Charlotte?"

"Yeah, count on me, hopefully?" Charlotte cheered while grabbing her axe.

Hinoka nods silently. "Let's go. We're going that other kingdom. Goodbye Sir Silas!"

Silas waves at them. "Bye!"

The three girls head to the invisible kingdom after passing Nohr.


	102. Chapter 102

Back at that "other kingdom" Corrin, Kamui and Azura led everyone to, the paragon knight leads the search for King Garon.

Xander growls. "Is Father even IN HERE?"

Prince Leo shakes his head. "He does not seem to be, Xander.."

Xander sighs. "I suppose we shall leave then," he told everybody as they followed him out. In came Hinoka, Setsuna and Charlotte.

Azura and Xander's eyes widen.

"How did you get in here?" Azura asked Hinoka while shivering.

"Same way you did," she answered.

Azura frowns while staring at the ground at her feet. Corrin grins at Hinoka and hugs her.

"Hinoka!"

"Corrin," she shouted back.

"What's the matter, sister?" Corrin asked her.

"It's Sumeragi. He's alive, thanks to the General. He got ahold of Draluscious' arms. Now he's handling the creature to dispose of it. We gotta help him!" Hinoka answered.

Ryoma gasps. "He's back!"

Takumi's eyes water as he hid his face.

"Can't you believe it Takumi? He's alive! Takumi?" Ryoma called out to his younger brother. He was still hiding his face.

"Mmmghh, I am fine. It's all fine," he called out while his face was buried into his hands.

"Are you crying?" Elise asked Takumi.

"N-No! Mind your business please," Takumi yelled.

"Yes Elise, mind yours please," Leo repeated. Elise folds her arms and pouts.

"C'mon everyone! To Hoshido!" Ryoma demanded. Everyone follows after him.

[Hoshido]

Sumeragi gasps for air as the creature burns him with dark energy. He kneels down with the katana loosely in his grip. The King grits his teeth.

"You are playing hard to get," the creature eerily said to him.

"You, on the other hand, are playing hard to get rid of!" Sumeragi barked at him as he lashes out with katana strikes.

Ryoma barges the door down and he and the crew run in on the fight.

"I thought you took its arms off..?" Setsuna told Sumeragi.

"I did. This thing is still breathing however!"

The creature floats into the air.

"You've had enough. Let us handle it," Xander told Sumeragi. The king backs away as Xander and Ryoma approach the monster. Draluscious vanishes into a black hole.

"Talk about false alarming," Hinata mumbled to Oboro.

"Not fair. He left!" Takumi screamed.

"This is it. Our next encounter..I feel it. We will defeat him," Kamui assured to the group.

"Pff, no we won't. We never will! This'll just be an endless chase," Takumi barked at her.

"Unless, we warn our distant allies that he's roaming about," Ryoma addressed to Takumi.

"Marth. Ike. Chrom. Alm. Roy. Anyone and everyone," Corrin cheered.

"How? Do we even have a map anymore?" Kamui asked Corrin.

"No..but, someone can make one. Someone..smart. Anyone ring a bell?" Takumi asked everyone. They all looked around.

"Yukimura," Sakura blurted out.

Everyone stares at her as she blushes harder and harder.

"Easy girl. Easy, your face, it's beet red," Ryoma warned to Sakura.

Iago coughs. "Me?"

"Hm, you too," Corrin said to Iago. "Iago and Yukimura. Sounds fair!"

Iago smiles. "Yeeeess, this Yukimura and I shall work on the maps together. AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"We're watching you," Kamui threatened to Iago. He gulps.

"So you two make the map. Then, next for the plan?" Xander asked Corrin and Iago.

"I believe my daughter Hinoka and her friend said that we need King Garon's strength, along with mines, to overcome the beast," King Sumeragi hesitantly addressed. "However, he and I will not directly work together, respectfully."

"..Understandable," Xander said to Sumeragi.

"Okay. So the kings defeat the monster. Then what if it comes back?" Saizo said to everyone.

"Oh, we haven't thought that far buddy. Let's just carry out this plan I made!" Setsuna happily cheered.

Oboro folds her arms and sighs. "A Setsuna plan. Hope this one won't fail everyone!"

"It won't," Setsuna said to Oboro with a smile.

Corrin looks at Iago. "Iago, stay here with Kamui, Camilla and Leo and retainers while the rest of us find Garon."

"I got it, boy," Iago retorted.

Corrin, Kamui, and the others leave.

Iago gasps. "W-Wait! I need this Yugimurkah-person! Hey!"

"Ssh! They're going to get him. Relax yourself," Camilla told her former guardian.

"Get working," Kamui ordered as Iago grits his teeth. He cracks his knuckles and starts a blueprint. Sumeragi sits on a chair isolated from the group. Leo approaches him.

"King Sumeragi? I came to tell you that me and my siblings will keep our eyes on our father—King Garon. Alright?"

"Alright. Thank you, Nohrian prince," Sumeragi quietly mumbled.

Leo walks away from Sumeragi and back to Kamui and Camilla. For the time being, Xander leads everyone else to a town—named Northern Nohr, you guessed it, north from Nohr.

"He resides here. I visited him before this collaboration," Xander addressed to the group.

Corrin raises his hand until Xander gives him a firm nod. The dragon prince rings the doorbell. Everyone steps away from the mansion as Garon opens the mansion door.

"Hello...Xander...son..."

"Father. I am afraid we need your help once more," Xander told his father. Garon stares into space.

"Please!" Azura cried out.

"Azura?" Corrin said.

"I know you don't intend to help us, but we need you," Azura continued.

"Hmm.." Garon hummed to himself.

"Father. There's a creature destructing Nohr and the castle. That's why we all gathered together, even them!" Elise called out while pointing to the Hoshidans.

Garon took a look at the Hoshidans while deeply humming.

"Well?" Elise said.

Garon kept a straight face.

"Please..?" Elise said with puppy eyes. Garon continued to keep a straight face.

"This is for Hans, for Iago. You must understand!" Xander told him before revealing Garon's servant, Hans.

"King," Hans uttered.

Garon smirks.

"Why are you smirking?" Peri asked him.

Garon stares at Hans' injured face and upper body. "Hmm.. that beast sure did a toll on him. Fine...I shall come along to witness it first-hand.."

"Ah, I see. You want a fight with the creature, ah?" Laslow asked King Garon.

"I do, HAHAH!" Garon shouted as he came out of his mansion with his trusty Bölverk.

"Just like the old times again, only this time Corrin and Father along with us," Xander cheered.

"Don't get any ideas," Oboro warned Xander.

"Let us go, to Hoshido!" Corrin cheered. Garon frowns as they all head to Hoshido.

"I'm here," Corrin called out. Leo came towards the group with a chuckle.

"I see you've brought Father along too, hm?" Leo questioned.

"My son," Garon uttered. "Daughter," he said to Camilla.

"There's no time for this, Father...the beast is going to resurrect soon," Camilla informed to her father.

Garon grits his teeth discreetly. "No one will outpower ME!"

"That's the Father we all know and love," Xander bragged.

"King Sumeragi..." Garon muttered loudly. He and Sumeragi gave a cold glance at one another. Corrin stands in the middle of them.

The dragon prince frowns. "No. We're on the same team, right? Remember what we said?"

"Corrin! Do not treat this man like he's your true father," Sumeragi scolded.

"I'm not, Father. It's just that we all need to work alongside each other, if we want to continue our normal lives," Corrin told his actual father.

"I'll play gentle for now. After this is done, I will come for you samurai man," Garon threatened to the king.

"Likewise, king. Likewise!" he barked back at him.

Jakob facepalms while Gunter steps up to them.

The veteran soldier clears his throat. "This is urgent. If we all don't cooperate, into the black hole we go!"

Kamui nods. "Gunter's right. Once we enter Draluscious' black hole, it's his world. Our power is deemed unusable there!"

Sumeragi sighs. "Well I've already disarmed it. All we need now is to end it.."

Garon smiles. "Then I will pierce my mighty axe into its heart, deeming it lifeless!"

Sakura gulps. "Lifeless..?"

Garon smirks. "Dead! It will be dead for trying to overpower me!"

Camilla nods at her father.

"What's taking so long to kill it anyway?" Ryoma asked the crowd with a irritated face.

"I don't know but, could you imagine? Corrin and Kamui's crew, the first ones to kill the monster dude?!" Hinata cheered.

Oboro giggles. "Hinata! Could you imagine, this group, the first to end up devoured into the black hole?"

"Sarcasm is for the weak-minded, girl. Do not doubt my power!" Garon shouted at Oboro.

"What's next after we kill it?" Takumi asked his brother.

Ryoma grunts. "Hopefully a normal life.."

"If not, I may have to slay whoever dares to cause troubling matters once again," Xander told Ryoma.

King Garon pats Xander on the shoulder. "That's my son! Eager to kill and such, HAHAHAH!"

"Pssh. I'd like to see this reimagined continent the creature is attempting to threaten us with..." Setsuna mocked. Out came Draluscious from one of his black holes.

Sumeragi smirks. "I see you have no arms now, ah beast?"

Draluscious hisses at the samurai. "I heard someone wanted to join my cause. Takers rejoice!"

Everyone unsheathes their weapons simultaneously. The monster surges a dark glow in its chest.

"What is THAT?!" Hinata said in shock.

"It's the place we're going to stab! HUYYYAHH!" Effie cried out as she targeted for the creature's chest using her lance. The creature released a powerful blast of energy, tossing almost everybody aside.

"This one's tough," Effie uttered to herself. Ryoma and Xander leaped foward with Siegfried and Raijinto in arms. The creature creates clones of himself using his remaining power.

"More!?" Ryoma shouted.

Draluscious and his creatures laughed in unison as they flick Ryoma aside into a wall using their palms of illusion.

"Ryoma!" Xander cried out.

"Get him up. I'll take this one!" Takumi ordered. Xander nods then sprints to Ryoma. Draluscious shoots a dark ball of energy onto the castle pillars, knocking them down onto the two.

Takumi winces. "Guys!"

Corrin hurls his Yato into Draluscious' stomach before dashing towards his brothers for a save.

"Nghh! Hrngh!" I can't lift this! Someone help!" the fateful prince called out.

"Coming!" Effie called back to him. She, Arthur, Kagero and Saizo assisted Corrin in lifting the pillars. Draluscious lashes out on Corrin in a similar fashion by hurling a black hole their way.

"You are a monster!" Jakob yelled to Draluscious and his clones. They continue to do their unified laugh while hovering in the air.

"They're all gone..." Sumeragi mumbled.

"That's it! I'm gonna get them out if my LIFE depends on it!" Hinoka shouted in anger. Draluscious beckons her.

"No, Hinoka! Don't do this," Sakura cried out.

"I have to sister. My brothers are in there!" Hinoka scolded to Sakura.

Sakura sniffles. "I'm coming too..."

Hinoka sighs. "If we don't make it out alive, I love you all."

Takumi holds back a tear. "You too sis."

Kamui gives Hinoka a wink and Hinoka nods. The creature surges a portal up again and fires a black hole at Hinoka. She is absorbed into the hole while Kamui boldly jumps inside as well.

"Monster!" Takumi yelled.

Draluscious' thick eyebrows rises. "What is it, Takumi?"

"I'm coming too! One ticket to save my family!" the archer told him. The creature answers it with a lengthy laugh.

Draluscious stops laughing. "You will never make it out alive. It's my reimagined world. What I say goes!"

"I don't care. This is for Ryoma and Hinoka..and the others!" Takumi said while balling up his fists.

"Since you asked for it.." the monster mumbled as it captures Takumi in the black hole.

Setsuna snaps out of a daydream. "Uhh I thought black holes were suppose to destroy everything in its path, not send them somewhere else?"

Draluscious shakes its head. "You don't know a thing about my powers. Its for the better good!"

Sakura continues sniffling then stops. "My family is going to make it out...alive. I believe in them."

"We'll see, little girly-o. Once you are captured, and I promise you will be, I have quite a few uses for you!" the creature told her as he stared at the rest of the crowd on the ground. They were laid out by his dark blast of energy.

Draluscious finally disappears from the scene.

"Kamui...? Camilla..? Elise..?"

No answer. Sakura tears up.

King Garon rises up. "Fear not, girl. They'll be up in no time. See? I'm up—that proves the creature is a holder of weak power. I applaud his effort though.."

"I have to heal them all somehow. My staff..it's running out of power," she told the king.

"We'll find you some more power, alright?" Sumeragi told her. She nods.

Hans and Iago slowly awaken.

"Illusionary figures? That wasn't quite fair," Iago joked.

"If he ever hits me with his coward powers one more time, I'm RIPPING HIS HEAD OFF!" Hans barked loudly.

"Silence! Now—we will each take our turns to chop it up," Garon addressed to his men.

"There won't be any of that, until we save our children," King Sumeragi said to King Garon.

"You save them. We will operate out way—you operate yours, got it?" Garon told him. The other king folds his arms.

"First we have to wake them up, Sakura," Sumeragi mumbled to her. She nods.

As of now he and Sakura were the only Hoshidans awake and not in the black hole. On the Nohrian side of that spectrum lies King Garon, Hans and Iago.

* * *

In some other location of place, the creature flies above his land and hovers down to the ground. He smiles, baring his sharp carnivourous teeth. Draluscious wags his tail around until his new arms grew into place.

"That's more like it," he complimented.


	103. Chapter 103

Continued from the end of the previous chapter, Draluscious made it into the interior of his own land. There lied his workers, and brusied up and injured. Not only that, they were...human.

Roy groans. "Urgh, I feel empty without my blade, or my rapier in close proximity..." he quietly mumbled to Innes.

"Tell me about it man," Innes added.

"I said nooooo talking, creatures! Only I give you script. You say it and then you may live. You refuse and I will..hm..do something..to you.."

A black portal spawns into the dark purplish colored air with a sparsed pattern of thin clouds. Out came Hinoka, Corrin, Ryoma, Takumi and his other catpured pets.

"My pets. My creatures!" the creatured cheered in a deep voice.

Everyone feel on top of one another like a puddle of helpless fish.

"C-Creatures?" Hinoka repeated while crawling out from under her family.

"Yes. Creatures...the thing you all kept calling me..." the monster continued to say.

"That's because you are!" Clarine barked.

"Be quiet! I hate your mouth, and I grow tired of hearing every bit of it," Draluscious scolded.

Corrin jumped up in shock, his eyes awakening widely. "Where are we?"

"This place has no name, that is if you don't want to deem it to be your grave," the creature answered.

"Where is my armor? More importantly—where is our gear?" Ryoma blurted out.

The creature grins. "Gone. Engulfed. Unlike you all! You will now participate in Fire Emblem Reimagined! Your prize? The one and only Fire Emblem!" it said, holding the Fire Emblem up high.

Corrin and Roy's eyes widen dramatically.

"How did you get a hold of that?" Corrin asked the beast.

"Certain ways..very confidential ways," it answered.

Roy smirks. "I see, you are just going to be foolish and hand it out to any of us..."

Draluscious scoffs. "No, it goes to whoever wins it, of course!"

Klein grunts. "You said win?"

"I did, yes. You will all participate in my new reimagined collaboration. That's why I'm seeking as many of your friends as possible. Nothing harmful, just challenges. Each and every one of you against possibly your greatest friends, foes, and acqantices!" the monster cheered.

"So our prize..the Fire Emblem?" Roy asked again with a smirk.

"YES!" Draluscious yelled. "I have work to do. Get prepared—it starts sooner or later!"

"You do realize we could eacape while your gone, right?" Clarine jokingly said.

Draluscious grins. "Pff, no. There's no escape here. Maybe whoever wins the emblem could escape under my kindness, but.. I have to go now. Play nice, pets!" it said before leaving.

"Okay, gametime. Time for a plan before he comes back," Klein addressed.

"This monster truly is stupid. Giving out the emblem. Are you serious?" Xander said while shaking his head.

"It's strange. Only certain people have use for the Fire Emblem yet Draluscious hands it away to any winning participant," Roy uttered in response to Xander.

"Then how's about a chosen one win the competition," Corrin brought up.

"Good idea," Kamui cheered. "Whoever wins then uses it against him! Ah, I love this idea!"

"I just hope whoever wins knows what they're doing," Clarine commented.

Roy gulps. "We don't know what competition he means. Could be a spar, could be anything..."

"You're right," Xander told him.

Takumi nods. "Alright, we'll discuss our plan now in preparation for it. Sounds good everybody?"

"Sure," Innes mumbled.

Everybody else does their physical labor.


	104. Chapter 104

"What a wait. We've made it!" Alfonse cried out with a sigh of relief. The General motions at Alfonse to follow along. They head to the northern parts of Elibe.

"Here...anyone here...?" the General's voice echoed. No response.

"I think they may be afraid of us..." Alfonse mumbled to his boss.

"No no, they just don't recognize my voice much when I am not screaming or shouting," the General admitted. A wyvern riding coward cowered out from behind a pile of bushes.

"Ah, ah. It's them.. what ever is the matter?" the blond joked. Alfonse furrowed his brows at him.

"It's important—not a joke," the prince told Narcian.

"Not as important as it is for us to save Roy," Lyn said as she and most of the group approach Alfonse and his boss.

"Roy?" Alfonse repeated in suspense.

"Roy's been taken by that creature, the one your boss had issues with," Lyn continued.

"We're on it, that's why we came here! To ask for your help. Together, we can do this, I'm sure?" Alfonse told Lyn. She answers with a smile.

"Okay. I'll see if my friends are up to it. That fine with you?" Lyn asked Alfonse, who answers with a nod. Lyn walks to her group as they huddle up momentarily. Seconds later they separate.

"It's official," Lyn said. Alfonse grins.

"We promise you give you all a leading role in this, er, battle," Alfonse said while nervously rubbing the rear of his neck.

"In order for this to potentially work we may need Veronica and Bruno. Hmm..Veronica..and Bruno..where are they?" the General addressed. Various shrugs occur.

"Our fault boss. Me and the ladies haven't kept an eye on them," Alfonse embarassedly admitted. "Knowing them, those two probably..."

Lyn frowns.

"..Turned on us," Alfonse mumbled lowly. The General pats his shoulder.

"Ah, Alfonse, my boy, it will be fine. We have the best of fighters among us—them," the General reassured to him as he waves at Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector.

Eliwood clears his throat. "Thank you sir, you're too kind, eheh—"

Hector also clears his throat, but in sarcasm. "For now.."

Lyn looks at Hector as he shrugs.

"Dad, don't be rude," Lilina told her father. "Roy needs to be saved. Y'know, before he turns on us!"

"Roy's not going to turn on us," Hector told Lilina.

"Who even knows what goes on there, in Draluscious' black hole world..." the General commented before a brief silence occured. "No one in their right mind should turn on us while we are about to slay the mad creature Draluscious."

"You're right boss," Alfonse agreed.

The General spawns a hefty sword in his right hand. "It's time to end this now. With my power, I will be able to visit his world and hopefully last there."

"Last there?" Alfonse asked him.

"You see, our powers tend to respond harshly in tandem. It does..strange and unusual things.." the General announced to Alfonse.

"So..what can we do to stop it?" Eliwood asked the man in armor.

The General beats his armored chest. "Join me, join us, in the fight. I can allow my own portal to stay open. Gather many friends, allies, even willing foes—we need to stop this creature. Draluscious, the thing that plans to use your data!"

"You got it, just gotta make sure everyone's ready and all," Matthew blurted out.

"Matthew!" Rebecca groaned. "Can you really trust ANYBODY?"

The General sighs. "Rebecca, miss, please excuse my former actions..put it aside so that we can form a formidable fight as a unit. Please miss!"

Rebecca sighs. "Okay. Just don't let any of our friends get injured, agreed?"

"Agreed. He can't really do much anyway. I mean, our power will drain the longer we take in his world, but my adversary cannot warp you anywhere as we will already be in the black hole to begin with nor can he freeze you as we won't be fighting in a tundra of any sort," the General addressed to the archer.

"Why not work on gathering some friendsies while we're at it?" Matthew told the boss.

Lyn chuckles. "Matthew! You're so silly!"

"I'm sorry princess that I've made you laugh," Matthew said with a carefree smirk.

The General firmly nods in his armor. "Good idea. That's why me and Alfonse are going to try and find Veronica and Bruno. I can try and spawn some friends here if you want, with my posi-data?"

"Posi-data?" Cecilia echoed.

"Yes, it's the power I wield—more specifically the power from my armor, and much more specifically it's the power to spawn hero-like data into certain spots, like here," the General answered.

"Oh. That's quite nice," Cecilia commented.

"Boss. What about those times when you've sent Nergal to come get us?" Alfonse asked. The General gulps under his helmet.

"Um, that was their own doing, son," the General reveals.

"Oh," Alfonse mumbled.

"My foe, my adversary Draluscious, he has the opposing power, to be able to spawn antagonistic, nega-data anywhere he pleases," the General continued to tell them.

"It's one reason why we must stop his plans. First, we need some power in numbers, and distractions. That's why me and Alfonse will serach for Veronica and Bruno and then report back here as soon as possible!"

"Good luck," Lyn wished them as they left in thin air. Light portals begin to spawn, out comes a few familiar faces.

"Hng, rggh, what kinda travel is that?" Dieck called out. "Where are we?...Oh, yeah.."

"Right where we are needed," Lance commented. "Is that..Prince Eliwood?"

"You know of me?" Eliwood said.

"I do. You and Roy are of royalty. You are his father, correct?"

"That is correct. Listen, we need your utmost assistance," Eliwood addressed to Lance and his allies before Hectoe gently pushes Eliwood aside.

"We're making a takedown team. It's us against some creature. This creature doesn't like to play by the rules, and that..isn't a problem for your man Hector!" Hector told them while bragging.

Alen shrugs. "I mean, sure! Why not? It's for Roy and his friends after all..."

"Great. Let's patch up our hurt allies then group up to wait for Alfonse's arrival," Lyn addressed to everyone.


	105. Chapter 105

_Somewhere else, in an enclosed base..._

"Let's gear up once more then search for them," the General told Alfonse as they begin to head inside his base. They are greeted by two mages.

"Alfonse. General," Bruno mumbled to them.

"B-Bruno! Where were you? Both of you?" Alfonse partially scolded at them.

"We've been trapped. In a dream. Someone's dream. It was fascinating, yet oddly peculiar at once," Bruno mentioned to Alfonse.

Alfonse's eyes widen. "Dream? How?"

"It was some lady. She gave off a chilling presence," Bruno mumbled.

"Huh?" Alfonse questioned.

"I do recall her sharing a bit of her ice powers with us. The power to control ice..." Veronica said softly.

"Was the dream that long?" Alfonse questioned again.

Bruno nods. "It was, yes, it sure was, boy."

"What I can remember is our bodies. They've been frozen in ice and in place," Veronica admitted to Alfonse and the General.

The General's eyes glow yellow from under his helmet through his visible eye sockets. "Just like..."

"Like what?" Alfonse asked the General.

"Your parents, Alfonse. Me and your commander found them back at the war settlement, located in the depths of Askr," the General answered.

"My parents...still alive?" Alfonse asked innocently.

"They are, yes," the General told Alfonse.

Alfonse begins to smile. "T-Thank you, boss. Sir!"

"You are welcome. What we need to do is unfreeze them," the boss told Alfonse.

"I'm on it," Bruno announced as Veronica joined him. Together they unfreeze Alfonse's parents. It is a slow but rewarding process of wait. His parents fall to the ground in reaction.

"Mom? Dad?" Alfonse called out. No response.

"It's time. For my identity to be unmasked," the General formally cheered aloud.

Alfonse's mom and dad, currently unnamed, rise to their feet in dizziness.

"Nghh...I can't believe it. I really can't believe it!" We are alive in the new years!" Dad cheered.

"Is that...Idghor?" Mom asked while pointing to the General. They are still in the continous dizzy state.

"Yes. I am— I do happen to be Idghor. Free me from this armor—I request it," the General demanded.

Mom and Dad place their palms on the General's reddish-purple armor and it begins to disintergrate in thin air. The General stumbles on his feet as a shine of light gleams in Alfonse, Veronica, and Bruno's eyes. They cover their eyes temporary.

"It's safe children, you can open your eyes now," the General ordered. They do as told.

"My shell is off," Idghor calmly cheered once again.

"You haven't aged a bit," Mom told Idghor.

"You haven't aged as well," Idghor said.

Mom chuckles while Dad frowns.

"Hon, this isn't a time to be happy," Dad addressed. "We've been frozen for years!"

"I-I'm your son," Alfonse nervously brought up.

"Son?" Dad blurted out.

"Yes," Alfonse mumbled, holding a tear in.

Mom hugs Alfonse tightly. "Aw, we've missed you!"

"Sharena. You remember her?" Alfonse brought up.

"We have to—we named her," Dad joked. Mom elbows Dad.

"Yes, my daughter Sharena. She's adorable," Mom complimented.

"Is that all you have to say? Instead of asking of her whereabouts?" Bruno questioned Mom.

"I'm sure wherever Sharena is, she's bringing her A-game," Mom playfully cheered.

"You two are awfully happy and jolly for being involved veterans in a war.." Veronica mumbled.

Dad frowns. "There's no point crying about it, our family likes to move on, that is, except for that monster who trapped us.."

"Draluscious," Idghor mentioned.

"Him. Yes, that is his name," Dad suddenly remembered.

"The woman, in the dream, promised her help," Bruno muttered to Alfonse.

"Who?" Alfonse asked.

Bruno stares into space to think. "Her name, I believe it was Fjorm. If only we can physically communicate with her..."

"We can work on that," Alfonse said to Bruno.

"Me, my lovely husband and Idghor Vastheimer can help," Mom suggested.

"Idghor Vasthemier?" Idghor repeated.

"That is your full name. Did you not remember?" Mom told Idghor.

"Excuse me, I have forgotten. It's been quite the ice age," the General told Mom. "After the incident happened, I went by the former title 'General'..."

"Why not go by General Idghor Vastheimer?" Dad recommended.

"I will now, thanks. That is perfect. However, what I ask of the two of you now—do you remember your names?" Idghor asked them. They stare blankly in the face of one another.

Mom frowns. "I don't, sorry..."

Dad shrugs. "Me neither, pal."

"It's fine," Idghor mumbled.

"I'll call you Mom and Dad, and so will Sharena," Alfonse said.

"So will the rest of us," Veronica added.

"That's fine," Dad said. Mom and the man formerly known as the General head towards a tall floor mirror along with Dad. Mom squinted her eyes as they all studied themselves in the mirror. She was a mid-height, lean woman who somewhat resembles Cecilia. Mom sported long, blonde hair, emerald eyes, and pearl-white lightweight gear and armor that was bruised up with marks. Mom carried a tan belt around her waist, with a wind tome pocket on it to carry her backup tome.

In the middle of the mirror's view stood Dad. Dad was also lean, sports short and spiky dark blue hair like his son, dark brown eyes, and donned black Askrian armor similar to Alfonse. He carried a giant, silver colored sword in his sheath. In his belt, he also had a place to hold his daggers.

On the right was none other than the General Idghor Vastheimer. He closely resembled Gunter in a way, but was shorter and slightly buffer. He had dark grayish and black hair, dark brown eyes, a grayish black goatee, and scars and marks under his left eye. Underneath his armor, he wore nothing but a vest and baggy combat pants.

They all walk away from the mirror and begin to have their own conversation. Alfonse joins Bruno and Veronica's conversation.

"So," Alfonse said.

"So, what?" Veronica asked.

"Is this a go? The dream mission?" Alfonse said to them.

"D-Dream mission? What?" Bruno blurted out in confusion.

"The girl you've heard , or saw in your dreams—do you want to meet her, that's all?" Alfonse told Bruno.

"Um, I don't know. Will it interfere with the mission? ..Your mission?" Bruno innocently asked Alfonse.

Alfonse shakes his head.

"Oh. Okay then, maybe we can get her somehow..?" Bruno proposed.

"Oh yeah, my boss' powers. I'll ask him," Alfonse said in shock as he head towards Mom, Dad, and Idghor.

"Boss. Me and Bruno need your help," Alfonse told General Idghor.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Bruno and I would like to know if you can warp us into Bruno's dream. It's this girl..she may be vital for this mission," Alfonse told him.

"A girl?" Idghor repeated.

"Her name is Fjorm. She's the Princess of Ice from far away and she was also in my dream, oddly enough. She needs our help," Bruno addressed to the General, barging into the conversation.

"Hm..it'll do," he answered.

"Is that a yes..?" Alfonse mumbled.

"Yes. Sure is," Idghor replied. "However it is rational that we slay Draluscious first before we dive straight into something else, lad!"

Alfonse nods while Bruno grunts.

"This is it. I am bringing them here, once and for all!" Idghor shouted as he raises his arms in air. A huge ball of light shines on the ground, soon dying out. It reveals all of the Heroes.

Ike folds his arms. "What can you imagine? Here, again..."

"IIIIIkkkeee," Mist called out. "I told you—"

"Mhm, mhm, work with them. Hopefully, for it all to end," Ike said to Mist.

"Weeee'ree hhhheeerrreee," Sharena cheered playfully.

"Weeeee knnnnoowww," Tharja sarcastically cheered afterwards.

Sharena gasps. "Mom and Dad?"

"Sharena, my dear!" Dad cried out.

Sharena hugs Mom and Dad.

"It's been long. Very long," Mom brought up.

Sharena frowns. "I know, and I'm sorry. For whatever happened to you..."

"It's fine, daughter. It wasn't your fault our continent was in immediate war," Mom told Sharena.

"There's never a war not a mile away," Dad joked.

"Everyone's here. You know what that means, huh?" Anna cheered.

"Time to save my son," Eliwood answered.

"No," Anna said.

"Time to tip some scales?" Male Robin answered next.

"Noo," Anna groaned.

"Time to change fate?" Lucina also answered.

"No!" It's time to stop Draluscious and his plans! For our friends!" Anna cheered.

"For my ma'!" Donnel cheered next as various people begin to chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever.. come on everyone, into the black hole," Anna ordered as a gigantic black hole spawns in front of everyone.

Gordin gasps. "Where did that—"

"I'll tell you later. Come now!" Idghor called out as he and everyone entered the portal in pairs and in groups.


	106. Chapter 106

"In. We are in. Inside his wretched world," Idghor announced to everyone else who followed him along in. The sky was completely scarlet with black clouds.

"Not going to lie, this was better than cherry picking," a deep voice echoed at the group.

"The monster!" You all—get ready," Idghor cried out.

"I am the risen Draluscious. Your data is all in my clutches now," he warned his formerly armored opposer.

"R-Risen? Did he say RISEN?!" Odin yelled.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Cherche asked Odin.

"Gah-guh-Idunno," Odin replied.

Niles smiles at Draluscious. "Mm. What will you do with my data, might I ask?"

"I will manipulate your data, and bind you to MY liking," the monster answered.

Niles purrrs at him as Hana rolls her eyes.

"There's about a hundred of us and one of you excluding your clones, buddy," Saber told the creature.

Draluscious smirks. "There we go. That's it. You understand me, human. If you are all here in hundreds, that only makes my job easier. Not ony easier, but convenient! Hahah!"

Alfonse stares the creature down with his Fólkvangr held in hand. "These are my friends. My people. Askr's people. If you want to stop us, you have to go through Zenith and every other world."

"I'd be negatively delighted," Draluscious joked.

"It's a positive, that YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Commander Anna smack talked before high-fiving Sharena.

"Oh be quiet, moneygirl. I know you—in fact, we all know you, you've been just about everywhere, fought with just about everyone, defeated just about many. You won't beat me, however," Draluscious insulted towards Anna.

"...What are you anyhow?" Alfonse asked as he eyed the creature from a distance.

"Alot of things, you won't know. None of you won't know, until you submit to me and then get along," the creature said to Alfonse.

Sharena scoffs. "Never!"

Veronica stares at the creature before looking at the ground.

"..What is it Veronica?" Bruno quietly whispered.

"He seems like a distraction.." she softly answered back.

"Hm.." Bruno hummed as the Askr trio continued to staredown with the creature.

Draluscious hovers into the air with its transparent wings before surging up a black sphere of energy.

"Nngh, I got him!" Takumi ordered.

"Wait, I got em'!" Gordin yelled.

"No, I do," Jeorge told them both.

"Someone get him!" Sully screamed at the men. They all cast a shot but are too late. The sphere comes rolling past a crew of unfortunate generic-minded individuals.

The Sword Generic grunts and groans as he falls to the ground. Some of the other Generics do the same.

"B-Boss!" the Axe Fighter yelled.

Idghor jumps up in shock. "What is it?"

Draluscious laughs. "Yes, what is it? Is it because you are nothing without your armor, hm?"

Idghor gives Draluscious a cold glare before reaching for his steel sword. "What you said makes no sense, creature. Tell me! What did you do to my men, my FAMILY?!"

"It's just what's best for us all," the creature mocked.

"Oh, is it?" Idghor remarked.

"Absolutely. Once they all see what you really are, they will turn on you. It will be well deserved, heheh.." Draluscious responded.

"P-please! Tell us what you did to them," Elise cried out.

"NO!" Draluscious answered. "I will only tell the one that I love! The only human that I love. Her name is..."

Everyone looks around before the creature clears its throat.

"Clarine."

Clarine gags. "M-Me?!"

Draluscious nods. "Yes."

Clarine frowns. "Ew, gross. Highly despicable!"

"Why? Can't I have feelings?" the creature retaliated.

"..."

"You people have feelings, or simply, motivations to kill me. It's true, as you can see. That's why you've all gathered out here to hunt me," Draluscious said with a smirk. "You all won't be happy to hear that I am not and won't be your final threat."

"..What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Someone else. Many others higher in strength, in powers, in authority, out there waiting for you naive killers," Draluscious addressed to them.

"The only killer here is you," Sharena barked at him.

"Yes. I will never forgive and forget what you've done to us—me, my husband, General Idghor, and more recently my kids and their friends," Mom called out to the creature.

"It's understandable. At the end of this day and time, I have my job to do," Draluscious told Mom as he descended to the ground with a spear held by his newly-formed hands. The creature stomps firmly on the ground casuing the Generics to rise.

"Get them. There's no turning back now," Draluscious ordered at the General's men. The Gerenics, while armed with their weapons, stiffly march in lines towards the Heroes.

Ike's eyes widen. "What the—?"

Idghor approaches them. "Generics. Men! Listen to me!"

The Generics continue to march foward. Idghor gets closer.

"You were my family, after what happened to my own family.. Please! Break free!" Idghor shouted at them. They halted as Lance Fighter clears his throat.

"Ohoh, I don't suppose Alfonse or his mother and father are family too, huh? I mean, after you used them all to gain recognition in the war," he said.

"I did not, that isn't true!" Idghor shouted at Lance Fighter. "Stop the nonsense."

"Never! This is what it's come to, boss," the Bow Cavalier told his superior.

"...Do it," the ninja Generic mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Slay us. Slay us first, and then him. The beast. Trust me, he's draining our data away from our bodies. Our...enerrrrggyy," the ninja said to Idghor before collasping.

Idghor takes a deep breath before shooting a light sphere of energy at his Generics. They vanished shortly along with the smoke.

"I'm..um, we're sorry for you," Alfonse uttered to Idghor.

"..It's f—it's fine, that's all," Idghor let out as he paces back and forth. He became dizzier and dizzier every moment that goes by.

"Baaaww. Are you tired? Need a nap, an eternal one!?" the creature asked.

"Without my armor, I am just a suitless man. With my armor, I am a man in a suit..of armor. Whatever it takes, I will get this done," Idghor replied.

"We'll help you out," Dad told Idghor as he and Mom stood by his side, Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna following shortly after.

"Shall I freeze you AGAIN?" the creature barked at the parents. They stand their ground.

"You can't freeze them, we aren't around any ice or snow, duh!" Sharena mocked.

The monster slings his spear around himself causing everyone to jump back in evasion.

"Now it's a fight!" Jagen yelled at the creature. The cavalier goes charging after the floating creature as he swings his javelin around. Draluscious blocks every swinging attempt and pushes Jagen backwards before Marth leapfrogs above Jagen's head to rush him.

"Yahh!" Marth let out as he landed a leaping slash into nothing but air. The creature kicks Marth backwards with both feet onto the ground.

"Ngh," Marth grunted.

"I got him guys," Alm ordered as he approaches the inhumane figure. He carefully studies him before discreetly whipping a bow out. Alm shoots and scores into the creature's chest.

The creature jolts out of pain. "GHAAHHCKKKK!"

"Eheheh! You got him, you got him!" Nowi cheered.

Draluscious springs back up onto its feet again and dusts its left wing off.

"Hm. Bows are his weakness...interesting..." Lyn quietly said as she equips her own bow. "Archers, get ready for a shot. Now!"

All of the archers shoot an arrow at Draluscious, knocking it down again.

"Woo! Got em!" Donnel cheered next before the creature pulls an arrow out of its skin.

Lute gags. "My, how disgusting."

"Milady, disgusting isn't a deciding factor today, why don't we just KILL it? Before he gets away," Innes told Lute.

Idghor snaps his fingers. "It won't get away, not even we can. Our power is draining—only me, and my adversary. There's no escape until we kill him."

"Are you all idiots? Keep shooting!" Takumi demanded.

"With no bows?" Niles remarked which made Takumi glance at his bow. There was no more arrows. Every archer ran out of their bows in their quivers.

"You've got to be kidding me," Saizo cried out. "Move it, move it chumps. I got it!"

Clarisse grits her teeth. "Chumps?!"

"Exactly. Chumps," Saizo repreated as he shook his head in anger. "Running out of arrows...hmph.."

"We have to do something...!" Lachesis shouted. "Before it gets back up!"

"Quit screaming, We'll think of something," Bartre assured.

"Let's tire it out by giving it unlimited training by us all," Fir suggested. Bartre grins.

Camus scoffs. "That sounds stupid. Are you stupid? My pardon, by the way.."

"You can take your stupid pardon and shove it," Bartre barked at the knight.

Camus unleashes a bicker with Bartre and so does the others on each other.

"Please. Everybody! BE QUIET!" Bruno yelled.

"This is it—the chance for peace, for freedom, for this to end," Alfonse announced.

"No more collaborations? Sign me in," Ursula said.

"I feel you Ursula. I ain't a people's person as well," Lloyd mumbled.

"Who knows?" Alfonse answered with a slight grin. "Let's get this job done first.

"T-This may sound crazy.." Anna brought up.

"What is it?" Michalis asked the commander.

Commander Anna clears her throat. "An idea. It came into my head. We must attack it, at once. As a cohesive unit, okay?"

"That's pretty genius," Dad complimented.

"Aw, thank you," Anna said with giggling afterwards. She grips her axe Noatùn.

"Together," Sharena yelled as everyone attacks the creature simultaneously. The creature disappears while his wings slowly descend to the ground.

"I believe the deed is done," Jaffar mumbled.

"We did it! Yay, woohoo!" Sharena cheered. Various folks begin to celebrate until a woman arrives to the scene. Her eyes expands at the witnessing of Draluscious' death.

"It's her. The girl from my dreams," Bruno revealed. Fjorm steps up modestly.

"Hello? Who are you?" Alfonse asked her. She stood in a brief silence before answering.

"Fjorm, huh? Nice name," Sharena said.

"Thanks," Fjorm whispered.

Alfonse raises one of his eyebrows. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want anyone to hear us," Fjorm whispered again.

"Can you not see we are in public, lady?" Lon'qu told her. She opens her mouth to speak but is interruptes by Idghor's coughing.

"Boss?" Anna said.

"..I have to go, to my base. To recover. I hope you all understand," he replied.

"I'll assist you back home, pal," Dad said to Idghor.

"Wait. Bring us home!" Hector yelled at them.

Idghor slightly looks up. "Oh..sure.." he muttered before warping everyone but a few back to their homes.

Alfonse's mom smiles. "Weeeell?"

Alfonse looks around. "Huh?"

"Come on now. We can't wait out here this long," she said.

Everyone else from Askr follows Idghor, Mom, and Dad to General's Baseland.


	107. Chapter 107

To home they return, in the baseland. There were no Generics working duties anymore. It felt empty and silent as the crew arrived to the base.

"I need to rest. I'm afraid I cannot help you all much in our next mission, Idghor admitted.

"Ah, it's fine. Just get better," Alfonse told him.

Fjorm looks around.

Commander Anna walks up to her. "See anything you like?"

"Um, no..?" Fjorm answered.

Anna laughs. "Silly, it's a joke, hehe!"

"I'm not in the mood for laughter," Fjorm uttered calmly with a frown.

"W-Why? You not a people person? Or, you don't like jokes? Just like Bruno?" Anna asked her. Prince Bruno joined the conversation.

"I heard that," he said with a straight face.

Anna playfully rolls her eyes. "You were kinda supposed to, hah!"

"Whatever miss. Anyhow, hello, Fjorm," Bruno greeted as he holds his hand out. Alfonse quietly approaches and smiles as Fjorm shakes Bruno's hand.

"Thank you," Bruno mumbled. Fjorm nods in response.

"Hm, you're pretty quiet. Sorta like Veronica," Alfonse joked.

"Alfonse. She'll warm up to us eventually," Anna remarked as Fjorm gazed into the air.

"So. Why did you come into Draluscious' world alone?" Alfonse asked the princess of ice.

"Well...I've been sent here by special people. An unfortunate amount of events drove me here, in a way.." Fjorm softly answered.

"Oh. Interesting," Alfonse told her with a nod of approval.

"You're in safe hands now," Mom said to her. She hugs Fjorm lightly.

Alfonse coughs. "Mother..."

Fjorm slowly lets go of the hug. "Mother.."

"Huh?" Sharena said.

"It was my mom. She isn't here, around anymore to help me," she whispered. "If I have to do it alone, I will."

Sharena's eyes widen. "Do what alone?"

"Deliver my revenge, to that mad king Surtr. From the Flame Kingdom," Fjorm told everyone.

"Flame Kingdom?...How far do you live?" Sharena blurted out. The commander elbows her.

"Sharena! She's just trying to inform us, that's all. Continue, ma'am!" Anna said.

"That's all, really. My mind is too busy in thoughts and visions at the moment. All I wanted to do was ask for your help, nothing complex," Fjorm told them.

"Glad to help," Alfonse responded. "Just stay here, while we get this all figured out."

Fjorm frowns. "No, I must help. You've helped me, another stranger did as well, I have to repay my debts."

Sharena grins. "I do admire the determination. Okay, it's on!"

Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, Bruno, and Veronica glance at each other before Alfonse clears his throat. "Soo, where can we start our revenge mission?"

Fjorm stares at the ground. "An invasion to the Flame Kingdom would suffice, but..I don't know, it's a bit of risk.."

"Doesn't hurt to try and get in, or at the very least scope out the place," Alfonse said.

"Hm," Dad hummed.

"Want us to come along?" Mom asked.

"We're fine, we have Bruno and Veronica on our side," Alfonse answered. "You just get the boss up and running again, back in his shape."

Alfonse's mom nods as her children goes on their way to make an entrance into the Flame Kingdom with Bruno, Fjorm, and Veronica. The kids leave the baseland tower directed by the maturest ones—Fjorm, Bruno and Anna.

"I had to come here to send the message to you all personally," Fjorm continued to tell Alfonse.

"Rr, that's okay," Alfonse muttered.

Fjorm gulps. "Before your world, mainly your land ends up destroyed. Even your family.."

"They won't. We won't; we are completely prepared now," Alfonse modestly boasted.

"I am never prepared for Surtr. However no one knows the man like I," Fjorm said.

"W-what?" Veronica responded.

Fjorm sighs quietly. "In order to get through the mad king, his children.." she said as she held her lance of ice upwards. Out played a hologram of two Flame Tribe defenders.

"Familiar with them?" the commander asked.

"I am. They helped him kill..." Fjorm said before pausing. She stopped talking afterwards.

"Oh, hm..let's get moving then. I have a feeling we can do this...!" Alfonse cheered.

Sharena shrugs at Fjorm. "We all just met you not so long ago no offense..but my brother believes in you. Us! What are friends for?"

Fjorm stares at Sharena. "Friends..?"

"Haha," someone mocked as they walked in front of Fjorm.

Fjorm looks up halfway. "You."

"Yes me. No, you. Where do you think you're going? Stay put meant stay put," the cold-hearted woman warned.

"Don't talk to our friend like that!" snapped the commander.

"Excuse me?" the woman questioned.

"Wha?" Sharena wailed.

"No, excuse me, as in I'm leaving," Laevatein ordered before walking off a bit.

"Yes. Flame Tribe. That is Flame Tribe all right," Bruno uttered while nodding.

"Of course it is. We're located there," Veronica pointed out to him.

Bruno turns around, facing Veronica. "I meant the girl, Veronica.."

Laevatein walks back to the Heroes and unsheathes her blade as Sharena's eyes widen.

The Flame Tribe woman grins a little. "I'll get someone, even if I have to do my work alone."

"Huh?" Sharena shouted.

"Sorry to hear this—you should be, but I don't keep cowardly prized mementos alive," Laevatein muttered as she points her blade in Fjorm's direction.

Bruno frowns at the girl. "You are an idiot, because there are six of us and you are the only attacker in sight."

Something fumbling in the bushes caused everyone to direct their attention towards it. An older woman came out with a staff in her hand.

"Not so fast, tourists!" Loki joked.

"Hmph," Bruno scoffed at her. Laevatein has a staredown with Bruno and Veronica while everyone else stares at Loki. The lately-arriving Flame Tribe woman glances at her staff.

"If only I knew how to upgrade this thing..."

"You won't get away so easily," Alfonse told them.

Loki places her index finger on her lips. "No. He needs a challenge. This won't do.."

Laevatein shakes her head in dismay. "Let's go Loki."

The two girls escape further into their tribal habitat. There stood Fjorm's team in confusion.

"Never even had a chance to fight them," Veronica mumbled.

"No big deal. We'll just have at them once we're ready for Surtr," Fjorm said with a tiny chuckle.

"Something was funny?" Bruno asked Fjorm as she faintly blushes.

Fjorm sighs. "No. It's just that Surtr is too powerful for us. I've visioned your team. In the past battles you've all partaken in. This is an effort with collaboration."

Sharena shrugs. "Hey, we tried our best with the collaboration part."

Commander Anna and Alfonse turn to Fjorm before an owl frantically flaps its wings ontp Bruno's face. Bruno spits frathers out of his mouth and wipes his face off.

"What are you DOING?!" Bruno yelled. The owl flies in place.

"Agh..I'm Hef. Hef the Owl!" the owl cheered.

Bruno frowns at Hef. "Why did you DO THAT?"

Alfonse backs Bruno away from the bird. "I'm pretty sure Hef here has a logical explanation for this, right?"

Hef flies toward the princes. "I do, I do. King Surtr blinded me!"

Fjorm gasps. "Huh?"

Hef lets out a sigh before he flies onto a log on the ground. Everyone stares at the owl as it readjusts its wings.

"I came here, to this world to get a closer look. Just then, some girl ratted me out. Out came the big man. He promised to burn me up and then blasted me with some dark power," Hef explained to his friends while out of breath.

"Aww, that's so sad," Anna cooed.

Sharena plants her balled up fist into her other palm. "No way! We're kicking his butt! Into his village, now!"

Alfonse pulls Sharena aside. "No, we can't afford to lose anyone, sis!"

Hef frowns. "That's fine, we'll get him later."

Bruno apporaches the owl. "So you're blind, huh?"

Hef nods before Bruno cups his chin.

"Hmm..that is quite interesting," Bruno told him.

"Suprisingly you've bumped into us," Alfonse added.

"No more of that, mister," Anna ordered Hef. "No more spying on our enemies, alright? It's for your safety!"

Hef shakes his head. "Alright, Lady Anna, however with Feh's disappearance I will negate my own safety. For her! That's my family!"

Everyone stares at the bird in silence.

"The General's taught me some lessons. He said to never give up your pursuit. You should know that guys: you and I work for the man," Hef reminded the humans.

Alfonse pets Hef. "Little buddy, the General isn't always right, as shown by his previous actions," the prince of Askr said in partial mumble.

"Pursuing revenge only leads to your downfall. Please remember that," Sharena advised the bird. Hef shrugs his wings before nodding afterwards.

Anna steps foward. "That's why as commander of the Heroes and co-commander of the Askr Union, I order you to come along with us. No more spying, no more solo flights. Just you and us, birdy!"

"What use can I even have? I'm a bird!" Hef wailed.

"Don't put yourself down. We all have a use, and similarly everyone has their uses," Veronica remarked.

"Here in the Askr Union of Heroes we don't use anybody. Our collaboration is a symbol of trust, meaning. Power. Strength in numbers!" the commander replied to the mage.

"Since you're so good at spying, you can be..guess what? Our spy," Alfonse announced to Hef. The bird flies around in excitement.

"Woo! Yyeeaahh! Sweet stuff! Hohohhh—wait..! I'm still blind. How can I spy if my little eyes can't spy?"

Everyone looks around at each other before Alfonse clears his throat.

"About that, we're on it. In the meantime, let us all report home to check on Mom, Dad and the General," the Askrian prince ordered. With that everyone marched home together, in unison. Their favorite word to go by.

The emphasis on cooperation, collaboration, teamwork meant much more than it ever will now. King Surtr ran loose with his henchmen, seeking more nations to destroy. Things between him and Fjorm are going to get more personal...even more so as the General and his war mates get into the mix.


	108. Chapter 108

Alfonse and his own personal group return to Idghor's base by boat. He sets Hef down onto a wooden table as Sharena places a towel under the bird. Commander Anna comes foward with special eyedrops.

"What are those?" Alfonse asked the commander.

"Special drops. They cure blindness, let's give em' a whirl!" Anna cheered as she squirts them into Hef's eyes. The owl begins to squirm around before shaking himself. The liquid drips off of his body and his eyes water even more.

"Is it working?" Hef asked out of curiousity.

"Dunno. You tell us?" Sharena said.

"It works! It worked, hahahah!" Hef shouted in cheer as he flew onto Alfonse's shoulder.

Alfonse grins. "Glad it worked! Thanks commander!"

The commander nods. "No problem!"

Veronica stops reading a scroll and places it down on the table. "Alright. So, how are we to face Surtr?"

"It's why I came for help..I don't know myself," Fjorm said while blushing. Veronica sighs and glances at the ground.

"One thing for starters, is to gear up. Prepare. Get ready, for an invasion!" Sharena warned her friends.

"Let's do this, without the Heroes," Idghor said.

"B-But, are we even..capable?" Veronica mumbled under her breath.

Idghor folds his arms. "No need for mumble, child. I can hear you, and yes, we are much more than capable! It'll be me, the trio, the princess, Alfonse's parents, you and Bruno, and let's not forget the owl..."

"Cool," Alfonse replied with a smile.

"Why are you happy?" Bruno asked him.

"This is a true test, for us all to cooperate in combat, without our other friends. We already promised we'd leave them alone," Alfonse told the prince while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Mom, Dad and Idghor steps foward upon the group. Idghor steps into the middle of them and unsheathes his giant sword.

"For peace!" he shouted.

Bruno coughs. "This isn't some regenerating monster, this is a whole new foe.."

Sharena's eyebrows furrow as she stomps her foot on the ground. "A whole new ball game!"

"This is for us all!" Dad shouted next. "Die or go home trying!"

Bruno grits his teeth in silence. He flicks through his tomebook and closes it shut moments later.

"Who's the planmaker here?" he asked everyone. They all glance around.

"I wanna be, I wanna be!" Hef cried out while flying rapidly.

"Calm down Hef," Idghor ordered.

"I don't know who it'll be but let's not forget about Hef's sister, Feh," Alfonse reminded them.

Hef stops flying. "Yeah, Feh!"

"My vote is on taking down the source of this chaos himself—King Surtr," Idghor told the group.

"T-That's too dangerous," the commander warned.

"War isn't about happy endings at the end. It's about one side accomplishing what they said they'd do. Their purpose for the fight, the opposition," Idghor said. "Believe us veterans when we say."

Bruno looks around. "Hm..I'd tread lightly, and carefully."

"Is everyone okay, ready to bring a fight?" Sharena asked. Everyone nods.

"Once he's down, we free his people," Fjorm told her.

"His people..?" Veronica whispered.

"That whole tribe.." Fjorm softly replies.

"True. After this, we shall return to our normal lives," Idghor added.

The time for action has been settled. Together they head to the Flame Tribe under Fjorm's orders.

"We need a way to get in here," Sharena called out.

"This gate is jammed shut," Bruno barked while pulling the gate.

Two Flame tribe guards approach the group in unison. Idghor and Dad takes them out in quick succession. Everyone else works on pulling the gate open.

Sharena gasps. "It's open. In here everybody!"

The whole group enters the tribe. It was an empty, lifeless village with no one in sight. The air reeked of foggy clouds and a castle can be seen in view. The castle exterior was coated in black bricks, windows and small forts aside of it.

"Only one way to go," Alfonse brought up. Everyone follows him inside.

"Wow, for a castle this scary, you'd imagine there be a little more security," Sharena uttered out loud. Out come King Surtr and his henchwoman in a jumping leap of might.

"Gah!" Hef yells as it flies behind the Order of Heroes.

"Work on finding your sister. The rest of us will take care of them," Alfonse whispered to the bird.

Alfonse's mother pats her son's shoulder. "I'll go with the bird," she whispered. The Askr prince nods and readies for the tense fight.

King Surtr raises flames that border the castle hall. "No one shall make it out alive. There WILL be no cowards!"

"Especially ones that decide to break in our castle," Laevatein barked at the heroes.

Loki giggles. "Hahaha, we're gonna have FUN!"

"I'll get the staff lady!" Commander Anna ordered as the heroes rush foward to strike. Several of the heroes were at bay with their opposers—Alfonse and Sharena went for Laevatein, Commander Anna and Veronica go after Loki, Idghor, Fjorm, Dad and Bruno on the king. Mom and Hef sneak into the other rooms of the castle.

"Stop!" Fjorm screamed at the mad king.

"Stop WHAT?" King Surtr said with a smirk.

Fjorm stood her ground. "Stop terrorizing the innocent lands. You have to stop!"

King Surtr laughs. "Awww...make me pitiful rat of royalty!"

"That's our purpose for coming here," Fjorm answered. Bruno pats the ice princess on the shoulder.

"Hate for you to give me the cold shoulder, but, we didn't precisely come here to fight. It's war now!" Bruno reminded Fjorm as he defends a brutal attack from the king. The princess joins in on the defense.

"Back it OFF!" the king shouted in anger as he flings Fjorm and Bruno away. Bruno helps her up after regaining composure.

"Thank you," Fjorm softly said to him. Prince Bruno nods.

Alfonse and Sharena duel Laevatein in a cooperative fashion. She wards off both of their attacks.

"Ghh. This isn't working!" Sharena yelled.

Laevatein scoffs at them. "Maybe you idiots SHOULD HAVE thought this through..instead of coming here to seek your little pointless revenge. Hahahah!"

Alfonse grits his teeth. "Nothing's FUNNY!" he yells at her while charging foward with his sword. Laevatein kicks hims away while fending off an attack from Sharena.

Laevatein waves her blade around. "Any more challenge?"

King Surtr growls. "No time for toying around. KILL THEM NOW!"

Alfonse's friends continue to target the king with their attacks as he continually fends off each attack.

"Useless!" Dad barked. Alfonse runs up to his father.

"We'll find a way," the son told his dad.

"Hm.." he hums.

At another part of the castle," Mom and Hef sprint into room after room in an effort to find imprisoned Feh. There, in a dark room with cages filled with skeletal remains, Feh rests upon a marble shelf.

"Zzzz...zzz..Zzzooohh," Feh hummed in her sleep.

"You're a sleepy one, aren't you?" Mom blurted out loudly. The female owl wakes up in a shiver.

"Please! Stay away!" Feh demanded.

"Um, no. Me and your brother are here! To rescue you!" Mom assured her. She approaches them slowly and carefully. Hef does the same and hugs Feh, wrapping his hazel wings around the owl. Mom's eyes become teary.

Mom sniffles. "That is beautiful, a reunion of family. You know, there was a time not long ago when I—"

A sudden fit of coughing cued from in a cage. Mom slowly unveils the cage hidden by a curtain. In it was Draluscious in his "human form." He opens one of his eyelids, revealing his eerie golden eye.

Feh and Hef take turns to gag as Mom backs away from the cage.

Mom grunts. "You. The creature that froze me. What are you doing here...?"

Draluscious grabs onto the cage bars, lifting his weak body up. Once he stood on all twos, he sighs in relief and frowns. The creature's human form a merging appearance closely resembling of Fuga and Wrys, only lean. He was bald, slightly pale, had pointy-like ears, sported a hairy chest, arms and legs, wore a brownish cloth around his waist that reached his knees. His staff was broken in half and on the cage ground.

"It is me. The monster. The creature, whatever humans fancy to call me," he said. "That king prisoned me in here, after your party dealt with me. They tortured me, all three of them. After the fact, my scepter breaks in two and I'm out of it. Unconscious!"

Mom, Hef and Feh stare at him as he growls and pounds on the cage.

Draluscious stops growling. "In need to be freed! Revenge on the mass destroyers! Now!"

Mom gulps as Hef and Feh back up even more before flying back onto the shelf. Alfonse's mom sighs.

"Maybe I should give this man another chance?" she mumbled to the owls. They flap their wings in disagreement.

The creature continues shaking the cage. "He must pay!"

Two more Flame Tribe soldiers enter the room in a hurry.

"Hm. They're in here too!" the thinner soldier called out.

"Release the monster. OUR monster!" the other soldier ordered his ally. They unlock Draluscious' cage and are repaid by kicks and clawing to the face.

Draluscious grins. "Daft simpletons!"

"Will you put a truce to our former differences? Hm?" Mom confidentally asked the beast. He hovers into the air.

"It'll be a truce, to stay out of my way while I deal with the king and his puppets," he answered before flying off.

Feh gasps. "He's going after the king himself.

"Come on my friends. We must keep my family safe!" Mom told the owls as they follow her back into the heated battle.


	109. Chapter 109

Back in the castle hall, bordered by the undying flames Mom and the owls stood into a hallway blocked by rising flames.

"I can't get through this," Mom said loudly.

Fjorm runs up to her. "Let me handle this," she told them as she froze up the flames and melted the ice into water.

"Watch your step," Feh joked as the three join the fight.

King Surtr shrugs off Idghor's next attack before interrupted by Draluscious. He swings the scepter at Surtr before he catches it and breaks it.

Idghor growls as his eyes glare at his archnemesis.

"Out of the way! You're no help!" the former man of armor barked at the humanly creature.

"No thank you. I know a good fight and when to pick one," he replied back. As they conversed, King Surtr fends off their attacks on him.

Idghor chuckles. "Stupid creature. You know just when to leech off of people.."

Dralusicous pushes Idghor aside. "Move it, weaky."

Idghor shoves Draluscious back. "Weaky? That's what you are! Hmph, the nerve!"

Alfonse stands in between them. "Guys, focus!"

"No, I won't focus! Until this creature moves out of my way. Our way! You and me!" Idghor told Alfonse.

Alfonse awkwardly stares at Idghor. "You and me? What?"

Idghor shrugs. "Sorry about my wording, just thinking of my family all of a sudden."

Draluscious laughs as Idghor growls at him. He tackles the beast and they start to brawl. Sharena gasps as Anna and Alfonse run to break it up.

"Please! Stop!" Commander Anna cried out. They slowly halt their fight and regain themselves.

Bruno frowns. "Here lying in front of us is our true enemy. This man.."

Everyone stares at Surtr and his lackeys before Veronica clears her throat.

"The destroyer of land," she mumbled.

Idghor nods. "Hey, you two are right. He is the cause of this..."

Draluscious nods as well. "Right. For once, you're right on something. Mainly your words. General, you always know just what to say, but your actions speak otherwise."

Idghor scoffs. "To think you're noble isn't exactly an overthought either.."

Draluscious smiles. "Oh, really?"

Idghor points his sword at King Surtr. "Let's cut it short, this idle conversation."

Alfonse nods. "Everyone, after me!"

Alfonse carries the assault on Surtr again, with everyone joining in on the fray.

Fjorm gasps quietly. "Alfonse...the throne..." she said while pointing at the king's throne. It was glowing and sparkly and harnesses some sort of power.

"Strange..."

Laevatein yells. "Don't let em' sit on the throne Loki!"

Loki nods as she makes a run for it to the throne. Idghor flicks her away with his sword. Dralusicous approaches the throne as Idghor sits on it. Laevatein's eyes widen.

"Oh no!" the Flame Tribe swordmaster shouted. Idghor's body begins to glow up bright gold. His armor was formed once again. The General springs up from the seat.

"Here at last!" Idghor cheered as he lifted his sword into the air. It shines brightly and fills with a electrical current.

"That'll stop him. Maybe. Or else!" Draluscious called out before plopping himself on the throne as well. He retains his former form as well, the creature form.

Idghor chucks his sword into Laevatein, knocking the woman unconscious and onto the ground, where she begins to bleed.

"Lae!" Loki screams in fright.

Idghor warps to where his sword is and confronts Loki. The healer holds her arms out in defense.

"Nooo! Please don't!" Loki begged of the General.

"Well, you could join us.." he suggested. Loki weakly smiles and nods. Idghor thrusts the lance foward into her "cushiony" chest before pushing her to the ground. She bled as well and was out.

King Surtr grows enraged. "YOU MOTHEROF—! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Idghor stabs the sword into the chest of Surtr before Draluscious shoots a dark hole at him, knocking him out as well.

Sharena wipes sweat off of her forehead. "Whew! Finally!"

Idghor smirks under his helmet. "Yes, finally! For me!"

Anna's eyes widen. "Huh?"

Idghor charges a ball of light from his fists and aims towards the creature. Everyone begins to scream.

"I must do it!" he insisted as he shoots it and misses.

"Nice try. Don't play stupid, armored man. Heheh!" Draluscious joked. Idghor charges another and fires.

"Missed," the creature teased.

Idghor hurls his light-charged sword at the creature and misses, hitting Mom and Dad instead.

Mom twitches on the ground while Dad grips onto her.

"How..how could you?" Alfonse softly said to Idghor.

"Sorry. If any of you children get in my way to stop my longtime creature of nightmare, I have to terminate you as well," Idghor mentioned as he threw another ball of light, hitting everyone else.

"Guhhh! Aghh!" Fjorm screamed in pain.

Bruno growls. "You are a danger to us all!"

Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, Veronica, and Bruno rise up from their injury.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to stop you!" Anna barked at the General who stood still and in silence.

Draluscious flew onto the ground.

Alfonse gets startled. "Guhh!"

"...Allow me, to help you," Draluscious said with a gulp.

"..Sure.." Alfonse reluctantly agreed. Idghor charged up another ball of light.

Idghor laughs under his armor. "Veteran comrades, you ruined me. My family...my post-war life...it all! I see it runs through generation to generation," Idghor shouted as his eyes glowed bright scarlet through his armor helmet. Think of it as my token of revenge, for my family, for the Generics who were my only means of family. I know none of you would understand..you like to use people. Trust me, I love to use you all as well. We all know what should happen to those certain types of scoundrel scum, correct?"

Bruno's eyes widen. "If you want us to put you out of your misery...so be it."

Alfonse gulps quietly as he nods in approval.

Draluscious sweeps over to Loki's staff and gets ahold of it.

"I will use this to refresh you all!"

"Thank you," Fjorm responded.

The creature nods before firing a black hole at Idghor. Some of his armor disintegrates.

Veronica's eyes widen in shock. "It's working. Keep on it, you!"

More black holes are fired until the General's head remains.

"You done now?" Draluscious said to him.

"Ghh...how could you all, trying to slay me when he of all monsters—you know what? No, nevermind. I'll just meet my families, in my memory. Yeah! That's it! Hehehhaahahaaaaah!" he addressed before being destroyed by another black hole. Everyone celebrates the defeat of the General.

Draluscious chuckles as he grinds his feet on the General's remains. Alfonse, Sharena and Anna strike the creature, causing him to fall. Draluscious coughs up blood.

"Why? Betray me?" the creature said as Alfonse gave his mother and father a nod. The two of them finish Draluscious off.

"It's...it's over. Everything's over," Fjorm announced.

"Fiinnnallly," Feh sang.

"I'm so sorry the man we once knew as our friend has been tormenting you all this time," Mom said to her children and their allies.

"He's been doing it pretty early on this journey, and recently now.." Alfonse awkwardly replied.

"It's fine, miss. The Order of Heroes proved time and time again that they are capable of defending themselves," Anna told her.

"This is going to be a long walk back home," Dad brought up.

Mom looked at him and raises her eyebrow. "Home? We have a home?"

"Well, minus the frozen chamber I'm not exactly sure.

Eh, we were just going to follow our children. Wherever the Askr heroes go, we'll go!" Dad confidentally mentioned to Mom.

Bruno raises his index finger. "The base. We could camp out at Idghor's base.."

Alfonse nods. "Good idea. All right guys, we all know what to do."

Commander Anna stops the party. "Wait. Before we go, there's one more thing we need to do," she said as she walks up to Loki and Laevatein. She grabs Loki's staff and heals them, stopping the bleeding.

"There! That's the Askrian way to do things!"

Sharena giggles. "Aww, that's cute!"

Feh the Owl giggles as well.

Alfonse grins. "Time to go home now," he said one last time as everyone walks to the base.

...1 hour later...

"Hmph. You okay? Hello? Ma'am? Hello?" a cloaked man asked Loki and Laevatein. They slowly rose their heads. Kiran helps them up and heals their wounds.

Laevatein holds her neck with her hand while in pain. "Nggh, fine. We are fine.."

Kiran shakes his head. "No..you're not fine. Let me help."

Loki grabs her staff and dusts herself off. "..You are kind. Thank you.."

Kiran turns around as he prepares to leave. Loki calls out to the stranger.

"Have we met?" Loki asked him. He partly turns around.

"Perhaps," Kiran uttered unaudibly.

Loki plays with her hair. "Hm?"

Kiran turns around completely. "I believe so," he answered as he vanished.

THE END

A/N: This was a long one. Long story or short story, this was fun to write and helped me realize how interesting the Order of Heroes are in terms of interacting with other Fire Emblem characters. They are fun to write about, just like many of the other characters. I usually don't do original characters, but I did later into the story and made one in the beginning (the General) to shift the story so it doesn't become repetitive.

As said on my profile, my other stories will get revamped as I may tend to confuse readers in some of the descriptions at times. Starting with Fates: The Tale of the Rehappening. Revamped as in added/fixed dialogue, more descriptions, grammatical fixes, etc.

The Continental Pursuit II shall be more story based and include new characters including Muspell's very owns.

That all being said, thank you again for the read!

(^ Message will be removed eventually/or on its own chapter to organize this chapter's format ^)


End file.
